Permanent Mother – Making A Home
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: When things take a turn for the worst at home Esmerelda makes the decision to leave with her sisters, but the forces will be against her so will she ever be able to become their guardian? WW 2017.
1. Chapter 1 - To Far

A/N: A while ago I wrote a story titled 'A Home At Last' where Esmerelda becomes Ethel's guardian. I still am in love with that idea but I did not like the way the story came out at all and the fact Sybil wasn't involved as we didn't know her yet. I therefore decided to rewrite it, the story itself with follow a different path but it will still be about Esmerelda eventually gaining custody of her sisters. I realise this first chapter might be dramatic but I hope you all understand that things had to get to a certain level to get to this point. Enjoy and thank you to the stargate time traveler for all the support and help with ideas for this story. I do not own the Worst Witch or the characters.

* * *

 _ **Permanent Mother – Making A Home**_

* * *

Chapter One

 **To Far**

Ethel Hallow walked slowly as she moved her head side to side looking in the rooms that she passed. It was the winter/christmas holidays and the blonde was back at home and was trying to find her sisters. Ethel did not know why people thought living in a five floor mansion was great or exciting, she spent more time than anything else looking for Esmerelda and Sybil because the place was so big they could never find each other. They even found finding each other easier in Cackles because even though there was so many rooms they were not allowed in most of them.

She looked in another room and sighed as she didn't see any signs of her sisters and thought they were probably looking for her at the same time and they were missing each other. She reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs and climbed them still walking slowly and moving her head but she didn't shout for them, their parents hated shouting.

On the landing she decided to go and look in their bedrooms again, thinking they might be in their rooms now but as she was passing her bedroom her door opened and her father stepped out looking angry.

"Ethel come in here this instant!" he told her and Ethel sighed but knew better than to argue. She had not even done anything this time though so she wondered why her father wanted to talk to her.

Walking into her bedroom she found her mother stood there holding a small purple book in her hand which had a lock attached to it, Ethel realised what it was the second she saw it.

"My diary!" Ethel said unable to believe they had read it, that was low even for them. Everyone knew never to read someone else's private diary.

"What is this we read about you cutting a pupils hair?" the woman asked Ethel and Ethel looked at her confused trying to remember what she was talking about as it seemed so long ago now and then she remembered. When she cut Mildred's hair, her parents had never being told about it but that was nearly two years ago.

"That was ages ago, when I was in my first year" Ethel said not denying it knowing they would only see through her lies.

"How could you do something so evil?" Mr Hallow asked but Ethel didn't have a chance to answer as just then her mother kept speaking.

"It says here you are telling pupils their fathers are teachers, you are cursing broomsticks, stealing the foundling stone" Ursula said as she glared at her middle daughter with a look of disgust. Ethel knew it was probably a stupid idea to document all the things she had done but it was her private diary and she had documented whole days, not just the things she had done.

"Well I..." Ethel said not knowing what to say in response.

"I have had enough of you, you need to learn a lesson" Triton her father said and Ethel narrowed her eyes confused wondering what he meant by that. Triton took her confusion to his advantage and cast a spell as she was distracted.

By the time Ethel realised what he was doing and sparks were flying towards her it was to late to try and block it, the rays of orange light hit Ethel square in the chest and suddenly Ethel felt a pain in her back, it was just a slight discomfort at first but then she realised as the seconds went by the pain was turning into a burning sensation.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ethel screamed as she felt the flesh on her back burning as if someone had just poured boiling water over her, she screamed louder as her mother joined in, making the spell stronger.

"STOP, OWW PLEASE" Ethel said having never felt so much pain in her life. She lay on the floor screaming as tears fell down her face.

* * *

Sybil was looking for her sisters too when she suddenly heard someone scream. She jumped as she realised it was coming from Ethel's room and thinking her sister was hurt she opened the door and rushed in to help her.

"SYBIL NO" Ethel said as she lay on the floor, the pain torturing her to much to stand. Ursula and Triton looked at their youngest who stared at them with fearful eyes before she let some tears fall down her face as she saw what they were doing to Ethel, that was what did it for her parents.

"NO TEARS" Ursula shouted before changing the direction of her spell to hit Sybil instead as she left her husband to do it to Ethel. As soon as the spell hit the young girl's body she started to scream out like her older sister as she felt her flesh burn.

Many people thought Ethel was selfish and did not care about, let alone love, either of her sisters but them people were wrong because much like her sisters if one of them is being hurt she can't stand it which is why when she saw her parents turn on Sybil she forgot about her pain and crawled over to her sister, sitting in front of her trying to block the spell from hitting her.

"NO DON'T SYBIL DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Ethel shouted unable to stand them causing Sybil pain when she had not done anything whatsoever.

"SHE IS A CRYBABY, SHE NEEDS TO LEARN" Triton shouted. Sybil grabbed a hold of Ethel as she cried from the pain that was going through her body. Ethel hugged her back and the girls cried holding each other wondering how they will ever get away as they were hit with the spell over and over, their backs burning more and more by the second.

* * *

Much like her sisters earlier Esmerelda, the eldest sister, was looking everywhere for her little sisters. Why did this stupid place have to be so big? She wondered as she looked in every room for the girls, as she reached a corridor she suddenly heard a sound that made her heart stop for a second, it was screaming and she could tell it was her sisters, she ran towards the noise, hearing it gradually get louder as she approached Ethel's bedroom.

"ETHEL, SYBIL" Esmerelda said worried as she ran down the corridor wondering all sorts of things and she was then was horrified to hear the screaming get worst. It was a pained screaming so Ethel and Sybil were hurt, the girl ran so fast in that moment she could have won a race with anyone of the cats.

She pushed against Ethel's bedroom door and walked into the scene of what could of being a horror film.

Triton and Ursula were casting a spell at both Ethel and Sybil who were lying on the floor screaming and crying and clinging to each other for dear life. Anyone who knew Esmerelda knew she was more than a sister to the younger girls as she mothered them constantly, when she saw what was happening to her little sisters her motherly instincts kicked in.

"NOO" Esmerelda shouted and did the first thing she could think of. She shot a spell towards her parents which sent them flying backwards into the bookcase in Ethel's room and they fell to the floor, knocked out cold. She knew it had being a drastic spell but the only thing she had being thinking about was getting her sisters safe. She was so glad she had magic again in that moment, she wasn't sure she could of stopped them without it.

She rushed over to Ethel and Sybil, seeing they were both still holding each other and crying. Esmerelda wrapped them in her arms, feeling them both shaking from fear and flinching as she touched their backs.

"Sorry sorry" Esmerelda said realising that was where the pain must be. In that moment, as she looked at her terrified sisters, she made a life changing decision.

Triton and Ursula Hallow were not the easiest people to live with, they had so many rules and were strict and it was not the first time they had shown they had a short temper but never in their lives had they lost it completely like that and now that they had Esmerelda suspected they would again. As they were still at home there was no solid proof way that Esmerelda could keep them safe from harm, as it was impossible to be with them twenty four hours a day, that was the moment Esmerelda knew it had gone to far and they could no longer stay there.

"Right listen, I need you both to go to your rooms and pack a few things, don't pack anything heavy just a toothbrush and some clothes" Esmerelda told them and they looked at her confused as she helped them to their feet.

"Why?" Sybil asked confused.

"We are leaving, we can't stay here it is not safe, please hurry before they wake up, meet me downstairs in ten minutes" Esmerelda told them and the two girls slowly walked to their room, their backs full of pain but there was no time for Esmerelda to play nurse, they had a limited amount of time until their parents woke up and they had to be gone before that. Esmerelda rushed to her own bedroom, threw a pair of clothes, a pyjama, a toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush into a duffel bag and then rushed down to put her shoes on just as Ethel and Sybil appeared. She put her fingers to her lips telling them to be quiet and the younger girls quietly put their shoes on.

Once she saw they both had shoes on Esmerelda grabbed their hands and quietly walked to the door with them, being careful as she knew the servants would tell if they saw them escaping. Seeing the coast was clear they walked to the front door and opened it, once outside, Esmie closed the door, took hold of her sisters hands again and started running with them. She didn't know where she was going, or even if it was legal, but right now the important thing was their safety. Right now she didn't care, she had to protect her sisters at all costs and they were no longer safe at home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Safety

A/N: I have changed the hoildays to christmas hoildays and have changed it in chapter one too! Also I know Esmerelda is young in this but it will work out just stay with me!

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Finding Safety**

The three sisters ran for what must have being ten minutes before they stopped, completely out of breath and panting. Esmerelda kept a hold of their hands, holding them close as they walked slowly, trying to catch their breath.

It was freezing. The middle of December in England and snow was falling, making the weather icy cold. In their rush the girls were not dressed right for this weather, they hadn't had time to pick up hats or gloves so they shivered. They didn't even have proper winter coats on.

"Where are we going?" Ethel asked trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself, her thin jacket doing nothing to keep her warm.

Esmerelda did not answer. She had not thought of that, all she had thought about was getting her sisters to safety but now she had to think of a solution and quickly.

"Come on, we need to get a bus" Esmerelda told them as she walked to the bus stop with them and sat down, seeing them both shivering. The older girl removed her jacket, feeling the frigid cold hit her skin instantly as she did so but she tried not to think about that as she wrapped her coat around both of them, trying to keep them warm. They were more important to her.

"Esmie you will free...eze" Sybil said worried her sister would catch pneumonia from being out in short sleeves in the icy weather.

"Don't worry Sybie I will be fine" Esmerelda told her, trying to refrain from shivering and jumping a little from the sounds of the city around her

It was not that late, but it was dark already as it always is in winter. The girls saw a lot of people walking around and Esmerelda was wondering if the girls were shivering so much from cold or fear. She tightened her grip on them, trying to keep them safe.

"It is okay, I have got you" Esmerelda told them wondering what on earth she should do.

She still had no idea where she should go. They didn't have any family who would take them in, their family would all support their parents, apart from Grandma Josephine, but she was thousands of miles away so it didn't help. Esmerelda did not have much money on her, she had to be eighteen to receive her inheritance, so she still had two years to wait. She did however have some money from birthdays and Christmases past.

She was thinking what they should do when a bus arrived, heading to a place Esmerelda did not recognise. That was a good thing, she didn't want the chance of being caught. She stood with both of her sisters, climbed on the bus, and paid for their fares with the small amount of money she had on her. She would need to get more out of the bank later if she wanted to have any chance of having a bed somewhere tonight.

She took a seat with the girls at the back, sighing in relief from the warmth that hit her as soon as they got on the bus. Her sisters instantly clinged back onto her as soon as they were sitting down again, afraid and anxious about what was happening, they loved and trusted their sister but they had the feeling she had no idea where to go either.

"We will be alright now" Esmerelda told her sisters again, trying to convince herself more than her sisters.

* * *

They stayed on the bus for around an hour, until the bus pulled into a bus station meaning it was the last stop and they had to get off. Esmerelda stood up and walked off the bus with her sisters, wondering what time it was and feeling terrified. She wanted to protect them at all costs but being out so late with Ethel and Sybil terrified her, she felt so exposed and if someone did try to attack them she was not sure if she could hold them off.

"Come on" Esmerelda said rushing more than normal as she kept a tight grip on the smaller blonde girls' hands. She didn't know where she was going but all the other passengers in the station seemed to be heading in one direction so she followed them, just wanting to get somewhere safe as quick as possible.

They arrived at the end of a small little town, much quieter than the city they had come from. Esmerelda walked slowly, looking for somewhere they could stay. Across the road a man outside a pub shouted at them as they walked past and she rushed past him, needing to get away and now. She could feel both girls still shivering, Esmerelda thought that the snow was worst here and she was worried about the girls getting sick.

"Esmie….I am cold" Sybil said as she shivered, her hand feeling like ice because of her lack of gloves. Esmerelda nodded trying to remain calm.

"I know, it is alright we will be safe soon" Esmerelda told them. Now she was here she knew she had to think fast about where to go. If it was summer she wouldn't mind going to a park and staying for a while to research, but this was not an option at this time of year.

Esmerelda strained her neck to look further up the street and saw a sign for a hotel near by. It was the last place she wanted to take the girls, it didn't feel right to take them to a hotel but she didn't really have a choice right now, one night in the place wouldn't hurt. With that in mind she rushed to a cash point that was near the building, took out some money she had in there from savings she had and then walked towards the building.

The outside of the hotel was rundown with peeling paint on the sign post and in a boring brown colour that meant someone could have missed it if they had not being looking. Ethel and Sybil exchanged glances with each other as they saw Esmie looking at it for a few minutes as if trying to decide if it was good enough for her little sisters. With a sigh she pulled them inside.

* * *

A bell rang as they walked in and they got a first look at the place. It was clear it was an old hotel as the decorating looked to be quite old fashioned with dark walls and sofas. A woman stood at a mahogany desk at the reception area. She had bright red hair, clearly being someone that dyed her hair, which was styled just past her shoulders with a fridge falling into her eyes from the left side. The woman looked only a few years older than Esmerelda, eighteen or nineteen maybe, and looked at them curiously as they walked in.

"Hi could we have a room please?" Esmerelda asked as the woman continued to eye her suspiciously.

Esmerelda though knew why that was, it wasn't just the fact she was clearly still a teenager who was here alone with two young girls but also she was in a short sleeve t-shirt in the middle of winter. She would have stared if someone appeared like that as well.

"What kind of room will you want?" the woman asked recovering from her shock and turning to the computer.

"Anything that sleeps three people" Esmerelda replied having no idea what the different times of rooms were called. The woman typed away on her computer before looking up.

"Room 27B is free, up the stairs and at the end of your corridor on your left" she said handing over a key to the girl.

"Oh thank you" Esmerelda said thinking it was easier than she thought. "Erm how much is a room a night?" the girl asked needing to know so she wouldn't be shocked when she got the bill.

"£40" she told the girl. Ethel and Sybil heard their sister gulp but she nodded "Alright we will take it" she told the woman knowing they had no choice.

"What is your name so I can book you in?" she asked Esmerelda.

Triton and Ursula Hallow were crafty. She would not be surprised if they would try track them down by looking at hotel records so she knew it was too dangerous to say her real name.

"Wendy Cooper" Esmerelda made up on the spot, needing to think of a fake name. Ethel and Sybil looked at her confused but then realised what she was doing so instead tried to look like this was not new to them.

"Right thank you, you pay when you leave" she told the blonde who nodded, thanked her, and then led the girls up the stairs. None of them spoke as they walked down the corridor in search of their room, or when Esmie found it and unlocked the door.

Turning the light on the sisters got the first look at the room they would be sleeping in. A small room painted in beige with a small dresser on one side which had a small telly above it. As well as a chest of drawers. In the room were two double beds with mint coloured sheets.

"Well it is not much, but at least it is warm" Esmerelda told her sisters trying to reassure them as well as herself. She then got her first look at the time and saw it was half ten, Sybil hid a yawn and Esmerelda decided to put both of them straight to bed. It had being a long evening.

Ethel went to use the bathroom as Sybil and Esmerelda waited for their turn. Sybil smiled at her sister.

"At least we are together" she said and Esmie smiled in agreement, happy Sybil was there to see the positive side. Ethel came out the bathroom then and Sybil went in.

"Don't look so worried Esmie, we have a bed it is fine" Ethel said seeing the panicked look on Esmerelda's face.

Esmerelda was surprised. She loved Ethel of course but out of the three of them she expected Ethel to be the one who would complain as she was so particular with everything.

"Thanks Ethie" she told her as Sybil came out in her pyjamas.

"It is late, you two straight to bed" she told them as they both crawled in one of the double beds. It wasn't ideal for them to share a bed but it will be fine for one night. Both girls snuggled under the covers and Esmie made sure they were covered before kissing their heads and turning of the lamp next to them. She stayed with them until she heard their soft breathing, meaning they were sleeping and then she left to go and use the bathroom herself, trying to send the worries out of her head. She held the sick and looked in the mirror wondering what on earth she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Night

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Second Night**

Esmerelda woke up at eight in the morning and for a few moments blinked in confusion as to where on earth she was. It was only then she remembered the night before and she jumped up to check on her sisters. Both of the smaller blonde girls were in the bed next to hers sound asleep. She decided not to wake them, them being asleep gave her more time to decide what is best to do anyway.

She was nervous. She knew her parents by now properly realised they were missing. She had never kept the three of them out for the night before. Esmerelda was scared someone was going to appear and take them back. She had probably broken hundreds of rules in the witches code with what she did, but sometimes codes had to be broken.

She stood up and looked out the window. The ground was covered in a few inches of snow, showing that it was once again a freezing day, Esmerelda sighed about this as it made things more difficult. It was hard to move around in the snow and they couldn't stay out long.

"Esmie" the blonde heard a little voice say. She turned from the window and saw Sybil was now awake and sat up, trying to move slowly so as not to wake Ethel.

"Sybie" Esmerelda said walking over to hold her and kiss her head "Did you sleep okay?" Esmerelda asked and the girl nodded but sighed.

"My back hurts" she told her sister as she cuddled into her and Esmerelda remembered then what her parents had done. She had not had a chance to do anything the night before. Esmerelda considered calling a doctor but it was to much of a risk.

"Come on, let's go in the bathroom and I will look at it" Esmerelda told her as they crept into the other room, trying not to wake the last remaining sleeping sister.

Sybil took her pyjama top of and sat with her back to her sister and Esmerelda swallowed down vomit when she saw the mess of her back. Her back was covered in small curse burns, bright red and nasty, and their parents had got her good, she didn't have much skin left undamaged.

"Oh Sybie" Esmerelda said blinking back tears as she was trying to be brave for her sister. Esmerelda did not exactly know how to heal curse burns, so she used a few spells she did know that were healing spells. The redness seemed to reduce a little at least.

"Esmie, Sybil?" Esmerelda then heard Ethel say sounding frantically worried like they had left her behind. Esmerelda knew the physiological damage by their parents would take years to heal, if indeed it ever did because if Ethel had been in this hotel with her parents, very likely they would of forgotten her.

"Stay here Sybie" Esmerelda said as she left the bathroom to attend to Ethel.

"I was looking at Sybil's burns" Esmerelda told Ethel as she hugged and kissed her good morning and Ethel sighed.

"Can you look at mine?" Ethel said as she moved her back, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes come on" Esmerelda said taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom with Sybil. She soon had Ethel next to Sybil, checking her back as well. Ethel's was a bit worse, because she had the curse on her for longer. Ugly angry red burns covered the girl's back and Esmerelda in that moment was proud of her sisters. One thing was for sure they were brave, she didn't know how they were still not screaming in pain. Their backs must be killing them.

"I am sorry I can't do more" Esmerelda told them as she used some spells to try and at least heal the burns a little bit. The fact of the matter is that curse burns could never be fully healed even by professionals. It was a magical burn that branded into the skin like a tattoo, marking the skin forever, it could be helped but not healed entirely. Esmerelda turned to the sinks at one point, let three tears fall, wiped them, then turned back around before her sisters could suspect anything.

"Esmie, where are we going today?" Ethel asked trying to change the subject. She wasn't fooled, she knew her sister was upset.

"I don't know" she told her sisters honestly. "Properly another hotel, it is not ideal I know but I don't know where else I can take you" Esmerelda responded as honestly as she could.

"Why don't we just stay here?" Sybil asked her confused.

"It is not safe, if mum and dad are looking for us we can't stay in one place for long, it makes tracking us to easy, we will go to another hotel a little further away" Esmerelda explained to them. Neither girl said anything because Esmerelda gave them their tops and left them to get ready.

* * *

After they were all dressed Esmerelda took the girls downstairs to reception and paid for the night they stayed before she left, knowing it was unsafe to stay there again. She went across the way with the girls to a little supermarket she happened to spot and went into the cafe. She brought a portion of chips. Normally, she would try to give them something somewhat healthy but she didn't have much money to waste and they were both fussy and liked different things, chips were something they both would eat and were inexpensive, it would fill a hole in their stomach anyway, she didn't know when they would get to eat next so she wanted to give them something now.

"Eat Esmie" Ethel said as she bit into a lovely hot chip. Esmerelda shook her head.

"You have them" she replied. Esmerelda felt her mouth drool at the look of the food but she didn't want her sisters to not have enough so she let them have her share, knowing sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

When they had finished eating, Esmerelda took their hands and walked back the way they had come the day previously. It was freezing and the girls still did not have their big coats so she wanted to get them on a bus as soon as possible, arriving at the warm bus station felt beautiful in that moment and Esmerelda looked at the buses trying to decide which to get.

"Come on" Esmerelda told them leading them onto a bus of another place she had never heard of before. She paid and they sat at the back like yesterday. The girls kept a hold of her hand but were not as scared now it was daylight.

The journey was about half an hour before they stopped in the station, once they got out Esmerelda immediately took them onto another bus, she didn't think half an hour was far enough away, their parents could track them easily. She was just grateful she had a ticket she could use multiple times a day so she only had to pay once.

This journey was a but longer, about forty minutes and Esmerelda was happy with that, knowing their chances of being tracked were much slimmer. She led her sisters of the bus and saw it was already one in the afternoon. They had been travelling most of the day but that was a good thing, now they didn't need to kill as much time until night-time.

* * *

As they approached a tiny town, Esmerelda immediately caught sight of a hotel. She walked to it and smiled at the woman, feeling more confident this time. Luckily this hotel had nicer furniture and a fresh coat of paint, clearly newer than the old one and it was five pounds cheaper so Esmie was thrilled. The girls climbed the stairs to their bedroom and left their bags before they went back downstairs. It was still daytime, the girls would not sleep now so she had to find a way to entertain them for a few hours until they could go back and then sleep in the bed they had secured. Esmerelda felt a lot less on edge that afternoon now she knew they had somewhere to sleep.

Esmerelda and the girls walked for about fifteen minutes and then she was happy when she found a museum with free entry. It was perfect as it would provide some entertainment for a few hours, she didn't have to waste any of the already little money she had and it was warm inside so the girls would not freeze to death. Ethel and Sybil looked curiously around the hotel, both finding the artefacts interesting.

"I am hungry" Sybil complained about an hour into being in the museum. Esmerelda sighed and found the cafe in the museum. She brought two sausage barn cakes, one for each of her sisters, she was so hungry she could of ate both herself and properly a few more. She hadn't ate in hours, nearly more than a day, but she had to be so careful with the money so for now she would have to suffer.

She put ketchup on Sybil's, and gave Ethel hers plain knowing she hated ketchup on it and they all tucked in. It wasn't the best dinner they had ever had but it would do. Both the younger girls realised Esmerelda had nothing and offered her some of theirs, but she refused saying she wasn't hungry even if she was starving.

"Please have some Esmie" Ethel said worried. The older shook her head.

"No thank you Ethel, you eat it" Esmerelda told her, feeling her stomach rumbling from need.

She hadn't ate all day and was starving but as long as she made sure to eat when she could she would be fine. She had also brought one bottle of water and shared it between them in three cups, telling the girls to make it last as it was all they had. When she drank her water it helped a bit with her hunger, so she drank it slowly, to try fill herself up a little.

Once they had eaten and then spent some more time looking around the museum, darkness had fallen and Esmerelda decided it was time to head back to the hotel. They walked back to the hotel for their second night out alone, Esmerelda trying to hide her fear as she knew eventually someone would come looking for them.

* * *

The Great Wizard was in his home, releaxing after a long day at the witches council. He had had to sort out another dispute between a school and the council and he was exhausted, he never got any holidays, even at Christmas. He was sitting on his midnight blue sofa resting when suddenly out of nowhere, a blonde man and a blonde woman appeared, looking frantic. The Great Wizard let out a small yelp from surprise.

"SHE KIDNAPPED THEM, SHE HAS KIDNAPPED THEM!" Mrs Hallow shouted hysterically, having realised Esmerelda had taken her daughters by this point.

The Great Wizard looked at them confused, clutching his chest from shock. He was surprised they had just appeared in his house and annoyed, Mrs Hallow was not his favourite person right now and he hoped this was not another of their schemes.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Magic Of Christmas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Four

 **The Magic Of Christmas  
**

"What are you talking about?" the Great Wizard said wondering who on earth they thought had been kidnapped and by who.

"Esmerelda...she has taken Ethel and Sybil and ran off with them...they haven't being home in two nights!" Ursula replied in a high pitch shrieking voice.

"Esmerelda is sixteen, and their sister, they might of just needed some space I am sure they will be back before long" the wizard said thinking they were overreacting and touching his head which was now sore from the shouting. He had thought maybe one of the maids had taken the girls or something but not Esmerelda. He knew she was wrong for keeping them out but they were sisters, it wasn't that odd if they needed some alone time.

"Please help us find them your greatness" Triton Hallow said, interrupting the thoughts of the older man.

The Great Wizard sighed. He really thought they were overreacting. He suspected the girls would be back in a few days and this would all be forgotten but he was slightly worried as he glanced out of the window, it was cold out there, he wasn't sure it was safe for them to be out.

"I will send some people to search, do you have any idea where they could of gone, friends, other family?" the man asked curiously.

"I can't think of any other family they would go to….but maybe they went to a friends, Sybil is friends with someone called Paris or something" Ursula replied looking lost in thought.

"I will check it out" The Great Wizard told them as he looked at the snow outside the window worried.

"Wait..." Triton said as something came to him "They are close to my mother...but she wouldn't of taken them to Australia would she?" Triton asked as he looked from his wife to the Great Wizard.

"Did they take their passports?" the Great Wizard asked them worried

"I don't know, we didn't have time to check" Ursula told him looking upset.

"Well check and I will search in some places they might be and will keep you informed, now go home and try to relax, it will be fine" he told them trying to reassure them.

"Oh thank you your greatness" Triton said as he saluted to him and disappeared with his wife.

"Warren, I need you to round up the council" he told his servant, he knew he needed to set up a search party to find the girls, but they were kids, he doubted they could of gone far. He knew Ursula Hallow did not really deserve his help after what she had done but this was not about her, it was about making sure the young girls were safe.

* * *

The girls followed the same routine for the next few days. They would wake up fairly early and book out of the hotel they were staying in, Esmerelda would then take them to a local cafe and get them something small to eat before they would set off again for the bus station. Once they were far enough away they would walk to the local hotel they found, book in, and then kill time by going to a library or museum or art gallery. Esmerelda would then buy them something else small for dinner and they would then go to the hotel to sleep. Their routine pretty much followed this everyday and didn't really change. It had been five days and Esmerelda knew someone would of realised by now that they were missing and be searching for them, but hopefully they would have a hard time because they had travelled far over the five days and were in a place they didn't expect them to be.

As they travelled further and further the accents started to change a little bit and then they were completely different and Esmerelda knew she had heard the same accent in person before. Mildred had that accent. It was a northern England accent which was quite different from the blonde girls southern one. No one would expect them to end up here so Esmerelda was happy with where they ended up. It made tracking them that much harder.

"No one will find us here" Ethel said as they walked into the town to find their next hotel. "Everyone knows Mildred and I are enemies so this is the last place they will look" Ethel said holding her sisters hand tight. Esmie laughed slightly thinking Ethel had a point.

The girls stopped walking at the sound of beautiful singing, looking over to the end of the bus station, tucked in a corner, they saw a choir of carol singers, singing annoying Christmas songs everyone had heard for about four months and were sick of but somehow this day it warmed the girls and made them feel safer and more optimistic.

"What is the date?" Sybil asked knowing Christmas was very very soon, as in a few days. That was why they were off school after all.

Esmerelda wondered that as well. She had not being keeping track because she had been so busy moving her and the girls around. She knew when they had left it had being around the twentieth, she counted up the days in her head and realised it was Christmas Eve, well it was if she had counted the days right, but with the amount of people rushing around she properly was. After all there was only certain days of the year it was this busy.

"MUMMY IS SANTA COMING TONIGHT?" A little boy asked as he jumped up and down as he held his mum's hand. He walked past the sisters looking beyond excited.

"Yes son, tomorrow Santa will have left you presents, it is Christmas" the woman told him, confirming to Esmerelda it was indeed Christmas Eve and tomorrow was Christmas day. Esmerelda felt a little sad about that, they were spending Christmas with nowhere really to go.

Therefore when they got to the next hotel, Esmerelda booked for two nights not one. She knew it would be impossible for them to get a bus tomorrow as they didn't run at Christmas and everything was closed, so even though it was a risk they had to stay a day longer. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about food yet but that was another issue in itself. She tried not to think to much about it during the day and tried to enjoy being with the girls, she only started to worry more once they were in bed.

* * *

The next day when the girls woke up they were sad and they were soon bored being stuck in their hotel room. Christmas was never a happy time for the girls anyway. Their parents worked at Christmas, in fact it was the busiest day of the year for them and were gone when they woke up and were still gone when they went to bed. Their Christmases were spent at home bored, with a few little gifts and a microwaved meal of food as most of the staff were off at Christmas. There was no crackers, or silly jokes. None of the girls had ever had a Christmas dinner and it was in fact for them one of the worst days of the year but they were always sadder than normal at Christmas, knowing the whole world was celebrating with their families and they weren't. It wasn't the fact the girls wanted more presents it was the fact it was the one day they realised they didn't have a normal loving family. It was the day they felt that hole.

Once the girls were dressed and trying to find ways to entertain themselves, Esmerelda walked up to them and smiled.

"I got you both a little something, Merry Christmas" Esmerelda told her sisters as she gave them a Mars bar each. She knew she shouldn't of spent money on chocolate but they didn't have anywhere to eat today anyway so at least they would be full and she had wanted to get them something. A chocolate bar was the perfect food for them at Christmas.

"Esmie...you shouldn't have...here have some of mine..." Ethel told her breaking a bit off and offering it to her sister.

"And mine" Sybil said giving her sister some of hers too.

"No I brought them for you too, I want you to have enough" Esmerelda told them, worried about the lack of food they had been having the last few days. She had trouble enough at home making sure they had enough. The girls hadn't complained but she was worried they were not getting enough.

"Esmie it is Christmas, the time when everyone is meant to look after each other" Sybil told her sweetly.

"I will be fine" Esmerelda replied not wanting to take their food.

"Esmie we know what you have been doing, going without food to make sure we have enough and then stuffing your face with them free biscuits we get in hotels because you are hungry" Ethel told her.

It was true. Esmerelda had waited until her sisters were sleeping before she stuffed her face with all the biscuits in the room there was. She was so hungry she had eaten them in seconds. Being so small they barely filled her up but they did help and at least she had some food. She had not realised her sisters had seen her do it though.

"Them biscuits are nice that is all.." Esmerelda said trying to deny what she had been doing.

"Esmie we appreciate it but you need to eat too, please have some" Sybil told her sister handing her half of her chocolate as Ethel did the same.

Esmerelda hugged them, they were so thoughtful sometimes, she didn't want them to go without but then she realised she would be no good to them if she was collapsed on the floor because she was malnourished, she sometimes had to make sure she ate too, even if it wasn't everyday.

"Thank you, I love you both" Esmerelda told them as she ate some of the delicious chocolate.

"Love you too" Sybil said hugging into her more

"I...love you both too" Ethel said shyly before eating her chocolate embarrassed.

Esmerelda took another bite of the chocolate, letting tears fall down her face. This was exactly what Christmas was about, giving to each other, helping each other, and showing your love for one another. Ethel admitting she loved them didn't happen all that often because she was always embarrassed so that was a good present for Esmerelda.

"Merry Christmas girls" Esmerelda told them as they all sat on one of the beds hugging and munching on the yummy chocolate. It wasn't exactly a Christmas meal that normal people had but it was a special one for them. Esmerelda had brought a bit of joy into a Christmas when they are homeless and that was the true magic of the day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Giving In

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Giving In**

A few more days went by and the young girls followed the same routine. Esmerelda felt a little more relaxed than before as she knew it was going to be very hard for them to be found with how far they had managed to travel. Esmerelda though was not pushy like her parents or teachers, and she didn't want them to be on the run if Ethel and Sybil were getting sick of it, so after about eight days she sat them down before they went downstairs to leave the hotel.

"I just want you both to know that if you want to go home we can, I know it is tough being out here by ourselves, I won't be upset or angry if you are getting tired of running" Esmerelda told them needing them to realise they had the choice. That was one thing she knew people would use against her, she had forced them, and she didn't want to do that.

"I don't want to go home" Sybil said, shaking at the thought of going home to their parents after what they had done.

"Me either, I hate them" Ethel said as she touched her back which was still damaged from the curse burns on it.

Ethel saying she hated their parents made Esmerelda realise she had changed her view on them. Ethel had spent the last few years trying everything, some things dangerous or stupid, to get their parents attention and would always make excuses for their actions but finally it seemed Ethel was learning they were not worth it and they were bad people. Esmerelda hugged them both relieved. She knew being on the run was hard, but it was worth it to keep them safe.

* * *

After two more days though Esmerelda's calmness over the situation became worry again. She was running out of money. She had tried so hard to save it and make it last as long as possible, but the fact of the matter was she had to pay for hotels and buy food and she couldn't make it last forever and now the inevitable was happening. If Esmerelda had full custody of her sisters she wouldn't worry so much, she could just find a job and make some more money but she couldn't leave her sisters alone and she was to young to even be considered. Esmerelda tightened her budget even more. She didn't want to but she had to change it so that they had one meal per day instead of two.

"It is okay Esmie, we will be fine" Sybil told her sister knowing how guilty she felt by the look on her face as she walked them past the cafe and to the library with no breakfast. They had only dinner now, as Esmerelda didn't want them to go to bed hungry so thought taking away breakfast was smarter.

"We know how tight money is" Ethel told her feeling awful. She knew her sister was trying as best as she could, it was not her fault everything cost them money. Ethel and Sybil didn't even have bank accounts so they couldn't even put their money together to help.

"I don't want you to starve" Esmerelda said becoming increasing more frustrated. If she ran out of money she would have no choice but to go home because anywise they will be on the streets, and she would never let her sisters be homeless like that.

"We starve at Cackles with that gross food so it isn't much different" Ethel told her trying to make a joke and cheer her up a little. Esmerelda sighed but smiled trying not to think to much about what she was going to do when she was down to her last pennies.

* * *

Even though things were hard and they were really struggling to get by with the amount of money they had left now, the girls didn't ask to go home which told Esmerelda they were willing to struggle through with her if they could remain hidden. Esmerelda had honestly thought about trying to go to someone's house from Cackles, but their classmates parents could get in deep trouble if they were found and she didn't want them involved. No they had to get by themselves, Esmerelda would have to think of ways to make the money last.

It was hard but Esmerelda was coping, until one day Sybil woke up sneezing and coughing. She had red eyes, that were streaming and a sore throat. A common cold like this might not be to big a deal, but it was when you had no money for medicine and witches became more affected because of the way their magic worked so it could easily get worse if it wasn't treated.

It was that incident that made Esmerelda realise she was out of her depth, she put Sybil to bed who was still sick, she had been stroppy all day and didn't want to eat anything, but Esmerelda had tried to keep her warm and brought her hot drinks but she didn't have enough money to get something from a chemist and it was to risky to go to a doctor. Therefore, that night when the girls were asleep, Esmerelda walked to the mirror in the hotel and did the one thing she had being trying to avoid doing. She mirrored her grandmother. She was a Hallow after all and had a lot of pride but it had gotten to the point where she realised she needed help because her sisters safety and health were on he line. Josephine answered the call, a little tired as it was still fairly early in Australia, but when she saw her granddaughter, she became wide awake.

"Esmerelda! Are you okay? I have being worried sick!" the woman told her granddaughter. As soon as she had been told her granddaughters were missing she had gone to England personally to look for them but when she hadn't found them she had to return home, worried sick and waiting for news. Esmerelda looked at the woman and burst into tears.

"I don't know what to do" the blonde girl said, at the end of her rope and finally cracking under the pressure. "I have no money left, we have no-where to live and Sybil is sick and I can't help her" Esmerelda told her grandmother, trying to remain quiet in case Ethel and Sybil woke up.

"Darling" Grandma Josephine said concerned "What do you mean Sybil is sick?" Josephine asked worried.

"She has a cold, I can't take her to a doctor as they might trace us" Esmerelda said crying more and needing help. She couldn't do it alone anymore. She was also worried Sybil would pass her cold to Ethel and then they would both be sick.

"Esmerelda, what on earth made you decide to leave?" the woman asked. Asking now she had the opportunity too.

"Mum and dad attacked Ethel and Sybil with curse burns, I don't think they would have stopped if I hadn't of walked in, I don't know how far they would have gone, I am sorry Gran, I know you uist be so angry at me but I just had to get them to safety, I was scared, I didn't know what else to do" Esmerelda told her crying into her hands.

Grandma Jo was shocked and gasped. The woman had not known, nor did anyone else, what had drove Esmerelda to take the extreme length she did and take Ethel and Sybil. Triton and Ursula had told the Great Wizard they were clueless as to what they had done to cause this to happen but the woman knew Esmerelda wasn't lying, she was bad at lying and she wouldn't lie when it came to her sisters. She knew now why she had done it and it made sense. The woman became angry, wondering how her son and daughter-in-law could act so normal after what they had done. The fact Esmerelda felt she had no choice but to escape upset her.

"You did the right thing Esmie" Josephine told her honestly. She didn't know the full details but she knew things would of got to an unbearable point for Esmerelda to hide. "Where are you darling?" the woman asked her.

"Oh gran I can't say, they will find us, I can't take them back there, it is dangerous" she told the woman and Jo wasn't shocked. She had expected that response.

"Esmerelda" Grandmother Jo said turning serious "You need to go home" she told the blonde knowing exactly how she would react so she spoke again before she could respond "You need to go home to do this the right way, you can't run forever Esmerelda, you will get found eventually and the longer you are away, the harder it will be" the woman told her before looking away lost in thought.

"But I can't!" Esmerelda said "I will never be allowed near them again for kidnapping them, I broke so many rules in the witches code!" Esmerelda replied but her Gran looked at her serious again.

"Do you want to look after them permanently?" Jo asked her granddaughter.

Esmerelda stopped to think. Yes her sisters were her universe but these last two weeks she had experienced for the first time how it was to raise children singly with no help, it was exhausting and tiring but it was also rewarding and loads of fun to be with her sisters. She loved spending her days looking after them.

"Yes, but I am to young, but we can't wait two years" Esmerelda told her grandmother with a sigh, knowing she couldn't really do anything until she was eighteen. She didn't understand if Josephine really undersood the situation.

"You can look after them by yourself if you are willing to fight, but doing it properly will mean you won't have to hide anymore, you could find a flat, I would take you all in myself but my health stops me being able to" Josephine told and Esmerelda nodded, already knowing that. "I believe you can do it Esmerelda, even at your age" the woman told her thinking the girl needed to hear some reassurance right now.

"But they will never let me for breaking the code" Esmerelda replied knowing how strict the code was.

"Rule 249, Part 6, Clause 7" Josephine told her and Esmerelda looked at her confused.

"What?" Esmerelda asked her confused as to what she meant.

"You didn't break the code, there is a loophole, your parents attacked your sister so you are allowed to take them because of safety" Josephine told her granddaughter.

"I have never seen that rule" Esmerelda replied not understanding.

"It is such a rarely used rule that is why, but it is there trust me, and as for money, I will give you some" Josephine smiled as she informed her granddaughter, she knew this was for the best. Their parents couldn't look after them and Josephine had always suspected it would go down this route, just not quite so soon.

"No...I can't take your money" Esmerelda said knowing she could never pay her back.

"I want to help you out for the time I have missed" the woman told her "If you go home I will help you, trust me Esmerelda, it will all be okay" Josephine told her. She wasn't going to allow anything bad to happen to the girls. Some people might say she was sending them home for their parents benefit but she wasn't, once everyone found out the reasons Esmerelda had ran their parents would not be allowed to look after them.

"Alright, I will go home, you are right, if I am going to do this, it has to be properly" Esmerelda told her and she smiled one last time before she ended the call, feeling much better and confident now. She knew her Gran was right. She couldn't hide anymore. She might have to fight but she had to do it all properly. And that was what she planned to do.


	6. Chapter 6 - Going Back

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Going Back**

After she spoke to her gran Esmerelda went to bed, deciding to give the girls one more night of freedom before things got hectic, Esmerelda herself didn't sleep though, her stomach was in knots from anxiety. She was terrified of going back but her grandmother was right, it was time they did that. Not able to sleep, Esmerelda stood up and crossed the room, pulling out the small copy of the witches code she had brought with her. Her grandmother had said there was a loophole because her parents had physically attacked Ethel and Sybil. She went through it looking for what she meant until she found it.

 _Rule 249, Part 6, Clause 7: if the eldest child in a family is worried about the safety of their younger siblings from their parents or guardians actions, that sibling has the right to remove them from the household._

Esmerelda read it and smiled. There really was a loophole, she hadn't broken the code at all. This made her relieved, it seemed she would be okay after all, if she told everyone about this rule.

The next morning when the younger blondes awoke, Esmerelda told them everything, about her conversation with grandma Josephine, about the loophole in the code and about how they had to go back. Ethel and Sybil gasped about that and then looked at her fearfully.

"It will be alright, we have to do this right, we can't run anymore, we have to face our problems head on, I will look after you both don't worry" Esmerelda told them. The younger girls looked at Esmie and fell silent but grabbed her hands. Esmerelda made sure they had everything before leaving the hotel and getting a bus half an hour away. She didn't want to do it directly from where they had being staying, just in case the worse came to the worse and they had to run again. Once they were further away, Esmerelda went to another hotel with the girls and paid for the hotel. That was the last of her money gone, and she knew then it really was time to go home.

* * *

Once in the hotel room, Esmerelda prepared herself. She was nervous but not able to put it off any longer, she mirrored the Great Wizard.

"Your greatness" Esmerelda said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Esmerelda Hallow!" the man said, his face set like thunder.

"Your Greatness I apologise" Esmerelda said but before she could say anything else she felt herself and her sisters being transferred and then they were standing in what looked like the witches council office.

"I have never in my life, this is an outrage" the man said as he looked at the blonde with disgust. Suddenly Mr and Mrs Hallow appeared and rushed over.

"OUR GIRLS" Ursula said, playing the worried parent and trying to hug the younger two but they flinched away from her and only held Esmerelda tighter.

"KEEP AWAY" Esmerelda shouted, not trusting them near her sisters anymore.

"Esmerelda! You are in enough trouble" The Great Wizard told her angrily. He couldn't believe she was having a go at her parents when she was the one in the wrong.

Esmerelda looked at the man, seeing he clearly didn't know why she had escaped with them. She looked at her parents with pure hatred before turning to the man.

"You don't know do you? These two attacked my sisters, that was the reason I ran" Esmerelda told the man with a sneer. The Great Wizard's angry look turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked Esmerelda not understanding.

"Esmie don't..." Triton said trying to stop her as he knew it would look bad on them. Esmerelda spoke louder and over him.

"They used a curse burning spell on Ethel and Sybil, they only stopped as I used a knock out spell on them" Esmerelda told the wizard who fell silent and looked at her shocked.

"They still have the marks, they can show you if you don't believe me" Esmerelda told the man.

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe it happened when you were away!" Ursula said clutching at straws.

"Well there is an easy way to test that, I can see whose powers caused the marks" The Great Wizard said and Mr and Mrs Hallow's smiles faded as Ethel and Sybil were taken away by a female witch to be examined.

Everyone's magic was different and like a blood sample you could tell who had done a spell if you tested it.

"I didn't break the law your honour, there is a loophole, Rule 249, Part 6, Clause 7" she told the man. Mr and Mrs Hallow only looked confused, like their daughter they either hadn't heard of it or had forgotten it.

"We will see about that when we have the results" the wizard said not sure who to believe right now. "Now I need a magic sample from all of you" he told them.

"No you can't, it is against my rights" Mr Hallow said knowing if he did that they would get found out.

"If you don't cooperate I will only take them by force" he told them. Esmerelda gave a sample of her magic, knowing she wasn't guilty and Mr and Mrs Hallow, knowing they had no choice and knowing they would more look guilty if they kept refusing gave a sample too.

* * *

After ten minutes, the girls came out and the witch they had been with gave the wizard a piece of paper saying they were indeed curse burns. He scanned the paper with his eyes before looking up glaring at the two adults.

"The magic matches you two!" he told them glaring at them.

"Well your greatness you see the thing is..." Triton said trying to explain himself

"You two sicken me!" he told them not listening

"But your greatness, they were misbehaving!" Ursula told him.

"So you decided to use an illegal spell on them?" he told them and Esmerelda hid a smirk at them being told off.

"Your Greatness I truly am sorry for what I did, I was just scared and knew I had to get my sisters away from them" Esmerelda butt in, trying to talk to him as he was in a good mood. "I know I probably should of spoken to you but I was to scared to think logically" Esmerelda told him honestly.

"What you did was wrong...but you are right you didn't break the code!" he told her, knowing she should of gone about it differently but she didn't really do anymore wrong. "The question is, where do you and the other two go now?" he asked Esmerelda.

"They can come home of course!" Ursula said shocked.

"I am not sending them home to people who did this!" The Great Wizard said holding up the piece of paper with pictures of the burns on. Esmerelda grimaced, hating to see the burns.

"But they have no-where else to go!" Triton said, deciding to act worried now.

"Yes they do, your Greatness, I want to take them permanently, I know I am sixteen but I know I can look after them myself, my gran has gave me some money so I will be able to provide for them" Esmerelda told him.

"SHE WHAT?! Mr Hallow shouted

"She wanted me to look after the girls, I have being doing it for years, I know I can do it your greatness" Esmerelda told him trying to convince him.

He looked at her as if she was crazy, after all as she had said she was sixteen years old, she was halfway through her last year at Cackles and even if she was mature for her age he wasn't sure she knew what it really entailed.

"I have looked after them this week your Greatness and I didn't want it to end, I would never let them go uncared for" she told him seriously. She would rather die herself than let them.

He stroked his chin clearly thinking about what would be best, he raised his hand, asking Esmerelda for silence and she obeyed and fell silent.

"Well you didn't break the code, and I can see that the girls are not in a bad state after being away so I am prepared to give you a trial, one month, after that I will access you, if I am satisfied I will let them remain with you and put in a court order for their permanent removable from home" he told Esmerelda who smiled thrilled.

"But my standards will be high, you will have to act like their parent" he told Esmerelda who nodded her smile slipping a but, worried.

"But your honour! She is a kid, she can't look after them!" Triton said shocked.

"Well she can better than you two that is for sure!" he told them angrily "I have made my decision, you two I don't want any contact until the month is over, do I make myself clear?" he told them and they nodded as Esmerelda beamed and hugged her sisters.

She didn't know why he was giving her a chance but she was grateful and this time they wouldn't have to live in fear.

"You may go, but don't go of the radar again, I want to keep in touch" he told Esmerelda who nodded.

"We won't thank you your greatness" she told him as she did the witches greeting to him. He smiled slightly at Esmie before his eyes went dark as he looked at the adult Hallows.

"You two come with me" he told them, knowing they had to be punished. Esmerelda saw the look on their faces as she walked away with her sisters, but she didn't feel sorry for them, they deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Busy Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **A Busy Day**

Esmerelda walked outside with her sisters and made her way to the nearest bank she could find, opening her account she saw she did indeed have the money from her gran, in fact she had £5000. Esmerelda nearly fell from shock at the numbers on the screen, when her grandmother had said she would lend her money she thought it would be a normal amount, not an excessive amount, she had to convince her grandmother to take some of it back, it was way to much but she would worry about that once they were more settled for the night.

The hard part was deciding where to go now she had a choice and didn't have to hide anymore. She had liked the last area they had stayed in and in a way she wanted to start afresh, she didn't want to be anywhere near her parents so Esmerelda paid for a mini coach and budded the girls in, they would be going on a two hour journey to the north, but the girls were interested in looking around so they didn't get bored.

"Do you really think he will let you have custody?" Ethel asked as she tucked into the sandwich she had being brought for lunch.

"If I do a good enough job he can't exactly say no" Esmerelda told them feeling so relaxed, more relaxed than she had in a long time as she didn't have to worry about her parents.

"You always do" Sybil said sweetly and Esmerelda kissed her head happily. She was so excited about starting this new adventure, she knew things would be hard but she would cope, her sisters were worth the sacrifices.

Sybil sneezed, her cold still bad and Esmerelda knew that was one of the first things she would have to sort out.

* * *

After the two hours the girls got of the bus and walked from the bus station into the town, it wasn't an area they had been to before but the accents gave away the fact they actually were in the north. Esmerelda knew for the first few nights at least they would have to stay in a hotel again, at least until she had a chance to go flat hunting.

"Hi there can I book a room for two nights please" Esmerelda told the man at reception. He nodded and took her money, booking her into a room on the second floor, if Esmie needed to add more time on she could but this would do for now.

"Thank you" Esmerelda told the man as she led her sisters to the bedroom. It was one of the nicer ones they had been in.

"Esmie, now we don't have to run, can we go back for the cats?" Sybil asked, missing her familiar. Esmerelda wasn't worried, their butler fed them so she knew they wouldn't be starved, but she did miss her kitten too.

"Once we have a permanent place to stay, most hotels don't allow cats" Esmerelda told them, knowing having them would make things only much more complicated.

The younger two sighed but accepted it and Esmerelda decided to take their minds of it.

"Come on I need to go see if there is an estate agents around here, we need a flat, we can't keep hotel skipping" Esmerelda told them and the girls followed her outside. It was still bitter cold though so she waked into a clothes shop before the estate agents, she didn't know if, or when, they would be able to pick up the rest of their stuff so she wanted them wrapped up. Sybil coughed and sneezed, her cold still bothering her.

"Let's pick a nice coat and then we can go to the chemist to get you some medicine" Esmerelda told her sister. Ethel and Sybil became excited then at the novelty of a new coat. Esmie stayed close to them but let them look. The girls ran to the aisles and looked happily.

"Make sure it is a warm one" she told them knowing if she didn't give them any rules they would probably end up with a zipped jacket that was thin and wouldn't stop them getting cold.

"Esmie this one says it is supposed to be extra warm" Ethel told her holding up a waterproof coat that had special lining that retained body temperature. Esmerelda smiled because it was on sale, not that it really mattered right now but she didn't want to blow all her money on coats. Ethel smiled because it was purple and Sybil found the same one in pink and gasped happily.

"Try them on though, we need to see if they fit" Esmerelda told them as the girls put on the coats. As they did that she started to look for one for herself, not wanting to freeze either.

"It is perfect" Sybil said spinning around in the pink coat happily.

"Great, put it in the basket, how is yours Ethie?" Esmerelda asked looking at her other sister. Ethel smiled as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Esmerelda said as Ethel put it in the basket. Esmerelda picked up two coats, a navy blue and a red. She didn't know which to go for though.

"Not red, red makes me think of Mildred" Ethel said with a scowl on her face

Esmerelda rolled her eyes about her sisters silliness but she tried the blue one on and liked it so she didn't mind having to sacrifice the colour, it made the decision easier anyway.

"Right we need to get hats and gloves and scarves too, it is to cold not to wear them" Esmerelda told her sisters who squealed as they found ones that matched their coats in blue, purple and pink. Esmerelda knew they needed more clothes as well but she had other stuff to do today and time was running out, they would do that tomorrow. Finally, after nearly two hours, they went to pay and left, the three girls wrapped up like eskimos in coats, hats, scarves and gloves.

"Thank you Esmerelda" Sybil said gratefully

"Yes thank you" Ethel said and Esmerelda smiled, glad they still knew how to be thankful.

* * *

They walked a little bit further until they came to a chemist, Esmerelda asked for some cough medicine but then started to become worried, she was sure you had to be eighteen to buy medicine and obviously she didn't have any ID as she wasn't eighteen.

However the woman clearly saw her with two kids and thought she was their mother as she gave it to her without question, Esmerelda knew she could get the woman in trouble but that wasn't her fault.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said and then quickly made to leave before the woman noticed anything. She wasn't even sure it was wrong but she ran anyway. She took them to some toilets to give it to Sybil so it could working as they shopped before they carried on, on their way.

Esmerelda and her sisters walked for a while, as they had never being there before they didn't know where anything was and Esmerelda was just starting to think that they didn't have an estate agents around here when she saw one a little ways ahead.

"Come on" Esmie told her sisters with a smile as she went to look in the window at the property's for sale.

"I will arrange to look at a few" Esmerelda told the girls as they walked in and Esmerelda asked if she could arrange some viewings. Esmerelda had money and choice now, they wanted a flat that suited them.

The woman nodded and showed Esmerelda even more options they had they hadn't had space for in the window, Esmerelda thought they all looked the same but she ended up choosing three, one had a garden which she liked for the girls, one was a bit bigger than the others and the other was just in a good location.

"Great, hopefully one of these suits you" the woman told Esmerelda. The woman seemed kind but that was probably as she wanted her property sold.

"I want the one with the garden" Sybil said as they left

"No, the one with the more space will be better" Ethel rebutted, disagreeing.

"They will look different inside, let's just wait and see which one is the best, it can take a while" Esmerelda warned them, Ethel and Sybil though were focused on something else.

"Can we have dinner now?" Ethel asked and Esmerelda nodded and took them to get some pizza, something they would both eat despite their pickiness, although she did still have to order half cheese and half pepperoni as Ethel will only eat cheese pizza.

"Eat up" Esmerelda told them as they both picked up a slice

"Mmm yum" Ethel said as she chewed.

"No talking with your mouth full, swallow your food first" Esmerelda told her sister, knowing one thing that came with raising them was making sure they had good manners and morals. Ethel swallowed her pizza before she kept talking, clearly something had gone into her head.

Esmerelda watched them eating and smiled, she knew she would have to give her Grandmother some of the money back but right now she was glad she didn't have to worry about them starving. Once they were all full of pizza, they went back to the hotel and Esmerelda remembered something else she had to do tomorrow.

Now they were safe she wanted to take the girls to a doctor, to see if anything could be done for curse burns, she knew there might be some treatment option so first thing tomorrow she would try book an appointment. She fell asleep with that thought, exhausted, and ready for the next busy day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 - Flat Hunting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Flat Hunting**

The next morning both girls were still asleep when Esmerelda awoke, which was not surprising because she always woke before them. She quietly grabbed her handheld mirror and maglet and went into the bathroom. She then held up a card saying 'Doctor' with the area they were in and a doctor in a white coat appeared.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could book an appointment for my sisters" Esmerelda said feeling nervous and she didn't know why.

"Are you their guardian?" the man asked as he clearly could tell how young the girl was.

"Well not officially, but I look after them, the Great Wizard gave me permission" Esmerelda told the man truthfully he looked at her and nodded before he turned serious.

"I can't help you, you can't book an appointment for them unless you are their parent or guardian, of course if the Great Wizard agrees I will be happy it give you one" the doctor told Esmerelda. He could get in a lot of trouble and Esmerelda nodded and sighed, she had had a feeling this would come up.

"Thank you, I will get his permission first" Esmerelda told the doctor

"Okay, ring back if he agrees, I close at six Monday to Friday" he told Esmerelda and she nodded her thanks before she ended the call. She knew the wizard would ring now and again to check on her and the girls so she would ask him then. Once it had ended she checked her watch them went back into the hotel room.

* * *

"Wake up, come on" Esmerelda said gently shaking Ethel and Sybil

"Mmmm not yet" Ethel said trying to put the covers over herself higher

"Now please, we have an appointment for our first viewing at nine" Esmerelda told them. It took a little more prodding and talking but soon both were awake. She said good morning, kissed and hugged them, then told Ethel to use the bathroom first. She knew what Ethel was like, she would fall back asleep if she went last.

"How far is this flat?" Sybil asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Not far from here don't worry" Esmerelda told her with a smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was washed, dressed and wrapped up warm and the girls set off at half eight to go to the flat. Ethel and Sybil were wide awake now and followed exctiedly, they really were looking forward to getting their own flat.

Arriving at the flat with five minutes to spare they waited for the estate agent to show up. She pulled up in a silver ford car and Esmerelda and the other two had to hide their amazement, they had forgotten she was non-magical and would drive one of them things, it still was odd to them though.

"Good morning, how are we?" she said to Ethel and Sybil who smiled slightly "Come on let's take a look" the woman told them. She was tall, dressed in a suit dress and her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She led them into a tower block of flats and along to the lift.

"This flat is on the sixth floor, luckily there is two lifts so you shouldn't have a problem if one breaks" she told them and Esmerelda made small talk with her in the lift until they got to the floor and stepped out, it was the first flat out of the lift. Esmerelda was not sure she liked that, the sound of the lift would get irritating.

"Here we are" the woman said as she unlocked the door and they stepped in.

It was a small flat, it was basic and unfurnished but had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen. They looked around for around ten minutes, not sure what to make of it before they were led back outside to the back where there was a large garden, it could be used by anyone in the flats but it was still a nice addition.

"I am not sure, I think we will take a look at the other two first" Esmerelda said not wanting to make the decision based on one flat. There was just something about it that didn't sit with her right.

"That is fine, let me know what you decide, don't take to long to tell me though, I have a list of other people who are coming to look too" she told them and Esmerelda nodded.

"I am not sure" Ethel said and Esmerelda nodded in agreement before they made their way to the second viewing.

"This one has no garden but should be bigger" Esmerelda told her sisters. Esmerelda hugged them as they waited outside the flat, the woman pulled up ten minutes late in a red car and Esmie glared as she got out. The woman therefore didn't say much but led them to the flat.

* * *

This one was on the first floor which was convenient as they wouldn't have to worry about lifts.

"You are lucky, first floor flats are rarely available" the woman told them and Esmerelda thought it was probably true. The estate agent open the door and as soon as they walked in they could see it was indeed bigger.

The room sizes were bigger and there was an extra bedroom so the younger two wouldn't have to share, Esmerelda did like it better than the first but the area itself was worse was worse.

"It is true that you get more people around these parts but many families live around here" the woman told them as Esmerelda, Ethel and Sybil heard the sounds of voices and footsteps as people walked past. Sybil, the fearful one of the three of them, flinched each time and Esmerelda knew she would get used to it but always be a bit on edge.

"It is okay Sybie, don't be scared" she told her sister as she cuddled her as they left the flat.

"I don't think it is the one" Esmerelda told the estate agent as another group of people walked past them and Esmerelda kept her sisters firmly by her side.

"Your choice" the woman said as the girls left, glad to be free from that place.

"Esmerelda, please don't choose that one, it is to noisy" Ethel said and Esmerelda nodded agreeing.

"I know Ethie, don't worry it is not an option anymore" Esmerelda said knowing after all the fighting and rows and everything at home the last thing they needed was more noise.

* * *

Making their way to the last flat, Esmerelda tried her best to hide her worry. This last flat had being their last choice on the listings, which meant they might have to go for the first one with the annoying lift.

"Well must as well check it out" Esmerelda told her sisters.

This time the estate agent was a man, looking to be around in his forties with dark hair and a slim build.

"It is just down here" he told the young girls and they followed him to look at the flat. Esmerelda was a little apprehensive about going to a flat with a man they didn't know but she had magic in case he tried anything funny.

The first thing the girls noticed was the area was beautiful, this flat was more in the countryside and had tress and grass and green bushes surrounding it. There was no garden but Esmerelda could make out a small park a little further along, and it was quiet, few people walked past. Looking at her sisters faces she saw they also looked impressed, but they hadn't being inside yet so it could go sour.

Inside it was neatly laid out and the walls were painted white. There was a few windows and the rooms were a good size, however there was only two bedrooms so the girls would have to share again.

"Look at this view" Ethel said and Esmerelda walked over to look. It was a view of the countryside and it was honestly beautiful. Sybil squealed happily.

"You have to choose this one Esmie" she told her sister

"You will have to sacrifice having your own room if I do" Esmerelda told them, wanting them to realise that.

"Who cares, we share in the hotel anyway" Ethel said as she looked out the window and Esmerelda smiled. This flat felt right, it was safe and warm and homey for the girls. Esmerelda turned to the estate agent.

"We will take it" she told him, not wanting to look at anymore. This one was perfect. It was the perfect place they could be happy. She handed over the deposit, happy they would soon have their own place.


	9. Chapter 9 - Making A Flat A Home

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Making A Flat A Home**

The girls were able to move into the new house as soon as possible, now that they had paid for the first month, but there was no furniture in the flat, it didn't come furnished so they would have to do it themselves. The first thing Esmerelda ordered was beds. They could sleep there even as they finished decorating as long as they had beds. So they moved in a few days later, the place was still pretty much bare but at least they had somewhere to sleep.

"How are you meant to put these together?" Sybil asked as she looked at the pieces confused.

"This is going to take forever" Ethel complained as she also read the instructions.

Suddenly there was some ray of sparks and the bed they were looking at was built and ready to go. The girls looked at Esmerelda.

"We have magic remember?" Esmerelda told them and both girls smiled grateful Esmerelda was old enough to know advanced spells like that.

"Good, that will shorten the time it takes" Sybil said happily.

Even though they had magic though, it still took time. Esmerelda did not know how to paint the walls with magic, so that took time as they had to do it themselves. It was fun painting it in the lilac colour they had chosen.

"Don't get it on your skin it will take ages to come off" Esmerelda told her sisters as they started fighting with the paintbrushes and she panicked.

She was glad she was there to watch them anywise the only thing that would be painted would be their skin!

* * *

They also had to move the sofas by hand. It was very difficult as none of them were fully grown and they had to take it slowly.

"It is to heavy" Sybil complained as she tried to lift it with her sisters to move it

"Not much more now" Esmerelda told her trying to reassure her even if she was struggling herself.

After what felt like hours the sofa was placed and they all went to have lunch and a break, exhausted.

"That was way to hard" Ethel panted out of breathe as she drank her drink to try regain her strength.

After lunch it was back to work. Esmerelda used magic to build the flat packed stuff such as chest of drawers, wardrobes, tables and a dresser as the younger two made the beds and started framing the photographs they had chosen.

One thing Esmerelda had taken with her when they had gone on the run was the photo album she kept in her room with her. It had pictures of them all in from birth to their current age. Their parents were not the type to display photos, they said they looked messy but that was one thing Esmerelda wanted to do as soon as she had moved out. Ethel and Sybil sorted out the photos as they had way to many so they couldn't display all of them.

"I am not sure about that one Sybs, it is a little blurry" Ethel said as she saw which one her sister was framing.

"Yes a little, but it is one of Esmie's favourites" Sybil replied. The picture was from one of their holidays they went on with their Gran and all three sisters were sat on the beach, beaming with their faces covered in ice cream.

"Good point" Ethel said as she looked at the next one to decide if they wanted to use that one.

After they had searched through them all they had about thirty they wanted to display. Some were of the girls alone, some of them together.

"I love the ones you chose" Esmerelda said as she looked at the ones her sister had chosen to use.

"We need one to display one in the centre but these frames are to small" Ethel told her sister with a smile.

"I have booked a photographer, I want us to take one together to mark our new home and that can be our main family portrait" Esmerelda told them. Both blondes spoke happily, liking to get their family photos done.

They weren't getting the photo done till next week though so with a few clever spells and charms Esmerelda had the photos displayed on the dresser. Nice quotes and sayings were also framed. The rooms were carpeted in an aqua colour.

It had been difficult to pick colours and Esmerelda was glad it was over. Her and Ethel had had a huge fight because Ethel wanted everything in purple from the walls to the sink, to the toilet seat. Esmerelda liked the colour but didn't see a need for everything to be that colour and when Esmerelda promised to let her get anything she wanted in her own bedroom in purple, Ethel had agreed it was a good compromise so now they didn't have everything purple.

"It is starting to look more homely in here" Esmerelda said coming out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it is nicely done" Sybil said looking around happily.

* * *

The last things they needed were the last bits and pieces to make the place more personal, and Esmerelda was going to let each of them get something to be theirs personally in their bedroom.

Ethel and Sybil had to share a room and Esmerelda was worried about the fighting that would involve. They never could get by a day without arguing but it wouldn't be fair if Esmerelda shared with one and not the other as it would be like she was playing favourites so it was the only way that it worked.

"Yes pretty soon it will look like a home to us" Esmerelda smiled and hugged them both before she went of to make them some lunch, only to have to go back to see them two seconds later as they started fighting over the TV remote. The two of them sharing a room was going to be a disaster.

Strangely, all three girls enjoyed decorating. They had always lived in the same house when they lived in the mansion and their parents chose how to decorate everything and they never got a say, so making the place the way they wanted it was so refreshing to them. It was also fun to see it change from four plain walls to their own personal space.

The one thing Esmerelda did not want was for the place to be cold and depressing like their parents home, she wanted to raise them in a house that was safe and full of love, like children were supposed to have.

The thing was Esmerelda would not admit it though but she was scared. Living by yourself, being sorely independent for someone, or in her case two people, was scary. It was her job to make sure they were safe and got everything they needed.

She felt afraid of people finding them and them getting injured, being alone at night with no adults was scarier than she thought it would be, she knew the feelings would go once they were more settled though. She just had to get used to it.

Finally, a week later they went for the photo shoot, they got a few pictures taken but their favourite one was Esmie in the middle with her arms around each of the younger too. They got this picture slightly bigger than the others, as it was going to be in the middle of their dresser.

Putting the picture up completed their flat. They all looked around at the home they had created and could not wait to start making memories in it.

"It looks better than I thought it would" Ethel admitted, proud of what they had done.

"It is perfect" Sybil replied unable to help smiling at their decorating.

"And we did it all by ourselves" Esmerelda told them as she hugged them tightly. Their first home together would give them memories they would never ever forget, and Esmerelda could not wait to start raising the girls in it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Settling In

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Settling In**

Now the place was decorated and feeling more like a home it was time to start settling in and establishing some sort of routine. Strictly speaking, the girls were meant to be back at school now the Christmas holidays had finished, but the Great Wizard had contacted Cackles saying they would be of for a month. He had not explained why and was vague and because nothing was set in motion yet the girls were not really supposed to talk about it. The teachers sent work so the girls wouldn't fall behind, this was supposed to be a time they all settled and learned how to make living together work, which they couldn't do if they were stick at boarding school.

Not having to worry right now about the girls being up a certain time Esmerelda took advantage one day by mirroring Grandmother Josephine to try and give her the money back.

"Gran, I can't accept this money, it is way to much" Esmerelda told the woman shaking her head. She had thought when she said she would give her money it would be a couple of hundred pounds not five grand.

"No it isn't, you have it please" the woman replied smiling at her granddaughter.

"Gran I don't have a penny to my name, I will still be paying this loan back when my great great great grand-kids are at Cackles at this rate" Esmerelda told her knowing there was no way she would be able to pay her back.

"It isn't a loan Esmie, it is a gift, things these days are expensive, especially with everything you need to buy to survive, it will let you live comfortably for a while, I don't want any of it back" the woman told Esmerelda stubbornly.

"I feel guilty..." Esmerelda said wondering how she could ever take so much money from the woman, she had worked so hard to earn it.

"Well don't, it is yours and if you try to send it back I will only send it back and block you from sending me money so you might as well keep it" Josephine told her, being a typical stubborn Hallow, Esmie sighed but knew she wouldn't accept it so she nodded and once again thanked her.

"Thank you gran" Esmerelda told her gratefully.

* * *

Being the sole provider of her sisters was more difficult than she ever thought it would be though, the work was never ending, even with two older children who could do things for themselves. There was always cleaning or cooking or something to do. Currently, Esmerelda was pushing a trolley as her sisters walked by the side of her, doing the weekly food shop.

"Esmie don't forget the pasta" Sybil told her holding up a bag of shelled pasta. Esmerelda was grateful that her sisters loved pasta so much because it was one of the cheapest foods in the shop, although if they had it there way they would live of it and never eat anything else.

"Of course, when would I ever forget?" Esmerelda asked laughing slightly.

Food shopping was one thing Esmerelda found exhausting and hard work. It was not just trying to not go over the top and spending hundreds of pounds it was knowing what to buy. There was hundreds of different, pizzas, pastas, meat, fish, in all different flavours and types. It didn't help her sisters were picky so she had to look over ingredients to see if it had anything they wouldn't eat, then there was Ethel's allergy.

Ethel was highly, in fact deadly, allergy to raspberry. They had discovered this when the young girl nearly died at just over a year old when she was given raspberries, as well as other fruits to try, Ethel had taken one bite of the berry and started choking, Josephine was looking after them luckily luckily and she was not stupid and knew something was wrong so she rushed her to the hospital, and medicine managed to stop the allergic reaction but the doctors told them the blonde was deadly allergy to the berry and to keep it away from her at all costs. Ethel even had an epipen, normally these were for nut allergies only, but Ethel's allergy was so severe she needed one as well. Esmerelda had never had to use it luckily and she hoped she never would.

That was something that made things more difficult, the amount of things that Raspberry was in was baffling to her, some of it wasn't even dessert or a breakfast item but the ingredient was in there but to be on the safe side she didn't buy anything with it in because even though Ethel knew to avoid it, it was easy to be tired in the morning and pick up the wrong jam by accident, it wasn't worth the risk. Sybil did like raspberry so if they were out somewhere and she wanted a raspberry ice cream she would get her one, knowing it was not going anywhere near Ethel, but she had nothing with it in the flat.

Esmerelda shook her head out of her thoughts and continued to shop. She made sure to buy enough dinner's for the week, as well as cereal, bread, milk and eggs. She didn't believe in snacking so she didn't buy any snack food but she did buy one small pack of chocolate, the girls were allowed them twice a week for a treat, but she tried to keep everything else quite healthy. She also brought some food juice but no fizzy pop, that stuff was worse for their health than smoking in her opinion, it would never enter the flat as long as she was in charge.

Shopping was the first time Esmerelda got experience of the prejudice she would be receiving for what she was doing, you would think most people would think it was amazing to take in two children by yourself, but you would be mistaken. The amount of dirty looks she received was shocking, the funny thing is none of these people would say anything, they would stare at her, shake their heads, glare, whisper to the person next to them but would not say anything to her. Esmerelda actually wished they would, if they were curious she would explain, briefly, why she was food shopping with two girls.

"Some people are so rude!" Ethel said loud enough for the people to hear as they walked past. It wasn't just the customers but even at the till Esmerelda would get strange looks, some would look at her money for ages as if they didn't believe it was real because of her age, and they would glance at Ethel and Sybil as if they expected them to start playing up and causing a scene that the girl would be unable to control. Esmerelda was always so glad to get out of the shop as it the was the most awkward part of looking after the girls. She knew she would get more used to it but at a time when she wasn't even sure if she was doing things right, she wished people would not judge her.

Another hard thing was keeping the girls entertained. They didn't have much in the way of entertaining themselves so this was a challenge but Esmerelda researched different solutions and came up with ways for it to work, playing board games, going on outings, telling stories, or even something like having the girls help with cooking the dinner, giving them a job to do distracted them and kept them entertained for a while, right now the girls were getting things ready for the burgers, Esmie smiled watching them, thinking it was a good way to bond as well as to entertain them and get things done quickly.

* * *

"Right dinner is served" Esmerelda said half an hour later as she gave them each a plate of cheeseburger with chips, not the most healthy but it was the weekend so they could be bad once in a while.

"Is it alright?" Esmerelda asked before she glanced over at Ethel "Yours doesn't have tomato Ethie" Esmerelda told her as she saw her lifting the bun of her burger up to check if there was any in there as it was one thing she hated the most and would downright refuse to eat.

"Oh thanks" Ethel said satisfied and closing her burger back up before taking a bite.

"These chips are yummy" Sybil said as she put two in her mouth at one time.

"They are home made" Esmerelda said smiling, happy they were enjoying it. All three girls ate around the kitchen table because Esmerelda thought it was great for bonding and didn't understand families who didn't do it.

The girls did seem to like the food as they soon had clean plates, and they were not big eaters so it was impressive for them.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Esmerelda told them as she looked at the time.

"Telly for half an hour" Esmerelda said not an unreasonable witch. She let them watch telly now and then but only once or twice a day. It was the perfect way for them to unwind after dinner.

Esmerelda did the washing up. Listening out for the girls fighting and going to check on them now and then, for once they seemed to be watching telly nicely though as everytime she went to check on them they were just sitting watching telly, so she finished the washing up and cleaned away the things from dinner before she went to check on them again, she had only checked on them five minutes ago but she was a worrier so she went in to tell them that it was nearly time for bed. It was nearly eight thirty, more than late enough.

* * *

Walking in the room Esmerelda stopped dead, both girls were sound asleep on the sofa, clearly worn out from their busy week, normally Esmerelda would want them to brush their teeth and then go to bed but today she didn't have the heart to wake them.

She grabbed one of the fluffy blankets of a chair and put it over the girls, kissing both their heads and then sitting down in the armchair and changing the channel, she wasn't going to leave them downstairs by themselves so she knew this would be her bed tonight too.

Esmie only managed to stay up half an hour herself before she felt herself drifting off. She stood up, made sure the front door was locked and then sat back down on the armchair to go to sleep.

She knew she shouldn't really let them sleep on the sofa but once in a blue moon would not harm anyone, it had been a busy couple of weeks no wonder they were exhausted. They had barely had a day when they got to relax.

With this final thought she entered the land of sleep, being the last blonde to drift of on the sofa that Saturday night.


	11. Chapter 11 - Doctors

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Doctors**

Esmerelda wanted to believe that everything was going to be perfect now that they were away from their parents, but the girl was not stupid and knew that was not the reality. Ethel had anger problems and Sybil was terrified of her own shadow. The damage done to the girls was not something that would just go away, and Esmerelda knew she had to take action.

When the Great Wizard contacted them to check up on them Esmerelda asked him about the doctors appointment, he agreed to arrange one and Esmerelda gratefully thanked him, but she didn't tell him the other reason she wanted to take the girls to the doctors and she hoped he didn't find out.

* * *

The doctors was a ten minute walk away and the girls walked in the bitter cold for their appointment. Esmerelda was nervous to say the least, that the burns would be worse than she thought and that they wouldn't be able to do anything but she tried to hide her worry. If she was going to look after her sisters she had to get used to taking them to the doctors, it was going to be a place she visited more often than not with two youngsters, so she had to learn not to worry so much.

They walked up to the white building and through the door. The doctors was a welcoming place to try and soothe the worries of their patients. It had white painted walls and sofas either side as well as a bunch of magazines and kids toys for young young children. Esmie smiled at her sisters and walked to the desk.

"Hi there I have an appointment for my sisters" Esmerelda told the woman behind the desk. She looked at Esmerelda and nodded.

"What are their names please?" she asked her needing to look up their appointment details.

"Ethel and Sybil Hallow" Esmerelda told the woman. The woman typed it in on the computer and then looked at the eldest blonde with a smile.

"Please take a seat, you will be called soon" she told Esmerelda finding their appointments and booking them in.

"Thank you very much" Esmerelda told the woman gratefully and then led her sisters to sit down. There was only one other patient there, an elderly man who seemed to have a bad cough and had a walking stick by his side, Esmerelda smiled at him in a friendly way.

* * *

They sat and waited for a good ten minutes before a woman came out and called them. Esmerelda went in with them, because of the fact they were so young, and the three blondes took a seat, opposite a doctor who introduced herself as Doctor Gloria.

"Hello there, how may I help you today?" the doctor asked. Esmerelda had asked for a woman, thinking a male might still make the girls nervous. The Great Wizard had accepted that and booked this doctor especially.

"My sisters were attacked with the burning curse, they both have a lot of curse burns on their back and I was wondering if you could take a look at them, I tried to heal them as best as I could but I am not a professional" Esmerelda explained and the woman nodded sympathetically.

"Any pain?" Doctor Gloria asked trying to access the situation properly.

"Yes, they have very severe back pain at times" Esmerelda told her remembering times when they had both being in to much pain to even move properly and they had just tried to get comfortable but nothing had worked. They still bothered the girls a lot.

"Oh dear, let me take a look" the woman told them as Ethel and Sybil removed their tops so the doctor could take a look at the burns on their backs.

"Have you put anything on them?" the doctor asked as she inspected the burns.

"No I didn't want to make them worse, I used a simple healing spell to close them a little bit" Esmie explained, hoping she had done the right thing.

"Good, some things can irritate the burns more" the woman told the eldst as she inspected the burns for a bit longer before she told the girls they could get dressed now and sat them down.

"The burns are bad, I am not going to lie about it, curse burns are nasty things but there is a special cream I can give you to help soothe them for when they are particularity bad, another option is surgery" Doctor Gloria told Esmerelda frankly.

"Oh I didn't realise you could remove them with surgery" Esmerelda said, scared of the thought.

"Skin grafts can help, although it will not fully remove the burns, curse burns are set into the skin a lot deeper than regular burns, skin grafts can help the appearance of the burns but there will still be a lot of scarring" the woman explained to Esmerelda.

"Would it help them with the pain?" Esmerelda asked caring more about that then how they looked.

"I have not done many of the operations, but the answer from my experience is no, it helps with appearance but the pain factor doesn't really get better, all it really does is cover the burns" Doctor Gloria told Esmerelda.

Esmie looked at her sisters. She wasn't prepared to put them through surgery for something that would just make their back prettier, if the woman told her she could guarantee their pain would be gone she would in a heartbeat but she didn't think there was a point anywise. The girls were old enough to make their own decisions so she looked at them.

"Would you like to go through with this?" Esmerelda asked her sisters.

Ethel shook her head looking ill at the thought of back surgery and Sybil looked close to tears from fear.

"No I am scared" Sybil said and Esmie nodded, glad they had made that decision. She would have found it so hard to let them go through with it.

"I don't think we will go through with that right now" Esmerelda told the woman and she nodded, having expected that.

"That might be wise as it might not help anyway, you can change your mind at anytime" she told Esmerelda who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I would like to try the cream though if that's alright?" Esmerelda asked and the doctor smiled.

"Of course I will give you a prescription" she told Esmerelda who was grateful for that. Esmerelda saw her tying away on her keyboard as she looked at the computer with their information on it. Esmie was surprised witches had started using them gadgets but she supposed they were helpful to store information. As she typed Esmerelda kept talking, saying the other reason she had come here.

"My sisters have had a lot to deal with….they sometimes get upset or angry...I was wondering if there was any chance of them having counselling at all?" Esmerelda asked trying not to look at her sisters faces. She knew they were looking at her, hurt and angry, she had kept this from them.

"I just think they would benefit from it" Esmerelda went on, turning to her sisters and mouthing 'sorry' to them.

"There is a long waiting list for counselling, what kind of problems are you experiencing?" Doctor Gloria asked.

Esmerelda went to speak but Ethel interrupted her, talking louder and over her voice so Esmie couldn't speak.

"I get angry at times because I feel depressed" Ethel said with a sigh. Esmerelda was shocked but grateful Ethel was taking this well. She expected her to lash out and tell her to mind her own business.

"How about you Sybil?" Doctor Gloria asked her nicely

"I get anxious" Sybil replied looking at the floor.

The doctor looked at them and understood what Esmerelda meant. They could do with some sort of thearpy.

"Well as I said there is a long waiting list, but I think they will benefit from having some sort of counselling, I am going to refer you to a mental health clinic, nothing to worry about they will just access you to see if there is anything that can be done to help" the doctor told them. Esmerelda was happy someone was willing to take this seriously. Her sisters mental health was not a joke, and people always brushed it off.

"Thank you, thank you so much" the blonde said doing the classic witches greeting in thanks.

"No problem, do come back if there is any problems, here is your prescription" she told Esmerelda and the girl smiled and took the slip with the prescription on it before she left with the girls.

* * *

"I am sorry but I was worried" Esmerelda said as they left the room and she apologised for not telling them about what she told the doctor.

"It is okay, you are right" Sybil said and Esmie smiled

"We wouldn't of come anywise, if we knew you were going to say that" Ethel told her sister and Esmerelda nodded in agreement.

"I love you both, I just want you to be healthy, I know sometimes your mind upsets you so I just want to make sure you are okay" Esmerelda told them. Needing them to know it was purely out of love she did it and not because she found them to hard to deal with.

"We know Esmie, thank you" Ethel said, not really understanding herself why she was grateful.

"Yes thanks sis, we love you too" Sybil said smiling.

"I know, well let's get this cream to see if it helps and then we can go home and have lunch" Esmerelda told them as she put her arm around them lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Special Moments

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Special Moments**

Esmerelda knew it could be a while until the appointment came through for the health assessment, with having to book the girls in and with their new address and mail still getting lost, things were going to take a while to settle down.

She therefore looked up different ways that they could start making a difference at home but she couldn't really find anything, so she used her own knowledge about what she had read to start making a change to certain things.

Ethel and Sybil were confused at first when Esmerelda started telling them she loved them as often as she could, it wasn't the fact Esmie had never said it before, because she had, but only once or twice a day because their parents had not liked them to say it because, 'Hallows weren't supposed to show their feelings' but Esmerelda knew that Ethel and Sybil felt like they had been lacking love, of course it wasn't enough to just say it, she had to show it too, but she was doing that by looking after them, but they had to know exactly how she felt. It was only three words but they had grown up not really hearing them so they did make a difference.

So now not only was she saying it when they got up or she put them to bed but just at various times throughout the day. If Ethel was being hard work and moody, Esmerelda would leave her to cool of but would tell her she loved her, not wanting her to feel like she was a burden. If Sybil was hiding because she was scared, Esmerelda would tell her it was going to be okay as she loved her and wouldn't let her be hurt. It was so odd because it just was not normal to them but children had to be told they were loved or they wouldn't know. She would say it to them as she did their hair or when she went in the kitchen and left the two youngest together. Things would take a long time to change but they would if she kept on at it, they would soon get it into their heads. It was so important to get that they knew it and she didn't think you could tell someone enough, they had to hear it to know how she was feeling.

Not only was she daily saying she loved her sisters she had changed other things to, the way they all spent time together for instance. Esmerelda had seen many, many people, the Cackle twins for example, that had not spent enough time together and eventually drifted apart and even though Esmerelda knew it was normal for parents not to spend as much time with their kids as they get older Esmerelda wanted to be different. She wanted them to all enjoy be together and have a close bond. Doing things together was so important in the girl's opinion. She therefore involved her sisters in everything, all decisions and everything they did, this affected their life to and she was going to let them speak, even if she didn't like or agree with their opinions. Some people treated children like they were dumb and couldn't have a say in big decisions because they were not old enough but the way Esmerelda saw it if they were old enough to speak they should have a say.

However Esmerelda also knew that being together with someone all the time was not healthy at all. Everyone, no matter who they were, needed their own space and needed time to think about things without having to worry about interacting with anyone. This was especially important at Ethel and Sybil's age so Esmerelda wrote into their routine to have free time. Twice a day, for an hour at a time, the girls would go and have some quiet alone time. As they shared a room, Sybil normally would go in Esmerelda's room as Ethel stayed in their room and Esmerelda would stay in the front room. This was their own personal time to do whatever they wanted. They could read a book, write in their diaries, draw pictures or do nothing at all and just relax, it didn't matter as long as they were not disturbed during that time, unless it was an emergency. Esmerelda never asked Ethel and Sybil what they had being doing, it took away the whole point of personal time and she didn't need to know, it was there time to be free from everyone and everything and unless they mentioned it in a comment such as 'I just finished my book and it was great" Esmerelda did not touch on it and they didn't ask her either Esmerelda honestly thought this was going to help there mental health so much, live was hectic and people were always there even if you didn't talk to them they are there in the background and sometimes people didn't even get a moment to themselves which is exactly why Esmerelda made sure she put this in their routine. They needed some time each day to breathe.

* * *

Another thing Esmerelda did she did weekly because it would not have the same effect if she did it daily. She would sit both her sisters down and tell them both to write something they loved about each other as well as her as she did the same. They would then take it in tears to read out what they wrote.

"Sybil I love you because you are an amazing human being who is gentle, kind and beautiful" Esmerelda read out to Sybil who beamed at her. Esmerelda then picked up her piece of paper for Ethel and read out what she had written there.

"Ethel, I love you because you are beautiful, smart and talented just the way you are, an amazing person inside and out" Esmerelda told her. Ethel smiled and blushed, looking touched by what her sister said.

Esmerelda decided to implicate this because she just felt it was so important. Children were famous, and Ethel and Sybil more than most, and Esmerelda was guilty of this too, of putting themselves down, saying in their heads they were unattractive or annoying or unimportant or a burden. Sometimes they had to be reminded what they meant to other people, maybe they viewed themselves that way but other people certainty didn't. She wanted her sisters to have good self-esteem and not a deep self hatred for themselves, she hoped being paid compliments would help them start to realise their worth and just how important they are. All three girls were so happy whenever someone complimented them, it made them feel good about themselves and valued as a person. At first Ethel had downright said it was silly but now she enjoyed it and joined in as well, it was a special time for all the girls and they loved them days of the weeks on a Sunday evening when it was raining and cold and wet and they sat in their nice warm house telling each other how much they mean to one another and that was the best way to spent their time, In Esmerelda's opinion. Their teachers might put them against each other and push them down against each other but this helped them all realise they were individuals and it was fantastic.

Esmerelda also made sure they all ate together and spoke to one another but it was hard to fit in one on one time each day with the girls. Esmerelda thought it was important to spent time with each of her sisters individually so she would normally find the other girl a job to do as she spent time with the other one. They sometimes just talked or watched TV but the important thing was to make sure none of them felt neglected or like they were receiving less attention. There other time they all got one on one attention was bedtime and Esmerelda honestly thought it must be her favourite part of the day, true, her sisters were going to sleep so she wouldn't be able to see them for a few hours but it was before sleep set, as they were settling that, that was the time she loved so much.

* * *

Ethel, like Esmerelda, liked to read her book before bed so Esmerelda would let her go in her bed to read as she saw to Sybil. Night time was the other time of the day Esmerelda got some one on one time with each girl but there was something about being ready for sleep and the day being over that made it different, It was magical and Esmerelda could not even explain why.

As for what they did it really varied on what moods Ethel and Sybil were in. Some days they wanted to hear stories and Esmerelda would read books to them lovingly but at other times they wanted to talk.

Sybil adored her sister and if she had a problem she was more likely to talk about it than Ethel but for some strange reason, even if Esmie could tell something was on her sisters' minds as they spent their one on one time together during the day they went silent and wouldn't talk about it, but lying in bed, all snuggled under the covers seemed to make them more willing to talk. Sometimes they spoke for a good half an hour, about any worries or fears they had, about how they were feeling or sometimes they just wanted to talk generally about school and magic and homework. It didn't matter though because Esmerelda loved when they opened up so much, and sometimes the youngsters would have a little cry, needing to vent and finding the peace of night the best time to do it but eventually after many hugs and kisses and reassurance they would settle down for the night, Esmerelda telling them not to worry now, they would sort the problem tomorrow. There were other times the girls didn't want to talk at all, they just wanted Esmerelda to lie next to them and cuddle them. Whichever one occurred Esmerelda would love them special moments.

She would spent half an hour with Sybil, then once she was settling down to sleep, go to her bedroom to spent some time with Ethel. These moments with Ethel reminded Esmerelda everyday why she couldn't just give up on her like everyone told her to, Ethel was special and she loved spending time with her when she wasn't putting on a tough girl act.

Sybil had wanted stories today and she had read her two books, telling her about witches who were brave and inspirational. Some people would say the girl was to old to have a bedtime story but the reality was having stories read to you was relaxing and it gave them a special bond so Esmie didn't really care what people said. She went to see Ethel who was lying on top of her bed and smiled.

"Can you just lie with me today?" Ethel asked as her sister walked into the room. Esmerelda smiled and nodded. This was the time, when she was tired, Ethel would be to tired to put on the act she showed other people and was was much calm.

"Of course Ethie-Weathie" she told her as she went and lay on the bed next to her and cuddled her close, feeling her warmth and her blonde hair ticking her nose, just the way she liked it. She loved feeling so close to them. It was the best feeling in the world to hug her sisters.

They lay like that for half an hour before Ethel became tired and Esmerelda took her to back to her bedroom and sneaked her into her bed so as not to distub Sybil.

"Night Ethel, I love you" Esmerelda told her

"Night, love you too" Ethel said as her sister kissed her cheek. Esmerelda went to check on Sybil and saw she was now sound asleep so she kissed her cheek as well before leaving the bedroom to let them drift off.

Esmerelda yawned and knew it was time for bed herself so she went to her bedroom and fell asleep pretty quickly, thinking how lucky she was to be looking after her little sisters.


	13. Chapter 13 - Assessment

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **Assessment**

Time went by and as the days went on it got easier because they had established a routine. Just over a week after the doctors appointment Esmerelda had received an appointment for the health clinic, it was the Wednesday of the next week, she was nervous about her sisters mental health being accessed and she wasn't entirely sure it was needed anymore because the home therapy they had started seemed to of made the girls happier but she also knew that it would take a long time for them to be fully better, if ever, and she was not a professional so she therefore knew she had to go to the appointment.

Esmerelda had told her parents before that she thought they should take them to the doctors. Ethel seemed to have depression and Sybil's fear of everything could be seen as anxiety, but the family name would be mocked, and because of their pride they never had done, so Esmerelda had no idea what they were going to say.

Ethel had a lot of trouble sleeping, she had for a few years now and Esmerelda wondered if that could be tied into maybe an underlying problem. Sometimes she couldn't get to sleep at all, some days she was fine but a lot of the time she couldn't sleep for long and no matter what Esmerelda tried it didn't change. She therefore knew when that night Ethel came to her bedroom, unable to sleep, that this assessment had to be done.

* * *

That next Wednesday, Esmerelda was nervous but she went about the morning routine like normal by giving the girls their breakfast before telling them to get ready. They left with an hour to spare because they had to get a bus and they could get delayed. Ethel and Sybil both seemed nervous as they were quiet so Esmerelda made sure to give them an extra big squeeze as they walked.

"What if I am mental?" Ethel asked her sister biting her lip as if it scared her.

Esmerelda looked at Ethel and saw she looked afraid, she knew Ethel thought there was something wrong with her and their parents had made Ethel think it was wrong and she was odd because of it. She should be perfectly healthy.

"If you do have a problem then it will be good to know because then we can make sure you are given the help you need so that you feel better, and don't say you are mental Ethie, even if you are diagnosed with something, you are not mental" Esmerelda told her, she didn't like her saying that about herself.

"Sorry Esmie" Ethel said as they stepped onto the bus and sat down.

"Do you think I will have something Esmie?" Sybil asked as she sat down on the seat they chose and clang to her sister.

"I can't tell you because I am not a professional, let's wait and see okay" Esmerelda told her as she cuddled both her sisters, hoping she had helped their fears a little bit.

* * *

The bus journey was twenty minutes and Esmerelda pointed out things to try and keep their mind of where they were going. Now they knew they would not be stopped and they didn't have to hide the girls were not as fearful as they had been when they had been on the run but they were still worried.

Stepping of the bus Esmerelda walked with the girls hoping it would not be to hard to find the clinic. They had never being here before and even though the weather was starting to get better and they still had half an hour to spare, she wanted to know where she was going.

Thankfully it only took her ten minutes to find the place, having twenty minutes to spare they looked in a few shops to kill the time but didn't go far in case they got lost, finally just before ten she took her sisters into the clinic and gave the woman at reception their name.

"That is fine, take a seat" she told her and Esmerelda went to sit next to her sisters who had already found a seat.

They only waited a few minutes before a lady with blonde hair, but a different shade from any of the sisters, came out and smiled at them. She sat in front of them before she began speaking.

"Hello my name is Jessica and I am going to be doing your assessment, now I will call you all in one at a time and we can have a talk, speaking to you individuality will help me to assess you, it is nothing to worry about, just act how you normally act" she told the two girls, adding the last bit as Sybil looked horrified.

"That is great, thank you" Esmerelda told her. She was scared for her sisters, in case they got really upset but she knew it was something she couldn't be there to help them with, she would only impact the assessment.

"Can we start with Ethel please?" the woman said. Ethel looked at her sisters scared now it was coming to it.

"It is alright Ethie, we will be right here" Esmerelda told her watching her go and feeling her heart break. She shouldn't of given her up like that, Ethel might find the assessment to stressful.

Ethel went into the room with Jessica and Esmerelda watched upset as she saw her sister disappear, her heart breaking in that moment. She felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

* * *

They waited for about half an hour, Sybil leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. Esmerelda started to panic then as the minutes ticked by, why were they taking so long? Was Ethel okay? After forty minutes Esmerelda stood up, unable to sit and wait to see if her sister was a distraught mess any longer, when Ethel came out of the room, looking like she had been crying but in that moment she was smiling.

"Ethie are you okay?" Esmerelda asked in a panic

The girl nodded and went to sit next to her sister as Jessica took Sybil next. The youngest blonde looked already ready to burst into tears and Esmerelda stood up to try and follow her.

"Leave her, she will be fine" Ethel told her sister, knowing she was mentally having a nervous breakdown. Esmerelda looked at Ethel and saw she didn't look to messed up from what had happened so she put her arm around her as they waited for Sybil.

"It is not to bad, she just spoke to me" Ethel said with a shrug and Esmerelda nodded, not asking anymore and Ethel didn't tell her anything more.

* * *

Sybil was even longer than Ethel, probably because she was so shy the doctor was finding It hard to get her to talk. Esmerelda tried to focus on the wall and not think about her sister but her mind just kept going to her sister crying from fear. Eventually, after nearly an hour, Sybil emerged, she looked how Ethel had looked, teary but smiling and Esmie stood up to hug her.

"Will you all come through please?" Jessica asked and Esmerelda nodded and followed the woman, not prepared for the results.

Jessica led them into a standard doctor's office that was painted in white and sat in a chair at her desk as the girls sat in the ones scattered around.

"Thank you for coming in" Jessica said smiling at the girls. Esmerelda looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.

"So I assessed the girls and Ethel is showing signs of depression and Sybil is showing signs of anxiety from my findings" she told them, talking more so to Esmerelda as she was the guardian in charge of them.

Esmerelda looked down. She had suspected it but she didn't think that it made it any easier to deal with, her sisters were suffering and she couldn't do anything. The eldest blonde nodded as she felt her sisters clutch her arms.

"Thank you for assessing them, what is the next stage?" Esmerelda asked wondering if they needed treatment.

"Well as they have had so many changes what with moving and going to live with you I want to leave it a few months to see if their symptoms settle a bit as right know their emotions are all over the place, They told me about the therapy you have being doing at home so keep doing that for now and in two months I will get you all back here and we will see if any further actions need to be taken, I will put them on the list for counselling as I think they will benefit from it but for now I am not giving them any medicine, I want to see if therapy can help them first" the woman told Esmerelda.

Esmerelda smiled her thanks and then stood up with the girls, relieved this day was over. She was heartbroken her sisters were mentally unstable but she hoped with her love and support it and the counselling sessions they might start to recover without the need of pills which were hard to get off when you started taking them.

They left the room, booked their next appointment and once they were outside Sybil hugged her sister sadly now they were away from prying eyes.

"Sorry Esmerelda, we failed the assessment" she said with a sigh

Esmerelda hugged her and Ethel before she smiled "You both did really well and it is okay, now we can make sure you get the help you need" she told them as they started walking to the bus stop.

Ethel and Sybil were both still young and she hoped because of that they would be able to recover from their early trauma by themselves and just with the aid of counselling and therapy. She held their hands as they walked and talked to each other quietly, not knowing what to say.

Esmerelda was overall happy she took her sisters though. She hoped this meant they would be fast tracked to counselling and that it will show a difference at their next appointment at the clinic. Esmerelda tried not to think about the fact she might not even have them at that time, she had to be optimistic, she was doing everything she could to help her sisters, right now her case was soild.


	14. Chapter 14 - Inspection

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Inspection**

It was a Saturday morning and Esmerelda was wiping the table so much it was going to be shinier than a piece of gold at this rate. Ethel and Sybil watched her concerned, she had being cleaning the table, with and without magic, for the last half an hour.

"Esmie leave it now" Ethel said trying to take the cloth

"I can't, the Great Wizard might fail my inspection if he sees dirt on the table" Esmerelda said still cleaning it furiously.

"I doubt he will be even able to see the table at this rate, just a mirror" Sybil commented as she saw how shiny it was.

Today was the day Esmerelda had being dreading for weeks. Her one month inspection. If the Great Wizard was not happy he might decide to take Ethel and Sybil away to a foster home, as it was after all the only option now they couldn't go home. The blonde had being up since the crack of dawn cleaning. It was clear she was a nervous wreck as she always did something obsessively when she was nervous. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ahh, I haven't finished yet!" Esmerelda said in a panic, throwing the cloth across the room and picking up the pillows on the sofa to plush them out a little.

"Esmie you will fail the inspection if you don't let the man in, just go it looks fine!" Ethel replied. Her sister was stressing her out herself with her panicking.

* * *

Esmerelda stood up and rushed to the door, taking deep breathes to calm herself, hoping nothing went wrong. She opened the front door and had to refrain from laughing. The Great Wizard looked so out of place in a non-magical corridor dressed in his blue cloak and hat.

"Well met your honour" Esmerelda said touching her forehead and greeting him just as a group of teens walked past and gave them both a funny look, wondering why the girl was touching her forehead and why the man was dressed like a wizard.

"I love your fancy dress" Esmerelda said knowing she had to say something to take away the non-magical suspicions, the man looked insulted until he noticed the teenagers and nodded.

"Oh thank you" he said playing along

"Come in" Esmerelda said quickly letting the man into the flat. He walked in and she closed the door relieved.

"I am sorry your greatness, you know it is not safe for us in the magical world right now" Esmerelda said thinking it was ironic that she was back in the world she dreaded being a part of a few years ago when she had no powers.

"I know, don't worry, where are your sisters" he asked her and Esmerelda led him through to the front room.

"Ethel, Sybil, say hello to the Great Wizard" Esmerelda told them and they both greeted him as he walked through the door. He greeted them back looking around before speaking.

"Do you mind if I have a quick look around?" he asked wanting to inspect the flat.

"No no of course not, take your time, I will take the girls to the park for a bit" Esmerelda told him with a smile as she led the girls out to give the man space to look. She knew he would want to inspect the flat so she knew it was best to keep out of the way.

Esmerelda took the girls to the local park, they were past the age of really playing but they both still did like the swings, Esmerelda watched them and gave them an hour before she thought it was best to start heading back.

* * *

Walking through the flat they found the man sitting on the sofa, having finished his inspection.

"Would you like a refreshment your greatness?" Esmerelda asked knowing she had to be a good host.

"No thank you, I have finished the inspection of the flat, can I speak to each of you alone?" he asked and Esmerelda gulped but nodded.

"Sure, Sybil why don't you go first, we will wait in the kitchen" Esmerelda explained as she left Sybil talking to the wizard, terrified about her sister accidentally saying the wrong thing.

Sybil was with the man for about fifteen minutes before she came back to the kitchen and told them he wanted to talk to Ethel next. Ethel jumped of her chair and went in the sitting room.

"Don't worry Esmie, I told him you are the best ever at looking after us" Sybil told her sister, seeing she was plagued by worry. Esmerelda smiled and hugged her sister tightly, she wasn't sure that would be enough.

"Thank you Sybil" Esmerelda said as she hugged her, knowing in about an hour she might be saying goodbye to her if the wizard is not satisfied.

* * *

Ethel was with the Great Wizard for a while too before she came out and said he wanted to speak to Esmerelda. Esmie nodded and left her sisters making some dough in a bowl for their home-made pizza tonight, she wanted to remain normal and not think about another possibility, and then knocked on the sitting room door before walking in.

"Ahh Esmerelda, try not to worry to much, I just want to talk to you about the placement, how are things going?" he asked Esmerelda.

Esmerelda sat down and didn't answer straight away. She didn't want to get this wrong and make him think she was not capable of looking after her sisters.

"Things are great, we have settled in more or less now, I took both of them to the dentist and opticians like you told me to and their teeth and eyes are both fine" Esmerelda told him not knowing what else she was meant to say.

"Good, and how was the doctors appointment?" he asked Esmerelda, remembering she had booked one.

"Well as they are curse burns there is no treatment but surgery but the doctor told us it won't make the pain better so right now I don't want to put them through it, she did give us some cream I have being using which seems to soothe them" Esmerelda explained, hoping he could not tell she was nervous.

"Probably wise, surgery is not normally recommended unless it is vital" he explained to Esmerelda who nodded in agreement. She looked at her hands before speaking, knowing she couldn't and wouldn't go on holding back all the information.

"I also took them for a mental examination your honour, I was worried that they might have some mental health issue, they are both on the boarder of some and they don't need medication, just counselling, which I will be taking them to very soon, I am doing home therapy as well, I am sorry I didn't tell you your honour, I was scared you would say no" Esmerelda said looking at her hands as if they interested her.

"I am not happy that you lied to me" he told Esmerelda and Esmie blinked back tears. She had really done it now, she was about to lose her sisters. She just knew it.

"This is never going to work if you are not able to be honest" the man went on and Esmerelda looked up shocked, he couldn't mean….

"What do you mean your greatness?" Esmerelda asked him, not daring to believe.

"Despite your lying you are doing a brilliant job with looking after your sisters, they both say they are happy here with you and you have being doing anything right" he told Esmerelda the results of the inspection.

"Wait...you aren't taking them?" Esmerelda said, daring to breathe.

"Why would I do that? They have love, support and are getting everything they need and I can tell you can provide for them properly, I know sometimes I might seem heartless but I don't split families up for no reason" he told Esmerelda who only looked at him shocked.

"I am going to put in an emergency care order, making you their legal guardian as of now, then in six months we can decide if to make it a permanent care order, meaning you will gain parental rights, but one thing at a time yes? Just promise me one thing" the man said.

Esmerelda shook her head forgetting how to speak before she came to her senses "What is that?" the girl asked wondering what the catch was.

"Don't lie to me again" he told Esmerelda and the girl let out a breathe, that was one promise she could keep.

"I promise your greatness, I am sorry" she told him and he nodded, accepting it.

"Well now the trial is over, I think it is about time to return the girls to school, I will let you know when, good day Miss Hallow" he told her as he transferred, leaving the girl sat in the front room. Esmerelda stood up and walked to the kitchen, finding the girls still making the dough, which was getting sticky and stuck to their fingers.

* * *

"What did he say?" Ethel asked, glancing up to look at her sister.

Esmerelda was not a crier, even when she had no powers she managed to keep her tears at bay but right now she couldn't she was so overwhelmed with happiness, that tears just flowed down her face.

"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE" Sybil said stamping her foot, she wasn't a bratty child but right now she was upset and did not want to be split up.

"You don't have to...we passed...you can stay for the unforeseeable future" Esmerelda told them as she burst into tears, so happy. Ethel and Sybil looked at each other and beamed before they walked to Esmie throwing their arms around her. She cried softly and hugged them, not caring the dough on their hands was getting on her clothes and hair, it was one of the happiest moments of her life and nothing could spoil it.


	15. Chapter 15 -Big Decision

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Big Decision**

Esmerelda and the girls were of course extremely happy they had passed the inspection but despite this Esmie still had a worry in the back of her mind, she had not forgotten what the great wizard had said before he left, that they would be returning to school.

Of course Esmerelda knew her sisters needed their education. She had missed a whole year during the time she had no powers and even though she had not found it to hard to catch up she knew that a vital year of learning had being missed, she didn't want the same to happen to Ethel and Sybil but she just didn't think it was going to end well.

The witches code said that the eldest child of a family would inherit everything and the younger siblings didn't really have any rights, Esmerelda had always ignored that part of the code personally and loved her sisters trying to never make them feel like she was more worthy as a person for being born first, but she was the really the only one to do that. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom compared the girls to her all the time, on several occasions Esmerelda had gathered the courage to tell them to please stop but they never had. Esmerelda didn't understand why, did Ada Cackle not realise that Agatha Cackle might of being saved from turning into a pure evil person if she was never told Ada was better than her at everything? Esmerelda saw her sisters expressions when this was said, anger and hurt and she knew it was killing their confidence inside. Esmerelda did not want them to go back to Cackles and be told this again because therapy was just starting to work and Ethel more so was starting to settle and she knew it would just send her back to her bad behaviour, she knew that was how people were in their world and they all mostly had the habit of comparing people but she didn't have to like it.

There was also another reason Esmerelda was not looking forward to sending them back to school and that was the extra care Ethel and Sybil now needed because of their burns. It was clothes that irritated them the most and made the burns painful or itchy so Esmerelda had to put cream on their backs before they got dressed to try and soothe the rubbing and stop the pain as much, she also did it a night before they put on their pyjamas because the movement from sleeping could irritate them. Esmerelda could only imagine the reaction if she told the teachers they required the cream to be applied twice a day. None of the teachers would do it that was for sure and Ethel and Sybil couldn't reach to do it themselves. Their friends might not mind but she was sure her sisters would be to embarrassed to let them. If the girls boarded again then their burns would never be treated and their skin would be irritated and the thought made Esmerelda turn cold.

The thing is despite all the stuff the girls had gone through at Cackles Academy, her sisters, like Esmerelda, had a soft spot for the place and they did love it there, of course there was aspects they didn't like but there was stuff they really liked, moving the girls to a different school would not be a wise decision, Sybil had only just started to become confident and Ethel had only started to behave better, it would only unsettle them more and Esmerelda did not want them to suffer because of it. Plus nearly all schools, day schools or boarding schools, were a school that charged for the pupils to attend, Esmerelda had money from her Grandmother yes but she didn't want to blow it all on school fees, plus she had two girls to send, she could not imagine the price of their education.

That was why Esmerelda was worried about what to do and one day when they were all watching telly, Esmerelda brought the subject up.

* * *

"Hey you know how you are suppose to return to school next week, well I am not sure it is such a good idea, I know you both love Cackles but I just feel the environment in the school can sometimes be a little bit...toxic" Esmerelda told them about her concerns, wondering what they thought.

"I know what you mean" Ethel replied looking at her sister

"Oh you do?" Esmerelda asked confused.

"Yes HB is really nasty to us sometimes and she always says you are better than me and I don't try even though I do" Sybil told her sister and Esmerelda sighed.

"I am not better than you, don't ever think that" Esmerelda said, narrowing her eyebrows in anger at the fact her sisters thought that.

"That is what everyone says" Ethel said sadly looking at the floor

This was exactly why Esmerelda did not want her sisters at school for an extended period of time, they were told that at school and spent the whole time there so they started to believe it, Esmerelda had being thinking for a while and she had a crazy idea that might just work.

"Do you two honestly like living here?" Esmerelda asked, in the back of her mind wondering if her sisters were truly happy with their living arrangements.

"Yes Esmerelda" Ethel replied rolling her eyes at the question.

"Of course I do" Sybil replied looking at her sister.

"Do you want to go back to Cackles?" Esmerelda asked them and Ethel looked at her confused.

"We don't have a choice Esmie" Ethel replied, knowing that they had to legally attend school.

"I know that but not all schools are boarding schools though, how about if you only did day school?" Ethel commented, telling her sisters the idea she had being thinking of for the last week.

"I don't want to move schools, starting at Cackles was hard enough" Sybil replied

"No I meant day schooling at Cackles" Esmerelda replied, thinking she should have made that more clear to begin with.

Ethel and Sybil looked at each other, both thinking that their sister had lost it.

"Esmie, Cackles is a boarding school, we have to board" Sybil told her sister.

"No you don't, not If I fight for the right for you to stay at home, boarding does not work for everyone and we have only just settled here, you shouldn't have to leave home again" Esmerelda said glaring at the wall as if it insulted her.

"Esmerelda, you know it won't work, nearly all magical schools are boarding ones because hey don't think day schooling is effective" Ethel told her thinking she had forgotten that.

"Would you rather board or live here?" Esmerelda asked and Sybil looked at Esmie and smiled.

"Live here of course" Sybil said, she did like school but she didn't want to live there all the time if she had the choice, she used to want to because she got away from home but now she wanted to stay with her sisters.

"I would want to stay here" Ethel said hugging her sister and them words were the words that gave Esmerelda the strength she needed.

"Then we will fight for that right" Esmerelda told them smiling.

* * *

When the day they returned to school came around Esmerelda and her sisters flew back to Cackles and landed in the courtyard, it was early so everyone would be at breakfast so no-one noticed them and Esmerelda smiled, relieved they didn't have an audience before she led them to Miss Cackle's office. She knocked and walked in with her sisters.

"Oh hello there, it is nice to have you back" Miss Cackle told them but Esmerelda was not listening, she needed to talk to them and the Great Wizard.

"I am not letting them come back, I want them to day school, I know it is unusual and against the rules but certain circumstances mean I have thought about this and boarding will no longer work for us" Esmerelda replied calmly.

"That is ridiculous, witches have being boarding for centuries" Miss Hardbroom replied not listening and instantly dismissing the idea.

"Exactly, it is time things changed, I am serious about this, I want to speak to the Great Wizard" Esmerelda told them, knowing he had to be the one to agree.

"Well you can't! We are not bugging the Great Wizard over something so stupid" Miss Hardbroom said and Esmerelda looked at her, having expected that. She took a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket and attached one end to the radiator and the other to her arm, trapping herself.

"I am making a protest, I am not leaving my girls, I am not leaving until we can come to an aggreement" Esmerelda told them.

"Esmerelda, this is not a mature way to go about it" Miss Cackle told her surprised she was doing something as childish as attaching herself to a radiator.

"I stopped being a child the moment I realised my parents wouldn't look twice at my sisters, I am more mature than you will ever know, I am just standing up for what I believe in" Esmerelda told them and Ethel and Sybil looked at her before smiling as they took out handcuffs and joined her attaching themselves to the radiator.

"Now this is silly" Miss Cackle said shaking her head

"Can Ethel and Sybil stop boarding?" Esmerelda asked

"No!" Miss Cackle said not giving in when Esmerelda was acting like this

"Then we are staying, we are sisters and we stand together and we want to have the right to live together like normal siblings, this is a protest" Esmerelda said smiling.

"Oh for goodness sake!" HB said before she cast a spell to get rid of the handcuffs, only it seemed to bounce off.

"I cursed them so only I can unlock them, we are not going anywhere" Ethel said with a smile

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" HB said but Sybil shook her head, holding both her sisters free hands as best as she could because she was in the middle. Esmerelda and her sisters knew this was extreme but they would not get anywhere if they didn't fight for their rights and that was what they were going to do.


	16. Chapter 16 - Fighting For Rights

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 **Fighting For Rights**

The teachers clearly expected the girls to get bored and leave but unfortunately for them they were dealing with the most stubborn family in the world, the Hallows. They stood tied to the radiator for half an hour and then an hour and it was clear the teachers were losing patience.

"Miss Hardbroom, go find Miss Drill, she might be able to talk some sense into them" Ada told her right hand woman as she knew the sports teacher had a better relationship with the girls than herself or HB did. The woman disappeared and was gone for a while until she came back with Miss Drill.

"Girls, you don't have to do this" Miss Drill told them trying to make them see sense.

"I have sat around to long and let people walk over my sisters and I and it is not going to happen anymore, I want to be listened to, we are not moving" Esmerelda told the teacher, feeling sorry for her as this was not her fault. She tried to talk them down for a good half an hour but then gave up, knowing it was pointless.

"I am sorry Miss Cackle I can't make them change their minds, I don't think they are going to budge" the woman told them and the bespectacled woman sighed, fed up, she had a school to run but she still suspected they would get bored and leave soon.

She was wrong, another hour went by and then another. The girls spoke quietly among themselves ignoring the teachers and waiting for them to listen, they were being stubborn as well as they wouldn't let the girls explain, so it was whoever gave in first. Ada though was not worried, night was falling, when the girls got tired they would leave so she ignored them and turned of her light, knowing they would be gone when she came back in the morning.

* * *

Walking in her office the next morning Ada got the shock of her life. The girls were still there and were asleep on pillows they had conjured. Ada was shocked, she for sure thought the girls would be gone. She wondered how they had not had the need to use the toilet yet and then she realised she had been stupid, clearly they had taken it in turns to go during the night when no-one was there then came back. Waking up by the sound of the door opening, Esmerelda smirked at the woman.

"Good morning Miss Cackle, lovely day isn't it?" Esmerelda said and the woman glared at her before slamming the books in her hand down on the desk.

"That is it, this has gone on to long, leave now, I have a school to run here!" Miss Cackle said. She wasn't normally one to get angry but this was getting ridiculous now. Miss Hardbroom appeared at that moment and her eyes turned to daggers as she saw the problem they still had.

"Miss Cackle, if they want to speak to the Great Wizard let them, he will get them to leave" Miss Hardbroom said knowing he had the authority to physically remove them.

"Fine, but don't blame me when he is in a bad mood for being disturbed" Miss Cackle said as she went to mirror the man to explain the situation.

A few minutes later the Great Wizard appeared in the office, looking furious as he turned around to the girls, Esmerelda was worried, he could revoke the placement for this but she had a right to stand up for what she believes in.

"I am sorry your Greatness, I had no choice, I am standing up for what I know is best, I have tried to talk to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom but they won't listen" Esmerelda explained, knowing she had to explain her actions.

"Your Greatness, she has the ridiculous idea that we should allow her sisters to attend Cackles as day school students, never in history has this being done and never will it be done" Miss Hardbroom said. The man raised his hand to silence the dark haired woman before he turned back to Esmerelda.

"What is wrong with your sisters boarding like everyone else?" he asked her wanting to know what the actual problem was.

"Firstly the burns they have on their backs require daily treatment my sisters will not receive" Esmerelda started by saying, glad she had an opportunity to explain.

The Great Wizard nodded looking as if he was lost in thought but then spoke "Continue" he said wondering if there was more.

"I have just got custody of my sisters, moving was hard enough I don't want to uproot them again so soon plus I think the environment is toxic for them" Esmerelda went on but before she could even say anything else Miss Cackle cut in.

"What on earth does that mean?" the woman asked insulted.

"My sisters are having counselling they have low confidence and self-esteem and are on the boarder of a mental health issue, my parents toxic treatment is to blame for that but so is school, every single day they are here they are told they are worthless and not to try because I am better than them, Ethel was told that when she first came for selection day, I don't know why you expect her to behave for you after that" Esmerelda said, annoyed.

"It is part of the code, the eldest child is valued more than the others" Miss Hardbroom told her thinking the girl had forgotten that piece of information.

"I know that, but there are other ways to say things instead of saying it in a way that messes with their heads, at home I am trying to teach them to love themselves and to fight for what they want and believe in themselves dispite their status in their birth, at school you teach them the opposite, it is messing with their heads, I have told you to not do it but you won't listen, if they are day schooled at least I can try to repair that damage each day after they get home" Esmerelda replied, now she had started she was on a mission.

"I understand your concerns Esmerelda" the Great Wizard said nodding.

"No you don't your greatness, you all think I am causing a fuss over nothing but I am not, I have seen what that treatment does to Ethel and Sybil and I just want them to be happy, I want them to know what it is like to have a normal loving family, a family that spends time together at weekends and a family that is there for each other no matter what, they have never had the experience like that, I am just trying to give them a proper home, normal kids go home after school" Esmerelda told the adults with a sigh. She knew her case sounded weak even as she said it but she just didn't want to give the girls up again.

"How did you two feel about this?" The Great Wizard asked looking at the younger two girls.

"We agree, we want to live with Esmerelda, we like living at home with her, we will still be coming to school, after lessons finish we are just supposed to stay in our rooms anyway" Ethel replied, trying to convince them it was the right decision.

"Esmerelda is the best, we love being with her" Sybil then said, also trying to convince them it was for the best.

"I know it is not how things are your Greatness and that it is not fair on the other pupils but I just want to be the best mother I can be and I think it is the best decision, I have thought about this and it is the only conclusion I can come to, my sisters love it here, and I don't want to change their school but they require more care than the other pupils with their skin, care they won't get if they are here, no-one has time to give them special treatment and I don't expect them to, but I want to make them feel loved for once in their lives, please your Greatness, I mean no disrespect I just want to look after my sisters the way I know I have to" the blonde told him looking at the floor, not knowing what else she could say to convince the man it was the best decision.

The man sat down in one of the cosy armchairs and no-one said anything wondering what he was thinking. As much as Esmerelda wanted to believe she had convinced the man she couldn't imagine him going against the code and the teachers. After ten minutes he stood up.

* * *

"This will never be resolved if I say outright no so we will trial the girls day schooling for two weeks and see if it works out, after that time I will decide if we can continue and if I don't think it is working they will be boarding like everyone else and you will have to accept it" The Great Wizard told Esmerelda knowing she was upset and thinking if they tried it and it didn't work no harm done.

"But your Greatness, we can't change the rules for two pupils!" Ada said shocked and upset he was on the girl's side.

"it is just a trial Ada, nothing is set in motion" he told the woman. Esmerelda looked at her sisters and thought it was a fair compromise so Ethel lifted the spell on the handcuffs and they broke free of the handcuffs.

"Thank you your Greatness" Esmerelda said smiling at him. He seemed to be nicer these days. She didn't know what had changed but she was glad it had.

"I expect them both in school tomorrow, it is to late for them to go to lessons now, but this is not a yes it is a maybe" the man told Esmerelda who nodded.

"I know I am grateful your Greatness" Esmerelda told him as she said goodbye and left with the girls as The Great Wizard wanted to talk to the other adults.

"I can't believe it worked!" Sybil said surprised but happy and smiling.

"It is just a trial but we will make it work, come on let's get home, you must be starving" Esmerelda told them as they all headed home. Esmerelda was determined to make it work even if the teachers would try to make it fail.


	17. Chapter 17 - First Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 **First Day**

The trial for day schooling started the next day and Esmerelda knew it was going to take a while to adjust, her sisters were used to being able to roll out of bed at ten to nine and still make it in time for lessons considering they just had to walk down some stairs, but they no longer had that option and when Esmerelda woke them at ten to seven, neither girl was impressed.

"Mmm no it is to early" Ethel complained and Esmerelda rolled her eyes and went to wake Sybil. She knew it was early but they needed enough time to get up and dressed, have breakfast and walk to school in time for lessons. The Great Wizard had given her the benefit of the doubt so she would refuse to let them be late.

"ETHEL!" Esmerelda shouted throwing the covers off her sister as she had fallen back asleep in the time it took her to walk to Sybil's bed and wake her. Ethel moaned and groaned a while longer.

"Ethel go use the bathroom, I know it is early but you have to get up early if you want to day school" Esmerelda told her sister. Ethel sighed but got up and walked into the bathroom as Esmerelda sat talking to Sybil to try and stop her falling back asleep.

* * *

It had taken half an hour but both girls were up and dressed and eating their breakfast by half seven, that was why Esmerelda had chosen to wake them up early, so they had time to kill if they wouldn't get up straight away. She was glad she had done that now as they had been a nightmare.

"I don't think I can get used to this" Sybil sighed as she chewed her toast with tired eyes.

"It will get easier once you are used to it" Esmerelda told them with a sad smile. She knew that was a disadvantage of day schooling but the benefits outshone the cons, it was one bad thing about it and she was sure they would all learn to live with it. Having her sisters at home and being able to look after them was worth the early mornings, she knew she was doing the right thing.

Once breakfast was finished, coats were put on, shoe laces were tied and they made their way out of the door heading to the school, it was about half an hour but luckily they were witches and could fly and by quarter past eight they were on their way, _'better to be early than late after all'_ , Esmerelda told herself.

Luckily, both girls seemed a bit more chirpy bow they had food in them and had being awake a while and Esmie knew if she made sure her sisters were in bed early, the early mornings would not be bad after a few days.

The girls landed in the courtyard to the sound of distressed meowing and did not think much of it until they saw cats rushing towards them.

"MORGANA" Esmie said beaming

"NIGHTSTAR" Ethel shouted smiling

"SPARKLE" Sybil commented happily.

The girls opened their arms letting their cats run into them, luckily the cats sniffed them and even after all the weeks away remembered them and then proceesed to rub their heads against them and purr. Esmerelda looked up and saw Miss Drill stood there smiling.

"The Great Wizard sent me to pick them up this morning, it was about time they were returned to you" she told them smiling at the girls being reunited with their familars. Each girl stroked them happily, so happy to have their cat friends back with them.

"Thank you so much" Esmerelda said standing up with her cat in her arms "You have a new home, we can finally take you to it" Esmerelda said smiling at her cat. The cat purred and sniffed her affectionately.

"I bet our parents weren't happy" Sybil commented and Miss Drill shook her head

"They weren't there, they were working, the butler had to let me in as I had a note from the Great Wizard" Miss Drill told them and the girls smiled relived anywise Miss Drill might of being returning to school covered in curse burns like Ethel and Sybil.

They talked for a few minutes longer until Esmerelda looked at the time, five to nine. She kissed and hugged both her sisters, told them she loved them and to be good (more so to Ethel on that one) then left with her cat basket on her broomstick, going back towards home.

As soon as she was away from the castle her heart panged with missing her sisters, she missed them already not being with her but she knew she would miss them much more if they were boarding. She was glad Morgana was there to break the silence with her meowing because she honestly thought she would of turned around if she had being alone.

* * *

She got back home and let Morgana out of her basket. The cat walked around timidly and sniffed at everything in her new surroundings, trying to decide if she liked it or not. Esmerelda stroked her head, trying to make her feel safer and calm.

"We all live here now, me, Ethel and Sybil, this is going to be your new home too" Esmerelda told her cat who purred and rubbed against her, glad to be back with her owner.

Esmerelda didn't know what to do with herself during that day, she tried reading and cleaning and watching some telly on the small set they had but she was just worrying about Ethel and Sybil and if they were save it was not that she didn't trust the teachers…..actually that was exactly it. She didn't trust them to look after her sisters, with the amount of stuff that happened at Cackles Esmerelda was surprised there had not being a death or a disappearance yet, she knew what Cackles was like and the place was dangerous, of course she would worry about her sisters but they should be okay, she told herself, no-one had rang her to say Sybil had fallen of her broomstick so she had to tell herself that she hadn't.

The blonde was not supposed to pick her sisters up until three but left at one, two hours early. She couldn't sit around anymore and drive herself mad so she flew around, trying to calm herself down. 'They are okay Esmie, don't be so silly' Esmerelda tried to convince herself.

Esmerelda knew she shouldn't be panicking so much, but her sisters wee her universe, she found herself crying like a baby if one of them got a paper cut, if anything happened to either of them she didn't think she would be able to cope. Trying to calm, she landed in some woods and went for a walk, trying to clear her head, she could imagine Ethel rolling her eyes at her panicking so much but Esmerelda just couldn't help it.

* * *

Finally, it became a sensible time for her to go to Cackles and she landed swiftly in the courtyard checking her watch for the time. So as not to cause a disturbance, Miss Cackle had told her to pick the girls up outside so she waited at the door at the main entrance for them, knowing they shouldn't be long.

Then why did five minutes go by? Lessons had finished five minutes ago and there was no sign of her sisters which meant they must be hurt, Esmie was just about to run in and rush in every room she saw to find them when they came out and looked at Esmie confused, as she was bent down as if she was about to run off.

"If you want to do PE you can take my place" Ethel told her sister looking at her strangely. Hearing her sister's voice. Esmie jumped up and threw herself at both of them, her sisters were okay, they were still alive and didn't appear to be injured.

"OWW Esmie you are squeezing my ribs really tight" Sybil complained feeling her delicate bones being squished. Esmerelda became angry then though as they had made her panic.

"YOU ARE LATE, WHY ARE YOU LATE, I WAS WORRIED!" Esmerelda shouted as she glared at both of them.

"I had HB last, she never lets us go on the bell" Sybil told her sister biting her lip.

"Plus we had to walk here Esmie, you know how packed it gets when school finishes" Ethel replied and Esmerelda realised she had overreacted, of course they weren't able to appear as soon as three hit because they had to get to the courtyard, Esmerelda put her hands on both their shoulders, calming down.

"Sorry for shouting, I was scared" Esmerelda said and Ethel then broke into a smirk.

"Is that why you were about to run when we came out? You were going to break the school apart to find us?" Ethel asked laughing.

"Well I didn't know where you were!" Esmie replied and Sybil looked at Ethel and they chuckled. Esmerelda folded her arms but walked closer to them.

"You two are mean" she said, pretending to be insulted

"It is funny though Esmie" Sybil said and Esmie smiled and laughed herself, knowing she was to protective for her own good.

"Come on let's get home, now tell me how have the cats being?" Esmerelda asked them, wondering if they behaved.

"Nightstar was perfect as usual" Ethel said, picking up the basket with her fmailar inside and smiling at her.

"Sparkle was great too, it is like we were never away from them" Sybil told her sister and Esmerelda sighed in relief, she thought it might take them a while to settle back as it had been so long since they had seen them and that the cats might of forgotten them or just be in a strop for leaving them.

"That is great, come on, let's get them home, they will want to explore it" Esmerelda told her sisters as they mounted their broomsticks and took of home, the first day done and dusted and everything had gone smoothly.


	18. Chapter 18 - Adjusting To Change

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 **Adjusting To Change**

The next day was just as difficult as the last day. Ethel and Sybil moaned and groaned about being woken up early and moaned and groaned at breakfast as they were tired but then settled down once they were heading towards school with Sparkle meowing, still hating being in her carrier after two years, but the girls were happy because it woke them up and sent them out of their bad moods.

"I know you don't like it, we will be at school soon" Sybil said. Now they were being day schooled they would have to take the cats to school and back everyday, but that wasn't a huge deal.

Esmerelda still spent the day panicking when she had dropped them off though, and ended up leaving early to pick them up again. They both came out of the school slightly late again but Esmerelda remembered this time why they weren't on time so did not have the freak out she had the day previously.

The first week went pretty much the same, Esmerelda struggling to get them up and out the house, the eldest returning home and panicking then leaving earlier than she had to pick them up because she couldn't sit around any longer, but on Thursday and Friday she left at two and not one, so she was at least improving somewhat with her worrying by being able to stay at home longer.

* * *

Esmerelda woke up at nine on that Saturday and smiled, rolling over and staying in her cosy bed. School weeks were exhausting and she had a feeling she would be looking forward to these weekends all week. She knew her sisters would not be up yet so she decided to be lazy and stay in bed until half nine until Morgana walked in and jumped on her. Nightstar and Sparkle were with Ethie and Sybie, sleeping at the edge of their beds and Morgana was fed up of being by herself.

"Hey Morgana, sorry were you wanting cuddles?" Esmerelda cooed as she stroked her cat who purred and pushed into her hand. Esmie smiled and got up to use the bathroom before going into the main part of the flat. She filled up the cats food bowls and gave them fresh water and Morgana happily went to eat her breakfast. Esmerelda left her then to go and check on the girls. She opened the door and found both of them still sound asleep. She watched them for a few moments with a smile before she left the room to start on breakfast, treating them to a home cooked breakfast because they cant have one during the week due to time.

Ethel emerged at ten and then Sybil five minutes later, both having woken to the smell of bacon filling their nostrils. Esmerelda smiled as she watched them eating, it was a horrible rainy English day so they properly would stay in but Esmerelda could not wait to snuggle up on the sofa with them and watch a film if that was the case. Spending time with Ethel and Sybil was worse it.

On Sunday it was another rainy day but Esmerelda had to take the girls out to do food shopping, it was dark, cold and wet, and looked later than it was so she wanted to get home as soon as possible, they were only out half an hour but got drenched so Esmerelda made them a hot chocolate as a treat to warm up with as both girls had not whinged when they were shopping. Esmerelda was loving having them at the weekends, and could not wait for more.

* * *

The weekend went to fast for any of their liking though and before they knew it, it was Monday again and time for another week of school and the second week, and last week, of their trial.

"It is Sunday Esmie" Sybil said to her sister, not wanting to get up and pretending she was waking them on the wrong day.

"No it isn't, nice try" Esmerelda told her sister but both girls did wake up quicker and didn't moan as much, which was a plus. Maybe things really would get easier, Esmerelda thought to herself.

After school gad finished they followed the same boring routine that only came with a weekday/school routine. Esmerelda would pick them up at three and they would fly home to arrive at about half three. When they got home the two younger girls would get changed out of their uncomfortable school drapes before they had their free time. After being at school all day and around people, they both needed their free time so Esmerelda would leave them to their own devices. She did not make dinner for them straight away because if she did they were hungry again by eight, so she would go and have a relax herself for half an hour until it was four. She would then stand up and walk to see the girls.

"Homework time as I cook dinner" Esmerelda told them and Ethel moaned as she was in the middle of a chapter in her book.

"Can I just finish this chapter?" the girl moaned

"No, now please" Esmerelda told her knowing if she gave in to her, Ethel would not take her seriously and keep trying to push the boundaries.

"Mmm I don't want to do it now" the teenager moaned so Esmerelda looked at her, staring her down.

"Ethel!" she said not shouting at her but speaking in a deadly tone, telling her sister not to push it. Ethel looked at her and after a few seconds sighed.

"Fine I will do it" Ethel sighed. Sybil walked into the room at the moment, now that her free time was up and happened to walk in just as Ethel gave in and exchanged a look with her elder sister, both smirking, it worked everytime when Esmie did that.

"Great I will go start on dinner" Esmerelda told them as she left to go to the kitchen. She started on dinner and checked on the girls now and then to make sure they were not slacking on their work. Sybil needed help with her potions essay, so Esmie helped her, by not telling her the answer but giving her hints.

* * *

A while later, after homework was done, they all sat down and the two youngest looked at the food in front of them confused. They had white rice, some naan bread and poppadoms and chicken curry but it was a little different than normal curry.

"Why is it green?" Ethel asked confused thinking Esmerelda had cooked it wrong.

"Because it is green curry, I thought we could try something different, don't worry if you don't like it I have a backup" Esmerelda said looking out of the corner of her eye at the pizza on the counter.

"Just have one bite that is all I ask" Esmerelda said and the youngest two looked at each other but not wanting to hurt her feelings, Ethel put a little of hers on the naan bread and Sybil put hers on the poppadom, before they both took a bite.

Esmerelda moved her lips, knowing they might hate it but she was trying to get more creative with cooking and find more things they liked. They were both fussy so they ended up always eating the same food.

Ethel chewed for a few seconds before her eyes went wide and Esmerelda was wondering if it was disgusting but then Ethel quickly picked her fork up and started shoving the food into her mouth at full speed.

"Alright slow down, you will make yourself sick" Esmerelda laughed as she watched her sister. She looked over at Sybil who started to shovel hers down just as fast.

"This is literally the most amazing thing I have ever tasted" Ethel said, eating it fast because it was so good. Esmerelda tried it and had to admit it was super delicious. She was proud of herself for making something so nice without burning down the flat.

"Can we have this every night?" Sybil asked with a mouth full of curry.

"Sybil, no talking with your mouth open, it is rude, and I don't think so, I think you will get bored of it" Esmerelda laughed as she took another bite of her own dinner.

Esmerelda honestly never thought she had seen them clear their plates so quickly, they were normally both quite slow, but it was gone in a good ten minutes. Esmerelda was glad they enjoyed it so much and she had another meal she could make that her fussy sisters would eat.

"Glad you liked that" Esmerelda told them and Sybil smiled

"Become the cook at Cackles" Sybil said thinking her sister would be good at it and the eldest had to laugh, imagining HB and Cackle's faces if she asked if she could become the new cook after all the trouble she had caused them.

* * *

After they had ate, Esmerelda would spent the next half an hour or so watching telly with her sisters before it was time to start on the bed routine. Esmerelda had had a hard time deciding which time was suitable to go to bed that was suitable for their ages, being only a year apart she didn't think one should go later than the other one so she had decided in bed by eight, asleep by half eight, after she had spent her half an hour with them, and on a weekend nine, maybe half nine at a push. This was a reasonable time that was not ridiculously early like a young child would have but was early enough they were not to tired in the morning and ensured they wouldn't fall asleep in class. It had taken a lot of trial and error. If she sent them to bed at six it would be to early and they would just lie in bed awake but if it was to late, they would be tired in the morning but she had finally found the perfect time.

They had fought her at first as they had never really had a set time as their parents didn't care but now they were pretty easy to get off to bed, normally tired from the school day. Once they were asleep Esmerelda would stay up till about ten, cleaning, tidying, making sure the cats were set for the night with food and water, or just doing anything that needed doing. She would then go to their bedroom to make sure they were still asleep and not unsettled.

Esmerelda didn't know why but sometimes she would just sit there for a while and watch them sleep, it felt peaceful, letting her know they were safe and warm and she had the previlage of looking after them but after a while she would get up, carefully give each a kiss on the forehead so as not to disturb them and stoked Nightstar and Sparkle who slept on the ends of their beds before she went to her own bedroom, and falling into bed, sleeping peacefully with the knowledge her sisters were safe and happily tucked in bed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Yes or No?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

 **Yes or No?**

Two weeks seemed to go by fast, because the girls were so busy days just went quickly. That meant it was the end of the trial and the wizard would be deciding today whether or not to let the day schooling continue or not. On the last day Esmerelda walked into the school at three, the time she normally picked her sisters up. She had been told to come then so she knew on Monday if she had to bring a suitcase for them or not. She walked in and found Ethel and Sybil already outside Miss Cackle's office.

"Esmie!" Sybil shouted as she saw her sister. Ethel smiled and rushed over too so Esmerelda had a girl in each arm, she knew they were nervous too so greeted them lovingly.

"Hello, Hello, how was your day?" Esmerelda asked as she always did

"Bad" Sybil said her face turning sour "HB yelled at me again, she was extra edgy today, must be because it is decision day" Sybil said and Esmerelda squeezed her sister tighter, the woman had no right to shout at Sybil just because she didn't agree with what Esmerelda was doing.

"She yelled at me too, I think Mildred Hubble was happy though because she managed to get through a potions class without being told of by HB" Ethel replied as she rolled her eyes and hugged her sisters. Esmerelda tutted.

"That woman frustrates me so much, but don't worry, I will not let her get away with it" Esmerelda said just as the door to the office opened and the Great Wizard came out.

"Right you can come in now" the man told them and Esmerelda looked at her sisters, feeling nervous again but walked into the room.

* * *

Esmerelda had to admit she was worried. She knew she had done everything right, her sisters had not being late once, had always had their homework done, and she had always being on time to pick them up, but she had a feeling Ada and Hecate would try find something to reflect badly on day schooling. She knew how much they detested the idea.

"Take a seat" the man told the blonde girls, who all took a seat in the armchairs next to each other, he sat opposite them and looked at the teachers.

"How would you say the trial has gone?" the man asked them, knowing they would have reports from all the teachers about it.

"Well they haven't being late, homework has being done, Miss Bat, Miss Drill and Mr Rowan-Webb have said they have not experienced any disturbances in their lessons and they are happy for this to go through" Hecate said. The three teachers were easier going than Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom so were easiest to please.

Esmerelda could sense that her sisters were smiling but she didn't because she knew that Ada and Hecate still had to give their opinion.

"However I disagree your greatness, there has being disturbances, I have had a bunch of silly girls asking them why they are not living at school and if they would be living at home in that case" Hecate said and Ethel and Sybil's smiles dropped.

"Well children are curious Hecate, if two pupils suddenly start going home at the end of the day of course they would ask questions, I would be surprised if they didn't" the man replied, not seeing it as a disturbance but as a normal reaction.

"Hecate has this actually disturbed your classes, have girls stopped doing their work or being inattentive because of it?" he asked her, needing to know if that was why Hecate was mentioning it.

"Well not really because I don't let them talk in class and won't let the girl go if her work is not done" Hecate replied and the man looked at her confused.

"Then how is the girls asking questions relevant?" the man asked not understanding.

Hecate opened and closed her mouth but said nothing, knowing it really wasn't relevant.

"Your Greatness I don't think this is a good idea, girls will start to become jealous and see it as favouritism" Miss Cackle said, giving her worries about the whole thing.

"If they are upset about it their parents can come and complain and ask for the same right, they never asked about day schooling did they?" the wizard replied. Ethel replied then in a whisper.

"Plus you favourite Mildred like she is god's gift to the earth so you are a fine one to talk about favouritism" Ethel said and Sybil thumped her for her rudeness. It was actually quite true, sometimes Ada seemed to think she only had one pupil, but Ethel had been rude there had been no doubt about that.

"OWW" Ethel complained rubbing her arm.

"You two behave yourselves now, and Ethel watch your mouth!" Esmerelda told them in a deadly tone, not letting them getting away with fighting or Ethel get away with insulting someone even if she believed it. "Sorry about that" Esmerelda said as she looked at the Great Wizard. Ethel and Sybil fell silent and started to behave.

The Great Wizard shook his head at their sibling squabbles but then turned his attention back to the two teachers in the room.

"Is there any other reasons for the day schooling to not happen?" the man asked the teachers and Hecate replied, angrily.

"Witches don't day school, they don't learn properly if they go home because they are to focused on relaxing and forget everything they learned that day" Hecate replied.

Esmerelda knew the woman was not trying to become the enemy, she was just very traditional and didn't think it was right, she didn't think a witch could learn properly if she didn't go to boarding school because that was what she had being taught. That was what all witches were taught, it was just the norm to board if you were a witch.

* * *

"Do you have a record of Ethel and Sybil's grades before they started day schooling and after?" he asked them and Ada nodded. She had known he would ask that so had prepared some records. The man took the papers from her and read them.

"Ethel's grades are the same, Sybil's have improved" the man said seeing that Sybil's grades were improved since the year prior.

"But if they need help Esmerelda is not qualified to give that" Miss Cackle stated and Esmie sighed knowing this would just keep going on. She had thought at first this was all about her parenting skills but she knew now it wasn't, the teachers just did not understand it.

"Well then the girls can seek help during school, I don't see any problems with the arrangements we have now" the man said and Esmie smiled, hoping this meant she could continue to day school them.

"If you wish it to, the day schooling can continue" the man said to the sisters and they all nodded and hugged and Hecate sighed defeated, knowing his word was final.

"Why are you giving in to this and everything else?" she asked, not understanding the man's logic and why he was suddenly the biggest fan of everything Esmerelda wanted to happen. She had been more than shocked when he had turned up two weeks into school and said the girls would be returning but to change the records for contact as Esmerelda was their guardian as of now, she had not understood why he agreed and still didn't understand.

"Because she is doing everything right, that is the simple answer" the man replied.

"But the code your greatness" Miss Cackle said.

"None of it has being broken on anything I have put though, Esmerelda was allowed to take her sisters at sixteen if she was worried about their safety which she was, I have the right to decide who gets custody, so that rule is not broken and there is no rule saying day schooling can't exist, it is just rare it does" the man said before he paused" I have assessed the situation and am satisfied with the results I have" the man told them

"But your Greatness, Esmerelda is a child" Hecate said, just not believing this would work. She just didn't see how she could look after Ethel and Sybil when she was young, it baffled her mind.

"And her parents are adults and messed up parenting, that is the fact of the matter, I am letting the day schooling continue, I don't see any disturbances caused because of it, I am sorry but my decision is final" he said and Esmerelda thanked him with a smile.

"What about the other pupils? They won't be happy" Ada said, once again using the favouritism approach.

"Then tell them to send their parents to me, if their parents want to day school them they can as well, this is still a boarding school but the pupils should be given the option to chose like the Hallow sisters were" the man said logically, knowing he would have to let other people try it if they wanted to.

"Okay your greatness" Ada said looking down defeated.

"Glad we are understanding each other, I am sorry I have to go, I have an appointment at another school, good day to you all" he said before he transferred. Esmerelda smiled slightly at the teachers and then left with her sisters.

"Why are things looking up? I thought all we had was bad luck" Sybil commented as they left the office together.

"Well maybe our bad luck is ending finally" Esmie said, smiling.

"That is great, maybe we aren't cursed after all" Ethel said beaming as she walked with her sisters.


	20. Chapter 20 - Job Hunting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 **Job Hunting**

Esmerelda knew she had to find something to do whilst the girls were at school, or she would sit there and panic the whole day and Esmie knew when she came to that realisation it was time to start looking for a job.

It was true she had money from her grandmother, but that was not going to last forever, what with the price of rent and bills, food and clothes and Esmerelda did not want to end up in a situation where she was short of money and she also wanted to teach Ethel and Sybil that you couldn't just get money through doing nothing, you had to work hard, that was the only good trait Triton and Ursulla Hallow had taught their children, that hard work paid off.

With this thought, the next day, after she had dropped her sisters off at school, Esmerelda went to look up job listings, she went to use a computer at a library as they didn't have one and most of the job advertisements she found in the newspaper told her to apply online. She didn't really know how to use a computer very well, but luckily she had when she had being powerless, so she wasn't clueless about it.

The hard part was trying to find a job that wasn't to far with reasonable hours, she was not going to let anyone babysit her sisters and she would never leave them alone, so it had to be during the time they were at school. She applied to a few that seemed to be reasonable and a time she could work and set up an email address, as she needed one in order to be able to apply so they could get back to her.

Esmerelda waited a week, some of the jobs got back to her but said she wasn't successful, no reason given, the other ones she didn't even hear from and she was disheartened because now she had to apply all over again. She applied for more jobs, hoping this time she would hear back.

She knew it was going to be difficult to find anything, she was after all very young, she had very strict hours she could do as she had to worry about childcare and she had no qualifications, or experience at working in general, let alone in the non-magical world, but she knew she had to find something, so she had to remain optimistic.

It was only the next day when she went back to the library to check her emails she saw she had a reply back from a job and they wanted to interview her. She was surprised because she didn't expect it but pleased she finally had a chance of at least getting an interview, the job was a waitress job and Esmerelda thought it didn't sound to bad, she booked the interview for Thursday, two days time, and felt like it would go well.

* * *

Thursday came and Esmerelda was nervous, she had dressed casually but smartly, in fact she was wearing what she had ran away with her sisters in because it was the poshest item of clothing she had because it was high branded clothes whereas the stuff she had brought herself was just not fancy enough for an interview. She entered the cafe at two on the dot and told the woman behind the counter she had an interview and then she was told to wait. She took a seat and took some breaths, feeling nervous.

"Hello there, thank you for coming" a woman said as she came over to greet Esmerelda. She offered her hand and Esmie had to remember that in this world people shook hands not greeted each other with the well met gesture and she smiled and shook her hand. The woman was dressed in a suit dress and had dark brown hair touching her shoulders and looked every bit the professional.

"Hi there, I am Esmerelda" the girl said before mentally slapping herself for her stupidity, she knew that already.

"Nice to meet you, I am Jessica White, come through to the back for the interview" the woman told her and Esmerelda followed her to a back room, it looked like it was the back of the kitchen but Esmerelda didn't comment.

"Sorry the interview was short notice, but one of my staff has just left and I need to fill the role" the woman told Esmerelda who smiled.

"Oh no problem" the girl said nervous as she had never being at an interview before.

"So have you any experience in a workplace before?" Jessica asked as she saw she had left her previous employment history blank.

"No" Esmerelda admitted, knowing it was best not to lie then "But I am a fast learner and I will work hard" the girl said, trying to make her lack of job sound better.

"And you would be able to work the hours I listed? Monday to Friday 9:30-2:00? "Jessica asked knowing a lot of people didn't read the hours and just applied, so she had to know they were suitable before they got any further. Esmerelda nodded.

"Yes, that would be great for me" Esmerelda told her

"The role will involve, taking orders, serving orders, cleaning tables and doing the washing up, would that be a problem?" the woman asked her and Esmie shook her head, that stuff was all stuff she did at home anyway. It didn't sound to bad at all.

"That is perfectly fine" she told the woman and the lady nodded and wrote something down.

"Sometimes we might need you at a different time, would that be a problem?" Jessica asked and Esmerelda sighed, she was hoping she would be able to go through the interview without having to talk about her situation, she knew it would only cause friction. She didn't like putting people down but she realised if she was going to work somewhere they had to be aware her sisters would always be her top priority.

"That would not be possible, you see I am the guardian of my two little sisters, I chose this interview because the hours mean I can work when they are at school, I don't have anyone else to help me with my sisters so I need to be at home with them the rest of the time" Esmerelda told the woman who looked at her surprised and shocked as the girl said she was raising her sisters, well it wasn't really something you heard everyday from a young girl. Esmerelda thought the woman took it well all things considering.

"I understand that it makes my work restricting but I will work hard when I am here as long as my hours aren't changed, and if I need to leave, if one of my sisters is ill or injured, I would have to take the time off" Esmerelda told the woman, telling her so it wasn't a shock when it came to it.

"Thank you for informing me about your situation" the woman told her and Esmerelda sighed, wondering if she meant that in a good or bad way but she was grateful the woman had not asked her loads of questions about how she managed to be in her situation as a teenager.

"I just have one more question, why do you want this job?" the woman asked, a standard question many people asked. Esmerelda became mute then, she didn't know what she was supposed to say which didn't make her sound money hungry.

"Well...as I said I am raising my sisters so I need money in order to make sure they have everything they need, I just want to be able to provide for them as best as I can and teach them the value of working for what you get" Esmerelda replied, thinking she properly wanted someone that had a passion for washing plates, but Esmie couldn't lie and wouldn't lie to get a job.

After that the woman wanted to look at the documents she had brought, and asked her a few more generic questions before wrapping up the interview.

"You will hear within three days if you have the job" she told Esmerelda and the blonde left, feeling defeated.

* * *

She knew she didn't have a chance of landing the job, not only was she unable to work at times the woman wanted her to but she didn't even have a passion to do the job and just wanted money. She knew she would be back to applying, and trying to find a job who would overlook her difficulties.

The next day, Esmerelda was back at the library to apply for more jobs when she realised she already had an email from the cafe, she opened it and was shocked to see they were offering her the job, why they would do that was beyond her, there was a phone number to call to discuss details further and Esmerelda rang it.

"Hello it is Esmerelda, I would like to take the job" the blonde said to Jessica and the woman replied

"Fantastic, when would you be able to start?" the woman asked and Esmerelda shrugged even if the woman didn't see.

"Whenever is best for you" Esmerelda replied, not having an issue with any time.

"Monday morning then, half nine, I will give you a tour and an induction" the woman told her and Esmerelda smiled. The woman wasn't saying there was a mistake and they sent her the wrong email so she really had landed the job, somehow. She was confused as to why the woman would want her when she had messed up her interview but clearly she had being impressed.

"Sounds perfect, thank you" Esmerelda said as they hanged up the phone and Esmerelda went home feeling happier than she had earlier. She would have a permanent supply of income and did not have to worry about running out of money, which was constantly on her mind. Everything was so expensive and this was her way of having security.


	21. Chapter 21 - Confession

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Confession**

Esmerelda started work that next Monday and went straight from dropping the girls off at school to work. Her first day was just a taster day, she was shown around, introduced to the other staff and given her uniform, which was a white polo shirt and black trousers, Esmie didn't mind that, at least it wasn't an awful uniform. She was also told she had to put her hair up whilst working as it was long and Esmie thought that made sense and was looking forward to getting started.

On Tuesday, Esmerelda started work properly. Her first customer was a man who looked to be around in his forties. He ordered sausage and chips and Esmerelda took it to the counter where the cook prepared it and then served it to the man, thankfully she had not inherited clumsiness like Sybil had, or she would be smashing plates constantly.

The other staff members were quite nice, although she didn't have much time to talk to them as she was always rushing around, and she was happy because having a task to carry out stopped her worrying constantly about her sisters, of course she still worried, she was practically their mother she always would, but it helped her keep busy and take her mind of it. The only real part of the job she found difficult was remembering this was the non-magical world and not to show she had magic or she would be taken of to a mental home, but she knew that would be second nature before long.

Ethel and Sybil had both joined the same Drama club after school on a Thursday which allowed Esmerelda to finish at four instead of two, and it meant more money for her and her sisters. Ethel wanted to join because she liked being the centre of attention and in drama club no one could tell her off for showing off. Sybil on the other hand had being forced to join the club by Miss Drill, who was in charge of it, because she wanted to try and help the girl become more confident, Sybil had been really against the idea at first, she hated anyone looking at her and didn't want to put herself out there but Miss Drill did fun activities and Sybil enjoyed it now, she still didn't like having to speak or act in front of others but it allowed her to socialise with others outside of her friendship group and her sisters.

* * *

Esmerelda always had to pick the girls up in uniform now because she didn't have time to go home to change, on a Thursday Miss Drill liked Esmerelda to wait outside the hall because after the club she liked to tell her how Sybil was doing, as of course Sybil was in the club not out of choice. The first day she waited, Esmerelda saw the door open and a bunch of students from all different years fly out. Some looked at her disinterested and some looked at her confused as to what she was wearing.

"Hi Esmerelda" Felicity said as she exited the room and saw the blonde girl "What are you wearing?" the girl asked. Felicity always the one to be fashion conscious and noticed someone's clothes quite quickly.

"Oh it is my work uniform" Esmerelda said looking down at her clothes. Esmerelda did not have much time to say anything though as Miss Drill came out then and said she should come in.

"Sorry I just came here from work" Esmerelda told the woman, excusing her appearance. The woman smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I heard your sisters saying you had a new job, how is it?" the woman asked and Esmerelda smiled. She liked Miss Drill. If Miss Hardbroom had seen what she was wearing she probably would have told her she wasn't allowed in the school in a uniform that wasn't the Cackles one or something because it set a bad example, or something else just as ridiculous as that.

"It is going well thank you" Esmerelda replied as she walked into the hall and saw Ethel and Sybil sitting on the stage and waiting for her.

"Hello you two" she said with a smile. Both her sisters smiled and rushed down to her happily.

Miss Drill smiled watching them, she did not share the opinions that her colleagues did, she thought Esmerelda was a fine parental figure for her sisters and she could see they were finally getting the love they needed.

"They both did really well, I put Sybil with some girls she didn't know today and they managed to produce a little scene between themselves and act it out, Sybil did really well with it, the only thing I will say is maybe speak a little louder, I know you are nervous but try not to think off it" the woman told them, but smiled overall happy with the girl.

"I will try miss" Sybil said slightly nervously like she always was when speaking to one of her teachers.

"And Ethel you did really well too, your expressions are getting better and you spoke clearly but maybe let the other girls get their ideas across a bit more" the woman said knowing Ethel had a tendance to become bossy and take over. Ethel sighed.

"Sorry Miss, it is a habit" Ethel replied knowing she really did have to work on her teamwork with others.

"I know but we have time to work on it don't we? No-one in the group is perfect and they will never be either" the teacher told them, knowing they all had aspects they had to work on. Esmerelda smiled, overall happy with her sisters.

"Thank you miss, I appreciate you calling me in here to talk about how they are doing, I do worry about them" Esmerelda said and Miss Drill nodded, that much was obvious.

"I know you do, but no need to worry, everything is going just fine" she told Esmerelda who smiled at her before she turned back to her sisters.

"Thank you, sorry but we really should be going, I have to make dinner and these two still need to do their homework before bed" Esmerelda replied, not trying to be rude, but they had to be up early tomorrow.

"Oh of course, don't let me take your time, have a good evening" the woman said knowing they must have a routine and not wanting to get in the way of it.

"Thank you again, come on you two go and get your stuff ready we have to go" Esmerelda told her sisters as they both rushed to the store cupboard to collect their bags, coats, and broomsticks.

"We need your cats" Esmerelda told them just as Miss Drill transferred the animals, already in their carriers to their owners.

"Oh cool, thank you Miss" Ethel said picking up Nightstar and waving to the woman as Sybil did the same with Sparkle.

As it was winter it was already dark out when they got outside. Being out in the dark with her sisters scared Esmerelda so she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Come on it is late, let's get home" Esmie told them as she mounted her broomstick and set of, her sisters right behind her.

* * *

The journey was uneventful and they got home within half an hour. Knowing that they would be getting home late, Esmerelda had pre made some stew the night before and just had to heat it up. She left it cooking as she got changed and the girls went into their bedroom to do their homework before eating, luckily neither of them had much so twenty minutes later when their food was ready they had already finished.

"This looks amazing Esmie" Sybil said tucking in, starving as she had not ate in hours.

"Thank you, I hope it tastes okay" Esmie told them as they ate and chatted to each other quietly.

It seemed to taste just fine as the girls ate every scrap of it, Esmie was surprised the girls were eating so much better because they really didn't eat much when they used to live at home, but Esmie was starting to wonder if it was because their parents always got the same food and never branched out and tried new things because the girls were liking what she gave them now.

"That was great Esmie" Ethel said and Esmie smiled as she cleared the plates and the girls got ready for bed.

* * *

Sybil was asleep and Esmie and Ethel were having their quiet time, Ethel was in a talkative mood from the moment Esmie entered the room.

"Am I really bossy and controlling?" Ethel asked. What Miss Drill had said clearly playing on her mind. Esmie stroked her head and smiled.

"Well you do like to be in charge, and you are stubborn and don't like anyone telling you what to do, but that is okay, we all have flaws Ethie, it is what makes us human" Esmerelda told her.

"I don't want people to hate me" Ethel said sadly as she listened to Esmerelda's response.

"No-one hates you, you only think they do, but it is okay, your behaviour is much better now" Esmerelda told her and Ethel looked at her surprised.

"You have to say that you are my sister" Ethel said and Esmie shook her head.

"Who can't lie to save her life, especially to you and Sybil, you are amazing Ethie, and your flaws make you amazing, you will be just fine" Esmerelda said kissing her forehead.

"Come on it is late, time for bed" Esmerelda told her and Ethel nodded, getting off Esmerelda's bed to go to her own bedroom to sleep, but paused on the way to the door.

"I am glad you have taken over as our guardian" Ethel told Esmerelda with a smile as she smiled and then walked into the bedroom she shared with Sybil

Esmerelda had to stop herself crying in happiness. Ethel rarely would say how she felt about something, so Ethel saying she was happy with the changes warmed Esmie and made her so happy, she was doing okay, and Ethel was not as wild now as she once was. Esmerelda told herself as she followed Ethel into her bedroom to tuck her in.


	22. Chapter 22 - An Old Face

A/N:For my great friend the stargate time traveler who has being waiting patiently for this character to come in, here you go enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **An Old Face**

The weather was starting to get nicer, the cold chill that ran through England was going as they started to go into springtime. Esmerelda therefore decided to take her sisters out to explore some more of the new area they lived in. They had been there for a few months now but things had being hectic, going to look around was the last thing on their minds, plus it had been freezing, they wanted to just stay in and keep warm.

Therefore, Esmerelda, Ethel and Sybil were walking around the area that Saturday. They had been in a lot of the shops but had not explored the surrounding area. One thing Esmerelda instantly noticed about this area was most of it was country. They were used to the rushing of the city where it was always crazy no matter what day or time it was but here it was much quieter, you got the odd people who walked around but there was not many, and there was woods and ponds, Esmie suspected it must be a beautiful place in the middle of summer.

"Esmie, we have being here already, we are going in circles" Ethel commented, sending the eldest girl out of her thoughts. Esmerelda looked over and saw what Ethel meant, it was the same bridge they had walked past ten minutes ago. The problem was, this area was like a maze and it was so easy to get lost.

"I am hungry!" Sybil moaned as they had being walking for hours and she wanted some lunch.

"Alright let's go back home, we can have some lunch" Esmerelda replied as she looked behind her, trying to figure out which way was back to town.

"You don't know where we are do you?" Ethel asked, seeing the shifty look on Esmerelda's face as she tried to figure out which direction to go in.

"Oh no we are lost!" Sybil said, trying not to panic. Esmerelda held her hand to calm her.

"We will figure out where we have to go" Esmerelda told them as a woman walked past the bridge, head down, away from them, not paying attention.

"I am asking for help" Ethel said walking up to the woman.

"No Ethel, you aren't supposed to talk to strangers" Esmerelda told her panicking.

"Esmie I have magic" Esmie whispered "If she tried anything I could defend myself" Ethel told her rolling her eyes and rushing up to the woman.

* * *

"Excuse me, what way is back to town?" Ethel asked the stranger

The woman though gave her a blank look. She had curly hair, it was a sort of reddish/ blonde colour and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Ethel looked at her with the same blank look.

"I said which is the way back to town?" Ethel asked her again. The woman gave her the same look and Ethel wondered if the woman was struggling to understand her southern accent or if she was foreign.

"Town, place where shops and houses, do you speak English?" Ethel said in a slow, patronising voice as Esmerelda walked over, clutching Sybil's hand.

"Ethel, don't patronise her" Esmerelda said as the woman then looked at the two other girls confused before she lifted her hands and pulled some earplugs out of her ears.

"Oh..." Sybil said not having of realised the woman was listening to music.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you, we are just a bit lost, which is the way back to town?" Esmerelda asked her as she looked at her, grateful the woman had not heard Ethel insulting her.

The woman looked at them, with the same confused expression before replying "Well this place can be a maze if you have never walked through it, do you want me to call your parents? I can tell them to meet us in town" Julie commented.

Esmerelda and her sisters all looked at each other in a shifty way before looking back at the woman.

"Oh no that is okay, just point us in the right direction please" Esmerelda replied.

The woman could tell it was a touchy subject and seeing the worried look on the girls faces she finally clicked.

"Oh how nice it is to see you again" she told the girls who all eyed each other again.

"Again? We have never met before" Ethel commented and Julie put her fingers to her lip as if thinking.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought you were the three girls who were in the tower with my daughter Mildred, must of mistaken you for someone else" Julie said to them, thinking maybe she just had gotten it wrong.

"Mildred...as in Mildred Hubble?" Sybil commented, wondering if it was just a concidence that her daughter was called Mildred.

"Yes, so you do know her? I am her mother, Julie Hubble" Julie told them and all three girls came to the realisation then she had been there the day with all the trouble with the founding stone.

"Oh sorry we didn't recognise you, yes we were there that day, I am Esmerelda Hallow and these are my sisters, Ethel and Sybil" Esmerelda told her as she touched their shoulders, not sure she had ever told her their names before, they hadn't had much time to talk the last time they had seen each other.

"Ethel Hallow? The one in Mildred's year who makes her life hell?" Julie commented. Her shock turning to anger. Ethel opened her mouth to reply but Esmerelda cut in.

"Yes I apologise about her behaviour, but we are trying to make it better aren't we Ethel?" Esmerelda commented and Ethel just nodded, all of the sudden nervous for some reason.

Julie looked at the middle blonde sister as if she highly doubted that was true. Mildred had told her about how the girl had tricked her own sister into giving up her powers because she wanted attention, Julie therefore did not trust the girl, despite what her sister said. She didn't believe she was changed.

"Look please just help us, we need to get home" Esmerelda told Julie, knowing what she was thinking and not up for a fight.

Julie sighed, but despite not liking the middle girl very much in that moment she knew that was not a reason to leave them out in some woods, so Julie tilted her head, beckoning them to follow.

"Come on, I will show you the way" Julie told them as they rushed after her to follow.

"Oh thank you!" Esmerelda told her as she stood in the middle of her sisters and led them along

* * *

No-one said much as Julie showed them the way back to town. Esmerelda could sense the woman was not happy in that moment, she didn't blame her really, Ethel had done some really nasty things to Mildred, she would take a while to warm up to them, if she ever did.

"I didn't know you lived around here" Julie said as they walked, sounding like she was less than happy about that fact.

"We just moved three months ago" Sybil replied, explaining why she had never seen them before.

"Oh right, well I want to see your parents, make sure you got home okay" Julie said not wanting to be accused of leaving them somewhere random and them not getting home.

"Oh well we don't live with them, I am legally in charge of my sisters, we moved into the Blossomfield flats so you can leave us here" Esmerelda told Julie who stared at her amazed.

"You are joking? That is where Mildred and I live" Julie told the girls and the three sisters exchanged amazed glances, wondering how they had managed to pick the same area to live in as the Hubbles. Not just the same area either, the same block of flats.

"Oh that is a coincidence...would you like to come in...for a drink?" Esmerelda asked, the idea she had to be a good host, still instilled in her from her parents treatment.

Julie looked at the girls before she shook her head "Sorry I can't I have a few shops I need to visit, maybe some other time" Julie told them and Esmerelda, who could feel the awkwardness nodded and wondered if she actually had to do anything or if she was making a excuse to leave, that was properly why the woman didn't say which floor she lived on or which flat, she didn't trust Ethel at all.

"Yes, another time will be good" Esmerelda told the woman as they all said goodbye and Julie turned away to walk towards the shops.

"Well that was just awkward" Ethel commented before she turned to Esmerelda, losing interest in her mortal enemy's mother, even if she was really annoyed she lived in the same areas as Mildred, but she was away at school most of the year so at least she didn't have to see her at home, Ethel told herself. "Can we go home now, I am starving" Ethel commented and Esmerelda nodded, leading the girls back to the flat, the encounter they just had on her mind.

She wasn't sure how she felt about living in the same area as the Hubbles, her sister and Mildred still fought like cat and mouse and she didn't want any tension between herself and one of he neighbours, but Esmerelda was not worried, she more than likely wouldn't see her much anyway.


	23. Chapter 23 - Worry

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Worry**

Esmerelda did not have much time to dwell on her meeting with Julie because she was soon back into her busy daily life and had no time to think about anything else, she had work and the girls to look after and did not see the woman again even as she walked from place to place so Esmerelda assumed she was probably at work too.

She was nervous though, the hearing was coming up sooner rather than later. It was the hearing where a judge will decide whether or not Ethel and Sybil should remain with Esmerelda, be returned home which was highly unlike still but an option, or if they would be better placed elsewhere such as in foster care. Esmie had received the letter yesterday with the date when she got home and had being panicking ever since.

She knew she was doing everything she could for Ethel and Sybil, but everything was so strict she didn't know whether even that would be enough, and then there was her age which the judge might not like. He might think she was to young to be a long term carer.

Esmerelda had lost her inheritance that day she left with her sisters and instead of being upper class she was now a normal working class individual, this wouldn't really matter normally, but this meant she did not have the expenses to hire herself a lawyer like her parents did, she knew some were crafty and she was worried the smooth talking one her parents would hire would be able to talk the judge around.

"Esmie, are you with us" Esmerelda suddenly heard the voice of Sybil say as the youngest waved her hand in front of her face. Esmie shook her head, coming out of her daze, she had gone to pick up her sisters and had started daydreaming as she waited for them.

"Sorry sorry, just have something on my mind, how are you both?" Esmerelda asked her sisters with a smile. Ethel and Sybil looked at each other before turning back to Esmerelda.

"We are fine, what is on your mind?" Ethel asked her sister, curiously.

"Nothing important" Esmerelda replied, having not told her sisters about the letter as she didn't want them to worry.

"Must be something if you are thinking about it so hard" Sybil said to her sister as she started walking with her sisters and Esmerelda sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it from them anymore, it affected their lives too so they had to know.

"I will tell you at home, not here" Esmerelda told her sisters as they mounted their broomsticks and took off, heading in the direction of home.

* * *

Ethel and Sybil were going of track a lot on that journey home, both worried about what Esmerelda had to tell them and unable to concentrate as easily as normal, Esmie was therefore glad when they landed and the girls went to get changed before coming back and sitting in the front room, nervously waiting for Esmerelda to tell them what the problem was.

"Sorry that I have being daydreaming so much, I got a letter yesterday, the hearing for your placement is the twenty-eighth of this month, I am sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want to worry you" Esmerelda told her sisters who looked at her shocked by the unexpected news.

"That is only two weeks away" Ethel said out loud, lost in thought.

"I thought it would be months" Sybil then replied, also feeling nervous with anticipation now she knew about the hearing.

"I know, that is why I have being edgy, I am worried about what the results of the hearing will be" Esmerelda admitted, biting her lip, feeling terrified.

"Why? They are of course going to rule in your favour" Ethel said, confidentially.

"Mum and dad are rich Ethie, they could hire someone to take their case that could talk the judge around, I am the one defending myself, I can't afford a lawyer, I am worried this is not going to go the way we want it too" Esmerelda sighed looking at the floor.

"We would not go, even if they dragged us out kicking and screaming, we would run away all the time if they made us go home again" Sybil told Esmerelda, not thinking it as an option.

"You won't have a choice Sybie" Esmerelda told her, knowing at the end of the day if they were told to go back to Triton and Uruslla they would have to.

"I am not going back to them, don't worry Esmie, we won't lose because I am going to tell the court that I want to live here" Ethel told her sister, who smiled, feeling slightly better Ethel was willing to stand and say it in a court.

"It might not do any good Ethel, but thank you" Esmerelda replied, smiling at her sisters.

"Esmie, you are the best at looking after us, you don't need a fancy lawyer in order to be able to show that, we can win if we all fight together" Sybil said, her eyes going dark from anger that they had to fight, but she was determined too.

"And we have the Great Wizard on our side" Ethel pointed out, knowing he was all for Esmerelda's parenting and he would help to fight their case.

"I know but..." Esmerelda went on, not very optimistic in that moment.

"No buts Esmie, you have to believe we can win, because we will win!" Sybil said having faith they could win and not wanting to hear why they couldn't.

"And then we can live without worry about anyone coming to take us away, I am nervous about it but I can't wait, I want it over with so we can get on with our lives" Ethel told her sisters and Sybil nodded in agreement.

Esmerelda suddenly felt so much better, she knew it was not going to be easy and that they would come across obstacles but with her sisters fighting with her she was finding her determination to win, and not winning was not an option.

"You are right, sorry you know I just like to panic" Esmerelda told her sisters and Ethel rolled her eyes.

"Oh we know, you panic about everything, but that is okay, at least we know you care" Ethel replied and Esmerelda smiled, much happier now.

"You are right, let's not try to think about it to much, we will be fine I know we will, now who wants pizza?" Esmerelda asked and both Ethel and Sybil raised their hands and smiled, giddy from excitement.

"ME ME ME" They both said, pizza being one of their favourite dinners.

"With extra cheese?" Ethel asked and Esmie nodded, beaming at her.

"I brought extra cheese for it, and I brought your pepperoni Sybie" Esmerelda told the youngest who cheered ecstatic.

"Come on then, you two can make them with me" Esmerelda told her sisters as they jumped up and ran in the kitchen with her.

* * *

Her sisters might like pizza but they were still both fussy with it, Sybil didn't like to much cheese but Ethel liked extra cheese but hated pepperoni, that Sybil loved. So Esmie made the pizza herself, she brought a base and put the sauce on, put one half with a small amount of cheese and pepperoni and then the other side with extra cheese for Ethel. Not only was it nice to only have to buy one pizza, Ethel and Sybil had a great time putting on the toppings.

"You are meant to put the sauce on the base Sybie" Esmie chuckled as she had half of it on her forehead that had occurred when she had scratched her forehead.

Sybil laughed as Esmerelda wiped it of with a tissue before she looked up at Ethel.

"I think that is enough cheese Ethie, you will not be able to taste anything else" Esmerelda told her shaking her head. Her sister had put nearly a whole bag on and was still moaning she wasn't done.

"I like a lot of cheese" Ethel commented and Esmerelda took it of her, not trusting her not to put cheese on until there was not a space left that was red from the sauce.

"We are done, twenty minutes and it will be ready" Esmerelda told them as she put them in the oven to cook, watching her sisters leave to go to their rooms to finish their homework, her love for them making her heart beat faster. She was going to win that case, there was no other option. Their luck was finally looking up and nothing was going to go wrong again, if only Esmerelda had known their good luck was about to end.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Fall

A/N: This will be my last update until after Christmas, I am going away to see family so an update will not be until about the 27th/28th. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to all of you.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **The Fall**

It was one of the most horrible days Esmerelda had woken to so far since they had moved into the flat, it was a Monday morning and it was so dark it looked like it was the middle of the night instead of early morning, Esmie moaned and went to start the morning routine, feeling tired because of the weather.

"Why is it so dark? We are meant to be coming into Spring" Ethel commented at the breakfast table as she saw how gloomy it was outside.

"I know, but that is Britain for you, flying is going to be awful in this weather, but we have no choice" Esmerelda replied in agreement with Ethie.

"We need to get one of them things non-magical people drive...a taxi I think they are called" Sybil commented as she ate her cornflakes.

Esmerelda laughed, she knew Sybil had got mixed up, yes taxis were a thing but she was sure Sybil meant a car that they would own themselves.

"You mean a car Sybie, a taxi is a car but someone drives you and you have to pay them for it, their prices are ridiculous and for your own car you need to pass a test first" Esmerelda replied, wishing witches had a way to get around which did not involve flying and getting wet. She knew transferring was one way but that was only good for short distances.

Ethel and Sybil ate slower than normal and they were more tired than normal, it was because of the weather, it always made them lethargic, so they left a few minutes later than they should have and Esmerelda wished it was a weekend day as soon as she stepped out of the front door.

* * *

It was dark and gloomy, windy and pouring with rain not to mention really foggy, the kind of day you just wanted to stay in the nice warm house, but that was not an option so the girls mounted their broomsticks and took of flying, Esmerelda cast a spell that would relief them from getting to wet, but flying in these conditions was still horrible and hard because it was hard to see anything.

"Stay close you two" Esmerelda told them as they flew slower than normal, today might be the first day they ended up being late, but that didn't matter, this weather was horrific, they had to take their time.

Esmerelda blinked and wiped water from her eyes, it was so hard to see in this weather but that was exactly why they were going slow, they could keep control at the speed they were going, the cats started to meow in that moment, not happy as they were getting all wet.

"I know, we will let you out soon" Esmerelda told them, trying not to focus on the animals but on her flying safety and keeping an eye on her sisters in the process.

"Esmie I can't see" Sybil complained as she was flying through fog and could not see properly and she was not the best flier to begin with. Witches still had not invented a way to see through fog whilst flying, fair enough it didn't happen all that often, but it still would be nice to see.

"Just focus on flying Sybie, keep yourself straight, are you okay Ethie?" Esmerelda asked on the over side of her.

"Yes I think so" Ethel replied, struggling to see herself, anyone would in this weather.

"Thankfully we are landing in a few minutes" Esmerelda told her sisters as they flew on, the castle of the school starting to appear through the fog.

"Finally, this journey seemed hours" Sybil disclaimed as they all started to lower their broomsticks and fly lower.

The girls got lower, they stopped talking to each other because they were still concentrating on flying. The courtyard came into view as they got five feet from the ground and all three girls were glad such a horrible journey was over.

* * *

Suddenly though something distracted Ethel. It was Nightstar, she was meowing. She had being meowing the whole journey yes because she didn't like getting wet but this was not an angry meow anymore at the fact her fur was getting wet, this was a scared meow and Ethel looked down and saw Nightstar's carrier was slipping of her broomstick, normally the carriers stayed on perfectly fine but the weather had made the broomstick wet and caused the grip on the handle of the carrier to loosen. Ethel gasped as her beloved cat was barely on the broom anymore.

"NIGHTSTAR!" Ethel shouted worried, bending down and putting her hand on the carrier and quickly grabbing the handle of the carrier before it could fall any further. She put Nightstar back onto the broomstick and muttered a fusing spell, it would hold the carrier onto the broomstick, it wouldn't last very long but Ethel only needed it to stay a couple of feet.

Esmerelda and Sybil had not noticed that Ethel was temporarily distracted and Ethel blinked, trying to focus before putting her hand back on her broomstick so she could land safely, but as her broomstick was so wet her hand slipped of when she tried to grab her broomstick and then Ethel felt a gush of wind hit her and because she was only holding on with one hand, she lost her balance and ended up falling right of her broomstick.

Esmerelda and Sybil turned around as they heard Ethel scream and they both saw her fall of her broomstick.

"ETHEL" Esmerelda screamed as her sister disappeared through the fog, she quickly and instinctively cast a spell downwards towards Ethel, it wouldn't stop her falling, but it would cushion her landing. Esmerelda knew it was dangerous and she shouldn't but she started to fly as fast as she could after her. She knew Sybil was still in the are but at that moment, Sybil needed her more, Esmerelda flew downwards, hoping the spell worked, only the spell she had cast didn't reach Ethel, magic was not good at travelling downwards, it was slow to reach where you wanted it too.

Sybil flew after her sisters, scared and worried about her sister, she was a bit wobbly flying at such a speed in such horrible weather but she held on as tightly as she could so she made sure she did not fall too.

Ethel fell and hit the tarmac of the courtyard hard, it was true that she only fell a few feet because she had being so close to landing but she landed on an awkward way on her back.

* * *

"ETHEL" Esmerelda screamed, jumping off her broomstick at an unsafe distance from the ground and running over to Ethel as fast as she could, worried so much about her sister. Sybil was by their side in seconds, having flown down and copied Esmerelda.

"Ethie are you hurt?" Sybil asked kneeling by her sister, really worried.

"No I think I am o..." Ethel said until she tried to move to sit up and felt a stabbing pain in her back and legs.

"It's okay Ethie, we can take you to the doctor, let's get you inside" Esmerelda said, thinking she should first take her to the nurse so she can quickly access her and see if she needs the hospital. Esmerelda held out her arm, trying to help Ethel up.

"I...c….can'…..I can't move" Ethel replied trying to move and realising she was in a tone of pain.

"Sybil go find help quickly" Esmerelda shouted as she heard what her sister said. Ethel saw Sybil run in and tried not to think about the pain as she tried to force herself to stand, only she was realising something else, she couldn't bend her knee or move her legs.

"Esmie...I can't move my legs" Ethel cried out now worried and upset, wondering what on earth she had done to herself, people fall of broomsticks all the time, it was a common thing as a witch, but normally they had a few bruises but were good to go.

Ethel was the prankster and sometimes liked to joke around even in a serious situation, but Esmerelda could tell she wasn't messing this time, she looked so horrified and was openly crying that she clearly was telling the truth.

Esmerelda wanted to cry too, Ethel had clearly done something, she only hoped the pain was because of the way she landed and she was just very bruised, Ethel was panicking, and kept trying to stand up, but only able to get a few inches of the ground on her bottom before falling again.

"Ethel no, you might make it worse, just stay how you are, don't worry Sybil has gone to get help" Esmerelda told her calmly, even if she didn't feel calm.

"I am scared Esmie" Ethel cried as she lay back on the floor, Esmie put her coat under her head to stop her hitting it.

"I know, but I am here, don't worry Ethel, it will be fine" Esmerelda told her, trying to convince herself more than Ethel.


	25. Chapter 25 - Getting Help

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Getting Help**

Sybil ran into Cackles as fast as her legs would carry her, wondering as she did so if she should run straight to the nurse or to one of the teachers. She decided to go to the nurse but tell a teacher if she passed them, in that moment she didn't care if it was someone who would be hopeless like Miss Bat, she didn't have time to be picky.

As luck would have it, as she was running towards the hospital bay she saw Miss Drill a few feet ahead of her, putting away her sports equipment in the store cupboard, she was properly the best teacher to handle this situation as after all she knew about sports and flying injuries so Sybil ran up to her and stopped, by this point panting.

"Miss….Ethel fell of her broomstick and has hurt herself" Sybil told the woman as she tried to catch her breath. The woman immediately looked concerned as she heard what the girl said to her.

"Where is she?" the woman asked the youngest blonde girl who took a breath before replying.

"The courtyard with Esmerelda" Sybil told her teacher, hoping she would take action and go and help.

"Okay I am going to go to them now, will you go get the nurse? If Ethel is injured we might need her" Dimity replied. Sybil nodded before taking of running, ignoring the stitch in her side as Dimity transferred to the courtyard instantly.

* * *

"Esmie….I..." Ethel said but a choke as she cried sent her off track and she stopped talking. Esmie held her hand tightly, she wanted to take her into her arms and never let go, but she was sure it was bad to move someone who was injured, so she refrained from doing that just as Miss Drill appeared in front of her, thank Merlin it was not HB.

"Ethel" the woman said, instantly kneeling down the other side of Esmerelda "What happened?" she asked looking at Esmerelda.

"We couldn't see properly because of these weather conditions and Ethel's cat nearly fell of the broomstick so she took her hand of the broom to grab the carrier and she lost her balance and fell" Esmerelda said as she looked into the sky, the broomstick in question still hovering because she had not had the time to think about getting it down when she was concerned over Ethel.

Dimity looked up and saw what she was looking at so she gently did a spell to lower the broomstick and it floated to the ground gently. They would have time to grab Nightstar later, right now Ethel needed them.

"Ethel says her legs and back hurts, I didn't move her...I don't know if I did the right thing" Esmerelda said, worried she had somehow made it worse.

"No you did the correct thing, if she has injured her back you could make the injuries worse if you move her" Dimity said before turning her attention back to the smaller blonde on the ground.

"Can you move at all Ethel?" the woman asked her and Ethel tried to hold back her sobs in order to answer the question.

"I don't know, the pain is to bad to move" Ethel said and Miss Drill stopped talking wondering what she could do. Ethel was obviously injured badly but she didn't want to say it didn't look good even if it didn't because she didn't want to scare either of the girls and she was not a doctor, she couldn't diagnose such an injury, luckily for her she didn't have to have that conversation as Sybil appeared with the nurse in that moment.

"She had a nasty fall, she says her back and legs hurt though" Miss Drill said as soon as she saw the nurse, not having time to waste, but she was wondering if the woman could actually do anything in that case.

"I called an ambulance just in case, I can't do anything for an injury like this so I think it is best to leave it to them" the nurse said as Sybil went to kneel down next to Esmie. Esmerelda hugged her sister one armed, only hoping the ambulance were quick. Ethel had fallen quiet mostly now but she could see the pain in her eyes and knew she was suffering.

"It's okay don't worry Ethie, we are here help is coming" Esmerelda said to her, knowing she was trying to be brave, even if she was in a ton of pain.

"But what if I...can't walk again...I can't move….that must mean I have done something..." Ethel said to Esmerelda, more quietly than normal, clearly not wanting the nurse and Miss Drill to hear.

Esmerelda normally tried, at all costs, to never cry in front of anyone because she didn't want to make other people sad and she had had it instilled into her that it was bad to cry so she had managed to learn to control her tears but when Ethel said that and when she heard Sybil start crying on her shoulder she let her composure crack for once and for tears to stream down her face, worried that Ethel was right and she had done incurable damage to herself. She normally tried to be optimistic, but in this case it only looked bad, people normally could move after being injured.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long for the ambulance, within eight minutes they arrived and were parking outside. Despite the fact witches had their own doctors and other medical professionals they did sometimes use a normal non-magical ambulance. Normally, they would transfer the patient to the hospital or fly them their but for someone like Ethel who was badly injured and would be subjected to more harm if she had to ride a broomstick they sometimes used an ambulance to transport them safely. Seeing them pull up though only made the worry in everyone's minds manifest because they knew how rare of an occurrence it was for them to bring an ambulance van with them.

"Hello there, my name is Narcissa, what has happened?" a woman asked as she got out the ambulance and rushed over to Ethel.

"She fell of her broomstick and said her back and legs hurt, please help her" Esmerelda said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

The woman turned around and nodded to towards the ambulance where two men hopped out and rushed towards them as well. Clearly they were going to try lift Ethel without injuring her and the woman couldn't manage alone. Esmie knew maybe she could help but she wasn't medically trained to lift someone with injuries like that and if she hurt Ethel more she would never forgive herself.

"Easy now" the woman named Narcissa said as the three paramedics lifted Ethel slowly and lowered her onto a stretcher, heading for the ambulance. Esmerelda rushed over to them, clutching tightly onto Sybil's hand.

"Please let me come with you" she begged, unable to bear the thought of Ethel going to the hospital alone.

"Sorry, we normally only let parents in the ambulance" the woman said, as she helped put the stretcher with Ethel on into the ambulance.

"I am her parent, kind of, I am her guardian, ask the Great Wizard if you don't believe me" Esmerelda stated. The three paramedics looked at each other and thought they might as well just let her, she wouldn't do any harm and if she was telling them to ask the Great Wizard, it must be true or she wouldn't bother.

"Alright you can come" the woman told her and Esmerelda breathed out relieved

"Can my other sister come too? I don't want to leave her at school when she is upset about our other sister" Esmerelda asked, knowing she was asking a lot but just hoping they would agree. Sybil was distraught and if she left her at school she would be upset the whole day, Narcissa replied after a few seconds.

"Alright, just no touching anything please" the woman said as both the eldest and the youngest blonde climbed into the ambulance. Ethel looked up at them, surprised they had being allowed to come.

"Esmie, Sybie" Ethel said, managing a smile as she was glad she had not have to go to hospital by herself. Esmie smiled and sat down near Ethel on the little seat provided, and Sybil sat next to her.

"Don't worry Ethel, it is going to be okay, we will all get through this together, whatever your injury is, we will all deal with it together" Esmerelda told Ethel kissing her head as she hugged Sybil tightly.

"Thank you" Ethel said, able to smile more now she knew she had support. She was still in pain but she knew she was going to be okay.

Just then Esmerelda's phone started to ring. She had a cheap mobile so that her work could ring her and no-one else rang her on it so she knew it was them. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw the time was nearly half nine and that she was late for work, that was why they were trying to ring her to find out where she was.

"You should go, I don't want you to get into trouble, I will be okay" Ethel told Esmie, not wanting her to get in trouble for missing work. Ethel looked away then, prepared to hide her heartbreak as she watched Esmie leave.

She knew she should answer and explain, but right now work was not important to her. So she switched of her mobile and put it back in her pocket and looked up to see Ethel looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, you are more important than work" Esmerelda told her sister, knowing why she was emotional. Their parents would have taken the call and then said they had to go to work, even if it was Esmie or Sybil injured.

"Yes, we can't leave you on your own, don't worry Ethel it will be okay" Sybil told her sister, hugging her gently as Ethel started to believe the words, despite being terrified.


	26. Chapter 26 - Waiting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **Waiting**

The journey to the hospital dragged by for the girls. Ethel was trying not to think about the pain in her body and tried not to worry about her injuries, she knew worrying would make it worse because she would be so worried she would not be able to cope. Finally, ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and soon Ethel was being wheeled into the room.

"This is Ethel Hallow, she suffered a fall of her broomstick and is now complaining about pain in her legs and back" the paramedic said as they rushed her down the corridor.

"Right first things first lets do a scan, see if there is any damage" the doctor who had gone to meet them said, suddenly Ethel felt even more fearful.

"A scan? "Is that going to hurt?" Ethel asked not sure how the scans worked and worried about them.

"Can I go with her please?" Esmerelda asked, looking at Narcissa as she seemed to be nice and let her and Sybil ride in the ambulance.

"Sorry, no-one is allowed in the room unless they are the patient or the doctor, she will be fine" Narcissa reassured Esmerelda as she saw the eldest girls face drop.

"Okay Ethie don't worry we will be waiting right here, try not to worry" Esmerelda said kissing her head as Ethel was pushed out of sight of the eldest and youngest Hallow sister. Esmie didn't want to cause a scene because Ethel needed help quickly, she was going to be okay at the scan by herself she was sure of it.

"Would you be able to fill in some forms?" a lady asked Esmerelda, needing information about the patient. Esmie nodded and sat down with a clipboard with the form attached to it. Sybil sat next to her in silence, the only sound was the sound of the pen scratching the paper.

Most of the questions were basic. Ethel's name, address, age and then there was some more detailed asking if she had any allergies or previous medical conditions. Esmerelda wrote down as much as she could, wanting them to be able to help Ethel as much as they could.

* * *

After the form was filled in, Esmerelda returned it to the woman and that was when the waiting game began. Esmerelda and Sybil sat side by side, not talking, both to shocked and worried to say anything to another.

"I am sure everything will be fine, I mean magic is brilliant and medicine is advanced these days, they will probably be able to heal her" Sybil said as she bit her lip, not believing her own words but needing to believe what she was saying was true.

"Let's hope so" Esmerelda told Sybil as she put her arm around her, knowing her sister was upset and trying to comfort her, she only hoped the scan was not to much of a horrible experience for Ethel, she didn't want her to be upset and alone.

"How long do you think it will take?" Sybil asked her sister finally, looking at her with fearful eyes, clearly worried about Ethel.

"I don't know Sybie, let's hope it is not to long though" Esmerelda said, inside panicking but trying to refrain from showing it, she had to be strong for Sybil right now.

They waited for about an hour and Esmerelda started to really panic then? What was taking so long, surely it didn't take an hour to do a scan, yes they had to get the results but did that really take a long time? Esmie didn't know much about medical stuff but the waiting was killing her.

"Why don't we go get a sandwich Sybil?" Esmerelda asked her sister, really hungry and needing to take her mind of what was happening. Sybil nodded so Esmerelda went to reception and told the woman that if there was any news to call her straight away, she needed to know what was happening and did not want Ethel to think they had uped and left, the woman nodded and the two girls made their way to the cafe down the corridor.

Ham and cheese sandwiches were all three girls favourite, it was about the only food they actually all liked and agreed on so Esmerelda brought one for herself and one for Sybil and then a bottle of water to share as they couldn't manage a whole one between them. They took a seat at one of the plastic tables provided and placed their food on the table.

"Come on Sybil, don't pick at your food, it is your favourite" Esmerelda told her sister as she watched her just picking at the crust on her sandwich but not making any attempt to eat it.

"I can't eat, it doesn't feel right" Sybil said looking at the chair next to her which was empty that Ethel normally occupied, Esmerelda knew what Sybil meant. They always ate together and it felt completely odd for Ethel not to be with them and Esmerelda realised she couldn't eat either, Ethel was having a scan to see if there was any lasting damage, it wasn't the right time to eat.

"Come on then" Esmerelda said putting the sandwiches back in the plastic packaging. She was not going to throw them away though when she had paid for them, she would try do a good deed later and find a homeless person to give them to, right now though the only thing that mattered was Ethel, not food.

* * *

They therefore went back to the waiting room and sat back down, they both hoped that things were not going to be to long but no matter how long it took they would both be there waiting, it was the right place for them to be.

Finally, just after they returned a nurse came out to see the girls. She was not giving anything away with her expression, so the girls could not be sure if there was something serious or not.

"Are you Ethel's family?" she asked and Esmerelda stood up along with Sybil, both looking at the woman expectantly.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Esmerelda asked, needing to be told Ethel was just bruised and would soon be healed and up and walking again.

"If you can follow me, we have the results of Ethel's scan" the woman replied and with that Esmerelda felt her heart drop to her stomach, if everything was fine she was sure the woman would of just said outright, which meant Ethel must be injured. Esmie and Sybil looked at each other but said nothing, only nodded to tell the woman they would follow.

The walk felt like an eternity as they followed the nurse, they didn't know where Ethel was or if indeed she had even being told these results yet.

"Where is Ethel?" Esmerelda asked the nurse as they walked down corridor after corridor.

"Ethel is in a ward being settled by some of the nurses, she is going to have to stay here overnight because of her injuries" the nurse said but said nothing more about the injuries in question.

"Ethel has to stay in? What is wrong with her?" Sybil asked as tears streamed sown her face. The nurse stopped and turned around, seeing how upset the little girl was.

"Look if there is something wrong with Ethel just tell us, we have being waiting for ages to find out news and the waiting is killing us, please we need to know what we are facing" Esmerelda told the woman as she hugged Sybil and tried not to start crying herself again.

"I am not allowed to tell you I am just the nurse, look the room the doctor is in is right here, go ahead in, I am sorry I couldn't be more helpful" the woman said and Esmie nodded, feeling the anger she had being holding in as to be kept in the dark rise but she did walk into the room indicated, knowing they were about to find out exactly what was wrong with Ethel.

"Hello there please take a seat" the doctor said and Esmerelda and Sybil took a seat, not feeling right, something felt wrong and they knew the results would be bad before the doctor even started to speak.


	27. Chapter 27 - Diagnosis

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **Diagnosis**

The two blonde girls sat down, playing with their hands nervously, knowing they were not going to like what the man has to say. He cleared his throat and then pointed to a scan photo stuck on the wall.

"We scanned Ethel's back and as you can see here there is a black shadow" he said pointing. "That is there because she has injured her spine, thankfully for Ethel she didn't break it or she wouldn't be able to walk again" the man said, knowing it was bad but it could of being worse.

"So Ethel is going to be okay? She will heal and be able to walk fine?" Esmerelda asked optimistic over this now she had heard she was not paralysed.

The man sighed and took down the scan before sticking another one to the wall. He didn't look happy in that moment, no one liked to be the barer of bad news.

"As your sister was complaining her legs hurt we also decided to take a look at her legs, six of the nerves in her legs have being damaged, the nerves are the things that help keep the legs working right, I am sorry to say with the back injury and this Ethel is not going to be able to walk the same way she once was. She will be able to walk but not without support" the doctor told them, not looking at the girls as he spoke.

"What kind of support?" Sybil asked not understanding what the man meant by that and the man finally looked at them, wondering just how much he should tell them. Esmerelda sensed what he was thinking and replied.

"Tell us everything...I need to know everything….please don't hide the truth from us" Esmerelda said as she felt herself becoming upset but she needed to know exactly what the man meant, she needed to know how Ethel's injury would really affect her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" the man asked them, sensing they were young and wondering if they could handle the truth.

"Yes, my sister is my responsibility, I need to know what she is facing" Esmerelda told the man, knowing he was trying not to upset them but she didn't want pity, she wanted the truth.

"Very well, Ethel has a damaged spine and has damaged her legs, and an artery burst in her right knee so she won't be able to move it, Ethel will be able to walk still but until we get her up and moving we won't know how well yet, she might require crutches to help support her and she is going to find it difficult and it is probably going to be painful" the man said and Esmie and Sybie heard the silence in the room as the man stopped talking and the sisters just looked at each other in shock. Sybil started to cry at the diagnosis but Esmerelda was in to much shock to cry over this.

"…..Can we see Ethel?" Esmerelda asked the man and he nodded, sensing the girl was affected by this but she was in denial or shock.

"I will get one of the nurses to take you to her, and I am sorry, I know this is not what you wanted to hear" the man said and Esmerelda only nodded, feeling numb, but she didn't feel pain at the time. Sybil though was already crying and Esmerelda hugged her, feeling horrible her sister was upset.

A nurse came a few minutes later and the two girls followed the woman down the corridor, Sybil was still crying but silently, but Esmerelda hadn't got to that stage yet.

* * *

When they arrived at the ward they both found Ethel lying on one of the bed's wide awake and looking miserable to say the least, her eyes were red, clearly like Sybil she had been crying and Esmerelda and Sybil walked up to her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Ethel?" Esmerelda said. The blonde turned to look at her sisters and tears filled her eyes as tears started to run down her face.

"I told you it was bad" Ethel said as she cried out, struggling to come to terms with the diagnoses she had being given.

"Don't cry Ethie….it could of being worse….you can still walk" Esmerelda replied, trying to be optimistic about it even if she knew deep down it was bad.

"They have no idea how well yet though" Ethel replied as she kept crying, not seeing the positive side of what the nurses had told her.

"Why do you have to stay in?" Sybil asked, looking at her older sister with tears going down her face.

"I am bruised, and then they want to try to get me up walking, but who knows how long that can take?" Ethel asked as she cried out. Esmerelda put her arm around her trying to calm her down, she had no idea what was wrong with her though, she knew Ethel's injury was bad, but she didn't seem capable of reacting to it in a proper way.

"I am sure it will not be that long Ethel, don't worry we will both be here with you" Esmerelda told her sister, stroking her forehead as she was currently crying a lot.

"Maybe you will surprise everyone and be up and walking fine within the week!" Sybil said with a smile, optimistic as she didn't want to believe Ethel's injury was that bad. Ethel looked at Sybil, not believing her words.

That night was difficult, Ethel was in a lot of pain so didn't get much sleep and Esmie and Sybil didn't get much sleep because of the fact they were worried and sleeping on a tiny couch that could barely fit the two of them. Esmie lay awake hearing Ethel crying and then Sybil crying. She still had not cried herself though, tears were not coming and Esmerelda wondered why she was acting so uncaring, maybe Ethel would be better of with someone who will care about her injury? Esmerelda thought to herself as she tried her best to start crying but her eyes would only remain dry.

* * *

The next day and Ethel was bored out of her mind. The thing about Ethel was she was a doer, she hated lying around not having anything to do, she always had a book to read or something to write about, and the fact she was in pain and tired because of her lack of sleep put the blonde in an extremely bad mood.

"Can you hurry up and let me walk? I am bored here!" Ethel shouted to a nurse who came around to check on her and told her she had to wait a bit for another doctor to come around and help her get up and walk. The woman smiled sympathetically, knowing the girl was having a hard time and Ethel moaned out, annoyed.

"Ethie calm down, I am sure they will be around soon" Esmerelda told her sister, knowing Ethel was in a right foul mood and it wasn't a good idea to anger her.

"Well it would be nice if they hurried up!" Ethel replied, not wanting to wait anymore, all she wanted was to go back home and get out of this crammed boring hospital.

Unfortunately for Ethel hey still had to wait another two hours before someone finally came around to get her up and walking, they had had a lot of emergencies earlier so had being delayed and Ethel was not impressed.

"About bloody time, a snail would of being faster" Ethel told the doctor who came around, Esmie widened her eyes, shocked and embarrassed.

"Ethel Hallow, watch your language!" Esmerelda said to her not wanting anyone to think she had bad manners. The doctor though smiled not seeming to mind and then proceeded to help Ethel stand up so they could practise walking. Ethel's bad mood dropped then and instead she became upset and embarrassed as she struggled to get herself of the bed. The doctor helped the girl to stand herself up and off the bed.

"Let's take it slowly shall we?" the doctor said to Ethel and with support the woman helped Ethel walk a few steps, Ethel was slow and shaky and kept hissing at the pain this was causing her, right now the woman was supporting her, so she wasn't even walking independently.

"That is good Ethel, a few more steps and then we will try again later" the woman told her and that was the exact moment Esmerelda snapped out of her denial.

It was watching Ethel struggle to walk and seeing her in pain that made her finally realise what injury Ethel had, she had not accepted it properly, because she didn't want to believe it and thought it was a nightmare, but now she knew that wasn't the case and this was real, she watched as Ethel took a shaky step forward, much like a toddler learning to walk would and dragged her leg forward, struggling to take a step, watching she felt her throat constricting and suddenly she had a weird urge to scream and she felt tears falling down her face before she even realised she was crying. Finally, the grief was happening for the eldest blonde.

"Esmie are you alright?" Sybil asked, biting her lip, worried about her sister as she saw she was crying as she was watching Ethel.

"I don't feel very well, excuse me a second" Esmerelda said as she headed towards the bathroom, suddenly feeling unable to breathe as reality hit her. Ethel was never going to be able to walk properly again more than likely and the thought killed her.


	28. Chapter 28 - Rage

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Rage**

Esmerelda walked into the toilets and only just managed to grab onto the nearest sink before she started crying, the realisation of what had happened to Ethel finally hitting her full blow. She allowed herself to sob, the images of Ethel falling in her head and then of Ethel struggling to walk properly.

She couldn't help but think in that moment it was her fault. She was the sole guardian of Ethel and Sybil, if she had not taken her eyes of her Ethel would not have fallen, then again Ethel was not a toddler, she didn't have to constantly watch her, but that one time she took her eyes of her caused this injury, the guilt made anger inside the girl rise into her chest, angry at herself for what had happened to Ethel.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT" the girl screamed punching the soap dispenser above the sink and then grabbing her knuckles as pain surged through them, she screamed out in pain and anger, needing to let out her emotions in that moment. She looked in the mirror trying to control herself, this was not like her to go into a fit of rage, she was normally the calm one but in that moment she hated herself, maybe everyone who had doubted her was right, she wasn't cut out to look after Ethel and Sybil. She had only had them a few short months and one of her sisters was now in a hospital bed unable to walk.

In that moment, Esmerelda heard the toilet door open and she quickly walked towards a cubicle, not wanting anyone to see her in this state. She went into one of the cubicles and slammed the door harder than she meant to, the anger still boiling over inside her.

"Esmie?" the blonde suddenly heard the familiar voice of Sybil say. Esmerelda tried to keep quiet. She loved her little sister but right now she needed to be alone. She just wanted a little time to cry and scream in peace.

"Esmie come on I know you are in there" Sybil said, standing outside the cubicle her elder sister was in and Esmerelda closed her eyes taking deep breathes, she flushed the toilet, to pretend that was the reason she was in there for, she quickly rubbed her eyes, to make sure there was no tears still there and then opened the door, forcing a smile and walking towards the sinks.

"You alright Sybil?" Esmerelda asked in a shaky voice, hardly able to hold her anger in place. She turned on the tap, pretending to wash her hands underneath the tap, feeling pain on her knuckles as the water hit her right hand.

"You're bleeding" Sybil said to Esmerelda as she saw her sisters knuckles were bloody. Esmerelda looked down and saw what Sybil meant, she had not realised her knuckles were bleeding until that moment. She had being more concerned with trying to not punch anything else in her fit of anger.

"Oh ….." Esmerelda said not knowing how else to respond, Sybil had seen her come out the toilet, she knew she hadn't accidentally hit her hand on the sink or something.

* * *

"Esmie….it's not your fault" Sybil replied, knowing by the state of her sister's hand she had punched something, she was clearly trying to suppress her feelings of self guilt. Esmerelda constantly told Ethel she had to control her anger but Esmie was not much better, she had moments where she was just as deadly, if not more, out of control than Ethel.

"Oh is it not? I am supposed to be the one looking after you and your sister" Esmerelda replied, trying to stop the tears that were pricking her eyes from escaping.

"Witches fall of broomsticks daily, Ethel was just unlucky in the way she fell, but that is basically out life isn't it? We don't have the best luck, I have gotten used to it" Sybil replied and Esmerelda turned to look at her sister shocked by her words.

"Just when things go well something huge happens that change our luck, maybe I have being right all along and our family is cursed, I don't know, but that accident was just that...an accident, no-one's fault" Sybil replied logically, knowing Esmerelda and how she thinks she can protect her and Ethel from everything when she can't.

"I took my eyes of her and she got into trouble, that is the fact of the matter Sybil, it is my fault, I had one job, to get you both to school safely and I didn't manage to do that" Esmerelda replied wiping her eyes as tears fell out of them, not able to hold them in anymore. Sybil looked at her big sister crying and felt sad.

"If this accident had happened during a flying lesson would it be Miss Drill's fault because she had being looking at another pupil at the time Ethel fell?" Sybil asked her sister logically, looking at her as if expecting an answer.

"Well no, she only has one pair of eyes, she can't look at everyone at one time" Esmerelda replied, knowing the woman would of being blameless, she can't possibly keep an eye on every pupil every second of the day.

"Exactly and you have two of us to keep an eye on, no-one can keep an eye on someone every single second no matter what you want to believe" Sybil told her sister, thinking this self guilt was not healthy.

"Everyone that was against me from the start was right Sybil, I am not capable of looking after you and Ethel properly" Esmerelda said, thinking she should just let someone else look after them. At least then they would be safe and get the care they need. At least then they wouldn't be in hospital broken.

Sybil was like her sisters in some ways but completely different in other ways. She was the one who would normally keep quiet, not wanting to get into a fight and was not normally one to go against her sisters, but right now she knew that she had to get through to Esmerelda, and that she couldn't allow her to wallow in self pity when Ethel needed her.

"Oh stop it!" Sybil said in a frustrated way as she looked at her sister.

"Sybil…." Esmerelda said shocked as Sybil was not usually one to yell.

"I am sorry Esmie but we don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself, Ethel needs our support right now, and she is not going to get that if you keep yourself locked in a bathroom to hide away from what happened" Sybil told her sister, knowing she was not doing this on purpose, but it will not help anyone.

"But I don't know if I can help her….I don't know how to help her" Esmerelda replied to Sybil, not knowing what to say. She was to shocked by Sybil having a go at her.

"Look, when we lived at home we might have had riches and the best of everything but we had no love or support from our so called parents, living with you these last few months has being different, finally we know what it is like to have love and support, like proper families do, you are not perfect but no-one is perfect, but that is okay, you don't have to be perfect, you just have to accept sometimes things won't go the way you want them to" Sybil told her sister before pausing and carrying on. "You have gave Ethel and I the love we have needed since we came into this world, something we never got from mum and dad, stop putting yourself down so much and stop blaming yourself over this, this was no-one's fault, whether or not you weren't watching every second or not, you didn't know Nightstar was going to slip of her broomstick did you?" Sybil said and Esmerelda just looked at Sybil shocked. She was not normally one to speak so deeply and the words she said touched her. She didn't blame Esmerelda for this and she thought she was doing a good job of looking after her and Ethel. It wasn't really Esmerelda's fault she was so hard on herself though, her parents had always demanded perfection, it was a hard cycle to break.

"I am sorry Sybil, you are right of course, and thank you, I am glad I am doing something right" Esmerelda told her sister as she hugged her and kissed her head, knowing in that moment how right her sister was. She would still probably blame herself some but Sybil not blaming her, was helping her find her strength.

Yes it was true Ethel was badly injured but she could of died in the accident, she still had her sister with her and that was the most important thing to remember, and some people are not as lucky as Ethel and require a wheelchair, no longer able to walk at all. Ethel might of damaged her legs but she will still be able to walk, granted slowly but she will still be able to have some independence because of that. As Esmerelda hugged Sybil she realised she had panicked to much, of course it was upsetting but she had forgotten, in her anger and self guilt, that there things could of being a whole lot worse for Ethel.

* * *

"I am sorry Sybil for freaking out, you are right of course, Ethel needs us and that is what is most important" Esmerelda told her sister hugging her and then kissing her head. "Come on, let's go back to Ethel, she shouldn't be by herself at this time" Esmerelda told Sybil, now feeling much better and prepared to do everything she could to help and support Ethel.

"What about your hand?" Sybil asked, looking at her sisters bloody knuckles as she spoke. She didn't want Ethel to see them and then become worried about Esmie when she was so injured, Esmie looked down, sensing what her sister was thinking before Esmerelda smiled and muttered a quick spell, cleaning of the majority of the blood. It wasn't perfect but she wasn't a doctor, and as Sybil said, she didn't have to do everything perfectly.

"There we go, all sorted, come on, we have a sister that needs us" Esmerelda told Sybil, putting her arm around her and leading her out of the bathroom to go back to Ethel, her anger gone as quickly as it came.


	29. Chapter 29 - Calling Work

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Calling Work**

Esmerelda and Sybil left the bathroom and returned to the hospital ward where they now found Ethel lying back in the bed, panting. She was exhausted because the few steps she had taken required a lot of her energy, The sisters ran over to Ethel concerned.

"Are you okay Ethie?" Esmerelda asked as she reached her and touched her shoulder, worried.

"Yes….I am just tired, it was harder than I thought" Ethel replied out of breathe. Esmerelda knew right now her sister was weak so it was probably just normal.

"It is alright Ethel, a little bit at a time yes? Your body needs to recover" Esmerelda told her not wanting her to overwork herself. Ethel nodded before she looked at her bedside table.

"Can you pass me that glass of water Sybil?" Ethel asked and the youngest nodded and quickly handed it to her sister, who gulped it to try and calm her breathing.

"Thank you" Ethel said as she sat on her bed, trying to catch her breath, she had not thought it was going to be so hard for her.

"It will get easier Ethel, trust me" Esmerelda told Ethel as she knew her body had to get used to the new ways she was using her muscles and then it will be easy for Ethel to walk without panting.

"I hope so…." Ethel replied with a sigh, struggling with her new mobility issues right in that moment.

Esmerelda knew that it was a good thing that Ethel was being helped to walk by the nurses at the hospital, they were after all the professionals and knew what they were doing, but she did feel like they were overworking Ethel. For the next few days, Ethel would be exhausted after she had walked and Esmie was worried it was not good to put so much pressure on her recovering body.

"They know what they are doing, I am sure there is a reason for it" Sybil commented as Esmerelda told her sisters about her concerns after Ethel was once again left exhausted and panting after one of her walking sessions.

"I don't want Ethel to injure herself more" Esmerelda replied concerned for her little sister but Ethel shook her head before replying.

"Don't worry Esmie, I will be fine, it is getting easier already" Ethel told her sister and Esmie smiled, glad she was finding it easier, at least she wasn't finding it harder.

Now that Ethel was not on her deathbed though Esmerelda had a new worry in her mind and that was her job. It had been a few days since the accident and she had not contacted her work, nor looked at the messages on her phone. She knew they had probably already dismissed her because she hadn't even explained, but Ethel had to be her priority and Esmerelda did not want to leave her alone, even if she was in a hospital and being looked after. Therefore, the next morning, when Ethel and Sybil were both still asleep, she knew it was time to call them. She walked into the hallway as quietly as she could and then out of the hospital, to the entrance, knowing she was not meant to use a phone inside the hospital. She turned on her phone and saw she had twenty missed calls and just as many messages, she gulped, scared. She knew she was about to lose her job and now she had medical expenses she needed it more than ever. Yes Ethel got free care but she knew there would be things that were not covered, but she knew she had to tell them, even if it scared her. Therefore Esmie dialled the number and waited as the phone started to ring.

* * *

"Hello Robinson's Cafe, I am Cheryl, how may I help you?" a cheery voice said down the phone. Esmerelda knew who Cheryl was as she had worked with her before and she gulped, scared of being yelled at down the phone.

"Erm Cheryl….it's Esmerelda….can you put Jessica on?" Esmerelda said in a quiter voice than she normally would.

There was no response to that just silence and Esmerelda sighed, thinking Cheryl had hanged up on her but then she heard noise on the other end and the voice of her boss.

"Esmerelda" the woman said in a cold way. Esmie was not surprised she had left the woman in a lurch after she had given her a chance.

"Look….I know you don't want me working anymore, but I just rang to say I am sorry for not turning up for work and I am sorry for not ringing you, my head was all over the place, I didn't think" Esmerelda told the woman knowing how much the woman must hate her in that moment, she would hare herself in that moment for what she had done to them.

"Esmerelda….all I want to know is why...I gave you a chance and I thought you would appreciate that" the woman told the girl on the other end, sounding disappointed.

"I did...I mean I do…..the truth of the matter is there was an incident with one of my sisters….she had an accident and I have spend the last few days in the hospital" Esmerelda told her being careful not to say it happened flying, the woman wasn't a witch, she didn't want her thinking she was crazy.

"Oh dear!" the woman said sounding shocked as it was revealed that Esmerelda was not skiving because she could not be bothered going in. "Is she okay?" Jessica asked, knowing the girl was younger than Esmerelda and concerned about her well-being.

"She is alive thankfully...but she has injured her back and legs, she is not able to walk properly right now, I really am sorry, but I can't be at work right now, I have to stay here with my sisters" Esmerelda said as she shivered, not sure if it was from fear, being upset or because she was actually cold.

"Oh my goodness! I am sorry I had no idea" the woman told her, having no clue that Ethel had had such an accident.

"Thank you...I am sorry to let you down after everything" Esmerelda told her with a sigh, not looking forward to going job hunting once again, especially now Ethel needed extra care.

"It is alright honey, you take all the time you need and call me when you are ready to return" Jessica told the youngster, taking Esmerelda of guard.

"You...you want me back?" Esmerelda asked, she had thought she was going to be fired for sure.

"Why wouldn't I? You are one of my best workers, I am not happy you waited so long to tell me but I know you were worried and couldn't get in touch, I am not going to make things harder for you by throwing you out, your job will be waiting when you need it" Jessica told her and Esmerelda felt tears escape her eyes.

"But...it could be months...I don't know how long Ethel will be in hospital for" Esmerelda told her, making sure the woman realised she meant months and not days.

"Then you stay at the hospital with her, the hospital is your priority, I can pay you sick pay for the first few months, so don't worry" Jessica told Esmerelda and more tears streamed Esmie's cheeks, because of how kind people can be, she hadn't had that much since she took Ethel and Sybil.

"Thank you….thank you...how can I ever thank you..." Esmerelda replied, crying now she was talking and not making much sense.

* * *

"By looking after those sisters of yours, I won't keep you as I know you have somewhere you need to be, I hope Ethel gets better soon, goodbye Esmerelda" Jessica said before she ended the call and Esmerelda just looked at her phone amazed. That woman had being very nice to her since the day she met her and now was not firing her, it took a whole weight of the girls mind, now she could be with Ethel without a worry.

She realised then it was getting cold so she walked back into the hospital and made the way to the ward, finding Ethel was now awake and sitting up.

"Where did you go?" Ethel asked, looking at Esmerelda in a sad way, clearly thinking she had decided to leave, the blonde would always be paranoid about that.

"Sorry Ethie-Weathie, I went to call work...it was about time I told them what had happened" Esmerelda told her sister as she hugged her gently, seeing Sybil was still asleep.

"They fired you then?" Ethel asked about to say it was her fault and she was sorry for ruining the opportunity for her.

"Actually no, surprisingly my boss wanted me to keep working there and gave me time of on sick leave, so that means I am here for an as long as you need me" Esmerelda replied, beaming at Esmerelda now as she told her the good news.

Ethel suddenly threw herself at Esmerelda, hugging her tightly, happy and relieved she would not be alone, Esmie smiled and hugged her back, glad she was able to be here with Ethel for as long as it took.


	30. Chapter 30 - What To Do

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty

 **What To Do**

Esmerelda and Sybil knew that they would both have to learn themselves how to help Ethel without the nurses or doctors to be there, they would not send her home if she wasn't getting the right type of care, so the next day, when one of the nurses came to help Ethel with her daily walking exercises, Esmerelda cut in.

"Can I help?" she asked. She wasn't stupid she would always be gentle with Ethel, the fact was though she didn't know the best way to support her as she walked and she didn't want to cause her injury by doing it wrong.

"Yes it will probably be wise, I heard that you are her main guardian so once she goes home it will be you caring for her" the woman told her as she helped Esmerelda support Ethel properly. Showing her how to support her back without injuring her, especially because her back was bruised so she had to be careful. Esmie put her arm around her sisters back, putting very light pressure on it to stop Ethel falling.

"That is it, you are a natural" the nurse told Esmerelda, knowing sometimes it could take a while for relatives to learn how to help them, Ethel turned bright red, embarrassed at having to be helped like this.

"Come on Ethie, small steps does it" Esmerelda told her as Sybil stood in front of them, watching and wondering if she could help. She didn't want to end up injuring Ethel more because she pressed to hard on her back or something.

Ethel took two small steps, shuffling forward slowly and unsure and she was stressed out and anxious about not being able to walk herself, because she was stressed she was in a bad mood so when she saw Sybil she went of in a rage.

"Oh move Sybil, you are in the way, you are not helping!" Ethel shouted, looking at her younger sister just standing and watching. Sybil looked at her sister, with tear filed eyes and stepped to the side before Esmerelda cut in.

"Ethel Hallow, do not talk to your sister like that, she is trying to support and help you, I don't care if you are annoyed at this situation that is not Sybil's fault, now I want you to say sorry this instant" Esmerelda told Ethel, going into mother mode and not caring if the nurse was still watching.

"But she was in the way!" Ethel replied, still annoyed and not wanting to be reasonable.

"Ethel!" Esmerelda said in a deadly tone before staring at her with the same stare she had used to get her to apologise to Mildred during the whole incident with the foundling stone, Ethel looked at her and gulped and then turned back to Sybil.

"Sorry Sybie, I didn't mean to snap" Ethel said. Already feeling bad that she had a go at Sybil when it was not her fault.

"Thank you Ethel, that wasn't so hard was it?" Esmerelda said before falling quiet and turning to Sybil.

"You did nothing wrong Sybil, why don't you come the other side, it will be best if there is two of us to hold her" Esmie said and Sybil looked at Esmerelda as if she was pleading with her not to make her, but Esmie beckoned her head and Sybil walked over to Ethel's left side, her free side and put her arm around her, not saying anything and scared she was doing it wrong.

Ethel looked at her little sister and forced a small smile, she really did feel bad for having a go at Sybil now.

"Thank you Sybie, it really helps having you here too" Ethel said trying to cheer Sybil up and get back in her good books. Sybil was still a bit more quiet than normal but smiled at Ethel, as her and Esmerelda helped their sister take a few steps, knowing how important it was to get her moving.

"You are doing well, I think you might be ready to try by yourself, we can get you decked out with your crutches so you can become mobile by yourself again" the nurse told Ethel who turned to look at her sisters, not knowing how to feel about it.

"Don't look so sad Ethie, it is a good thing, you will be able to get around much easier by yourself" Esmerelda told her and Sybil nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I am ready to try" Ethel said turning to the nurse.

"Great, we will start tomorrow so you don't overwork yourself, I will inform the other members of staff" the woman said as she helped Ethel back into bed with her sisters help. Ethel was panting as normal and Sybil passed her a glass of water.

"Thank you" Ethel said with a smile, as she sipped her water gently.

* * *

The next day, when the nurses came around again, they were holding a pair of crutches and smiled at Ethel.

"Let's get you up and walking with these, once you can walk fairly well by yourself we will be able to send you home" one of the nurses said as she helped Ethel stand up.

That was the thing that made Ethel more determined to succeed, she wanted to go home so badly, and she was determined to get herself home, sooner rather than later.

However, it was much harder for Ethel to walk with crutches than being supported. When she was being supported she didn't really have to worry about balancing herself because she was leaning on someone who was keeping her upright, with crutches she had to learn to balance herself whilst holding onto the crutches in a way that she didn't topple. Ethel took a hold of the crutches and then toppled.

"ETHIE" Esmerelda screamed as her sister tried to balance and ended up falling once the support was taken off her, Ethel looked at her, flustered but she was not injured, just embarrassed.

"I am fine, honest" Ethel said, trying to force herself back onto her feet, but because she couldn't move her legs properly she was having a very hard time doing that.

"It is okay Ethel, let me help you" Esmerelda said, helping her sister to her feet and Sybil quickly ran forward and put the crutches in front of her so that when Esmerelda let go, Ethel did not flop back onto the floor.

"Thank you" Ethel said, trying to hold her balance, that was going to be the hardest part, learning to hold her balance again.

"It is alright, it is a big change, you will get better at it" one of the nurses said as she looked at Ethel and smiled, wanting to help the young girl to learn how to walk better.

"Okay Ethel, why don't we practise just balancing today and then you can work on the walking when you are able to do that better?" the other nurse who was overseeing Ethel said.

"No...I want to do the walking now" Ethel replied, wanting to walk as quickly as possible so she could go home. She hated staying in the hospital right now.

"You can't walk if you can't balance" one of the nurses said logically and Ethel sighed, knowing it was going to take longer than she thought to be able to walk normally.

"Don't worry Ethel, one step at a time, we are allowed to stay in the hospital until you are better, so there is no rush" Sybil said and Ethel nodded looking at the floor sadly, as she tried to keep her balance on her crutches. It was like riding a bike, Without stabilisers she didn't know how to balance and was wobbly.

* * *

"Sybil-Withie is right Ethie-Weathie, don't rush yourself, you are recovering from a big injury" Esmerelda told her and Ethel looked up at her sister. She knew she was right, well she knew both of them were right, but it didn't mean she was happy about it.

Esmerelda and Sybil put their hands behind Ethel, in case she fell as she was practising her balancing when someone suddenly came up to them.

"You have a visitor" the woman said as the visitor stepped into the ward, taking all three girls by surprise,


	31. Chapter 31 - Awkward Visit

A/N: For the stargate time traveler, I wrote this with you in mind so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

 **Awkward Visit**

The three sisters stared at their visitor in complete shock, unable to believe who was stood in front of them, one of the last people they ever would of expected.

"Miss Hubble?" Esmerelda said surprised as she saw Julie Hubble stood there, she had no idea why the woman had come to visit and didn't know how she should feel. Ethel though saw the woman and turned beetroot red.

"What are you doing here!? This is embarrassing enough without you being here to watch me, go away!" Ethel shouted turning away from the woman not wanting her to see her standing with crutches.

"Ethel watch your mouth please" Esmerelda told her, not exactly thrilled herself but knowing she couldn't just let Ethel be rude to the woman, mothers didn't let that happen and she had to fill that role.

"I don't mean any upset, Mildred told me what happened during one of our mirror calls and I thought I would visit and check up on you, I was so worried when I heard, so was Mildred" Julie told the three girls, revealing why she was there.

"Mildred worried? don't make me laugh, she properly threw a party when she found out I would no longer be able to compete with her in our arguments" Ethel replied bitterly towards the woman, thinking she was lying.

Julie shook her head, thinking it was unhealthy for the girl to think anyone would want her to be in the situation she found herself in. Ethel was badly injured, no-one wanted her to lose the ability to use her legs.

"Mildred is not happy about it Ethel, no-one wanted this to happen to you no matter what you think, everyone at Cackles is upset" Julie told the middle blonde who scoffed.

"Yeah right, everyone att Cackles loves to see me fail, they properly couldn't care less" Ethel said before she looked at Esmerelda, moaning in pain.

"Can you help me sit? My legs hurt" Ethel complained and Esmerelda nodded, leading Ethel over to her bed and sitting her down gently as Sybil looked at Mildred's mother curiously.

"Miss Hubble, why are you dressed like that?" Sybil asked looking at the blue dress overalls the woman was wearing, Julie looked down at where Sybil was looking.

"Oh that is just my work uniform love, I am a nurse, in the non-magical world obviously" Julie replied, adding the last bit as more of a joke. Esmerelda though got defensive and she didn't know why.

"I can look after Ethel and Sybil just fine by myself" the eldest blonde said. She didn't know why but she had it in her head Julie was there because she was worried about the care Ethel was receiving and to take over the care of her, Julie turned her attention to the eldest girl and narrowed her eyes confused.

"I am not here to look after Ethel, I stopped here on my way to work that is all, I have heard from Mildred that you are more than capable of looking after your younger sisters, don't worry, I am not trying to take over" Julie told the girl, wondering if she thought that one of the teachers had told her to come here to look after the girls.

"I have had more than enough run ins with dear Miss Cackle and Hardbroom to do anything to help them, I came here to check on you all of my own accord, don't worry I am not here as a spy" Julie said, in such a bitter voice, the sisters were surprised a Hubble could speak in such a tone.

"Oh….sorry..." Esmerelda said, settling Ethel under the covers as she turned red.

"That is okay love, I would of acted the same way if Mildred was the one in hospital and you turned up to visit and said you were a nurse" Julie said and Esmie smiled awkwardly, still not sure if she could trust her.

* * *

Esmie forced a smile and Ethel glared at Julie, out of all three she was the most stubborn, especially when it came to Mildred's mother.

"Well you have seen me now" Ethel replied in a cold way, wanting the woman to go and leave, the last thing she wanted when she was in hospital was a Hubble there rambling on.

"Oh I am sure everyone in school will be happy to know you are okay" Julie said, ignoring Ethel's tone.

"I am not really okay, I can't freaking walk in case you didn't notice!" Ethel commented, her temper getting to breaking point again.

"But you are alive, that is the main thing" Julie told the girl before Esmie had time to tell Ethel to watch her tone, Ethel looked down not knowing how to respond to that. Julie could feel the tension in the air and knew the girls were still wary of her so she opened the bag in her hands and took out a plastic container handing it to the eldest.

"I made you some cottage pie, I was making some last night anyway and I know the food in hospitals is not nomally the best and expensive so I thought I would make you all some, you don't have to eat it, I just thought it would save you worrying about food later" Julie told the girls as Esmerelda took the tub, thinking it would be rude to refuse it.

"Oh...thank you but….my sisters have allergies...what is in it exactly?" Esmerelda asked, hoping the woman did not see her as rude. Julie though smiled and took a piece of paper out of her pocket, clearly prepared for what she asked.

"A list of everything that went into the cottage pie" Julie told Esmerelda who took the list and smiled more gratefully, she worried constantly about allergy reactions, especially with Ethel and her deadly raspberry allergy.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said and Julie smiled kindly.

"I know about allergies, Mildred is highly allergic to citrus, so I know you can't be to careful" Julie told Esmerelda and the girl nodded, grateful they had something for dinner tonight.

"Thank you Miss Hubble" Sybil replied gratefully with a smile at the woman's generosity.

"That is no problem hun" the woman said thinking getting a thank you from two of the sisters was as best as she would get.

Ethel eyed the container her sister was holding with suspicion as if thinking that the woman had poisoned it and they would all drop dead if they ate it. Julie refrained from rolling her eyes and knew that Ethel would never give in and never trust her.

"Well I hope you feel better Ethel, hopefully you will be able to go home soon" Julie said and Ethel looked at her but said nothing, not trusting her one little bit.

"Ethel, say thank you, don't be rude" Esmerelda whispered and Ethel faked a smile before she spoke.

"Thanks" Ethel said not quite saying thank you and Julie shook her head, knowing the girl didn't mean it and was just saying it to keep Esmerelda happy.

"You are welcome Ethel, well I best be going, I have to get to work, I hope to see you all soon" the woman said as she waved.

"Bye" Sybil said waving happily and the woman left, leaving the girls alone in the hospital ward.

* * *

"Ethel you were very rude" Esmerelda scolded, she thought Ethel had learned to behave better by then.

"Are you telling me you trust her? She is up to something I just know it, why on earth would she want to come and visit me, the girl who has made her daughters life difficult? I can see through her even if you can't" Ethel replied folding her arms annoyed.

Esmerelda wanted to disagree with Ethel but even she thought the visit was a bit random and she she didn't trust her yet either, even if she didn't think she was faking her hatred for the teachers at Cackles.

"I am not sure about her Ethie, but try not to worry and try to have a nap, you need rest if you are going to recover" Esmerelda told her sister, putting the plastic container on the bedside table next to her sisters bed, looking at it with wonder.

"I believe her, she is the only person who has come to visit" Sybil stated and Esmerelda looked at the youngest thinking she had a point, but she didn't know what to believe.


	32. Chapter 32 - Dinner And Kindness

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

 **Dinner And Kindness**

Ethel was in a bad mood for the rest of the evening after Julie had visited, but she had managed to sleep for a few hours and rest so Esmerelda did not mind dealing with angry Ethel, they didn't do much that evening, not that they could in a hospital, but Esmerelda did grab some plates around six in the evening and reached for the cottage pie Julie had brought.

"Are you actually going to eat it?" Ethel asked her sister amazed, watching what she was doing.

"Yes why wouldn't we? It would be a waste to throw it away" Esmerelda replied as she grabbed a spoon and started to serve some of it onto three plates.

"But Esmie, we don't know what she has done to it!" Ethel replied and Sybil looked at her sister confused.

"Ethie the woman is non-magical, the worst she could do is put cinnamon in it or something" Sybil replied logically, she knew deep down Julie was not like that and anyway, she was right, she was harmless really.

"She could of told Mildred to poison it, or brought some and put it in" Ethel replied, not trusting Julie and not trusting the cottage pie so she glared at it.

Esmerelda rolled her eyes but she held her right hand over one of the plates and spoke determined.

"Hear me now, show me any curses you may hold, anything deadly I want you to show" Esmerelda said and the spell hit the cottage pie and then disappeared, doing nothing. Esmie knew if something dangerous was in the food it would glow and it wasn't so she knew it was safe.

"Does that answer your question?" Esmerelda asked Ethel who still looked at the food with a glare, not wanting to admit she was wrong as she was stubborn.

"Well you don't have to eat it, but Sybil and I are hungry so we are" Esmerelda said, giving in to Ethel and allowing her to be fussy, she was not going to force her to eat it. Esmerelda handed a plate to Sybil before Ethel could respond.

"But I am hungry" Ethel complained, knowing she had a problem, she was starving but she didn't want to eat the food Julie had brought.

"I am not making something else Ethie, that is a waste when we have perfectly good food here, you have the cottage pie or you go without" Esmerelda told her as Ethel looked at her, her expression turning to a glare. Esmie grabbed a fork and put some of the food on it before she ate the food that was on there.

Esmerelda would admit she was not the biggest lover of cottage pie, she always found it bland and preferred to buy lasagna over the cottage pie, but then again she had never tried cottage pie that was home made, she had not gotten around to trying to make it herself yet and her parents had never made it so she was surprised how much flavour it had, it was warming and tasty and she instantly loved it and wanted the recipe for herself.

"Mmm this is super good" Esmerelda said as Sybil watched her sister and then took a bite of her own food, wanting to try it to, the youngest took a bite and licked her lips as the taste hit her.

"She is right this is super scummy" Sybil said, putting some more of her food in her mouth.

"You sure you don't want some Ethel?" Esmerelda asked, watching her sister and wishing she was not always so stubborn. She knew she would give in eventually though, she hated being hungry.

"Well…..I am hungry" Ethel said trying to decide if she really wanted the food or not, she did#'t want something that Julie had made, but her stomach was rumbling.

"I will try a little bit…." Ethel said and Esmerelda looked at Sybil who smiled, happy they had made Ethel see sense and then Esmie put some of the food on Ethel's plate, handing it to the middle girl.

"Thanks..." Ethel said looking at the food for a few seconds before she ate a tiny amount, not wanting to say she liked it even though she thought it was delicious.

"It is decent..." Ethel said as she put a bit more on her fork and ate it, Esmie shook her head, she could read Ethel like a book and knew she thought it was delicious, why she would not admit it though was because then she would be saying she liked something from a Hubble and that was something that Ethel would never do, Esmerelda didn't comment though, she was just happy her sister was actually eating it.

* * *

The three girls ate a large portion each of the yummy food and then sat back, their stomachs hurting as they were so full.

"Err I think I ate to much" Sybil complained, leaning back in her chair and clutching her stomach.

"I think we all did, it was lovely though, I must remember to thank Julie next time we see her" Esmerelda said, she opened the box to put the leftovers back in there to keep it fresh, they could reheat it and eat it tomorrow.

"What is that?" Ethel asked pointing at something in the container Esmerelda had not noticed before. It looked like a smaller container and the girl opened it curiously, wondering what it could possibly be.

"It looks like paper" Esmerelda said taking out a folded piece of paper and unfolding it, she read it quickly and smiled.

"It is the recipe, that is great, I really need to try make it myself" Esmerelda said happily. She had being planning to ask Julie for the recipe anyway so she was pleased the woman had decided to give it to her.

"There is something else" Sybil said, pointing to the second piece of paper. Esmerelda took it out and opened it, it took her a few seconds this time to click.

"It is her phone number, she says to call her if I ever need her" Esmerelda said, smiling as she looked at it, honestly touched.

"Why would we need her?" Ethel asked bitterly. Esmerelda turned to look at Ethel and sighed.

* * *

"She is a nurse, what if one day I have to go to a meeting without you two? She would be able to look after you properly and safely, sometimes it is nice to know people care Ethel" Esmerelda told her sister,

"I am not letting Julie Hubble babysit me" Ethel replied as if the idea as to what Esmerelda had just said was awful.

"Ethel I know you don't get on with Mildred, but don't take that out on her mother, that is not her fault" Esmerelda told Ethel with a sigh.

"I don't trust her at all, she was not keen on us when we met her out a few months ago and now suddenly she wants to be all pally with us" Ethel replied, trying hard but just struggling to trust the woman.

"Things have changed, your injured now and she properly realised things would not be easy, can you please try to let go of this grudge? It annoys me" Sybil replied and Ethel rolled her eyes. Trust Sybil to not understand.

"She has a point Ethie, it is not healthy to hold grudges like you do" Esmerelda commented, agreeing with Sybil. Ethel folded her arms in a mood because she was not agreed with but then she closed her eyes and moaned, her legs hurting.

"Are you alright?" Esmerelda asked worried as she saw Ethel's expression change.

"Just a little bit of pain, I am fine" Ethel replied and Sybil looked at her sister with tears filling her eyes because she knew that pain would be something she constantly lived with. Esmerelda could sense what Sybil was thinking and knew Sybil was right, it broke her heart to see her sisters in pain, but it will be something Ethel will be suffering with daily.


	33. Chapter 33 - Good News

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

 **Good News**

Ethel was still struggling with her walking and the girls sisters could see it was bringing her down. Before her accident she was constantly on the move, she hates sitting still and not being able to move, and the fact she now needed extra help was bringing her down, but even though she was still struggling she was definitely improving, she was not nearly as breathless as she used to be and through encouragement was walking more steps every day.

"Come on Ethie, just a few more steps" Sybil said as she stood in front of Ethel and smiled. The three girls had figured out that was the best way to do it. Esmerelda would stand behind Ethel, helping to support her and ready to catch her if she fell as Sybil stood in front of Ethel, encouraging her and telling her she believed she could do it, that was what gave Ethel the determination to keep going forward and push through the pain, and she was never more happy than when she grabbed a hold of Sybil and hugged her happily, because to Ethel, Sybil was the finish line, so she had finished the course.

"Well done Ethie, you did so well" Esmerelda told her kissing her cheek and beaming at her proudly but she was able to tell that Ethel was tired so she led her to a chair by her bed. Ethel had being wanting to leave the bed more and more, preferring to be sitting in a chair than back on the bed.

"Thank You" Ethel replied smiling as she grabbed a drink of water, still needing to catch her breathe, though not nearly as bad as before.

"I told you it would get easier" Sybil told her sister as she sat on the bed and smiled at her happily.

"I know but I didn't believe it ever would at first, it still hurts to walk obviously but at least I can walk" Ethel said becoming more optimistic about her condition and Esmerelda sat next to Sybil, putting her arm around her and spoke too.

"You are balancing brilliantly now, I hope we can go home soon" Esmerelda said, looking around the hospital room, knowing she won't miss it.

Hospital of course is a great place and the work they do and how they help people is amazing but living in a hospital was just not a great experience. You never could sleep long. Even when you eventually learned to sleep in the unfamiliar place, you were always woken by people crying, or screaming or talking and the nurses came around so early you never could have a lie in for long. Food was provided but it wasn't very nice and was usually just basic to cure an ache in the stomach, they had to share showers and the toilets so it was hard to get practical use out of them, though luckily they had attended a boarding school so they were used to that, but the worse part was there was no privacy. There was always someone around and you were not able to relax like in your own home.

"Hopefully, the nurses did say I could once I was doing better" Ethel told Esmerelda with a shrug but Ethel knew it wouldn't be that simple, they would want to access Esmerelda and see if she was able to look after Ethel now with these new responsibilities, there was only one good thing that had come out of staying in the hospital and that was the fact that because of it the trial for the custody had being held back to a different date. Esmerelda received a notice from the wizard about the change because of the new circumstances and they didn't know when it would be because it depended on Ethel's recovery.

* * *

The next time the nurses came around, Esmerelda asked about if they knew when Ethel would be sent home, the nurses said it was not up to them, but the head doctor but they did agree they thought Ethel was ready. She was able to walk without toppling and she was able to stand without much support.

"I will ask the head doctor" one of the nurses said and Esmerelda nodded but didn't know if she actually would but the next day she said that the doctor wanted to come later on to access Ethel, and to ensure Esmerelda knew how to lift her properly, the three sisters were excited but nervous, thinking something will properly go wrong. They had being stuck here for a month, they were ready to return to the flat. They didn't want more disappointment.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said, wondering what the doctor would actually be looking for. She sighed, nervous about the whole thing and able to tell her sisters were too.

The doctor came around that evening, he was the one in charge of Ethel's care so he was the one who had to ensure everything was safe and in order so they could go home. He started by watching Ethel walk, Ethel would be walking independently after all, that was the whole point of the crutches, she would need extra help and would still need to do daily exercises to improve her muscles but she would be walking alone when outside.

After he had watched Ethel he asked Esmerelda a few questions and then asked her if she could show him a simple lift, transferring Ethel from the bed so she was standing. Esmerelda felt like it was a test and panicked but tried to remember what she learned and lifted Ethel gently the way the nurses taught her too. She did one lift alone and one with Sybil's help.

"Thank you" the doctor said, writing something down.

Esmerelda was glad that they had ended up in this hospital, they knew what they were doing and refused to let Ethel go unless they were certain it was safe, he spoke to the nurses and the girls sat quietly and nervously.

"I bet they are going to say no, they properly won't think I am able to look after you alone" Esmerelda said with a sigh. She wished so much they would think that but the reality was she was young and they properly wouldn't.

"Aren't you the one who always tells me to be optimistic? Ethel asked looking at her sister and rising her eyebrows at the way she was speaking. Esmerelda looked back and gulped, knowing she was right.

"Then stop being hard on yourself" Ethel told her even if she herself was worried about this, but she had come to realise there was nothing she could do either way, so she must as well try not to worry.

The doctor spoke to the nurses for ages and the sisters were wondering what they could possibly be saying, they were supposed to just be deciding if Ethel was allowed home yet.

"How long does it take to make one decision?" Ethel asked, becoming frustrated the longer she waited for them to finish talking to one another.

"It is an important one Ethel, they have to make sure they make the right one, if they send you home to early, you could end up become very hurt again" Esmerelda explained, thinking that was properly the reason they were taking so long to decide.

* * *

Eventually the doctor walked over to them and the three blonde girls looked at him waiting for his decision he smiled at them.

"You are more than ready to return home, I have no worries about you receiving the right care or your walking" the doctor told them and the sisters looked at one another and beamed.

"I am going to be prescribing some medication though, I think it might help you with your pain, I also think it will still be best for you to have physio therapy, but apart from that tomorrow you can go home" he told the girls a bit more information before the sisters hugged, so overwhelmed that he was letting them go home, at the back of their minds none of them thought it would happen.

As it was very late when he got back to the girls, they had to stay in the hospital one more night, and their last night was one that had the girls in bed anxious, they were excited of course but the reality was in the hospital if something went wrong they had help, at home they didn't but all three girls still could not wait to get back home and it took them a long time to get to sleep, to excited for it, like they are when it is Christmas eve.


	34. Chapter 34 - Back Home

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

 **Back Home**

Ethel was excited to be going home, but it had being a month and it felt strange to be returning to the flat, but after the doctor had checked Ethel one last time, he discharged her and she was allowed to leave. She grabbed her crutches, pushing herself forward still struggling slightly but she was getting better and her first steps outside the hospital felt magical.

"We are free finally" Esmerelda said happily as she walked with Ethel and Sybil, slowly so that Ethel didn't get left behind. They arrived at the bus stop and got on the bus happily, luckily as it was early there was hardly anyone on to see Ethel and the people who did were patients anyway, but Esmerelda had a feeling other people won't be so friendly, but that was not to worry about now.

Esmie helped Ethel into a seat by the window and Sybil sat next to her happily. Ethel looked out, enjoying watching the dark bland hospital disappear, Esmie sat In front of them and smiled, when Ethel girst got injured they didn't know if they would ever reach this point, so the fact they did was hard to take in.

The journey was quite long for the girls, so they entertained themselves by talking and quietly playing cards, snap had being a lifesaver for them this past month and they still enjoyed it, halfway through another game Sybil suddenly spoke, the topic clearly just entering her mind.

"When do we have to go back to school?" the youngest blonde asked, knowing they could not stay off forever, Esmerelda looked at Sybil with wonder, she had not really thought about it.

Sybil was right of course, they could not stay off forever and now that Ethel was out of hospital the school would not be so kind about them taking the time off, the fact of the matter was though Ethel was still very weak so Esmerelda wondered if it was to soon.

"I don't know yet Sybie, I don't think Ethel is strong enough yet, she has only just started to walk again and school can be manic" Esmerelda replied with a sigh. She knew eventually she would have to send them back but she was worried about doing that.

"Maybe it would be best to send Sybil back first, I don't want her to miss to much schooling when she doesn't have to" Ethel replied and Esmie wondered if that would be best, but then she would still have to get Ethel up to take Sybil to school and take her out to pick her up, right now she didn't know what to do for the best, but she didn't want to think about that now.

"Let's try not to worry about that right now, let's just get you all home" Esmerelda told her sisters as she smiled, looking forward to getting back to the flat.

* * *

When they got of the bus they had a short walk and Ethel was worried about how hard she would find it, thankfully the ground was all flat so they were soon walking into their flat estate without Ethel panting to much, they got in the lift and Ethel sighed.

"Why did I have to hurt my legs? I hate lifts" Ethel told her sisters and Esmerelda nodded, already aware Ethel was afraid of lifts after they had nearly gotten stuck in one when they were younger.

"Good way for you to face your fear" Esmerelda replied trying to cheer Ethel up, when they arrived on their floor she could sense Ethel was holding her breathe, waiting anxiously in case the door didn't open. When it did she heard Ethel exhale, she knew most people would find Ethel's fear funny but she honestly was scared of lifts.

"Here we are home sweet home" Esmerelda said, trying to make Ethel forget she was in a lift. The girls stepped out and Esmerelda fumbled with her keys before pushing open the door.

It felt strange standing in the flat again after a month, they had only being back a few times to check on things and to get fresh clothes, so it felt strange to be there, but the girls walked in happily, seeing the food bowls for the cats in the corner.

"I miss Sparkle" Sybil said with a sigh, the cats had been looked after at Cackles over the month, luckily as there was so many cats around they didn't really have to do anything but let them roam, Esmerelda had known they would be safe, but she missed her familiar too.

"Can we go and get them later today?" Ethel asked missing Nightstar and wanting to give her familiar cuddles.

"Probably not today Ethie, we will see how you are later" Esmerelda said, not wanting to promise Ethel and then change her mind. She knew Ethel might not be up for it later but to stop any comebacks she spoke.

"Right let's have some lunch" Esmerelda told them as she settled Ethel onto the sofa, making sure she was comfortable and then went to the kitchen, she had some soup she had brought in the shop in the hospital and started to cook it in a pan.

"So glad to be home" Sybil said smiling as she looked around the family flat, already feeling more at home.

"Me too, do you mind getting me another pillow Sybil?" Ethel asked as she moved her back and hissed, she was in pain and Sybil rushed to find another cushion for her before putting it behind her back.

"Oh thank you" Ethel said sighing in relief. Her back felt so much better now because of that pillow.

"No problem Ethie, Esmie and I will look after you" the youngest said and Ethel smiled in thanks. She knew some people would say she was using her accident to her advantage so she could boss her sisters around but the fact of the matter was she was struggling to move.

"Is everything alright in here?" Esmie asked worried as she walked in and saw Ethel grimace.

"Yes Sybie was just getting me another pillow" Ethel replied smiling at the youngest, Esmie smiled, she was glad her sisters were caring towards each other.

"Thank you Sybil" Esmerelda said holding her little sister tightly and kissing her cheek "Are you alright now Ethie? Need anything else?" Esmerelda asked her sister, wanting get to be comfortable.

"No I am alright" Ethel replied gratefully and Esmerelda nodded and walked back into the kitchen to carry on the cooking.

* * *

Tomato soup was a huge hut with the girls, it was something easy and they all enjoyed so Esmerelda helped Ethel sit up more so she could move the table closer to her and placed her bowl in front of her.

"Mmmm this is great Esmie" Sybil replied as she dipped bread into her soup and then ate it.

"She is right, thank you Esmie" Ethel said as she ate her soup too and the eldest smiled.

"No problem, glad you are both enjoying it" Esmerelda told them as she ate her soup, glad it had gone down well. Everything was going smoothly until Ethel suddenly started to cry.

"Ethel what is wrong? Are you in pain?" Esmerelda asked worried about Ethel's well-being, Ethel shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I need the toilet" Ethel said and Esmerelda was confused as to why Ethel would cry over that but she helped her up gently, being careful not to knock the tables with the food on.

"You don't need to cry over it Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister confused over her tears.

"I have to burden you, you should just put me into a home or something so I don't have to keep bothering you" Ethel replied through her tears.

"Ethel Hallow!" Esmerelda shouted as she scolded. "Never say that again, we have discussed this and you are not a burden, stop saying that" Esmerelda told her but as her sister made her way to the toilet she could see she still believed it, she could tell by the look in her eyes she hated that she had to bug them for help and thought they were getting sick of her, it would take Ethel a long time to come to terms with it, and she might never be able to overcome them feelings of worthlessness put on her by their parents.


	35. Chapter 35 - Back To School

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

 **Back To School**

The first night back in the flat was great for the girls. Now they were not in a noisy busy hospital all three of them slept like a baby and had a long lie in. Even Esmerelda did not get up until half nine, late for her and she opened the window to see a beautiful bright sunny day. Esmerelda smiled, they were going to get the cats so she was happy they were not going in the rain.

Just after she woke up Esmerelda heard a sound coming from the girls bedroom and rushed in, making sure Ethel had not just fallen out of bed. She hadn't but she was awake and pulling herself into a standing position slowly.

"Ethie you should call if you are struggling" Esmerelda told her, afraid her sister would fall if she was not careful.

"I can manage" Ethel told Esmerelda as she finally pulled herself up and stood still for a few minutes with her crutches to get her energy back. She was proud of herself for getting up though.

"Ethie...you need extra help you know that" Esmerelda told her with a sigh, wishing she wasn't so stubborn.

"I know but I want to do it myself" Ethel replied and Esmie sighed as she heard a noise at the other end of the room and saw Sybil was waking up.

"Great you are both awake, we can go and collect our familiars after breakfast" Esmerelda told her and Sybil jumped out of bed, happily.

"Someone seems happy about that" Esmerelda laughed at her sisters reaction "I will start making breakfast" Esmerelda told them as she left the room to leave them to get ready.

* * *

Once they had demolished a breakfast of toast and cereal the girls started to get ready to leave and Esmerelda tried to hide get worry. With Ethel's condition she couldn't fly and the bus would not leave them at Cackles so they would have to still walk up the hill, which Ethel could not manage now, the girl was just grateful she had recently mastered the transfer spell perfectly. In Cackles, girls learned the spell in second year and practised it throughout their schooling, but even then they would have to say something for it to work, for example 'take me to Miss Cackles office', but Esmerelda had just learned to do it without speaking and she was proud of herself. She didn't usually like to use it all that much, with their bags and things it made things more complicated to transfer their bags and themselves and the cats carriers so she normally didn't do it on a daily basis, but today with only themselves and the carriers and Ethel's state it would come in handy.

"Right you two get your coats on, I am not sure how cold it is" Esmerelda told them and they both walked to the hallway to get their coats, Ethel struggled a bit as she had to take one hand of her crutch to put it on so Esmerelda made sure to hold her straight until it was on.

"Thanks" Ethel said with a small smile, now ready to go and get Nightstar.

"Right let's transfer there, I don't want to make your injuries worst Ethel, make sure to hold on" Esmerelda told them, not wanting them to end up flat on their faces. Ethel grabbed one arm and Sybil grabbed the other and then Esmerelda transferred them to their school.

Esmerelda landed perfectly in the courtyard and Ethel grabbed her arm a little tighter to keep her balance as she landed. Once she was sure she was alright both of the younger two let go so they could walk into the school.

Sybil had no idea how word got around Cackles in the space of a few seconds, but as soon as they entered the school, somehow they seemed to have the entire school staring at them, all curious and wanting to see Ethel now she was out of hospital, Ethel turned red embarrassed by the attention she was getting, it was horrible for her having everyone look at her on crutches.

"Just keep walking" Esmerelda whispered able to tell Ethel was embarrassed, she got a glance at some familiar faces like Felicity but she didn't really want to stop to chat.

"You lot move along, there is nothing to see go on" Dimity said as she appeared through the crowd, noticing the sisters and seeing everyone crowding around them like they were a zoo attraction. The girls moaned and started to disperse and Miss Drill looked at the sisters and smiled.

"Hello, how are you all?" the woman asked in a friendly way, not wanting to patronise them.

"We are good, we just came out the hospital yesterday, we wanted to pick the cats up" Esmerelda replied with a smile towards the kind woman. The woman looked at them and smiled back.

"Oh yes they have being together most of the time, I have kept an eye on them and they are all fine, I think they miss you all, let's see if we can find them or if they are roaming" the woman told them with a chuckle and the girls laughed back as they were led to one of the storerooms so they could grab their carriers, they looked inside but none of the cats were there.

"Must be on a stroll, let's find them" Miss Drill told them as they turned around to look for the cats and looked at the floor as they heard running.

* * *

"Nightstar!" Ethel said as she saw her familiar run up to her and the little cat started to rub against her legs instantly and purr, happy to see her owner. Ethel wanted to pick her up but she knew she had to keep a hold of her crutches so instead she bend down slightly and stroked her cat on the head, the cat could tell something was different about her owner because of the crutches so she rubbed against her hand instead.

"Yes I missed you too, yes I did" Ethel said as the cat soaked up all the attention and purred as she was stroked. Esmerelda and Sybil smiled and stroked her too, glad she was okay and safe.

"Nightstar where are Morgana and Sparkle do you know?" Ethel asked her stroking her head and the cat meowed in response before she turned around and started to head down the corridor, waiting for them to follow.

"Come on then" Esmerelda told her sisters as they followed Nightstar outside to the grounds where they found Sparkle asleep on the grass.

"Sparkle!" Sybil said happily. The cat shook awake and looked up at her owner before rolling over and rushing over for cuddles.

"Hi little, did you miss me? Have you being a good girl?" Sybil said as she stroked the purring cat happily, she was glad she was okay, she had been worried. She knew Miss Drill was sensible but this was Cackles, things just went wrong.

"Now we just need to find Morgana" Ethel commented, looking around to see if she could see her."

She is probably sleeping somewhere knowing her" Esmerelda said but just then she appeared out of nowhere, she rushed to Esmerelda, seeing her owner.

"Hello hon, where were you" Esmerelda asked as she cuddled the cat, Morgana looked at her as if asking her if she was crazy and why she thought she would tell her as then she couldn't hide there again.

"I am glad they are all safe, I was worried about them being away for you so long" Dimity told the girls happily as she watched the cats fussing over their cuddles.

"Thank you for feeding them, I really appreciate it" Esmerelda told her, knowing it had been her who fed them, Dimity waved her hand dismissively.

"No problem, they were good company, I am just glad you are feeling better" Miss Drill replied as she looked at Ethel who smiled embarrassed. Esmerelda though was so grateful to the woman that she hugged her in thanks, she didn't teach her anymore, so it wasn't strange really.

"Thank you for supporting me, I wish everyone else would do the same" Esmerelda told the sports teacher to hugged her back and smiled before pulling away.

"Of course, I think you are doing a great job, I want you to succeed and I can tell Ethel is getting better" the woman replied.

"She is getting there" Esmerelda replied, glad the woman cared about their well-being. "Well we best be going, get these little troublemakers back home" Esmerelda told the woman who chuckled.

"Come on Sparkle time to go" Sybil said as she put her cat in the carrier and then she proceeded to meow angrily as she didn't like it.

"It won't be for long" Esmerelda told the cats as she prepared to transfer away. She waved to the teacher and felt glad to be leaving, away from the prying eyes of teenage girls.


	36. Chapter 36 - Hurtful Actions

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

 **Hurtful Actions**

After a week of pretty much doing nothing Esmerelda knew it was time to start getting Ethel out of the flat more, the doctors had told her that Ethel had to keep moving and walking about because it will help her muscles become stronger, even if it will never heal them completely, so when they ran out of food, Esmerelda thought a trip to the supermarket would be the easiest place to start.

They left the house about noon, wanting to get back home in plenty time to cook dinner, walking out the flat was fine, Ethel was of course being slow and unsteady slightly but they made it out in one piece, it was when they got on the bus Esmerelda, and her sisters, realised for the first time that because of Ethel's accident people would treat them differently.

Esmie got on the bus and paid the driver for their fares and then beckoned the girls to follow so they could get a seat. It was already packed on the bus, and there was no seats free. Esmerelda did not really care about her or Sybil sitting down, they could hold on, but Ethel would fall with the bus moving so she looked around for an empty seat but saw none. There was seats at the side which were meant to be for disabled people, but the people sitting on them were too busy looking at their phones, and the ones who were not did not seem to be making any attempt to give up their seat for Ethel. Esmerelda was about to say something, she was not going to risk Ethel falling over because people couldn't be bothered to stand up, but then Sybil spoke so she didn't have to.

"There is a seat at the back" Sybil commented. Esmerelda looked and saw Sybil was correct there was a seat at the back. She let Ethel walk over but the girl needed help on the step so Esmerelda gently helped lift her up onto it before she helped Ethel sit on the seat. Some of the other passengers sitting at the back stated at them.

"Is there a problem?" Esmerelda asked as she looked around and saw people were staring at her and Ethel, when she didn't get a response she shook her head and turned back to Ethel.

"I will be at the front with Sybil, call me if you need me alright? Don't move when the bus stops I will come help you" Esmerelda told her as she walked back to the front so she could hold on, feeling more eyes on her as she did so.

The bus journey was fifteen minutes and Esmerelda felt like she was under a spotlight, people were staring at all three sisters like they had never seen people with blonde hair before, she kept an eye on Ethel, and could tell she was uncomfortable but there was nothing she could do, she didn't want to be thrown of the bus for attacking people. She sighed but looked out the window, not wanting to miss there stop.

* * *

When their stop came up she went towards Ethel and told Sybil to start getting of the bus as she helped Ethel down the step. It took a few minutes because of Ethel's slow weak movements but just as Esmerelda had helped Ethel down the step and was walking down the aisle she suddenly felt Ethel fly forward as the bus suddenly started moving again. Esmerelda quickly caught Ethel so she wouldn't fall and then looked outside where she saw Sybil out the window look at the bus wide eyed and start to run after them as it started to move away from them.

"Wait we need to get off, my sister is by herself, stop the bus now!" Esmerelda shouted. The girl was annoyed, he could see in his mirror if anyone was still getting off and clearly could not be bothered to wait for Ethel to walk there. The bus driver did not listen and kept driving so Esmerelda grabbed the stirring wheel, causing him to perform an emergency stop.

"What are you dong!? I could of crashed" the man said. By this point Sybil was in tears thinking she was going to be left behind and her sisters were being driven away from her.

"Are you blind or thick? My sister and I haven't got of yet and you left a little girl at a stop by herself with no way to get to us, open the door this instant, I demand to be let off" Esmerelda shouted, able to tell people were looking at her again, but she didn't care, the man was out or order and had to be told. The bus driver opened the door, even though he was not at a stop. and Esmerelda helped Ethel down, she didn't say thank you as he didn't deserve it, in fact she had a good mind to report him.

The bus had drove about a mile away and Sybil was stood a few feet away from them when they got of the bus, she saw them and started running towards her sisters when she saw they were now of the bus.

"SYBIL WATCH THAT ROAD" Esmerelda shouted at her causing the girl to come to a stand still because she was near a side road and was so upset she was about to run into it. Esmerelda rushed over to Sybil and then told her she could cross because it was safe, Sybil ran into her arms, crying hard.

"I thought he was going to go really far and I wouldn't be able to find you" Sybil said hugging her sister and Esmie turned around seeing Ethel was near them but had not reached them yet.

"I know you did, I am sorry, he was being cruel not stopping" Esmerelda told her stroking her head and kissing it as Ethel reached them and she hugged her too.

"Come on, let's go get some shopping" Esmerelda told them, thinking they might as well now as they were near the shop. They walked the short distance to the shop, Sybil still teary as they did so.

* * *

At the shop Esmerelda took a trolley and they started to walk down the aisles to get their food. They walked slowly to keep up with Ethel, but none of them wanted to lose each other so they didn't mind.

Everything was fine, until the shop started to get more busy. There was people behind the sisters and because Ethel had to walk slowly people started to get impatient.

"Hurry up will you, some of us don't have all week" a woman said as she pushed her way in front of them, not caring if Ethel was not doing it on purpose.

"Ignore her, you have every right to be here Ethel" Esmerelda told her as they carried on shopping. Esmie stopped at one of the aisles and closed her eyes, losing her patience as she heard someone groaning.

"Come on, I want to get some cheese" a man said as Ethel was standing in front of the freezers. Ethel didn't say anything but walked off as fast as her crutches would let her.

"You can do it, go on, faster!" the man said in a mocking way. Ethel blinked back tears and Esmerelda stepped in front of her.

"Can you stop being so rude? If she is in the way all you have to do is ask her politely if she can move" Esmerelda told the man, not giving him a chance to respond, she led Ethel and Sybil away, her anger at breaking point, all she wanted to do was pay and go home. She couldn't believe such a simple thing like shopping was going like this.

"Let's finish up and get home" Esmerelda told her sisters as she walked to the last aisle she needed, not wanting to deal with the rude people anymore today.

"I am sorry, it is my fault Esmie for being crippled and so slow" Ethel said allowing tears to fall as she walked.

"Don't cry over people who were never taught manners Ethel, this is not your fault, people just are extremely rude" Esmerelda said, loud enough for customers to hear.

"The thing is I would of being the one laughing a few months ago, I would have joined in with them, maybe I deserved what happened, it is karma" Ethel replied, upset because she knows she would of being as bad as these people making fun of her. She was ashamed of herself in that moment.

"Ethel, no matter what you have done, how you ave behaved in the past, no-one deserves what happened to you, okay no-one" Esmerelda told her not wanting her to believe that. Ethel did not deserve to be unable to walk properly, no matter how much hurt she had caused other people, it was not something anyone would wish on anyone and it causes hurt for Esmie and Sybil too, so it was not something she deserved.

"She is right Ethel, you don' deserve it, don't be so hard on yourself" Sybil told her, not liking to see her upset.

Esmerelda moved a bit faster shopping after that, wanting to get her sisters home and comfortable as fast as possible, they had had enough upset for the day. They were soon paying and the cashier looked at them suspiciously but said nothing when Esmerelda paid, only looked at the money for a while. Once she had they packed and left the shop, but now they had to get back on the bus and they were dreading it.

* * *

"Don't worry Ethel, if anyone won't move I will tell them" Esmerelda told her sisters. When the bus came she stayed back to make sure the bus driver was not the man who had nearly left Sybil by herself and trapped them on the bus, when she saw it was a woman, so it could not be the same person, she got on and paid. Luckily this time there was seats so they all sat down and spoke quietly.

Each girl knew in the back of their minds though knew this was only the beginning and incidents like today would be a regular thing, and as much as they all pretended it didn't affect them...they knew it did. They had not had the chance to really go out for an long time since Ethel was injured and there first taste of the world since was proving to them it was going to be much more difficult to do now. Esmerelda put her arms around her sisters, both still upset after the days events and closed her eyes, wishing she could fix it, but this was something even magic could not solve.


	37. Chapter 37 - Another Meeting and Pain

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

 **Another Meeting and Pain**

After the disaster of a trip to the supermarket, Ethel did not like going out, she always ended up getting upset at people's harsh words or actions. Esmerelda though knew she could not just let Ethel stay inside, not only was it bad for her to isolate herself but her legs would only get weaker if she did. As the supermarket was to upsetting now, Esmerelda took Ethel and Sybil to the local park, during school hours there was no-one there so Ethel was free to enjoy the fresh air and practise her walking in peace.

"Two more steps Ethel, you are almost there" Sybil said to her sister with a smile, she was stood near the bench, which they had made as the finished line. Ethel forced the last two steps but managed it, before she sat on the bench to have a break.

"Well done Ethie" Esmerelda told her handing her a bottle of water. She looked at Ethel and knew that ten minutes of walking today was enough, she could tell when her sister was done and right now she looked exhausted. Everyday was different and today she was just not up for walking much.

"Let's break for a bit before we go home" Esmerelda told her sisters as she sat on the bench next to Ethel with a smile. It was only a short walk back to the flat but Esmerelda did not want Ethel collapsing from exhaustion before they got there.

After a break of fifteen minutes, to make sure Ethel was not overly tired anymore, they started heading back to the flat. It was also quiet around the flats at this time, as it was a weekday and the majority of people were out. They were just heading for the lift when Esmerelda stopped and smiled.

* * *

"Miss Hubble" Esmerelda said seeing Julie walk up the stairs that were next to the lift. It was strange because even though they lived in the same flats they never normally saw each other, what with Esmerelda doing the school routine and being at work and Julie being at work as well they just were never all home at the same time. The woman stopped and smiled, noticing the girls.

"Oh hello!" Julie said, beaming clearly happy to see them out and about. "I didn't know if you had come home yet" Julie told the girls, happy they were not having to stay in the hospital any longer.

"We got released last week, the girls aren't back at school yet though" Esmerelda told her, smiling back.

"Well Ethel has had a big injury, it would be dangerous for her to return to school to early" Julie said knowingly, she was after all a nurse so she knew about taking small steps in big injuries. Esmerelda was about to reply when Ethel tugged on her sleeve and gave her a look. Esmerelda knew she wanted to leave because she didn't want to be speaking to her. Esmerelda gave her the same look back.

"I have your tub from the cottage pie in our flat, I hadn't gotten a chance to drop it round yet, do you want me to fetch it quickly?"" Esmerelda asked, looking at Julie patiently.

"Oh you don't have to worry about it" Julie said. In all honesty she had forgotten about the tub. "Keep it, it might come in handy" Julie went on, thinking if Ethel had to have more medical treatment they might use that tub if she had to stay overnight.

"Oh I couldn't..." Esmerelda said, feeling bad about not giving it bad.

"It is only a tub, I have loads of them, just keep it, it is fine" Julie told Esmerelda thinking the girl had enough on her plate without worrying about a plastic tub.

"Alright thank you" Esmerelda told Julie gratefully. She could sense Ethel next to her fidgeting and knew she was getting uncomfortable standing up. Over the last month she had come to understand some actions of Ethel's. Fidgeting meant she was starting to get uncomfortable and her back or legs were starting to hurt.

"Sorry we are going to have to go, Ethel needs to rest" Esmerelda said knowing it was cruel to keep her out so she could chat with their neighbour. Some people might say she was faking it but with the fact they had been out for a whole she doubted it.

Julie looked over at Ethel and saw her slowly swaying, clearly unable to keep still. It was clear the girl was restless, and by the fact they were out Julie suspected the girl was overtired. She didn't want Ethel to become worse because of her so she replied.

"Oh no of course I understand, we don't want her to get worse do we? Don't worry, if you need me just stop by the flat, It is 20B" Julie told the girls, knowing it might give them peace of mind if they had somewhere they could go if they needed too.

Esmerelda smiled again gratefully, she was glad Julie at least was being supportive of their situation when no-one else seemed to care.

"Thank you, that gives me peace of mind, come on you two, let's get you home" Esmerelda told her sisters.

"Bye!" Sybil said happily. The youngest liked Mildred and was friendly with her so she didn't mind talking to her mother.

"Bye love" Julie said smiling at the youngest. Ethel said nothing but turned away to follow her sisters, still not trusting the woman.

"Next time why don't you invite her in for some tea, I mean it seems you two are best friends now!" Ethel said as they walked away from Julie. Esmie rolled her eyes, Ethel was a nightmare when she was in this sort of mood. She thought everyone was out to get her all the time.

"Don't be silly Ethel, it is called being poilte, she did come visit when she didn't have to" Esmerelda told Ethel, putting her arm over her head to unlock the door of the flat.

* * *

"So what? She barely knows anything about is other than our names, we don't need her" Ethel said defensively not wanting Julie to start meddling into her family life.

"She is our neighbour Ethie, we should try to be civil with her" Sybil said as she walked into the flat.

"I don't want to be civil with her, Mildred Hubble has ruined my life" Ethel replied storming into the room angrily, walking faster than normal because she was annoyed.

"Ethel calm down" Esmerelda told her, knowing it was not good for her to stress herself out. Her body didn't function well when she was annoyed.

"No I will not calm down, you two are getting all buddy with the Hubbles of all people so I..." she stopped talking then and started to hiss instead. She felt a horrible shooting pain in her back and legs, which happened when she put to much strain on herself, or when she had overworked herself, that was when the pain got worse and she could feel it. Esmerelda rushed towards her, not replying to her last comment.

"Come on sit down" Esmerelda told her. Gently leading her to the sofa, knowing she was in pain now.

"I am sorry…..I didn't..." Ethel said before she moaned again in pain. Esmerelda gently sat her on the sofa, not going to say I told you so because it would not help matters.

"I know Ethie it is alright" Esmerelda said as she grabbed the pillows and put them behind Ethel's back and on her legs, cushioning them. She had found it helped with the pain when it was bad. Sybil helped, setting up a mini bed for Ethel, when the pain was bad she had to heal, there was no point making her do much else but letting her rest for a while.

"Lie down Ethel, you need rest" Esmerelda told her as she set her up on the sofa. Once Ethel was lying down she kept talking.

"I am going to get you some painkillers, just try to relax Ethel" Esmerelda told her with a sigh. She knew Ethel had made it worse by becoming so annoyed but the pain would of come regardless, Ethel just brought it on quicker, but that was a big reason she hoped therapy would help Ethel with her temper she was doing more harm to herself.

"I am sorry Esmie...I didn't mean it" Ethel told her, knowing she should really work on her temper.

"I know don't worry, Sybil and I will look after you now" Esmerelda told her as she kissed her on the head, needing her to know she was being cared for. She told Sybil to sit with her as she went to get her medicine and to shout if she got worse. She then left the room and closed the door behind her, letting tears escape. She didn't think she would ever get used to Ethel in pain.


	38. Chapter 38 - Dividing Attention

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 **Dividing Attention**

Now that Ethel needed help, things had to change at home and that meant they needed a new routine. Esmerelda would help Ethel up and get her set up and comfortable as they had breakfast. Ethel also needed medication every morning, and Esmie was just glad she had a good memory and she always made sure to give her the medication.

After breakfast was eaten, Esmerelda had to help Ethel with the physio exercises she had to do daily, twice a day. Ethel hated them because it caused her more pain than just their daily lives. If she didn't do them though her body would never become stronger so it was important she did them.

"Ethel, do you want to watch telly?" Sybil asked as she sat next to her sister, trying to make her feel better and forget the pain. She knew this was Ethel's least favourite part of the day. Ethel nodded, thinking the sounds of the telly might distract her.

"Thank you Sybie" Esmerelda told her sister as her distracting Ethel made it easier to do the physio.

* * *

After an hour of doing the physio therapy, Ethel was worn out and wanted to have a break because it was extra painful in her legs and back so Esmerelda lay her on the sofa knowing she needed to have a break for a while.

This was the time when Esmerelda would find something to do with Sybil. Esmerelda had researched Ethel's injury, and the impact a disability has on a family, one thing she found out from her research was when something like this happened, the other children that were not injured, were often neglected by their parents or carers, not intentionally but because they were so busy with their child that needed extra care it just ended up happening. Sybil had experienced neglect in her life already and Esmerelda had promised herself she would not let Sybil feel like that, even with the extra care Ethel now required.

"Esmie you said you would help me with the potions work I was sent" Sybil said reminding her of the work she had being sent from the school. Esmerelda nodded and smiled.

"Ethie I am just going to help Sybil with her work, if you need me call out okay?" Esmerelda told her as Ethel nodded. Esmerelda and Sybil walked to the bedroom the girls shared and Sybil took her books out of her bedside table drawer.

"What potion are you researching today?" Esmerelda asked sitting next to her on the bed, she looked over to make sure the door was open in case Ethel was in distress.

"An opposite potion, I understand what it is and does, but I just don't know how to explain it in an essay" Sybil said, scratching her forehead in confusion. Esmerelda took her book so she could see what she actually had to do and nodded.

"Explain the dangers of an opposite potion, I remember doing this essay too, it was a hard one to think of so many reasons, tell me what you have thought of so far" Esmerelda said to Sybil.

"Well it makes everything the opposite in a person so I suppose it could be dangerous because the drinker could become a threat to someone they normally wouldn't be a threat to" Sybil said looking at Esmerelda worried she was wrong.

"That is great Sybs, anything else?" Esmerelda asked.

"The drinker could become more daring and they might decide to do a dangerous stunt ot something they normally wouldn't dream off" Sybil went on, listing of another reason the potion could be dangerous.

"Brilliant Sybie, them ideas are great" Esmerelda told Sybil who smiled at her. Esmerelda drafted some sentences down, she was not going to do the essay for Sybil, she was merely giving her ideas about how she could put her ideas into words.

Esmerelda had often being told by people Sybil was naturally bad at potions and that her grades were low because she didn't try hard enough but Esmerelda knew they were wrong. Sybil was not any worse at potions than she was at anything else, the issue Sybil had was confidence. When they were younger their parents had hired a tutor to teach them the basics of potions, she was a horrible woman named Millicent Coldstone, the only person she could be described as similar to was Miss Hardbroom, but this woman was much much worse. She yelled at the girls for the smallest mistake and would belittle them by calling them stupid and useless. All the girls were terrified of the woman but Sybil being the most timid was the most scared of her, she had scared her so much Sybil was now unable to do potions without panicking about it. Sybil didn't mean to get it wrong, she had just being put down so much she freaked out. When she started at Cackles, HB being her teacher for the subject didn't help, because she reminded her of her old tutor, and she would be so scared of messing up she ended up messing up, it was a never ending cycle.

Esmerelda though would be patient and calm with her and Sybil always did much better with her than in lessons, she knew it would take many years for Sybil to regain that confidence, of ever because of her past experiences.

"That is it Sybie, see you can do it" Esmerelda told her as her sister smiled and started to write her essay, Esmerelda thought it was as good as time as ever to talk to her about what was on her mind.

"Sybie, I want to talk to you, about Ethel" Esmerelda said starting the subject off lightly. Sybil looked at her concerned, thinking she had noticed something wrong.

"What about her?" Sybil asked confused.

"Well now she is injured she will need extra care, all the moments I am free I am going to make sure I spend them with you, but I don't want you to ever feel neglected at any time, if you do feel neglected please tell me, I don't want to give all my attention to Ethel and I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about it" Esmerelda told Sybil. She knew what Sybil was like, she wouldn't say anything just go along with it but she didn't want that. She knew some days Sybil might get less attention, if Ethel was having a bad day, she wanted Sybil to tell her if she ever felt pushed aside.

"But Esmie.." Sybil said not wanting to sound selfish if she ever felt like that.

"No Sybil, I took you in to get away from the toxicity of being told you are not important and getting less attention, I don't want you to feel like you did at home" Esmerelda told her. Sybil nodded understanding.

"Okay I will tell you if I ever feel like that, but I don't right now" Sybil replied.

Esmerelda was glad. She was good at, and had gotten used to, dividing her attention between her younger sisters, now it was obviously harder but if she made sure to spent time with Sybil whenever she could, she knew Ethel would not get all the attention. She knew Sybil helped with Ethel and the three of them did things together, but one on one attention was so important to her.

"Thank you Sybie" Esmerelda told her hugging her with a smile, she knew it would take more effort, but it was worth it because it would benefit her sisters to both feel love and valued.

* * *

Esmerelda was pleased to realise it actually wasn't that hard though. Yes sometimes she had to focus on Ethel because she needed help to move, or medicine, or her walking exercises or physio but Sybil helped Esmerelda with that and during the times Ethel needed a break, Esmerelda would make sure to spend quality time with Sybil. She also made sure to spend time with Ethel that was not because of one of her needs, she would spend time talking to her or reading or watching telly with her, she didn't want to only spend time with Ethel when she had too because of her injury, but because she loved her and both girls were good at entertaining themselves when she was with the other.

And yes Ethel did require a lot of care but they all loved the times when they got to spend time together, watching a film or talking, spending quality time as sisters, it was something they didn't really get to do when they were at home, their parents hated noise and mess.

"Thank you Esmerelda" Ethel said one day after they had finished watching a film, Esmie looked at her confused.

"What for?" Esmerelda asked, wondering what she had done to be thanked for.

"For being the best mother figure ever" Ethel said and Sybil smiled and nodded.

"Yes you are the best Esmie, our mother and sister in one" the youngest replied. Esmerelda squeaked and then grabbed her sisters to hug them as she thanked them and kissed their heads, trying to stop the tears falling but it was no use, she cried.

"Don't cry Esmie" Ethel said sadly, able to sense she was crying because she could feel her shaking.

"I am just so happy, I love you both" Esmerelda told them hugging them more, touched by their words.

"We love you too Esmie" Sybil replied, as the three sisters hugged each other a while longer.


	39. Chapter 39 - A Meeting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 **A Meeting**

Esmerelda knew it was about time that she got back to work and her sisters got back to school, Ethel was doing a lot better and was much stronger. It had been hard for Esmerelda to decide if she should move Ethel to another school, Cackles was big and always manic and she was afraid of Ethel being knocked over in the chaos, but she knew starting afresh would make things harder for Ethel, she had enough to deal with without needing to get used to a new school.

Esmie was not stupid though, she knew that if she was going to send Ethel back to Cackles some allowances would have to be made and some changes for the blonde. Esmerelda had being putting of going to discuss it because she didn't want to get into another fight, but she couldn't leave it forever, so she transferred herself and her sisters to the school that day.

"Remember, keep your heads down" Esmerelda told them as she led them into the school, she had chosen to come at a time when lessons were being held to avoid the majority of stares that they will receive. They got to Miss Cackle's office within ten minutes and Esmerelda knocked.

"Come in" Miss Cackle said, Esmerelda was relived because she sounded like she was in a good mood. She closed her eyes and took a breathe before pushing open the door.

"Good morning Miss Cackle" Esmerelda said. The headmistress looked up at the sisters surprised to see them.

"Oh hello, I didn't expect you" Miss Cackle informed them, they had not told her they were coming before their visit.

"Forgive me, I didn't want there to be an audience when we came, I came because Ethel is much stronger and I think she and Sybil are about ready to return to school" Esmerelda told the woman, who narrowed her eyebrows.

"Well yes, of course we expected to have them return at some point" Miss Cackle replied and Esmie tried to stay calm, knowing their last few meetings had gone badly.

"Yes but Ethel's injury is bad, she is going to have to use the crutches for the unforeseeable future, the doctor was not sure if she will eventually heal, obviously with Ethel's new position when she returns there will need to be some changes" Esmerelda told Miss Cackle. Esmie was glad for once HB was not there, the woman always put her on edge.

"Changes?" Miss Cackle replied, failing to understand what the girl meant.

"Well yes, Ethel walks slow, she can't walk fast anymore, so she will need to leave lessons five minutes before everyone else so she doesn't get trampled" Esmerelda started, having a feeling this was not going to go down well.

"We can't let that happen for one pupil, if we do all the students will want to leave" Miss Cackle explained her reasons for not thinking it was a good idea.

"And if Ethel is knocked down it could send her downhill again" Esmerelda fired back, preparing to fight.

"Also Ethel will be unable to do PE" Ethel told Miss Cackle, knowing Ethel could not do it even if she tried.

"Maybe she can join in light activities" Miss Cackle replied and Esmerelda was not sure she understood the extent of Ethel's injury. Esmie turned to look at her sisters and smiled at them, making sure neither was upset.

"Miss Cackle, Ethel hardly has any movement left in her legs right now, she is lucky she can walk at all, she can hardly balance, there is no possible way she could do any form of PE" Esmerelda explained to Miss Cackle, needing her to be aware it wasn't an option.

"And Ethel is going to have to be allowed to sit down in lessons such as potions, she can't stand for long" Esmerelda went on, knowing Miss Hardbroom was going to be really happy about that. Miss Cackle opened her mouth to object but Esmie kept talking.

"If you don't allow this and Ethel falls you can be the one to explain to the doctor why her injuries are worse" Esmerelda said, warning the woman.

"Don't threaten me!" Miss Cackle said shocked and insulted the eldest was basically threatening her.

"I am sorry Miss Cackle but all I care about is my sister's safety, I will go and see the great wizard if I need permission" Esmerelda explained to her. She just wanted Ethel to be safe when she was away from her.

* * *

"Alright fine, we can make allowances for Ethel" Miss Cackle said not wanting the Great Wizard on her case again. She knew he already was not happy with her.

"Thank you Miss Cackle" Esmerelda said, smiling kindly.

"I expect you to work hard Ethel" Miss Cackle said, looking at the injured sister. Ethel looked at Esmerelda as if asking if she should reply.

"Of course Miss Cackle, I will work as hard as ever" Ethel replied, wondering why the woman thought her legs not working right would affect the quality of her schoolwork.

"So when do you want to bring them back?" Miss Cackle asked, looking at Esmeralda interested.

"As soon as possible, I don't want them to miss to much" Esmerelda told the woman.

"Monday then, don't be late" Miss Cackle told her, clearly her good mood had gone and now she was angry at the girl.

"That sounds fine, thank you Miss Cackle" Esmerelda told her as she said goodbye and left the room with her sisters, they walked a few steps before Ethel spoke.

* * *

"Well that was awkward" Ethel said as she walked with her sisters down the corridor.

"Well I didn't expect it to go well, this is Miss Cackle we are talking about" Esmerelda told her sisters.

"Miss Hardbroom is not going to be happy" Sybil replied, biting her lip worried about it.

"Is she ever happy?" Esmerelda commented back.

"No, but I bet she won't let me sit down in her lessons, she hates people sitting when they make a potion" Ethel told her sister, knowing the other teachers might follow the rules but Miss Hardbroom won't.

"Well just sit down when you have to Ethel even if she says no" Esmerelda told Ethel, she didn't want to encourage her to break the rules but for her health sometimes she had too.

"I know, but I am scared of coming back, everyone is going to be staring at me" Ethel said with a sigh, knowing she was going to be the centre of attention, but not for the reasons that she wanted to be.

Esmerelda sighed, she knew her sister was right about that and she wished she had a way to reassure her.

"I know it is hard Ethel but just ignore them, don't let them make you feel upset okay? You are amazing!" Esmerelda told her and Ethel smiled and hugged her, and the sisters hugged.

Esmerelda was glad her sisters were distracted because no-one noticed her expression. Ethel always got so upset out in public when people would stare at her or make horrible comments, Esmerelda knew Ethel would get upset about it but no matter what school she sent her to she would get stares and comments, the girl sighed, worried about her sister.


	40. Chapter 40 - Bad First Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty

 **Bad First Day**

Monday came and like Esmerelda had told Miss Cackle she got the girls up and ready for school, they had to get up earlier than they did before the accident because Ethel was slow but they were ready in plenty of time, and Esmie felt glad to be sending them back to school and to return to work, she had rang her boss and the woman had told her she would happy to her her back on Monday. Esmie liked the normality of having a routine, they had to get back to normal sometime.

"Try not to get into trouble, and remember if HB gives you a hard time just ignore her" Esmerelda told her sisters as she hugged and kissed them, saying goodbye to them.

Sybil nodded in agreement and Ethel looked at the floor in silence, she was not looking forward to going back to school, knowing she would get stares and comments. Esmie sighed, wishing she didn't have to leave her.

"You will be okay Ethie, make sure to look after your sister Sybie" Esmerelda told the youngest who nodded, knowing Ethel needed support right now. Esmie wondered if it was a good idea to send Ethel back to school, and still worried about it as she left to go to work.

As they were in different years, when they entered the school, the two sisters had to go their separate ways, but Sybil said she would come and see Ethel at breaktime, to make sure she had not gotten to upset, and then made her way to her chanting lesson. Ethel sighed and walked the opposite way, she had potions first, and she hoped HB was reasonable.

As soon as she walked into the classroom that day Ethel felt awkward. When she entered the room there was suddenly a silence that hang in the air, everyone stopped talking and Ethel could feel eyes on her as she walked over to one of the desks. She glanced up and saw Felicity and some others but she didn't want to deal with fake friends today so she took a seat by herself, wanting to get this over with.

Ethel closed her eyes, knowing everyone was still staring at her, she had never in her life wished HB was in the classroom more than in that moment, because at least when she started the lesson they would be distracted. Just as she thought this there was a wooshing noise and HB appeared in all her glory.

"GIRLS, stop gawping, you are not fish" she shouted seeing some of the girls were staring at Ethel with their mouths open. "I want you to make a sleeping potion, you have until the end of the lesson, begin" the woman said, turning the hour glass on her desk over.

Ethel reached over to grab some gillyweed to put in her potion when she suddenly felt a presence of someone near her, she looked up to see HB was looking at her.

"W...well met Miss Hardbroom" Ethel said, trying to stay on her good side.

"Miss Hallow, you have missed a lot of work, I would suggest opening your book so you can follow the potion instructions" the woman said to her and Ethel looked at her annoyed, she didn't need a stupid book, she knew how to make the potion, but to get her to leave she opened it, not caring what the woman thought of her.

"I will be testing your potion at the end of lesson, so make sure it is up to standard" HB went on before she walked away leaving Ethel alone. Ethel was glad, as now she could concentrate in peace. She threw the gill-weed into the potion but she still felt uneasy.

Everytime she looked up from her potion she would catch her classmates looking at her, some would turn away when they saw she had noticed, others just kept looking at her, not caring if she knew. She knew she was the talk of the school right now and that Sybil was properly experiencing the same thing.

Ethel though tried not to think about it, they wanted to get to her and she couldn't let them, she took a deep breathe and carried on with her potion, wanting to impress HB and prove to the students around her she was stronger than they thought and she was not going to break down in front of them.

* * *

She finishED her potion in good time and HB came around at the end of the lesson to check the potion. She brought the mouse to Ethel's desk and the blonde dropped some of the potion on the creature, who closed their eyes as they fell asleep. Ethel smiled, she had done the potion right.

"Good enough" HB said, not wanting to admit that Ethel had made the potion perfectly, Ethel rolled her eyes but was glad she was not in trouble and watched interested as to who else had made the potion correctly.

After potions Ethel had spell science. It was harder to avoid the states in a normal classroom as the seats were nearer each other than in the potions lab, Ethel spent the lesson once again feeling eyes on her, she turned to Felicity halfway through and shouted at her angrily.

"Do you have a problem or something? Did your mother never teach you it is rude to stare? Oh wait your mother is just like you so she taught you to be rude like she is" Ethel said to Felicity who looked at her surprised. Ethel looked around, seeing everyone in her classroom looking at her still. She forced herself into a standing position and grabbed her crutches, walking to the front of the class.

"Take a good look, yes I am on crutches, you all seem to be fascinated by it because you haven't stopped staring" Ethel said stood in front of the class and leaning on her crutches for support, she stood there for a few minutes before she went and sat back down.

She could still sense people staring and was glad she was allowed to leave lesson early, she didn't need to be told she could leave twice and rushed out the room angrily. She was fed up of being stared at by her classmates for something she couldn't help.

* * *

"Ethel wait" the blonde heard someone say in that moment as she made her way to the libary, the girl turned around and saw Mildred Hubble of all people running towards her.

"What do you want?" Ethel asked rudely, out of everyone Mildred was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay" Mildred said looking at the blonde concerned. The girl in question scoffed.

"And why would you care about that?" Ethel asked, her anger very high in that moment. "When you found out what happened you were probably the first to throw a party" Ethel said to the girl, angry and annoyed.

"No, Ethel of course I didn't...I was upset when I found out" Mildred replied, hurt and surprised the girl thought she would be happy she was so badly injured.

"Mildred, we are not friends, we never have being and never will be, so why do you all of a sudden care about my well-being?" Ethel shouted back, she did not want to deal with the girl right now.

"Because sometimes we all need a bit of support Ethel, my mum has told me about when she saw you..." Mildred went on, trying to get through to Ethel.

"So she put you up to this? Tell your mum we don't need her help, Esmerelda is totally capable of looking after Sybil and I without her butting her nose in" Ethel said, upset and because of that growing more nasty.

"Ethel will you just listen" Mildred said knowing people were going to start coming out of class soon and she didn't have much time to talk to her.

"No I won't listen, you listen, you never liked me, and now that I have become injured all of a sudden you pretend to care? Well my sisters might not be able to see through your and your mother's games but I most certainty can Mildred Hubble, if you want to 'support' me do me a favour and leave me alone" Ethel shouted, angry, fed up, tired and frustrated and Mildred was only making her temper worse.

"Fine, I tried, have it your way" Mildred replied, angry herself now and storming off. She left Ethel in the corridor, fed up of trying to reason with her.


	41. Chapter 41 - Upset

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

 **Upset**

The flat door banged open loudly as Ethel stormed through it, Esmerelda had gone to pick her sisters up from school and had being able to tell Ethel was in a bad mood.

"I am not going back to school!" Ethel shouted as she stormed into the flat and sat on the sofa.

"Ethel you have to go to school, it is the law" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, knowing that what she was suggesting was not an option.

"But why can't you teach us?" Ethel asked looking at her sister

"Because I am not a teacher Ethel" Esmerelda replied, knowing she was not qualified to teach her sisters.

"You could train to do it, that way I can stay home" Ethel went on, suggesting something Esmerelda could do.

Esmerelda sighed knowing that might have to be an option, if Ethel hated school so much, keeping her at home and homeschooling her might be the only option.

"Yes but it will take time" Esmerelda replied knowing she would have to train and go on courses to do that.

"Well I am not going back to school, I hate it and I hate everyone!" Ethel went on, clearly upset. Esmerelda looked at Sybil who bit her lip.

"Ethel...hate is a strong word" Esmerelda replied, thinking it was not good for her to hate so much.

"Well you try being somewhere where everyone stares at you constantly and tell me you don't hate it, and then I have Mildred blubbering on top of that" Ethel replied, wiping her eyes, crying from sheer frustration.

Esmerelda felt her heart breaking at Ethel crying, she hated when either of her sisters cried and she rushed forward to sit on the sofa next to Ethel.

"Hey it is okay, don't cry" Esmerelda told her putting her arm around her

* * *

"I don't want to go back" Ethel cried openly now, clearly still struggling to deal with the new looks she got because of her injury, she knew why people stared, if someone else had being in her position she would of stared too, she just wished they wouldn't.

"I know you don't, and I am sorry, but there is no point moving you, the stares will follow you" Esmerelda told Ethel, knowing it would happen whatever school she went too.

"Don't be upset Ethie, they are not worth crying about" Sybil said sitting at the other side of Ethel and wrapping her arm around her other side.

"I just want things to go back to normal, everyone ignoring me at school, being able to blend into the background" Ethel went on, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It will get easier Ethie, once everyone gets used to seeing you injured they will stop staring" Esmerelda told Ethel logically.

"But what do I do until then?" Ethel asked, knowing she was right but still haven't to cope until that happened.

"Just try and block them out, I know it is hard but you have to try" Esmerelda told Ethel, not able to give her any other advice.

"Easier said than done when you have Mildred Hubble going on about how bad she feels" Ethel replied, still fuming from the confrontation she had with Mildred earlier.

"If you don't like Mildred just avoid her" Esmerelda told Ethel. She was not going to force Ethel to become friendly with Mildred like the teachers did, there was no point in it if Ethel didn't want to be friends, the best thing she could do was avoid her if she bothered her so much.

"You know though Ethel, maybe you and Mildred could learn to get on" Sybil told her sister, hating their rivalry.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ethel asked, knowing her sister was friendly with the girl for some reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"Because I heard her in the corridor telling some of the girls to mind their own business and leave you alone" Sybil told Ethel, remembering at break how Mildred had had a go at some girls because they were talking about Ethel and laughing at her as she walked past.

"Why would she do that?" Ethel asked, looking at Sybil not understanding

"I don't know, but that is what happened" Sybil replied and Ethel sat there confused.

She had being more than cruel to Mildred, in fact she had been plain nasty over the years and earlier she had being really horrible to her, she had expected the brunette to go and bad mouth her after that, and join in with everyone else, Ethel did not understand at all why Mildred would stick up fo her, especially as she wasn't there to see it, what would be the point in acting like she cared when she didn't know if any of the sisters would see.

Ethel shook her head though, she didn't want to be friends with Mildred, Drusilla had being a waste of space, Felicity had always let her down and stabbed her in the back all the time, friends were rubbish and hurt you. Friends picked when they were your friend and when they hated you.

* * *

"I am done with friends, friends always let you down in the end" Ethel replied bitterly, hating the fact that all her friends had turned her so bitter, but all the friends she had had, had only let her down.

"No one is saying you have to be friends Ethel if that is how you feel" Esmerelda replied "But you can be civil instead of fighting all the time" Esmerelda told Ethel, she wasn't sure Ethel knew the difference.

"The fights are not always my fault!" Ethel replied, knowing everyone blamed her for it.

"I never said they were Ethel" Esmerelda told her, knowing it was not fair to say it was all one-sided, Ethel was the one with the temper but she was not always the one to start it. Even if Mildred didn't mean to start it, sometimes her actions started it.

Ethel looked down, not wanting to talk about it anymore, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone, she was finding adjusting hard enough as it was.

Esmerelda stroked her sister's blonde hair gently and smiled at her softly, knowing Ethel was upset and angry and hurt.

"You will always have a friend in Sybil and I, remember that, we love you" Esmerelda told Ethel and Sybil nodded.

"We always love you" Sybil replied in agreement.

Ethel looked at her sisters, her eyes still streaming with tears before she hugged them.

"I love you both too, thank you for putting up with me, I know I am a nightmare" Ethel said, hugging both her older and younger sister tightly.

"Yes you can be a nightmare, but you are our nightmare, and we like it like that" Esmerelda told her sister, loving Ethel just how she was.

The blonde hugged her sisters knowing how lucky she was. They were right, they had always being there for her, the only two people who had never let her down, maybe she would do them a favour and settle things with Mildred, so they didn't have to watch it anymore, and to be honest, she was tired of fighting.


	42. Chapter 42 - A Helping Hand

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

 **A Helping Hand**

The next day at school was not any better for Ethel, she was still being stared at and she found it very hard to ignore it. She sighed as she went to the library for her free period, she had to study when she was supposed to have PE, she wished she still had a room, so she could hide away without the girls there who were on a free to look at her.

Ethel looked down, trying to concentrate on what she was reading, she didn't know what to do about the Hubbles, her sisters said to be civil but Ethel was scared of being hurt and she was not sure she could do that. She thought they were up to something and she didn't know what, she had had her heart broken so much over the years she was surprised it was still working, she didn't want to get involved with anyone else, the only people she truly trusted was Esmerelda and Sybil.

* * *

After her free was breaktime, Ethel made her way down the corridor carefully, she was going to make her way to her next lesson so she didn't have to rush when the bell rang. In that moment, she heard a frustrated cry and Ethel looked over to see an angry looking Sybil approaching her.

"What is wrong?" Ethel asked, surprised to see Sybil was annoyed, she could see the anger in her eyes but it was not like her.

"Clarice said you shouldn't be here"! Sybil said before she started crying from frustration and anger. Ethel touched her shoulder, making sure to balance herself as she did so.

"Don't take it personal, you know what Clarice is like, she doesn't think before she speaks, what did she say exactly?" Ethel asked curiously

"She said am I sure you should be here as is it not going to be a struggle for you, and they have schools for people who are injured" Sybil replied crying more as she leaned into her sister.

"Don't cry Sybie" Ethel sighed, wishing she had two arms free so she could give her more than a one armed hug. "You know Clarice always says stuff like that, you and her and Beatrice have an amazing friendship, one I have never had before, don't let it end because Clarice doesn't realise something is insulting, just tell her why it upset you what she said" Ethel suggested, knowing the friendship she had was to special to throw away because of a few wrong words, it was a friendship neither her or Esmerelda had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, that was one thing the youngest could do better than her sisters without trying.

"But are you not upset?" Sybil asked, wondering why Ethel didn't seem to fussed.

"Not when it comes to Clarice, I know what she is like, at least she said something, the rest of the school just stare at me" Ethel replied, glad Clarice had voiced her thoughts instead of quietly gawping at her like everyone else.

"You are right Ethie…..I don't want to throw the friendship away" Sybil said, knowing Ethel was right.

"Then go tell her how much what she said hurt you and why you don't want her to talk about it again, and I am sure she will realise what she said was wrong" Ethel said surprised at herself, she was not normally good at comforting, she must have picked up tips from Esmerelda.

"Thank you Ethel, I feel much better, are you okay?" Sybil asked as she looked around seeing the stares as people walked past.

"I am getting used to it, I am just going to go to lesson and ignore them" Ethel told Sybil and the youngest nodded.

"Okay, see you later, and thanks sis" Sybil said now turning and rushing away happily, after she had given her sister one last hug. Ethel liked helping her sister and was glad they were not fighting, she turned in the opposite direction, to head to History of Magic, lost in thought.

She was walking, taking her time and concentrating on her destination when she suddenly felt something hit her hip, she didn't know what or who it was and she didn't know if it had been an accident or intentional but she didn't have time to think about it because she felt herself flying forward.

She fell forward and landed on the floor on her front and Ethel heard the sound of her crutches rolling on the floor. She hadn't hurt herself, luckily she had not fallen on her back, but because she was so immobile she realised she was stuck.

She looked around seeing pupils rushing past her, some not glancing at her, others staring but hurrying away, some even stepping over her to avoid her but not making any attempt to help her. Ethel moaned, thinking Einstein the tortoise would be more helpful to her in that moment.

"Oh that is right hurry along, you lot are about as helpful as a chocolate cauldron" Ethel shouted out as she tried to force herself up, she got halfway up a few times, she kept trying over and over but then she realised even if she managed to get up, one of her crutches had rolled away and she couldn't reach it so she would only fall again and when she realised that she lay on the floor defeated, knowing she would have to wait for a teacher or Esmie or Sybil to notice her.

* * *

"Ethel!" the blonde suddenly heard someone say, she lifted her head and saw Mildred stood there, looking at her concerned.

"Oh….it's you" Ethel said sounding thrilled because of that realisation.

"Here let me help you" Mildred said, knowing she couldn't leave her lyingon the floor, she could go get a teacher but she felt bad leaving her, plus she would have to be picky, HB would probably be about as much help as who had caused her to fall.

"NO, I am perfectly capable of getting myself up, I am just...taking a break" Ethel said. She didn't trust Mildred, the girl was clumsy, she would probably somehow drop her out a window.

"Ethel if you were capable of getting up you would of done so by now, it's your choice, stay stuck on the floor or let me help you" Mildred said, knowing Ethel was embarrassed because she was always so independent, but it was not her fault.

"You don't even know how to help me up, there is certain ways to do it" Ethel said, realising then that might be why no-one had stopped to help in case they did it wrong, at least for some of the girls anyway.

"Ethel, have you forgotten my mother is a nurse?" I know a thing or two about helping people, I have helped my mum before when I have gone to work with her" Mildred told the girl. Ethel closed her eyes, trying to think of another excuse, but she really didn't want to be stuck on the floor.

"Fine if you are offering, I would rather not be stuck here until Esmie arrives" Ethel replied and Mildred nodded.

The brunette bent down, gently placing her hand under the girl's armpits to begin to lift her up, once Ethel was sat up, Mildred put her arm around her back, gently, knowing she had injured her back and it was sensitive, she put her arm therefore at the job of her back, so as not to hurt her more.

"Right Ethel put your weight on me" Mildred said as Ethel was not capable of getting herself up so Mildred had to take her weight so she could help her to her feet.

Ethel obeyed, flinching slightly from pain in her back and legs as she was forced up, Mildred felt bad but knew that couldn't be helped, she started to stand slowly, taking Ethel's weight so she would stand too.

"Don't move" Mildred said as she reached over and grabbed hold of the crutches she placed them in Ethel's hands.

"I am going to let go" Mildred said, warning her so that she knew she had to keep herself balanced. Mildred let go slowly and left Ethel, standing up again.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Mildred asked, hoping the girl had not got more injured. Ethel shook her head.

"No...I am fine…...thank you" Ethel said looking at the floor embarrassed about the whole thing.

"That is okay, come on, we best get to lesson before Mr Rowan-Webb marks us absent" Mildred told the girl as she started to walk towards the classroom, Ethel followed in silence, not knowing what to say. She didn't understand why Mildred had helped her up, why had she not just walked past her like everyone else? Ethel didn't understand, but all she did know was she was grateful to her in that moment.


	43. Chapter 43 - Embarrassed and Worries

A/N: So sorry about the delay in updating. I have written a new story but am having trouble uploading it. Until I am able to write that story I will be focusing on this one. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

 **Embarrassed and Worries**

Ethel's next day at school, much like her first day, was not fun. She still had people staring at her and to top it off Miss Hardbroom gave her detention for being a minute late to her lesson, Ethel tried to explain that she got caught in a crowd and she had walked as fast as she could but the woman wouldn't listen and gave her a detention for tomorrow at lunchtime, the girl sighed. That was all she needed, but she tried not to think to much about it as she made the invisibility potion in lesson, not wanting to receive another detention for making the wrong potion.

After forty minutes, HB walked around to inspect everyone's potions, Ethel's potion passed and she let out a breath relieved, and she saw most people's potions were white like they were supposed to be, but somehow Mildred's was yellow, she had no idea how she had messed it up so much when she had a list of instructions to follow. Sometimes she honestly was surprised by Mildred's mistakes.

"Once again, you have made a potion I did not ask for" Miss Hardbroom said, looking at the brunette annoyed.

"I am sorry Miss Hardbroom, I followed the instructions, I did" Mildred said confused. She was sure she had followed everything perfectly.

"Clearly not" Miss Hardbroom said "You can join Miss Hallow for a detention tomorrow at lunchtime" she told Mildred and Ethel moaned. Great, not only did she have detention with Miss Hardbroom but now with Mildred as well, were things not awkward enough between them already? She was not happy, but at least it was the last lesson of the day and she could go home.

* * *

Esmerelda was fuming. She could not believe Ethel had received detention for being late. She understood that the teachers has to be fair but Ethel was late because of the speed she was walking and it was by a minute, if it got to like ten minutes she wouldn't of minded but a minute because her legs would not walk fast enough was ridiculous.

"And not only that, Mildred has one as well for messing up her potion, so it is going to be a joyful day tomorrow, it is going to be so awkward" Ethel said sarcastically, not looking forward to it.

"Just pretend she is not there if it bothers you" Esmerelda told Ethel, not wanting her sister and Mildred to fight and receive another detention.

"I would but after today it is going to be really awkward like I should say something to her for helping me..." Ethel said. She was embarrassed about falling and having to have Mildred help her and she knew Mildred properly was embarrassed too.

"Helping you?" What did she do?" Sybil asked, having already left by the time Ethel fell. Ethel sighed turning red.

"Someone knocked into me in the corridor and I fell over..." Ethel said. No sooner had the words left her mouth and she had Esmerelda grabbing her shoulders and shouting.

"ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? WHO WAS IT?" Esmerelda shouted, worried and scared about Ethel hurting herself more. Ethel looked at her with wide eyes taken of guard.

"I am fine, I fell on my front so luckily there was no further damage" Ethel told her sister truthfully. Esmerelda breathed heavily and grabbed her chest, clearly in a big panic.

"You would say if you were hurt wouldn't you?" Sybil said, not sure if Ethel was playing it off so they didn't have to worry.

"No I am fine I promise, I didn't get hurt" Ethel said and Esmerelda grabbed her and hugged her squeezing her tightly, clearly glad she was okay. Ethel smiled and hugged her back.

"Sorry, I panicked" Esmerelda replied, knowing she had overreacted

"It is okay, thanks for caring" Ethel said, glad she cared so much

"But what does you falling have to do with Mildred?" Sybil asked, still not sure why Ethel falling had to do with Mildred Hubble.

"Oh" Ethel replied as she pulled out of the hug "Mildred helped me up, one of my crutches had rolled away so I couldn't force myself up and no-one else was willing to help so she had to help me stand" Ethel said turning the colour of a strawberry.

"That was nice of her" Sybil said before seeing Ethel's reaction "So why is that embarrassing?" Sybil asked failing to understand.

"Because Mildred Hubble had to help me of the floor because I couldn't get up, it is embarrassing her seeing me weak like that, especially because it was Mildred" Ethel replied, rolling her eyes as if she thought that much should be obvious.

"I am sure Mildred didn't really mind Ethel" Esmerelda replied, thinking Ethel was properly highly more embarrassed than Mildred was about it.

"I bet she did, it is going to be so awkward in detention, I don't know what to say after that" Ethel said. Esmerelda and Sybil looked at each other, knowing how embarrassed Ethel must be because of what happened, but she had to learn she sometimes needed help. The older and younger knew the idea to Ethel of appearing so weak in front of Mildred and not having her tough act show was embarrassing for her.

"The main thing is you didn't get hurt, try not to be so embarrassed" Esmerelda told her sister. The blonde nodded but started to pant.

"I need a rest" she said and Esmerelda nodded and led her over to the bench. They had taken a quick detour to the corner shop as they needed milk, so now after walking all day at school Ethel was exhausted.

"Just sit down for a bit" Esmerelda told Ethel as she sat next to her on the bench. Ethel was doing so well now, she was getting much stronger physically.

* * *

Later on, Sybil was helping Esmerelda with dinner, and she looked at her sister, clearly something on her mind.

"Ethel told me to forgive Clarice for what she said" Sybil told Esmerelda, having told her previously what had happened.

"I know she did, that was good advice, did you talk to Clarice yet?" Esmerelda asked as she prepared dinner.

Sybil nodded in response, having spoke to her about it in their afternoon lessons "Yes, she said sorry, she didn't mean for it to come out the way it did" Sybil told her sister, playing with the corner of the tablecloth so clearly still having something on her mind.

"What is it Sybie?" Esmerelda asked concerned, knowing something was troubling her.

"I don't think Ethel is coping with everything as well as she makes out she is, I have seen her in school and she looks crestfallen, the stares and comments are getting to her, and I don't know how to help her because I keep telling people in school to leave her alone but they don't" Sybil told her sister, worried about Ethel.

Esmerelda sighed. She knew Sybil was right, Ethel was acting strong but she was hurt by the treatment she was receiving and she knew Sybil felt guilty, like she should be able to do something about it to help her.

"I know, but remember this is life changing for her, for all of us, it will take her a long time to come to terms with it" Esmeralda told Sybil, knowing Ethel was still learning to deal with the changes that came with the injury she had endured and with everything that her changed since she got hurt.

"I know" Sybil said, feeling some tears fall and she didn't even know why "But I don't know if she will ever come to terms with it" Sybil said, worried so much about her sister.

"Don't cry Sybie" Esmerelda told her wiping her tears away with her sleeve "Ethel is strong, she will learn to cope with it, you know Ethel, she doesn't let people mess her around" Esmerelda told Sybil, knowing Ethel had strength and she would learn to deal with the comments and haters.

"What if she doesn't?" Sybil asked, still crying

"Then we will support her until she does, Ethel is going to be fine, I know she will" Esmerelda told Sybil hugging her tightly and smiling, she believed her own words, Ethel could cope with a lot, she would learn to adjust. She had strength a lot of people didn't know, she had to over the years dealing with her feelings of worthlessness and unimportance. Ethel would be fine, it might take time, but she will adjust.


	44. Chapter 44 - Mildred's Story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

 **Mildred's Story**

The next day, Ethel ate her lunch as quick as possible in the hall and then made her way to the potion lab for her detention, not wanting to be late again and to receive another. She was thankful that the detention was taking place during lunch as the corridors were empty with all the girls in the hall eating, making walking easier. Ethel arrived and looked through the window of the potion lab, seeing HB was not there yet so she leaned against the wall, relaxing.

A few minutes later, the blonde heard the sound of hurried footsteps and looked up as Mildred arrived, the girl in plaits skidding to a halt outside the potion lab, Ethel looked at her confused.

"I saw HB walking here and I didn't want to be late" Mildred replied, explaining why she had being running. Ethel looked at a point on the wall, not knowing what to say to her classmate, this was so awkward. Luckily she didn't have time to dwell on this as HB appeared in front off them in that moment.

"Good you are both here, inside!" the woman told the girls and they went into the lab. Mildred bit her lip and Ethel wondered why, she had received detention before but not with HB, she had heard her detentions were nasty but she didn't know how bad they actually were.

The teacher looked at the clock hanging around her neck before looking at her pupils, scolding and talking in a deadly voice.

"You have exactly forty-five minutes until lunchtime ends and I have a class with the first years after that, so I want this lab cleaned from top to bottom" she told them and the girls sighed under their breathes.

"I want every desk and cauldron cleaned, and no magic allowed" the woman told the girls and Ethel held in a moan, she couldn't believe the woman was doing this when it would take her five minutes to clean the lab with magic.

"Cleaning supplies are in the storeroom, I have to oversee the lunch hall, so I want no messing around" she told the girls before disappearing again. For a moment the girls just stood there, before realising their detention was starting and making their way to the storeroom. They both took some cloths and cleaning solution before making their way back to the desks.

* * *

Ethel put some of the chemical on the cloth and grabbed one of the cauldrons and started to rub it aggressively, not wanting her teacher to say she was slacking in her work. She looked over and saw Mildred doing the same but Ethel turned back to her own cauldron, not wanting to get distracted. She held the cauldron under her arm as she held onto her crutch with her hand and cleaned it with the other hand. She looked around, wondering why she was doing this standing up and saw there was no chairs around.

"That woman!" Ethel commented, having a feeling the woman had done this on purpose. So she flicked her hand, providing a chair for herself and sitting at the desk, thinking it was much easier like this.

She heard Mildred tutting across the room and the blonde turned her head, about to tell her she didn't exactly have a choice about sitting down unless she wanted to help her of the floor again, but Mildred spoke before she got the chance.

"Why did HB go through the bother of moving all the chairs? She knows you will just magic one anyway, so what is the point?" Mildred commented, wondering why the woman had done something so pointless..

"She told us not to use magic, she probably thought I would obey" Ethel said before she coughed. The cleaning solution getting in her throat.

Mildred shook her head, thinking the woman didn't think things though sometimes, but she looked at the blonde and carried on talking.

"Are you okay now? After your fall?" Mildred asked. Ethel stopped cleaning her cauldron and turned to glare at Mildred, for bringing up something so embarrassing.

"Can we not talk about that please? I am trying to forgot it happened" Ethel said as she carried on cleaning, hoping Mildred got the hint that it was a touchy subject.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Mildred asked not understanding why Ethel was so upset about it.

"Because I used to be able to do anything by myself, now I need people to help me stand on my own two feet, and to top it off, you of all people had to be the one to help me and see me weak, I mean we are not exactly friends are we? I don't want you to have to see me like that, it is embarrassing enough Esmie and Sybil seeing me like that, and they are my sisters" Ethel explained, cleaning the cauldron as she did so. She didn't want to get into this with Mildred, and she didn't want to have to explain it again.

"I understand" Mildred said. She hadn't thought about that, that Ethel would be embarrassed about her weakness when she was normally strong and independent, but now it made sense whey she was embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Do you?" Ethel said, feeling her anger rising. Mildred Hubble had no idea what it was like to be in the situation she found herself in, her legs worked perfectly, and it angered Ethel the girl was pretending to know how she felt.

"Actually I do know" Mildred said. Ethel looked up at Mildred curiously, what on earth did that mean?

Mildred looked at the blonde before turning away, looking at the cauldron she was cleaning, and kept cleaning as she spoke quietly.

"Before I found out I was a witch, I broke my leg" Mildred started "I was in a cast for six weeks and I was on crutches like you" Mildred told Ethel, revealing to her something she had never known about the girl. "I hated it, at school the other pupils would talk behind my back, the older kids would patronise me, the younger ones would tease me, it was horrible, I couldn't walk and run with the other kids so I was often left behind and had to spend our breaks and PE lessons inside, I hated people seeing me like that and having to be helped and made allowances for" Mildred explained and Ethel just looked at her shocked, she couldn't tell if the girl was making this up to make her feel better or this was actually true.

"I remember one time when I was inside because we had PE and I was making my way to the library, the floor was slippery and I went flying, falling on the floor, no-one was in my classroom and the other classes were busy in their lessons so I was left their shouting for help, eventually one of the teaching assistants found me but it was the most horrible thing I have experienced, that feeling of worthlessness and weakness, that you can't do anything but wait for someone to notice" Mildred said as she saw Ethel looking at her, she knew she was deciding whether to believe her or not.

"I know it isn't exactly the same thing, but I do understand how it feels to be weak in front of other people and not having anyone to help, that is why I stuck up for you, to make things easier, I know you are still learning to adjust" Mildred told Ethel who by this point was gawping at her with her mouth opened. Ethel realised she had finished, shook her head and then closed her mouth before talking.

* * *

"I never knew…." Ethel said to Mildred, having never known Mildred had hurt herself like that. Mildred looked at her and chuckled.

"Well it is not exactly something I go around telling everyone I meet, especially because most people would not think it is a big deal, they would not realise why it was a hard time for me" Mildred went on, explaining why Ethel didn't know about her previous injury.

"At least you healed" Ethel said before looking sadly at her crutches "The doctors don't know if I ever will, not fully anyway" Ethel was sad at the thought of it but she knew there was no point in pretending she would be back to running around next month.

Mildred was taken of guard. All three sisters kept quiet about the injury, not wanting to keep talking about it, no-one had been to sure if Ethel would heal or if it was permanent, Mildred felt a sad inside her at Ethel's words, knowing she was trying to come to terms with what she had said. "I'm sorry" Mildred said feeling bad and knowing Ethel was right, that she was lucky her injury healed "Just don't take it out on me, I am trying to help" Mildred told Ethel. Ethel forced a smile and nodded "T….thanks" Ethel said still embarrassed.

HB appeared then and came to inspect their work. The woman said it was 'satisfactory' and that they could go. Ethel was surprised forty-five minutes had gone already, but sure enough the bell went signalling the end of lunch and Ethel realised it had. The girls therefore did not have much time to chat because they had to make their way to their next lesson.

Ethel knew that this did not make her and Mildred best friends, but it was a start. They had spoken about things many people did not know to each other.


	45. Chapter 45 - News And Worries

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

 **News And Worries**

Esmerelda received a letter the next week telling her that they finally had a space for Ethel and Sybil to see a counsellor, it had taken all these months for this to happen as there was a long waiting list and Esmerelda thought it was probably a great time, now Ethel was struggling with her injury, she saw that the first appointment was after school on a Wednesday in two weeks time. She wanted her sisters to go but she couldn't force them.

"Remember the doctor put you forward for counselling, well there is room for you both" Esmerelda told them over dinner that day, knowing at the end of the day she couldn't force them to go. Sybil looked down shyly and Ethel sighed.

"I don't want to go, I don't like talking to people" Sybil replied, thinking that having to talk to a stranger was terriying.

"That is exactly the point Sybil, we put you forward to help you with your anxiety" Esmerelda told her, as she turned her attention to Ethel.

"I don't want to go, I am not crazy and if I want to have someone judging me I will just go to Cackles" Ethel replied, thinking counselling meant there was something wrong with her and she was crazy.

"Counsellors are not judgmental, and you aren't crazy Ethel, people who have counselling aren't crazy, but it might be able to help you with your angry and depression" Esmerelda explained, thinking she had got the wrong idea about why she needed counselling and what it meant.

"I'll go to the first meeting, but if I don't like it I am not going back" Sybil said, compromising on going, Esmerelda nodded, thinking that was fair.

"That is fair, at least you tried, what do you think Ethel?" Esmerelda asked not going to force Ethel into this. If she didn't want to go she would try see if she could put Ethel in a club at Cackles so she was safe as she took Sybil. Ethel though nodded.

"I will go to the first meeting, but if they so much as look at me wrong I am leaving" Ethel replied and Esmerelda nodded and smiled, she hadn't expected them to throw a party and agreeing to go was a big step.

* * *

After school on Wednesday, Esmerelda picked up her sisters like normal and headed with them towards the bus stop, both of them were quiet, clearly nervous about what was going to happen.

"I have heard people say it really helps, don't worry so much" Esmerelda told her sisters as they waited at the bus stop.

"What if this person tells our parents what we said and they track us down?" Ethel replied, thinking this person somehow would get into contact with them and Esmerelda shook her head.

"It works the same as a doctor, it is confidential, no-one other than you and the counsellor will know what is said unless you tell someone" Esmerelda explained trying to reassure them.

"I don't see how this this is going to work, no-one can fix my messed up mind" Ethel replied glumly, thinking this was going to be a total disaster.

"Try it before you say that, you will be alright I promise, this is just a test, if you hate it you don't have to go again I promise" Esmerelda told her sisters as the bus came and they got on, anxious with anticipation.

* * *

The bus journey was not fun. As it was school finishing time the bus was packed with school children, laughing and joking and shouting, throwing things around and being a nuisance, this was exactly the reason Esmie always tried at all costs to avoid the bus when they went home, but it was much to far to walk to the conuselling office, so today they would have to deal with it, but Esmerelda promised herself if her sisters decided they wanted to go again, next time she would transfer them. She held her sisters tightly, sensing they were uncomfortable and was grateful when their stop came up. They got off and walked the short two minute distance to the building they needed to go to.

"Non-magical students are so annoying" Ethel commented, glad in that moment she attended a witching school. Esmerelda nodded but was only half listening as she was looking for the counsellors office, she finally saw it coming up and Ethel fell quiet again, her fears returning.

"Come on let's go in" Esmerelda told her sisters, knowing they would end up leaving if they didn't just go in. There was a small step so Esmerelda and Sybil helped Ethel up it carefully before climbing up it themselves.

The room they were in was not disilimar from a doctor's office. There was cushioned seats at either side of the room in a shade of brown, a small window at the end of the room where the staff sat and a door to the left to enter the different rooms the counsellors used. There was also various books and toys for children set out, to distract them as they waited.

"You two sit down, I will book us in" Esmerelda told her sisters as she walked to the desk and the woman behind opened it so they could talk.

"My sisters have an appointment for five, Ethel and Sybil Hallow" Esmerelda told the woman who turned away to look at her computer, she looked for a minute or so before turning back to the blonde.

"That is fine, please take a seat and you will be called in shortly" the woman told Esmie and she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you" the girl said, turning around to go and sit with her sisters, who were sitting next to each other nervously.

"Are you alright?" Esmerelda asked them, she looked around and realised it was only them there, she was grateful that they were not getting questions or stares because of Ethel's legs.

"I am scared Esmie" Sybil replied biting her lip. Esmerelda wondered in that moment if she was doing the right thing, she never wanted to do anything to scare her sisters.

"Don't be, it will be alright. Trust me" Esmerelda told them, wrapping her arms around the youngest and hugging her tightly.

"Esmie, do you think this person is going to think I am evil once I tell them about the things I have done?" Ethel asked, looking at her sister with worry in her eyes.

"No Ethie" Esmerelda said, moving one of her arms so she was hugging Ethel too "You aren't evil, don't say that, you have made mistakes but you aren't evil" Esmerelda told her, cuddling Ethel too. She knew how worried she was about being judged but the whole point of a counsellor was that they weren't going to do that.

Esmerelda hugged her sisters for a while, knowing that today could go one of two ways, but she knew the treatment that their parents had given them had caused her sisters to be here in the first place, she would do anything to help them, and if this worked, it was worth coming every Wednesday.

* * *

After ten minutes, a woman came out. She was dressed smartly in a dress suit and she had shoulder length black hair. She looked into the room smiling.

"Ethel Hallow" she said. The girl looked at her sister nervously but Esmerelda nodded, there was no point her going in with her as that defined the purpose. Ethel grabbed her crutches and walked over to the woman following her, Esmerelda didn't have time to start panicking though because another woman came then and asked for Sybil. This woman was dressed in a dress suit two but had curly ginger hair.

"On you go, I will be right here" Esmerelda told her as Sybil went with the woman and Esmerelda's worry set in. She didn't know if she had just done the right thing, but she knew they had to try it.


	46. Chapter 46 - Ethel

A/N: This chapter and the next are going to be about Ethel and Sybil's first counselling session, this first chapter will be Ethel's and then the next will be Sybil's. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

 **Ethel**

Ethel followed the woman into the meeting room, not trying to hide her annoyance at being here. The woman took a seat and monitored for Ethel to sit in one opposite her, before she smiled at her warmly.

"My name is Harriet and I am going to be your counsellor, now I know you must be nervous but don't worry, you will never be forced to talk and anything you do talk about will not leave this room unless I believe you are in immediate danger" Harriet told her, as she crossed her legs and placed a pen and notepad on them. "So you are Ethel is that right?" the woman told her, Ethel rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I have your notes from your doctor, she said that she believes you suffer from depression, are you still feeling the same way?" the woman asked her gently, looking at Ethel curiously. Ethel shrugged, she didn't want to tell this woman her life story.

"Well why don't we start by you telling me a little about yourself" Harriet said, changing the subject, able to tell the girl was not going ahead to talk.

"What is there to say? I live with my sisters, I attend school like everyone else, my life is boring" Ethel told the woman, wondering what she was expecting to hear, that she was a famous singer that toured the world?. Harriet smiled though and shook her head.

"I am sure your life is not boring, how do you feel on a day to day basis?" the woman asked her, knowing Ethel was going to be a tough one to talk to.

"Fine, I get sad sometimes, but not as much since I moved in with my sister" Ethel told the woman, thinking this was hopeless, she was not going to be able to do anything.

"Oh how long ago did you move in with her?" Harriet now asked her, thinking that was an interesting bit of information.

"About six months ago" Ethel replied, wondering in the back of her mind why it mattered.

"Oh and you are happy about that? You have settled in?" the woman asked and Ethel nodded, honestly.

"Yes, it is much better now than it was before, it is just me, my older sister Esmie and younger sister Sybil, it is much better" Ethel replied happily, knowing she didn't feel nearly as bad as she had last year.

"So your depressive thoughts and feelings have got less?" the woman asked, looking at Ethel as she wrote on the piece of paper in front of her.

Ethel nodded before looking down, realising that was not exactly true.

"Well they had….but then I got injured and I started to feel low again" Ethel told the woman, knowing the thoughts had returned when she was struggling to cope with her accident. The woman eyed her legs and nodded sadly.

"Sometimes a major incident can bring back fresh thoughts, would you say you are struggling to cope?" Harriet asked and Ethel shook her head.

"No, my sisters are great at helping me, it is the thoughts of not being as independent as before and feeling weak and like a burden, they said it isn't true but I think it is" Ethel replied, looking at the woman seriously.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about hurting yourself when you get low?" the woman asked, knowing self-harming was getting easier and easier to hide and the girl might of gone down that route but had never told anyone.

"No" Ethel said shaking her head "I deal with pain on a daily basis, I don't want to cause myself anymore" Ethel told the woman and the woman believed her because of that, it didn't make much sense. If she was constantly in pain, causing more was just stupid. "I just get angry and lash out when I am really low" Ethel told the woman, knowing her problem was getting worked up more than anything else.

"Oh so what happens when you become angry? Do you attack others?" the woman asked, having had people before who attacked people when they were annoyed but Ethel spoke quickly.

"No, I have never attacked someone physically, it is more shouting at them and getting into arguments" Ethel replied to Harriet.

"And does it come on quickly, the anger I mean" Harriet asked, knowing some people could turn as quick as lightening.

"Yes, if I am upset and someone says something to annoy me my anger rises and I shout at them, it has gotten me in trouble in school in the past" Ethel told her counsellor. She was not sure why she was even talking to her, maybe she just felt relieved to be able to talk to someone who had experience with people who suffered with these things.

"So that is something you want to change?" Harriet asked knowing it was not good for someone to be so angry all the time but also knowing she couldn't do much without the person working with her. She couldn't force them to change.

"Yes, I don't like being angry all the time, but I can't help it" Ethel shrugged not knowing what else she could say. She watched as Harriet wrote something down and then looked at her again.

"The first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem, which you have done, do you think that your anger issues affects your personal life?" the woman asks and Ethel nodded.

"Since my accident, if I stress myself out it can bring on pain in my legs or back, the doctor told me I have to take it easy, but I can not always help losing my temper, I know I need help because it has started to affect my health" Ethel told Harriet, knowing there was no point denying it.

"I see, that is bad, well I have some suggestions for you that might help, try breathing slowly when you are angry, taking deep breathes and allowing yourself to calm, or try finding somewhere you can be alone, or getting a stress ball to stop yourself lashing out at people, you might find some of these things benefit you" the woman told Ethel, having experienced people with these problems before and knowing most of the time it was not knowing how to calm themselves which was the problem.

* * *

"I can try it" Ethel said, not believing it would help but it wasn't going to harm her to try it.

"Good, and if they don't work maybe we can try something else, but taking yourself out of a situation that makes you stressed can often be the key" Harriet told her as she wrote in her notes.

"How is your relationship with your sisters?" the woman asked, knowing bad blood between people can make everything worse.

"It is better than ever, they never fail to support me" Ethel replied, glad she had her sisters in her life and Harriet was happy because she knew everyone needed a good support network.

"That is great, a difficult homelike can make things worse" she told the girl and Ethel nodded, knowing that for a fact.

"You're telling me, we went to live with our sister for that very reason, our home life was toxic, but my home life is much better now" Ethel told the woman who sighed.

"But now you have to fix the effects that happened with your life previously?" she asked Ethel who nodded.

"Is there anything else that is worrying you?" Harriet asked Ethel, wondering if there is any other issues there girl was facing.

"Not that I can think of" Ethel said, trying to think but she couldn't recall anymore problems.

"Alright, well let's try help you with what you are having trouble with" Harriet told Ethel.

Ethel spoke to the counsellor for an hour, thinking she must as well make the most of the time she had instead of just sitting there in silence, she was not sure it would do any good, but she was willing to try to better herself. She knew for everyone's benefit, but more hers, she had to change and she knew this might be one way to do it.


	47. Chapter 47 - Sybil

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

 **Sybil**

Sybil followed the woman into the meeting room, the girl kept her head down as she was nervous. The woman sat down and monitored for Sybil to do the same, before she started to talk to the young blonde.

"My name is Chloe and I am going to be your counsellor, now I know you must be nervous but don't worry, you will never be forced to talk and anything you do talk about will not leave this room unless I believe you are in immediate danger" Chloe told a nervous looking Sybil, as she crossed her legs and placed a pen and notepad on them. "All I want to do is help you, I am not going to hurt you" the woman said sensing how scared the girl was. Sybil said nothing so she carried on.

"Your name is Sybil? That is a very nice name, now your doctor has put you forward for counselling because she feels like you have problems with anxiety, would you say this is something that affects you daily?" she asked Sybil but to no avail. The blonde stayed quiet, to nervous to say anything to her. Chloe had experienced all sorts of clients and some of them didn't like to talk, all she could do was be patient with her.

"It is okay if you don't want to talk, you must be very nervous so I will do the talking, feel free to reply if you want to but you don't have to" Chloe told her patiently with a kind smile before she proceeded yo ask her questions. Her hobbies, her interests, her favourite school subject, Sybil opened her mouth a few times but the words got stuck and would not come out but then she thought of her sisters, they wanted to help her, Esmerelda believed this would help her, she had to try to talk, she knew that.

"Is the woman who Ethel is seeing going to talk to going to shout at her for getting angry?" Sybil asked, worried the woman would think Ethel's behaviour was unacceptable and yell at her. Sybil looked at the woman fearfully.

"No, no of course not, she is going to try help your sister not be angry anymore but she won't judge her, our job is not to judge" Chloe told Sybil, thinking the girl was noble for worrying about her sister. Sybil sighed but then replied.

* * *

"She is nice really, she just got hurt a lot and misbehaved, but she has always looked after me along with Esmerelda" Sybil replied smiling as she spoke about her big sisters.

"I am sure she is lovely, I read in your notes you live with your sisters, how is that going?" the woman asked, not asking why she didn't live with her parents because frankly that was none of her business. Sybil smiled bigger, she liked talking about her sisters.

"It is perfect, Esmie is an amazing parent to us both and Ethel and I share a room now so we don't fight as much" Sybil replied, loving that she lived with Esmerelda and Ethel.

"That is great, and would you say you are less nervous now than you were before you lived with them?" Chloe asked as she started to write on her pad of paper now Sybil was talking.

Sybil looked down, her smile fading as she was asked that question "I would say it has improved, I am fine when I am with my sisters, but I still get nervous a lot when I am by myself" Sybil replied knowing it had improved because she felt stronger when she was with Esmie and Ethel but it was still affecting her.

"What is it that scares you Sybil?" Chloe asked knowing her fear must come from an experience or something in her past, no-one had anxiety for no reason.

"Everything, messing up, embarrassing myself, being hurt or abused, not being liked" Sybil replied, listing of mainly everything that made her scared. Chloe looked at her curiously.

"Can you think of any reason why that is?" she asked the young girl and Sybil closed her mouth, knowing she had to be careful.

She knew it was because of what had happened to Esmerelda and Ethel in the past, but she couldn't exactly say Esmerelda lost her magic and that had made her anxiety ten times worse, so she decided it was best to leave that part out, as she couldn't think of an excuse on the spot.

"My parents were not very nice to my sisters or I, they would shout at us for everything and got very angry when we did something wrong, and they told me having feelings made you weak, which made me more scared because I didn't know how not to show it" Sybil replied with a sigh, once again looking at the ground as she played with her hands.

"That is not good at all" Chloe said, knowing early life affected later life a lot and if their parents had not treated them correctly, it was no wonder now they were paying the price for it with suffering with their mental state, neglect and abuse affected children heavily, not having good adult role models confused and upset them.

"Were your parents ever physically abusive towards you?" the woman asked, knowing that is another reason why Sybil might be so scared people were going to hurt her. Sybil bit her lip, again not knowing what to say, she couldn't tell a non-magical woman they had used a magical curse on them, but at least this time she could change the story a little.

"Yes, my parents attacked me and my other sister Ethel, that was why Esmerelda took us and we moved in with her, she had being trying to put it off as they had never touched us before but when that happened it was the final straw" Sybil explained and Chloe looked at her sadly, wondering how anyone could hurt such a sweet child.

"You do know what what your parents did is wrong don't you Sybil?" Chloe said, knowing victims a lot of the time thought they were to blame for what happened and she had to make the girl understand that was not the truth.

"Yes I know, that is why we had to leave home" Sybil told the woman who nodded, glad the girl understood that much.

"What do you do when you get nervous Sybil?" Chloe asked, wanting to know exactly how the girl acted so she could help her as best as she could.

"I go quiet and start to worry a lot more about everything, I am okay once I know someone well but it takes me a while" Sybil explained and Chloe wrote down what Sybil was saying down.

"I have some suggestions that might help you, when you are very scared, try thinking of something that makes you feel calm, such as your sisters or friends, that will normally help you with fear, or try and tell someone you trust why you are scared because a lot of the time you can be reassured everything is okay" Chloe explained, knowing the problem with anxiety was when someone was scared they normally froze to the spot, consumed by their fear and things appeared much worse than they actually were.

* * *

"I can try it" Sybil said, feeling less nervous now she was becoming more comfortable with Chloe. "I am scared that something bad will happen to Ethel all the time though, and I don't know how I can fix it" Sybil said, scared for her sister since her accident.

"Why are you scared for your sister?" Chloe asked the girl

"She had an accident a few months ago, she lost a lot of movement in her legs and is on crutches, she has fallen over before, and people are cruel to her about it and it upsets me and worries me" Sybil admitted, knowing it had made her anxiety worse.

"I am sorry to hear about your sister, and I understand why you must worry, it must be hard for you too" Chloe said, knowing it was hard for people who loved Ethel as well as her herself.

"Thank you, I just want her to be safe" Sybil replied, scared Ethel was going to get worse because she fell over and got even more hurt, she knew she should leave that worrying to Esmerelda but she couldn't help it.

"You love your sister, of course you will worry, but I think with time it might go away a little, but I am going to help you overcome your anxiety Sybil, I want to help you" Chloe told Sybil who smiled.

"I would like that, I don't like being scared" Sybil said wondering how Ethel's meeting was going. Hers had gone much better than she thought it would and she thought maybe she would give counselling more of a chance, if she could live her life without being so scared, it would be much easier for her. Being anxious all the time made Sybil hold back from everything and she didn't want to hold back anymore.


	48. Chapter 48 - Busy Night

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

 **A Busy Night**

Esmerelda waited nervously for her sisters to emerge, she expected tears, tantrums, and a promise of never coming again, she was therefore surprised when both her sisters emerged happily from their counselling sessions.

"The woman says she can help me with my anger, she gave me some tips to keep it under control, and she didn't shout at me" Ethel said smiling at Esmerelda. Esmie was glad, the girls needed to take this seriously if they wanted counselling to help them. Sybil spoke after Ethel equally as happy.

"Chloe said that she might be able to help me not feel scared anymore" Sybil went on and Esmie smiled and put her arms around her sisters happily.

"Oh I am glad it helped, I love you two" Esmie said, happy they had not come out upset and she had to consult them, she couldn't stand when they were hurt.

"I Love you too, what is for dinner tonight Esmie I am starving" Sybil said and Esmerelda chuckled. Trust her sisters to forget about their counselling session and remember they wanted food.

Esmerelda helped Ethel down the step of the building and then cuddled them both again still smiling

"Well it is quite late, it will be bed time by the time we eat if we go home and I start cooking so I thought on the way home we can stop for pizza, how does that sound?" Esmerelda asked her sisters, knowing the answer already.

"PIZZA MY FAVOURITE" Sybil shouted, clapping happily

"I WANT EXTRA CHEESE, I LOVE PIZZA" Ethel shouted back, looking forward to her treat.

"I thought you would both be happy about that, come on, there is a pizza place on the way home, let's go eat" Esmerelda told them.

* * *

They walked for a few minutes before they arrived at the pizza place, they walked in, happy to see it was empty apart from a young couple sat in one corner, and Ethel and Sybil instantly claimed a seat by the window.

"What drink do you want?" Esmerelda asked her sisters so she could go and order.

The eldest was very strict about what they could drink. They were allowed water, milk, fruit juice or fruit cordial, she would never allow them to have fizzy drinks, knowing they were bad for their health and not trusting the chemicals in them not to cause them harm. Ethel and Sybil had never being allowed fizzy drinks at home anyway, so they never complained about that rule.

"I want juice please" Ethel said and Sybil said she wanted juice too, so the girl walked to the counter to order.

"Hiya, can I order, one small pizza with cheese, and one large with pepperoni, and then a bottle of water, a carton of apple juice and one carton of orange juice please" Esmerelda told the cashier, who added up her order and asked her for the money which she gave him, he gave her the drinks, and then he said it shouldn't be long until their food was ready as they were not very busy and she walked back to the table.

"I hope it isn't long, I am so hungry I could eat school porridge" Ethel replied, and if she was willing to eat that without complaint she must be hungry.

"It won't be long" Esmerelda told her sisters as she stood up, to grab napkins and knifes and forks as they ate. The girls used cutlery to eat pizza, they were funny about eating with their hands. She then handed Ethel the apple juice, Sybil the orange and kept the water for herself, Ethel wouldn't drink orange and Sybil wouldn't drink apple, they were both as fussy as each other.

The food arrived within ten minutes and the girls mouths watered as the pizzas cooked to perfection was put in front of them. Esmie cut up the pizzas and then handed the small cheese one to Ethel, for some bizarre reason Ethel hated pepperoni, she wouldn't even eat a pizza that had had it on originally, and she didn't like any other toppings so she only had cheese, Esmie and Sybil liked pepperoni though so she had ordered a bigger one for them to share.

"Thank you Esmie, I thought you would forget I only like cheese" Ethel admitted, remembering at their parents they always forced her to eat pepperoni because they never wanted to give her one without and buy different ones.

"Ethie I cook for you, and of course I remember, I have all your fussy habits memorised" Esmerelda chuckled as she replied. Sybil dug into the pizza and moaned in pleasure at the taste.

"Mmmm delicious" Sybil said and Esmie cut some of hers and ate it too, she had to admit it was a fantastic pizza.

"Mine is better" Ethel said and Esmie shook her head, not agreeing with that at all.

After they had all finished they sat back stuffed. They were now very full and had enjoyed their delicious treat, Esmie let them all sit back for a few minutes but then they had to get home as it was getting late.

"Come on you two troubles, let's get you home" Esmerelda said affectionately before they walked outside to get the bus, all happy and full from pizza.

* * *

When they arrived home, the younger two went to do their homework, Esmie would never let them skip it because it was a bit later than normal and before long it was time to start the night routine.

"Ethel, have you finished your homework yet" Esmie asked her and Ethel nodded and the eldest stepped into the room. Ethel had to have physio twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Some people might skip a night if they knew that their bedtime would be later than normal, but Esmerelda knew how important it was so she was not going to do that.

"Oww" Ethel complained, hating this part of her injury more than any, it was painful and uncomfortable for her.

"Sorry Ethie-Weathie, but we need to do it" Esmerelda told Ethel stroking her blonde hair. Esmie hated having to hurt Ethel, but she knew it was necessary if she was ever going to heal.

"Sybie-Withie?" Esmerelda said and the youngest walked in, looking innocent.

"Can you put the telly on for your sister please?" Esmerelda told her and Sybil nodded, knowing it was always better to distract Ethel. The girl flicked on the telly, putting on a cartoon they both enjoyed.

"This is a good episode isn't it Ethel?" Sybil said, trying to stop her thinking about the fact she was having physio therapy.

"It is my favourite one" Ethel replied, trying to focus on the telly and not her legs.

"The new series starts next week, I can't wait to see it" Sybil went on, and it was working. Ethel was hooked on the episode and Esmie smiled, she didn't feel as bad for hurting Ethel and it went quicker.

With their counselling session they were running behind so as she finished her physio Esmerelda told Sybil to start getting ready for bed. Sybil went to use the bathroom and put her pyjamas on and then Ethel did the same.

"We will have to make our one-on-one time a little shorter tonight or it will be very late by the time you two get off to sleep and you have school tomorrow" Esmie said changing it to 15 minutes each instead of half an hour. She didn't want to skip the time she had with her sisters one on one entirely.

Sybil wanted to be hugged and they spoke quietly to each other as Ethel entertained herself, Sybil seemed more than happy today and had no worries to report and Esmie was happy to leave her to see to Ethel. Ethel wanted to talk as well, although she didn't say much as she was tired.

"It is nearly the weekend and then we can relax" Esmie told her as helped Ethel into bed and she could hear both girls already softly breathing when she closed their door partly. It had being a crazy day, but Esmerelda was glad the sessions had gone well.


	49. Chapter 49 - An Annoying Meeting

A/N: My good friend the stargate time traveler and I often talk about this occuring and I thought it would be good to put this in my story. They have written a version about Julie which I got the idea from so go read that one too!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

 **An Annoying Meeting**

Esmerelda hummed to herself as she walked from the bus stop towards the cafe so she could start work, she had just dropped the girls off and now her day was about to start but suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and before she had a chance to even think she felt herself being pulled and she had done it enough to know she was being transferred.

She suddenly landed and she looked around, recognising instantly she was stood in Miss Cackle's office at the Academy. The girl turned to the headmistress and Miss Hardbroom in a panic, something must have happened in order for them to drag her here.

"Where are my girls? Are they okay? What has happened?" Esmerelda asked in a panic, prepared to go and run to wherever they were. She was flustered and breathing heavy from worry.

"Both your sisters are in class, nothing has happened, we just wanted to discuss some issues with you" Miss Hardbroom told the girl. Esmerelda clutched her chest.

"Can you not do that? You scared me to death that they were injured" Esmerelda replied, wondering why the woman did not just wait until tonight when she went to pick up her sisters.

"Sorry Esmerelda we didn't mean to scare you but we need to talk to you about Ethel" Miss Cackle replied and Esmerelda sighed. She knew when she took her sisters in she would be trying to get Ethel out of trouble.

"What has she done?" Esmerelda asked, hoping it was something not to bad.

"Well she has a temper, she is always having a go at people. Playing silly pranks and her only redeeming factor is her schoolwork, although her grades don't reach your level" Miss Hardbroom replied.

Esmie stood there in shock. So Ethel was being Ethel? And the woman had to add the last bit as an insult to her, she couldn't just compliment her and be done. Esmerelda smiled slightly, failing to understand.

"I am sorry...I don't understand….so what has Ethel done because it sounds like she is just acting how she normally does" Esmerelda asked thinking she might of missed something in what she had being told.

"Miss Hallow, the girls behaviour is unacceptable, you need to fix this childish behaviour" Miss Hardbroom told the girl and Esmie nodded before replying.

"She is having counselling in the form of anger management, so she is getting help" Esmerelda explained and Miss Cackle bit her lip before she replied.

"It doesn't seem to be working" she told the girl and Esmie went on

"It has only being a few weeks, it will take time" Esmerelda explained not knowing what else they wanted her to do about it, she wasn't a miracle worker.

* * *

"We also have matters to discuss about Sybil" Miss Hardbroom went on. Forgetting about the middle girl for a moment to discuss the youngest.

"Sybil?" What is wrong with her?" Esmerelda asked knowing her youngest sister was not the one who usual gave her trouble so she was confused.

"Her grades are awful, her flying is horrendous, she doesn't focus enough" Miss Hardbroom replied, with her arms folded.

"Yes Sybil gets nervous and it usual messes her up, I have being working with her at home though to try and help her overcome her nerves and like Ethel she is having therapy, do you think she will benefit from a tutor though?" Esmerelda asked knowing she was not professional and wondering if Sybil could do with the extra work.

"A tutor?" Miss Cackle asked, looking confused at the suggestion

"Yes, it might help her improve her grades and work" Esmerelda replied, thinking she might look into it.

"What the girl needs is to use her brain and concentrate and to live up to her family name not someone else teaching her" Miss Hardbroom said cruelly and angrily. Esmerelda glared, turning into mother mode.

"Don't you dare! Sybil might not live up to your idea of the Hallow name but she is tries her best and is brave, that is what a Hallow is, don't insult my sisters personally Miss Hardbroom, I will not have it, and don't compare them to me either" Esmerelda shouted. Feeling herself becoming worked up.

"Esmerelda there is no need to shout" Miss Cackle said, not liking the girls tone.

"You are insulting my sisters and getting personal, telling me everything that is bad about them and that they are putting shame on their witching history and you want me to just sit this calmly? How do you think I will react, mothers get defensive" Esmerelda replied, amazed the woman could not work out why she was upset.

"You are not their mother though" Miss Hardbroom replied, focusing on that one point. She didn't like it when the girls referred to her as their parent because she wasn't.

"Miss Hardbroom, I have looked after them all my life, I was the one doing most of the care they received, I taught them potions and how to fly, I fed them, I put them to bed, I put a plaster on their cut knee, I made sure they were clean and healthy, I might not have given birth to them but I have done more than our mother ever did, which means I have a mothers instincts when it comes to them" Esmerelda replied.

She wasn't deluded. She knew she wasn't their mother. But she was the only proper mother figure they had ever known, as their own was never their to bother with them, in her eyes she was more their mother than Ursulla Hallow was.

"That might very be well, but you are still only their guardian, but even so that means you are the one who has to change their ways" Miss Hardbroom told the blonde. Esmerelda shook her head, had the woman not listened to a word she said? What did she expect?

"I can only do so much Miss Hardbroom, I am not a professional, I am doing everything I can to get my sisters the help and support they need, but It is not going to happen overnight" Esmerelda explained, thinking the women wanted it to.

"Well if it is to much for you..." Miss Cackle said, concerned the girl was overwhelmed by her responsibilities.

* * *

"It isn't" Esmerelda said, not even pretending to be kind this time, she was annoyed "Now if you excuse me I have to be going" Esmerelda told the teachers, knowing she didn't have the luxury of staying all day talking to them.

"We haven't finished yet" Miss Hardbroom said, not happy the girl was making to leave when she had more to say.

"Then can you tell me when I come to pick up the girls tonight? I have to get off to work" Esmerelda replied looking at her watch, seeing she was already a few minutes late.

"Work?" Miss Hardbroom said "Isn't that the reason you said your parents were neglecting you they went to work?" the dark haired woman said, as if the girl was being hypocritical.

"Yes I did, but the difference is I work when they are at school and finish so I am at home with them the whole day, I lost my inheritance when I took them, I need to work to get money to look after Ethel and Sybil, please don't make it sound like I am doing something wrong" Esmerelda said before she stood up and started to head for the door.

"But Esmerelda..." Miss Cackle said, having more to discuss

"I will be happy to talk for as long as you want later but right now I am in a rush I am sorry, goodbye" Esmerelda said leaving the room. She was frustrated, she couldn't believe they had dragged her into the school for such a stupid reason. She transferred, she normally wouldn't but she was already late.

"Them stupid woman" Esmerelda muttered to herself as she walked into the cafe, she hoped this was a one-off but somehow she had a feeling they would only keep bothering her.


	50. Chapter 50 - Breaking Point

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty

 **Breaking Point**

Unfortunately for the young blonde, she started to be dragged into the office on a regular basis, each time she would panic about her sisters, and each time she would always be told the same thing, she didn't know why her teachers were trying to make her feel like she was bad at parenting, but it was working because she was now questioning if she was doing well enough.

Ada and Hecate were annoying her, but she still thought the worse part was how hypocritical they were. After the whole incident with Ethel falling over and Mildred helping her, the tension between the girls had lessened, they still weren't best friends, but they were being civil and weren't fighting. That was why Esmerelda was shocked by what Miss Hardbroom said to her that next meeting.

"It was us who helped Mildred and Ethel to finally put their silly childish rivalry aside and learn to get along, and it worked because they have not being fighting" the woman said as they were discussing once again Ethel and Sybil, but they were talking about how there had at least being some improvement. Esmerelda couldn't help it, she scoffed.

"Is there a problem Esmerelda?" Miss Hardbroom asked as he saw the girl scoffing to herself

"I am sorry" Esmerelda said, never meaning to be rude "But it just amazes me you think you resolved the issue, you didn't do anything, Ethel and Mildred sorted it out themselves" Esmerelda told the woman, wondering how they could take the credit for it. Their plan to sort out Ethel and Mildred had being to 'leave them to it' they intervened a few times but they never forced them to talk it out or partnered them up or told them they would both be punished if they kept it up, like everything else they left it to sort itself out. Mildred and Ethel had grown older and realised it was a stupid rivalry, with no help from their headmistress or deputy.

Miss Cackle looked at the girl with a dark expression on her face. Esmerelda sighed and adjusted her cap that she had to wear to work. These two were almost as bad and patronising as their parents and it was only going to get worse.

"How long will it be until Ethel can walk again?" Miss Cackle asked in an insensitive way. Esmerelda at that moment felt tears burn at her eyes, the stupid woman knew the answer to that because she kept asking the same bloody question, the girl was tired of repeating herself and having to talk about the sensitive subject. Did the woman not realise it still killed her inside to see Ethel like that?

"As I keep telling you, we don't know, with physio and time for her legs to heal her walking might improve but then it again it might not, no-one can see the future and we don't know for sure, can you please stop asking that question?" Esmerelda asked angrily, glad that she had an excuse to leave, in that moment she couldn't stand to be in the same room as them.

* * *

The next day was the same as normal, Esmerelda dropped the girls of at school but this time, she returned home. Her boss at the cafe had told her she had holidays to take, Esmerelda didn't want to take them because she didn't see the point, her sisters will be at school and she will just be sitting at home alone, but the woman had told her she was worried about her overworking herself and insisted so that was why Esmerelda was currently at home, stroking Morgana. She didn't know what to do with herself, the flat was eerily quiet and she was bored out of her mind.

She tried reading, and then watching a bit of telly, but everything felt weird without her sisters there, she knew they were only at school and she would be seeing them in just a few hours but she was going out of her mind being alone, and it brought back bad memories from when she was powerless and was home alone whilst her sisters were at school, of course she was not alone, she had the servants but they were never with her because they were working just as her parents were, that was the darkest point in her life and she shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad memories and knowing she had to do something to distract herself.

"I must as well prepare dinner" Esmerelda told Morgana as she stood up of the sofa and walked to the kitchen. She was making cottage pie, using the recipe Julie had given her, so if she prepared it now all she will have to do later is pop it in the oven. She boiled the potatoes and cut up the meat, so she didn't have to rush to do it later.

"I can't play with you now Morgana" Esmerelda told her cat as the black pet rubbed against her legs, glad to not be alone for once. Esmerelda sighed and stopped what she was doing to stroke the cat, knowing she must normally be lonely home alone.

"Are you glad I am at home? Are you?" Esmerelda said as she stroked the cat gently, fussing over her. The cat purred and rubbed against her, looking at her with a look of wonderment, clearly wondering why the other girls were not at home too, as Esmie was never home alone.

"You looking for the girlies? They are at school, they will be back later" Esmerelda told her cat "My boss made me take this stupid holiday, I don't know why I hate being alone" Esmerelda said preparing to turn back around and finish preparing the cottage pie but just then the post arrived and Esmerelda walked over to get it.

Most of it was bills, bank account updates, but there was a brown envelope amongst them that caught her eye because it look official. She opened it and scanned the letter slowly, taking a seat on the sofa to catch her breathe as she did so as what she read hit her.

It was the day for the custody hearing. After Ethel had her accident it was postponed due to the extreme circumstances, but now the girl was up and walking, granted not well but not in hospital, it had being rearranged. Esmerelda looked at the calender and saw that the date was exactly three weeks from today, she had not expected it to be so soon.

The girl stood up needing to get some air. She grabbed her coat and keys and left the flat, needing to clear her head, the news had come as a shock and she was not sure she was prepared for it. She left the block of flats, not exactly sure what she was going to do or where she was going to go but just knowing she needed to get out.

* * *

The girl did not know why she was so upset, she always knew that the day was going to be coming, she suspected it was the fear, after what happened to Ethel would they blame her? Would anyone believe her about what had happened at home, would the girls be forced to return to their miserable home with their horrible parents or, because Esmie was older, would the younger two be forced to return home without her? She didn't know what she would do without her sisters, they had always being her world, but now that she was the one parenting them, they were more so than ever, she didn't know how she would cope if they had to return home, she would not have a purpose anymore, looking after her sisters was her purpose in life, and she knew they would not get the care they need at home.

The blonde walked around the block for a bit before she checked her watch, how was it still only eleven? It felt like iit had being hours upon hours since she dropped them of at school, not wanting to return to the empty flat yet and let her emotions and fears run away with her, Esmerelda kept walking, before she got the idea to maybe go shopping.

Esmerelda decided she must as well use the time to go food shopping. Food shopping with Ethel and Sybil was always a nightmare, between the girls growing bored and fighting to the people who stared and made fun of Ethel it was never a fun time, so she figured as she had time she might as well get it out the way. She felt so odd being out by herself though, her chest was hurting with need of her sisters, she knew it was silly, they were at school she would see them soon, but she missed them so much, she never got a chance to miss them at work as she was busy but now, being alone and having time to think, she wished she could return to work so she did not feel the pang of loneliness she was feeling.

* * *

She shopped for half an hour before returning to the flat. She was not in the best of moods, between Ada and Hecate annoying her all the time, the upcoming court case and Ethel's accident she was struggling to maintain herself, it was so much pressure, but at least she was used to pressure. She felt hopeless in that moment.

She got the lift to her floor and stepped out carrying two bags of shopping, she walked to the door of the flat and put the bags down before she grabbed her keys. The key got stuck in her bag and when she tried to get it out it caught her skin and cut her hand, she felt her anger boil over and understand why Ethel flipped out so easily in that moment as she let out an angry shriek before hitting the front door and then standing against it to calm down, she was just about to go in the flat to finish the cottage pie and put the shopping away when she heard a voice behind her.

"What is all the noise?" someone said. Esmie turned around to find Julie Hubble stood there in a pink dressing gown as if she had not being out of bed long, and Esmie realised by the drained look on the woman she properly had done the night shift at the hospital.

"Sorry...I cut my hand" Esmerelda told her, hoping the woman will leave. Esmerelda was about to lose it she could feel it.

"Are you alright? I have a first aid kit" Julie said, assuming the girl had one with two young girls but she wasn't sure.

Esmerelda turned around, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and Julie, who up to that point had being sleepy, was suddenly awake. She had never seen the girl upset before, normally she was always with her sisters and despite the hardships she had to face look after them she was happy.

"Esmerelda are you alright?" she asked concerned, worried about the young girl.

That did it. Esmerelda started to cry and covered her face, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She couldn't help it. She was being told constantly she was a bad parent, Ethel couldn't walk and needed a lot of help and now she might be losing Ethel and Sybil in the court case, she had reached her breaking point.

"I am sorry" she said crying softly to herself in frustration.

"Come on….it's okay" Julie said gently placing her hands on the girls shoulders. Esmerelda looked at her as if wondering what she was doing and Julie mentally slapped herself, Mildred had told her before the sisters were awkward with physical contact so with that she removed her hands.

"Why don't you come in? We can talk about it" Julie said not having the heart to leave the girl when she was upset. She led her into her flat and picked up the shopping bags to bring in after her.


	51. Chapter 51 - Support

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

 **Support**

"No I am fine really" Esmerelda said to the woman as she led her into the flat. She watched her as she carried in her shopping bags.

"Of course you are, that is why you are crying in a corridor" Julie said sarcastically shaking her head. The poor girl looked so angry with herself and Julie was worried she didn't know how to express herself properly. She thought crying was a bad thing.

"Why don't you sit down, do you want a drink?" Julie asked her. Esmie shook her head, still crying softly to herself.

"I better get back, I am disturbing you" the girl said standing up of the sofa again.

"Esmerelda sit down, you are doing no such thing" the woman said. Esmerelda sighed and sat back down before replying "A coffee please, two sugars and milk" Esmerelda told the woman who nodded and then turned around to go to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home" she said seeing the girl was sat on the sofa looking like she was in her headteacher's office waiting nervously for her punishment. Clearly uncomfortable in that moment.

Esmerelda waited playing with her hands, but then saw some pictures on the wall which caught her eye, she stood up and walked over so she could see better. They were all of Mildred, one of them she had ice-cream all over her face, one of them she had cake in her hair, another she was blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. Esmerelda looked at the pictures seeing Mildred grow up from a baby before her eyes.

"Ahh you found the photos" Julie chuckled as she returned with the hot drink. Esmie jumped and turned around, thinking the woman was going to have a go at her for snooping. Julie seeing her reaction walked over to her.

"That one was taken at the beach, she was so happy with that sandcastle she built, it took her hours, she always was artistic" Julie commented, seeing the young girl was now looking at a picture of Mildred beaming next to a sandcastle.

Esmerelda took the mug of coffee from Julie and muttered a thanks before she replied "I have a lot of pictures like this, thankfully our grandmother had the common sense to take a lot of pictures, we never had a lot up at home with our parents, that was always one thing I wanted to do when we moved out, it took a while but our wall is similar" Esmerelda said. Julie slowly nodded and then walked back to the sofa, sensing the girl was ready to talk.

* * *

"Pictures make it seem like a home" she said as the blond took a seat next to her. "Is everything alright? It is not like you to be upset" Julie said worried something had happened to one of the younger girls. Esmerelda took a gulp of her coffee before replying.

"I am just stressed. I am still struggling to cope with the guilt of what happened to Ethel, and having to come to terms with watching her in pain and I have to cause her pain, during her physio sessions" Esmerelda started by saying, Julie sighed, she should have known Esmerelda would blame herself.

"Esmerelda you can't blame yourself for what happened" Julie said knowing it was no-one's fault it was just a horrific accident.

"I took my eyes of her" Esmerelda replied looking at the floor ashamed.

"And Ethel is not a toddler, you don't need to watch her all the time, also we both know Ethel has very good flying ability, you didn't have to watch her do it" Julie explained knowing it was not good to blame herself. "All parents in the world take their eyes of their child at some point, what about at night when a mother puts her child to bed and then leaves the room, does that make them a bad parent? If the child is sick or scratches themselves is that their fault? Of course not because they had to sleep themselves" Julie explained, not wanting the girl to be upset. "And I know it will be hard to see Ethel hurting and having to make it worse, but in the long run it will help her, that is all you can tell yourself" Julie went on. Esmerelda sighed and shrugged and Julie wondered if she was taking anything in.

"It was getting easier, I was starting to think maybe I am doing all I can and it isn't my fault, but then Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom started dragging me into the school to tell me all the things wrong with my sisters and how bad at parenting I am, no matter what I do they are not satisfied, it just never ends" Esmerelda admitted, the meetings upsetting her more than she let on, no-one liked to be told they were failing.

"Oh no not you too" Julie replied and Esmerelda looked at her curiously not understaffing "Since Mildred first started they have dragged me in to tell me Mildred doesn't know enough magic and it is not up to a satisfactory level, they want me to teach her but I am not a witch so I don't see how I can, I have suggested a tutor but they dismissed that, saying all Mildred needs to do is concentrate" Julie told the girl. She had not really told anyone before, what would be the point? She couldn't talk about Cackles to people in the non-magical world and the people at Cackles looked down on her for being non-magical.

"I didn't know….I am sorry..." Esmerelda said looking down more and looking lost in that moment.

Julie was angry. How dare them woman treat the girl like this, Julie was older and knew not to take them seriously but Esmerelda, who was young and still learning about being the sole parent would believe everything they told her.

"Don't listen to them Esmerelda, never listen to them, I think it is amazing that two woman who have never had kids can talking about parenting" Julie said wondering what they thought gave them the right to talk about it when they had never done it. Yes they were in charge of a lot of girls, but being a teacher was much different than being a parent.

"They are not happy because I took Ethel and Sybil, they think my age makes me incapable of looking after them properly, teens being parents or guardians is seen as treason in the witching world" Esmerelda replied, knowing why they were not happy about the situation. Julie was not happy herself.

"And there are many children who are abused by ADULTS, your age does not define your ability to care for anyone" Julie told Esmerelda, wishing she had support instead of people telling her she was useless at it, purely because she was not the typical age that people looked after others. Esmerelda was the most mature teenager Julie had ever met, she acted older because she had always looked after others.

"I know, but no-one else does, I got a letter this morning, about the court case that I have to attend, it is going to be the one where it is decided where the girls live permanently, they could decide to return them to our home, or put them into foster care, I might not win, and if anyone in that case is as small minded as the teachers I won't and my parents have money to hire the best support, I do not" Esmerelda explained. She cried more now, the fears returning as to whether this will be her last few weeks looking after Ethel and Sybil.

"Then they will be fools, it is clear that you are the best person to look after them girls, you are brilliant with them, and if they can't see that they must be blind" Julie told the young girl, thinking anyone who would take the girls from her just because she is 'young' would be just as bad as their parents for putting them in this situation in the first place.

"I just do my job, as the oldest it is my job to look after my sisters" Esmerelda said, not seeing that she was doing anything special.

* * *

"No Esmerelda it is so much more than that, Mildred told me Ethel is calmer, Sybil is not scared of her own shadow, they always seem happy with you and you are the reason that they have changed, it was your love and patience that did that" Julie told her, knowing that the girl was doing a fine job at mothering them and it was paying off because it was starting to show to other people. Esmerelda didn't reply and Julie carried on.

"You are so brave, not many people could take on two young girls, even if they are their family, not at your age, it would be to much for them, I couldn't of done it, and I don't know anyone else who could, you are the mother them girls never had, they are very lucky" the woman told her, knowing what she needed was to be told she was doing a good job, not to try harder. Julie didn't care if the girl was a teenager, she had made a life for herself and that was pretty amazing.

"I am not their mother, I didn't give birth to them and I have already being told that is what matters" Esmerelda replied. Julie scoffed.

"You are the one who has always being their for them and mothered them, anyone can have a baby, you have to earn the status of mother though by your actions, Esmerelda you are brilliant, and if it will help for me to stand up in a court and say that then I will, you are not going to lose your sisters, because you always fight for them" Julie told the girl smiling. The girl had tears in her eyes, touched and Julie hoped that meant she understood. She needed her to understand that she was doing a good job, when everyone else was against her.

"Thank you" the girl said, crying again, completely overwhelmed."I needed someone to tell me I was doing okay...would you really help with the case?" Esmerelda asked her curiously.

"If I am needed, I can't think of anyone else that should have them girls but you, if they are taken away they will only go downhill again, and if that is what it takes for them to listen so be it" Julie said.

Esmerelda suddenly hugged the woman and Julie was taken of guard knowing that the girl was not one for physical contact, but she was touched, knowing the girl was overwhelmed and was starting to trust her. She smiled and hugged the young girl back. She saw herself in Esmerelda. Okay she hadn't being a teenager when she had Mildred but she had being alone, and at times it felt like everyone was against her, she didn't want someone else to feel like that.


	52. Chapter 52 - Confessions and Connecting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

 **Confessions and Connecting**

Esmerelda pulled away, turning red, clearly embarrassed about what she had done, she proceeded to look at the floor and Julie honestly wondered if that was her favourite place considering she was always looking at it.

"What for love? "Julie said, Esmerelda shrugged before she spoke.

"My parents taught me showing emotions is weak, loving someone is weak, my sisters and I would hug each other but other people was another thing all together" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, feeling stupid about the whole thing.

"Your parents are wrong, loving someone is the opposite of weak, in fact it is the strongest bravest thing you could ever do" Julie told the blonde, Esmie turned to look at her not understanding.

"I don't understand" Esmerelda replied, wondering what Julie was going on about.

"Loving someone makes you strong because when they hurt you or worry you it is the worse pain you will ever experience, loving someone is difficult, having to make decisions that will hurt them and seeing them hurt, it is the reason many relationships fall apart, that people fall put of love with each other, because sometimes it is to hard to love someone because it hurts to much" Julie explained to the girl and Esmerelda nodded then, thinking she understood.

"I think I can get that, when Ethel and Sybil get hurt, or scare me, it hurts, I feel like I can't breathe, my throat will tighten and my chest will hurt from the speed my heart is beating, I can't think about anything but saving them or checking on them, and until they are safe in my arms that feeling doesn't go away….is that what you mean?" Esmerelda asked, not sure if she understood properly. Julie nodded.

"I remember when I was told Cackles was freezing up and that Mildred was in trouble, suddenly nothing else in the world mattered but going to that school and making sure she was alright, I would have walked in bare feet if I had too, because all I wanted was Mildred" Julie explained and Esmerelda nodded and smiled, glad the woman wasn't calling her crazy.

"Try having two girls, that is an extra one to scare you to death" Esmerelda replied and Julie laughed, imaging having two to worry over.

"That is what we do, we worry, even if other people think it is stupid" Julie replied glad the girl understood and hoping she would no longer think it was such a bad thing to love someone.

"Thank you, for talking to me like this, it is nice to have someone supporting me, people my age think I am weird, people older don't want to acknowledge me for what I did" Esmerelda replied, thinking Julie was the only one who didn't look at her like dirt.

* * *

"I still find it amazing that people are so prejudice because you are looking after Ethel and Sybil, they should be the other way around because what you are doing is amazing" Julie told her and Esmerelda bit her lip, she wondered how much the woman actually knew, but she didn't want to lie to her.

"It is not just that, I…...I went about it the wrong way" Esmerelda explained and Julie looked at her not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked, shaking her head confused.

"I kidnapped them….legally….I didn't have custody, my parents did and I just took them and went on the run, I know it was stupid and not right but I didn't know what else to do" Esmerelda replied and she looked at Julie, seeing shock on her face, not anger or horror, just shock, so maybe she had time to explain before the disgust set in.

"My parents were awful and cold no doubt about it, but they had never physically touched Ethel or Sybil, them not paying enough attention to us was not something that would allow me to take my sisters, but the day I took them things took another turn" Esmerelda replied, closing her eyes as the memories rushed back. Julie said nothing, the new information shocking her.

"I know you don't know much about magic, but not all of it is good, there is some spells which are forbidden, they are known as curse spells, some of them are silly, 'I curse you so your hair will turn green' for example, but some of them are much worse, my parents used one of them against Ethel and Sybil, it is the burning curse, it burns their skin" Esmerelda replied feeling herself choking up now as she spoke about it. Julie gasped.

"All because they found Ethel's diary and she had writeen about some things she had done at school, I heard screaming and rushed down the corridor, I walked in and they were both on the floor screaming, even when my parents saw me they didn't stop, so I used a spell to knock them out and ran, I didn't know what else to do, I don't know if they would of stopped" Esmerelda replied as she started to cry.

Julie felt so awful in that moment, how, how could they do that? She didn't know what Ethel had written but whatever it was did not justify their actions, if Julie read Mildred's diary and there was something she didn't like, she might question her and be angry but she would never do what they did.

Julie didn't want to come over like she was judging her but she still didn't really understand the whole situation, she was just uneducated.

"Could you not have rang someone and told them? I know you probably didn't think of it at the time" Julie explained and Esmerelda shook her head.

"You don't understand, the witches code would of prevented me from doing that, the code says witches are not allowed to get involved with other witches private lives, that is why so many people who beg for help are let down, I knew nothing would be done, only the Great Wizard can do something but I didn't have time for that and it was my word against theirs, children are normally not believed in our world, I had no choice, I was terrified that they would get killed if I didn't leave with them" Esmerelda replied, now sobbing again. Julie sat there in shock, so children would be left in an abusive home because it meant getting involved? That was sick, it was disgusting and Julie had a feeling Esmerelda was not the first or the last who would have to make such a decision to keep someone they love safe.

"Especially because Ethel and Sybil are younger, the eldest is the one the attention is focused on, I knew that all would be done is our parents would be told not to do it again, so I ran, I took them and got a bus, we had a little money and a few clothes but I got on the next bus and left with them as far as possible" Esmerelda replied, controlling her crying long enough to talk.

"How long were you running for?" Julie asked, wondering if they had gotten far or being caught straight away.

"About a month, we didn't do to bad, yes we had to leave everyday for a new place, and yes it is true that we didn't have much money, but I always made sure the girls had food, I would of ran forever properly, but then I ran out of money and Sybil got sick, she had the flu, I couldn't even afford to get her some medicine, and that is when I rang my grandmother begging for help, she was the one who told me to go back" Esmerelda replied honestly.

"How come your grandmother doesn't help you?" Julie asked, having not being aware they had other family.

"She loves in Australia, our grandfather died the year before I started at Cackles and she couldn't cope and moved away for a fresh start, she is the only family member who cares though and she trusts me to look after my sisters, I have this flat thanks to her, she lent me some money" Esmerelda explained and Julie could see that the girl was smiling in a bittersweet way. She clearly missed her.

* * *

"And now Ethel and Sybil have burns that nothing, not even magic can heal, I took them to the best doctor but he couldn't do anything for them, luckily for me there was a loophole in the code, saying if the eldest was worried about younger siblings they could take them in extreme circumstances, but I am just grateful I didn't end up in prison for it" Esmerelda went on, explaining to Julie.

"Sometimes we all have to go to extreme lengths to help people we love, you were desperate, I would of done the same thing for Mildred, her safety is the most important thing to me, I understand Esmerelda, you aren't a bad person for it, you had to do it, so that people would listen" Julie replied. She was sad that the poor girl had to go to such desperate measures to do that. People should of listened to her cry for help to begin with not when she was at rock bottom.

"You don't think I am a monster?" Esmerelda asked, she for sure thought the woman would disown her, like everyone else.

"No, you did something wrong but you had no choice, I am glad everything worked out okay in the end" Julie told her with a smile, glad the girl had felt she could tell her. "Well as okay as it can be, obviously Ethel and Sybil got scarred because of it" Julie said. Esmerelda looked down and Julie touched her arm gently.

"If you ever need anything, a babysitter or something I am here" Julie told her and Esmerelda looked at her, her shoulders lowing as if a weight had being taken of her shoulders. Julie suspected the girl had being worried about what would happen to her sisters if she ever needed childcare, Julie suspected she wouldn't leave them with anyone.

"Thank you and if you ever need me to look after Mildred I don't mind, after everything that had happened I expected you to hate me, so thank you for being nice" Esmerelda said. Julie smiled, feeling like they had really connected and maybe now they could start to become friends and help each other.

"I am happy to help Esmerelda" Julie told her with a smile, glad to be taking some of the troubles of the teenagers back.


	53. Chapter 53 - Banned

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

 **Banned**

Despite the fact Ethel now had trouble with her walking, her and Sybil still attended the after school drama club meaning Esmerelda could speak to Julie for longer before she had to leave, Miss Drill went easy on Ethel and never made her do to much and she was probably the only teacher Esmerelda trusted to look after her. She went and waited outside the room like she always did for them to come out that day, ready to pick them up.

Students started to file out chatting to each other and Esmerelda looked for her sisters among them and was just wondering why she couldn't see them when Miss Drill popped her out out the door.

"Esmerelda I need a word" the woman said and Esmerelda could detect a little bit of worry on her face, with that her heart started to race thinking something was wrong with her sisters.

She walked into the room and saw her sisters sitting next to each other, Ethel looking at the floor and Sybil looking at her sadly.

"What has happened?" Esmerelda asked starting to panic now.

"Nothing serious, I am just worried about Ethel, she looked really upset when she came to drama today and sometimes Ethel takes a bit of persuading now because she is self conscious about her injury as you know, but I tried to talk to her, coax her around but she wouldn't have it, I don't know if she just isn't feeling to good, or if her pain is particularly bad but she won't talk to me" Dimity replied and Esmerelda looked at Ethel, trying to refrain from crying. She hoped she wasn't suffering, she had told her before she will come and pick her up early if need be, but she knows Ethel doesn't like to make a fuss.

"Thank you for looking after her and telling me" Esmerelda said with a small smile towards the teacher before she walked over to Ethel and looked at her.

"Ethie-Weathie what is wrong? Do you feel sick, is it pain?" she asked able to tell just by looking at her that something was wrong. Ethel shook her head, but said nothing.

"Ethel come on talk to me, what has happened?" Esmerelda asked. Sybil looked at her sister and sighed.

"Mildred said that she was fine when they were in potions and then Miss Hardbroom asked to talk to her and they went to talk outside and when she came back in she was upset but wouldn't say why" Sybil told her sister, explaining all the information she knew.

"Mmm" Esmerelda said out loud. She thanked Sybil and then helped Ethel stand, knowing right in this moment she didn't want to talk and there was no point in forcing her, she would take them home, get them some dinner and then tonight when she was doing the bed routine she would try again.

"Thank you again Miss" Esmerelda told her teacher as she led Ethel out with Sybil following behind her.

* * *

They got home and the girls went to their room to do homework as Esmerelda took the cottage pie out of the oven to serve. She sighed. From the kitchen she could see into their room and Ethel was still looking bad, she plated the food up before she called them, knowing dinner and a full stomach might help.

"And Clarice didn't get the joke, it was hilarious I still don't think she realises it was a joke" Sybil chuckled as she told her sister about her day as she ate. Esmerelda smiled but that dropped as she saw Ethel.

The middle sister was just playing with her food. Now Esmerelda was more worried. Yes it was true Ethel was so picky it sometimes drove Esmerelda insane but if she had food she liked she was a good eater and wasn't one to skip meals so seeing her not eating only made the worry manifest.

"Is your dinner okay Ethel?" Esmerelda asked wondering if she just didn't like it. She hadn't made it since Julie had gave her the recipe, maybe she made it a bit differently?

"I am not hungry" Ethel said as she continued to play with her food.

"You must be, you haven't ate since lunchtime, please try and eat some Ethel" Esmerelda told her but the girl made no attempt to eat any.

"Ethel you are not leaving this table until you have had some dinner" Esmerelda told her, knowing she couldn't let her go to bed starving, even if she was upset.

"I said I don't want it!" Ethel shouted causing Sybil next to her to flinch at the volume.

"Ethel there is no need to shout!" Esmerelda told her using a sterner voice but not raising the volume of her own voice.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ethel shouted before she pushed the table back and stood up, wobbling a bit because she was being so aggressive but then grabbing her crutches and getting her balance back. She stormed to her bedroom and walked in slamming the door hard.

Esmerelda looked at the door surprised, she thought Ethel had stopped having these tantrums. She turned back and saw Sybil sat their looking worried and upset.

"It is alright Sybil, I am going to go and talk to her, you eat your dinner, it is okay" Esmerelda told her sister getting up and walking to the bedroom and walking in, not knocking, because she was going in right now if Ethel wanted her to or not. She had to say she was surprised to find Ethel lying on her bed crying, she had thought she would be throwing things around.

* * *

"Ethel…." Esmerelda said going to sit on the side of her bed and touching her back "What is the matter? Please tell me, Sybil said Mildred told her that you were upset after talking to Miss Hardbroom, did she tell you something to upset you?" Esmerelda asked, knowing that was the only lead she had to go on.

Ethel nodded into her pillow and Esmerelda wondered what the woman could possibly have said to upset Ethel so much, Ethel was clever enough to know not to take the woman seriously in her insults.

"What did she say Ethie? Please tell me or I can't help" Esmerelda told her. Ethel sat up then, with tears streaming down her face before bursting into fresh tears.

"They have banned me from the museum trip" Ethel replied as she cried into her hands. Esmerelda was confused though, if it had being a punishment she would understand but Ethel had not being getting into trouble lately, so unless she did still get into trouble and she didn't know about it, it made no sense.

"Why? Did you do something you shouldn't? Tell me the truth Ethel" Esmerelda told her, knowing she couldn't had to know the exact story as to what had happened.

Ethel shook her head "I didn't do anything I swear, it is because Miss Hardbroom, said they can't cater for me with my additional needs were her exact words" Ethel replied as she cried more.

Esmerelda shook as she took in what she had being told. They hand banned Ethel from the trip because she used crutches? Why did it even matter, she wouldn't need extra care for something like that, it would be exactly the same as her being in school. Esmerelda suspected it was spite because of her rudeness towards Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

"Those bitches!" Esmerelda shouted unable to help it, they infuriated her so much, and she wasn't one to swear, especially in front of her sisters, but they had crossed a line this time. Ethel looked at her surprised.

"Sorry Ethie, I am just furious, why did you not tell me earlier?" Esmerelda asked and Ethel sighed.

"I thought you might agree…." she said looking down. Esmerelda sighed and hugged her.

"I don't agree, I think it is ridiculous and sick, but don't be upset Ethel, I will take you and Sybil to the museum myself" Esmerelda told her, her sister was not going to miss out. Ethel pulled away and looked at her.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course….I know it won't be exactly the same, you wanted to go with your friends but at least you will get to see it" Esmerelda told her. Ethel leaped on her hugging her again..

"I love you...you are the best big sister ever" Ethel said and Esmie was touched and let a few tears of happiness fall but she was sad too, Ethel had being looking forward to the trip for months and to tell her the week before she was barred was just cruel.

"Thank you Ethel, but next time just talk to me instead of holding it in okay? I can't help if I don't know" Esmerelda told her. Ethel nodded before replying.

"I am sorry for lashing out" she said, knowing she was in the wrong for doing that.

"It is okay Ethel, you are learning, you never would of said sorry years ago" Esmerelda replied knowing she couldn't expect her behaviour to be perfect straight away. It was the way she had always acted it would take time. Ethel looked at her then and smiled.

"Can we go have dinner now? I am starving" Esmerelda replied. Esmerelda chuckled and nodded, hungry herself.

"Of course, come on I will heat it up" Esmerelda told her helping Ethel to her feet.

She was happy Ethel had told her but she was angry at the teachers and was glad she was off so she could have a go at them tomorrow. She was not going to let this go without a fight.


	54. Chapter 54 - Final Straw

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

 **Final Straw**

Esmerelda dropped her sisters off the next day at school like she always did, and after saying goodbye to them she made her way into the school, using the opportunity to go and speak to the teachers, she didn't expect any change, but she needed them to know they could not do what they had done.

The girl knocked on the door, hoping that Miss Cackle was alone as she would be easier to talk to alone than with HB there, she heard a cheery voice on the other side of the door say come in and she stepped in, breathing deeply, knowing she couldn't go to mad, she had to remain calm.

"Good morning Miss Cackle" Esmerelda said but then sighed as she saw Miss Hardbroom was also there.

"Ahh Esmerelda, is there a problem?" Miss Cackle asked looking at her as she adjusted her glasses further up her nose.

"Yes, Ethel told me you banned her from the trip next week" Esmerelda told the woman, wondering how she could just sit there as if she was totally innocent.

"Oh" the woman said clearly knowing she had angered the girl and wondering what to say "Well yes we were worried that with her situation we will not be able to watch her properly, or she will get lost as she is not able to keep up" Miss Cackle replied, explaining her reasoning to Esmerelda.

"Ethel is not two years old Miss Cackle, if she did get lost she would just find someone and ask for directions, her fall affected her legs and back not her brain" Esmerelda replied thinking that was a stupid reason not to let her go. Yes Ethel could get lost, but so could anyone else, were they going to ban everyone from the trip in case they got lost? Esmerelda wondered.

"It is not just about her getting lost!" Miss Hardbroom went on, clearly not liking the girl questioning them. "What if she is unable to stand up?" Miss Hardbroom replied and Esmerelda scoffed, these women were ridiculous.

"Sybil would be there, she helps me with Ethel all the time and could help her of the seat on the coach if need be, or Miss Drill could, anyway Ethel wouldn't need help, you are getting a coach, there will be bars there for her to hold on to, she can get herself up if she has something or someone to hold on to" Esmerelda replied.

She would agree that would of being a worry when Ethel first got injured, she had to learn everything afresh and was not able to get up, but she had learned to do that now, so she was not sure how that would mean she couldn't go. Yes Ethel did still require much more care, she needed help to get up from a lying position as her leg muscles were not strong enough to swing herself around, but unless Ethel was going to put her legs up on the seat that wasn't a problem.

"Look Esmerelda, I am sorry you are upset but the staff and I all spoke about it and we all came to the conclusion for Ethel's health and safety it would be better if she didn't go" Miss Cackle replied, looking at the girl and sighing.

"You all decided or was it just you two because Miss Drill seemed to know nothing about it" Esmerelda replied, knowing they were lying. She knew these two had decided this amongst themselves and left the other teachers in the dark, probably because they will disagree with what they had decided.

"She is not going on the trip" Miss Hardbroom replied, wanting to get a last word in and end the conversation.

* * *

"Oh that is fine, I didn't expect you to change your mind, I really came here today to tell you that you can't treat people like this, you constantly ask me why Ethel has so many problems but you two mess her around and leave her broken hearted, she is a little girl and you are breaking her spirit, yes she is a teenager but she is still a young girl really, you two are part of the problem" Esmerelda told them, fed up of them refusing to take reasonability for their actions. Would it be fair to say they had turned Ethel bad themselves? Of course not. But their awful treatment of her was not helping.

"How dare you, we have only ever tried to help her" Miss Hardbroom replied. Esmerelda shook her head, these women really were something.

"Help her?" Esmerelda said looking at the strict woman amazed. "You don't so much as glance at her unless she does something you don't like, the last thing you have done is help Ethel or Sybil" Esmerelda replied feeling her anger getting worse. She hated the way the teachers treated heir pupils. To them you were one of two things, a favourite or not a favourite, the favourites got all the attention and the ones that were not favourites didn't even get so much as a glance in the corridor.

"Esmerelda I am sorry you feel like that but I have a school to run, I don't have time to be arguing" Miss Cackle told her, not wanting to get into this with the girl again, they always seemed to argue during their meetings.

Esmerelda was tempted to just leave but she had come here for a specific reason and looked at the woman, shaking her head to tell her she had not finished yet.

"I didn't come here to argue either, I came here because you are saying Ethel can't go on the trip in that case I want my money back" Esmerelda told the woman "And Sybil won't be going either, so I want the money back for her too" Esmerelda replied, knowing she deserved a refund.

Esmeralda had paid for both her sisters to attend the trip months ago, it was £10 per student which included the coach seat and lunch, she knew it wasn't a huge amount but £20 was a lot to her right now when she had two months to feed, clothes and bills and rent payment and Ethel's medications. She was not going to let them throw Ethel out the trip and keep the money on top of that.

"Well….we will pay you back for Ethel's place sure but Sybil is still allowed to go" Miss Cackle replied, knowing it would be theft if she took the money for Ethel's place and didn't provide the service.

"No, I asked Sybil last night and she said she refuses to go if Ethel was banned, and I am glad she is refusing because I don't want her to go either" Esmerelda replied. Miss Hardbroom looked at her with folded arms.

"Well in that case that would be your decision to take her out of the trip and we can't pay you for that" Miss Cackle told the girl.

"I have to take Sybil out because you threw her sister out of the trip, I work hard to get enough money to keep everyone healthy and happy, £20 to you two might be the equivalent of 50p but it is a lot of money to me and I am not going to let this go" Esmerelda told them. She knew that they were right, she was the one taking Sybil out the trip, but did they honestly think she would be alright with Sybil going when they banned Ethel for no reason?

"Esmerelda, it doesn't work like that" Miss Cackle tried to explain, knowing if someone chose to remove their child from a trip they had already paid for then they didn't own them the money back.

"Okay that is fine, I am sure everyone will be interested to know that you threw a poor disabled girl out of a trip because she can't walk as fast as everyone else" Esmerelda replied and Miss Hardbroom looked at her with a glare, instantly becoming defensive.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looing at the girl confused.

"I will tell the other students and parents what happened if we can't resolve this civilary, you can't do something like this and expect me to not do anything about it" Esmerelda replied, planning to tell Mildred or Enid and knowing it would be around the school in no time if they didn't listen to her.

"That is blackmail!" Miss Hardbroom replied, surprised the girl would go that far "I didn't think you were like your mother" the woman said. She had chosen the wrong words to utter because when she did, Esmerelda's temper finally reached boiling point.

* * *

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Esmerelda shouted, her anger now at boiling point because of that accusation "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN, Everything she did was for herself alone, I am doing this for my sisters, I am not going to let you walk all over us, and if I have to make others aware of what you are doing to my sisters then so be it" Esmerelda replied. The rage inside her higher than she had ever felt. How dare she insinuate she was like that cold heartless woman, it was the worst insult she could of thought of. "If Ethel had had the fall when we were still at home, my parents would of disowned her and that is the difference between us" Esmerelda went on just wanting to get her point across. She was not like that woman, she walked hard everyday to make sure she wasn't.

The two teachers looked at each other shocked, Esmerelda was not one to go into such a rage, even when she had yelled at them in the past it had not being like this. Esmie only let them be confused for a few seconds before she went on.

"I want my money, or I will take this to the Great Wizard, you might of being able to mess other people around and us in the pass, but not anymore" Esmerelda told them glaring at them. Miss Cackle looked at Esmerelda seeing she was serious and not wanting to have to give all the money back to the parents when they complained, or cancel the trip because no-one wanted to go she stood up and walked to a safe, taking out a £20 and handing it to the blonde teenager.

Esmerelda snatched it and didn't say thank you, this woman didn't deserve that much after what she had done. She had being unhappy with the way they had treated her and her sisters for a long time, but she was officially done with them now and refused to be kind to them anymore. She had risked everything to take her sisters away from an abusive home and to accuse her of taking them into a new one made her feel physically sick.

"I need to go" Esmerelda told the adults and as she left she heard Miss Hardbroom asking Miss Cackle if she was still going to tell the other patents, Esmerelda smirked, she had them worried but as she arrived outside the castle, she burst into tears, wondering if she was becoming like her mother.


	55. Chapter 55 - Museum

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

 **Museum**

Despite the fact that Esmerelda was worried about whether what Miss Hardbroom said had any truth to it, she didn't have much time to think about it because her hectic life kept her and her mind busy and she had the court case to focus on and did not want to let this spoil it for her, she was going to focus on her sisters and nothing else.

After she had returned home from the meeting with Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, she quickly switched on the telly to see the weather forecast for the weekend. She sighed when it said it was going to rain but then realised that was for the southern part of the country. She always forgot she now had to look at the northern part, she had never really paid much attention to that part of the country before. They said in the area they were in it was going to be cloudy and a little cold but dry. She smiled. She could deal with a little cold, anyway during their visit to the museum they would be inside.

On Saturday, Esmerelda opened her curtains and saw sunshine peeking in from her window, like the weather had said it was dry, at least for the moment anyway. She was planning on taking the girls to the museum today, as they would have much more time on a weekend. The younger two girls in question were excited, that was the reason they were up earlier than usual, Esmie was surprised, normally she didn't see them before eleven on a weekend..

"Right you two, let's have some breakfast, we can have some lunch as we are out but that will be a while off, what would you like?" Esmerelda asked them.

"Toast please" Sybil said and Ethel nodded, saying she wanted some as well. Esmerelda went to the toaster and put three silences of bread in to toast. Once they were ready, she put butter and jam for herself, just butter for Ethel and just Jam for Sybil, as the youngest only liked Jam without butter.

"Thank you Esmie" the girls said as they started eating their breakfast. Esmerelda smiled as she ate some off her own toast, looking forward to the day ahead. It was going to be a good one, she could feel it.

* * *

After she finished she got her handbag and made sure she had her money and card for the tickets and food and she took Ethel's medication. She only had it twice a day and they should be back in time for Ethel to have it but they could get delayed so just in case she put it in her bag just as the girls rushed to her happily.

"Right let's go get the bus" she told them, having looked up in advance which one to get and which stop to go to. The girls walked to the bus stop, and waited for it.

"How far is it?" Ethel asked her sister and Esmerelda smiled at her, she knew any of them were big travellers and didn't like long journeys.

"20 Minutes, but it leaves us right outside, oh here it is" Esmerelda said as the bus came, she put her hand out to stop it, payed their fares and the girls took their seats, nervous with excitement to see the museum.

Getting of the bus Esmerelda led her sisters into the museum. This though was not the museum they wanted, it was a standard natural history museum for non-magical people. It was a beautiful building draped in marble and was painted in white and was cheery. Esmie wanted to look around, but not before she looked at the other side, the museum part of her world. This one would be for another day.

* * *

She looked around and spotted a man with a white beard who was standing guard at a door and smiled, she had looked up how to get to the other museum and this was it, she knew what she had to do to get through to the magical world. She walked up to the man and said 'Merlin's way' and he looked at her and nodded. That was a secret code used by the magical folk to get to the other side, Merlin was a famous wizard in ancient times, so they were saying they wanted to go over to that side. The man looked around before he led her and her sisters through a heavy steel door and transferred them away before they could get a good look around.

"When you want to leave come back here, the code word is 'Shakespeare Way'" he told the girl, Esmerelda nodded understanding and thanked him as they stepped through the door into the museum.

The room they were in was not to much different from the one they had just left but this one was draped in purple, witches preferring darker colours.

"Wow" Sybil said as they stepped into the beautiful marble room draped in purple. It was a famous museum for the fact it had the whole timeline on magic and witchcraft to look through, and described life of famous magical people. Esmerelda was amazed herself and paid for their tickers, before leading the girls into the first room. It started with a hand drawn painting, of an elderly woman, who was dressed in medieval gear, if you didn't know about witchcraft though, you would not think she was one because she was wearing nothing to show she was.

"Marissa Cunnings was the first known witch in England, she lived in 230 BC, unfortunately she was forced to keep her magic a secret" Ethel read on the plague by the picture. Looking with fascination at the woman who had started of their whole world, well at least one of the first that they knew of with magic.

"How did they know she was a witch if it was so long ago and she kept it a secret?" Sybil asked, confused. She didn't understand how it could be documented.

"People wrote about their lives then Sybil, even when they didn't have paper they had other means to record things, it says here that Marissa wrote about her secret magic, she used to draw on clay boards with an old sharp object" Esmerelda replied pointing to the next bit of the sentence. Sybil nodded and looked at the picture in fascination.

"It says here that she first knew she was magical when she turned her neighbours soup into woodlice" Sybil read, thinking this woman sounded like she had a temper, she couldn't help but glance at Ethel.

The museum was huge, it was four floors and there was various artefacts and paintings and writings about the history of witchcraft. All three girls were fascinated, they had never known there was so much history about their world, and how much their ancestors had to fight to have the freedom to practise magic without persecution.

"We owe a lot to them, if it wasn't for them, we would still be beaten or killed for practising magic" Esmerelda told her sisters. It had never really hit home for any of them before.

"I am grateful" Sybil said, wondering how scared they must have being when they knew they had powers but would be killed if they were caught practising it, knowing that with one wrong spell, your game would be up.

"Why don't we go have some lunch and we can look at the rest afterwards?" Esmerelda told her sisters, thinking it was best if they went to have a break and then returned, especially to give Ethel a rest of her feet. Her sisters nodded, both hungry and they went to the cafe to eat.

* * *

"Mmmm these chips are great" Ethel commented, stuffing some of the delicious chips in her mouth. Esmerelda smiled, glad they were enjoying their food.

"This place is amazing, we have to come again" Sybil told her sisters as she ate.

"Yes most definitely, it is probably better you didn't come with the school, then we can take our time and have a better view as there won't be such a large crowd" Esmie told her sisters, glad with the way it had worked out.

"I didn't think it was going to be so large, it is strange isn' it? To think all these famous witches are still remembered even now" Ethel commented, her mind blown.

"Yes, thousands of years later in some cases, I never knew the history of witchcraft was such an interesting subject, the books don't describe it like that" Esmerelda replied, knowing that the books never made their history so in depth or interesting and never showed artifacts or anything. The famous people never felt real, because they knew little to nothing about them from books.

"And the way Mr Rowan-Webb describes it just makes you fall asleep" Ethel replied. Esmerelda nodded, she had to agree, she liked the teacher but he was so dull in his teaching.

"You are right Ethie, I am glad we came here" Esmerelda told her sisters as they finished of their lunch and got ready to leave, to look at the rest of the exhibits.

"Thank you for this Esmie" Ethel said as they left the cafe. The girl looked at her sister confused.

"What for Ethie?" she asked not understanding what she was being thanked for.

"For bringing us here, I know money is tight and it probably wasn't easy to spend money on going out" Ethel told her. Esmerelda knew Ethel was touched and grateful, most parents would just not take them themselves if they had being thrown out of a trip.

"Of course Ethel, your injury does not mean you are going to miss out, you can do anything you set

Your mind to do" Esmerelda told her. Ethel smiled and hugged her as they walked but they didn't have time to talk much more because Sybil was running to far ahead of them, wanting to look at everything at once.

"NO SYBIE COME BACK" Esmie said running after her. Ethel chuckled and followed after her sisters smiling, happy. She was happy. That was the moment she realised she was really happy, for once in her life. She did not have something in the back of her mind making her miserable, she did not have a voice telling her she was nothing, she was just happy in that moment, for the first time in many years.


	56. Chapter 56 - Protesting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six

 **Protesting**

On the day of the trip, the sisters had a rare day off, the whole school would be away so there would be no-one there to teach them. Esmerelda was glad and decided she would probably just give her and the girls a relaxing day, so she had a lie in and only woke up when Morgana started to prod her as she wanted food.

"Alright let's get you some food" Esmerelda said looking at the time. For the first time she was grateful that she was on holiday from work or she would have had to find a babysitter, she actually was meant to go back the day before but she had rang and explained the situation and her boss had gave her an extra day. The blonde rolled out of bed.

She walked out of her room and walked to her sisters bedroom door, she peeped in seeing both girls still asleep and she smiled and came out, leaving them to have a snooze. Esmerelda didn't need to go shopping today and decided a pyjama day would be nice, so she fed the cats and sat on the sofa, relaxing.

Ethel was up at ten and Sybil ten past ten. Esmerelda greeted them both and beamed before asking if they wanted a cooked breakfast, normally they didn't have time when they had school but today they weren't doing anything so her sisters nodded and went to sit down as Esmerelda started to cook eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Ethie, Sybie, can you make the toast for us all please?" Esmerelda asked them. She knew it would be bad for her to allow her sisters to never do anything to help, they had to learn the value of helping and one day when they moved out they would be prepared. Making toast was easy and Esmerelda was watching them. The girls jumped up and walked to the toaster, putting three slices of bread in it.

"Don't let it burn, remember to keep an eye on it" Esmerelda told them. She saw Ethel press the button after a minute or so and pop it up, and she saw it was not quite brown yet.

"A little longer" she told her sisters. They lowered the toast again and checked it now and then until it was brown. When they popped it up and it was ready Sybil went to grab it.

"NO SYBIE" Esmerelda told her, worried it was hot. "Remember to wait a few seconds as it will be a bit hot" she told her youngest sister who pulled her hand away and nodded.

* * *

Once they had taken the toast out they buttered it as Esmie served the rest of the breakfast and then they all sat down. Esmerelda cut some of her egg and was just about to put it in her mouth when the was a knock on the door. She sighed and put her fork down.

"Eat up" Esmerelda told her sisters walking to do the door and looking through the peephole she had installed, she couldn't be to safe and didn't want to answer the door to someone her parents had hired to find them by accident. She saw that it was Julie and sighed, she didn't mind the woman being there but she was hungry. Esmerelda opened the door and a panicked Julie stepped in.

"Oh good you are up, Mildred mirrored me, there is something going on at Cackles, a protest" Julie told Esmerelda and her sisters looked up from the table confused.

"A protest? What about?" Esmerelda asked, wondering why the students and teachers would be protesting, weren't they meant to be on a trip? Esmerelda didn't care though, she wanted to enjoy her head off and not be involved in drama.

"Sorry Julie I don't feel like arguing today" Esmerelda told the woman. Things like this happened all the time at Cackles, but today they were all off and she didn't want to get involved.

"No, sorry I should of being more clear, the parents are there too" Julie replied and Esmerelda was now even more confused, never in all her time at Cackles did she remember at time the parents had gone to protest, she was curious.

"I am going to go down there, I don't know what is going on but I need to check on Mildred, I thought it was best to tell you" Julie told Esmerelda who nodded gratefully at the older woman.

"I am coming with you" she said turning to her sisters "Ethel, Sybil go get ready please" Esmerelda told them as the girls started to moan.

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet" Ethel told her, having just tucked in. Julie looked at the girls and saw they weren't ready yet, they weren't even dressed.

"It is alright, you need a chance to get ready, meet me in the flat in half an hour" she said feeling bad for disturbing the girls but she didn't want to go to the school alone. If there was really a protest and it got nasty, the parents could be using magic, which she couldn't defend against.

"Will do" Esmerelda told her as Julie nodded and left.

* * *

The girls dressed in between eating their breakfast. Esmie wouldn't normally allow the girls to eat in their room but right now they had no choice as they were rushing. The girls were soon ready and after wolfing down their breakfast went to Julie's flat. Esmerelda knocked and Julie answered. Ethel and Sybil looked around curiously as they stepped in, having never being in the flat before.

"I can't get through to Mildred anymore I am worried" Julie said, worried about her only daughter and the danger she might be in.

"Alright we have no time to waste, I hope you don't mind transferring" Esmerelda told the woman, who didn't really like it but was used to it.

"I am used to it with the teachers dragging me in" Julie told her and Esmerelda nodded before she transferred them all away. As soon as thy landed they could hear noise.

"Well something is most definitely going on" Ethel said as her, her sisters and Julie rushed towards the castle entrance, well as fast as they could with Ethel.

* * *

The closer they got the louder the shouting got, it was hard to make out what was being said but it was clear there was a lot of parents surrounding Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom and some of the pupils were with them.

"What is going on?" Sybil asked as they pushed through the crowd. Mildred spotted them and walked to them.

"MILDRED" Julie shouted grabbing her daughter and hugging her relived she was okay.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to worry you" Mildred replied. Esmerelda looked at the brunette confused.

"Why are they protesting?" Esmerelda asked confused

"Miss Drill was told Ethel was banned from the trip and whilst telling Miss Bat she was overheard by Clarice, next thing we know the parents are protesting, because they threw Ethel out of the trip" Mildred told them.

"What?" Ethel said shocked, she didn't think anyone would of cared.

"OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT GOING ON A TRIP WHERE YOU THROW OUT DISABLED STUDENTS" one of the parents shouted, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle looked like they were overwhelmed and looked at each other worried. Esmerelda smiled, she was enjoying this, they deserved this.

"IT IS NOT HOW IT SOUNDS" Miss Cackle shouted, trying to control the crowd which was angry.

"Oh yeah? Because I came to see you about it and that is what you told me Miss" Esmerelda replied. The crowed turned to look at her, clearly wondering who she was as she was young but not in uniform.

"That is right, my sister was thrown out the trip for using crutches" Esmerelda said. This seemed to make the crowd go even more crazy and the shouting got worse. She wanted the teachers to learn they couldn't just push people around, and she was not to be messed with, which was why she was not helping.

"Did I do he wrong thing?" Esmerelda asked as the mob got worst, Julie shook her head, laughing because the teachers looked so flustered.

"No they deserve it" Julie said. Ethel looked at everyone fighting for her rights and cried, maybe things were looking up. For once, people cared about whether she had rights or not.

"It will be alright Ethie, see you are important" Esmerelda told her sister who nodded and hugged her overwhelmed.

"Come on, let's join in, it is unjust" Julie said as the girls and the woman went to join the angry crowd, fighting for their rights as well. There was a lot of people there, including the other teachers and one thing was for sure, the trip was cancelled.


	57. Chapter 57 - Appointment

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

 **Appointment**

After the protesting could not be resolved, Ada had to end up repaying all the money to the parents for the trip being cancelled. Esmerelda tried not to smirk but she felt they deserved it for the way they had treated Ethel and she had more things on her mind than Ada Cackle.

Today was Ethel's first appointment at the hospital since her accident. The doctors wanted to check her process and how she was doing, luckily it was a weekend so she didn't have to worry about getting her time of school, but the girl was nervous, she didn't know how the appointment would go but she tried to remain calm because she knew Ethel was nervous and didn't want to make it worse.

"What if things have gotten worse?" Ethel asked fearfully as they made their way to the hospital.

"Then we will deal with it like we always do, don't worry Ethie you will be fine" Esmerelda told her, trying to reassure herself more than her sister.

They arrived at the hospital, gave Ethel's name and sat down in the waiting room and then the girls complained they were hungry, they hadn't had time for breakfast as their appointment was so early. Esmerelda told the girls to not move and walked across the way to the shop and returned with a fruit bag for each girl. The eldest blond was trying to raise her sisters to be healthy and always tried to include fruit and vegetables with every meal and if they were going to snack she wanted them to have a healthy one. Luckily, Ethel and Sybil liked most fruit and veg so she didn't have to force them to eat it.

"Thank you" both girls said taking their bags of fruit and Esmie smiled at them for their politeness.

"You are very welcome" Esmerelda told them smiling at them.

They had to wait a bit because the appointments were running behind which was good because the younger girls had a chance to finish their fruit but bad because Esmerelda started to panic more with every second that passed, worried Ethel would be worse and that she would have to go back in hospital for a while.

"How much longer this is so boring" Ethel complained and Esmerelda sighed in agreement, wanting this over with so she wouldn't be fretting about it. A nurse came out in that moment holding a clipboard.

"Ethel Hallow" she said, saying Ethel's appointment was next.

* * *

The girl stood followed by her sisters and walked to the nurse, she smiled and told them to follow her, the sisters looked at each other all worried and followed in silence.

Walking through the hospital gave Esmerelda horrible memories this was the place their lives had changed and Ethel had spend weeks in, unable to move, she tried not to think about that as they were led into a room, and the doctor who had first treated Ethel was waiting for them.

"Hello Ethel, how are you today? Take a seat" he told the girls in a friendly way as the nurse left and closed the door, her job done.

"So it has being four months yes? How have things being?" the man asked, wanting to know about his patients experience.

"Well….my walking is better….I don't need as much help with it now" Ethel replied looking at Esmerelda nervously, who nodded and smiled, encouraging her to go on.

"Great and have you gotten used to the crutches?" the doctor asked, writing up notes in her file. Ethel nodded.

"Yes….they are easier for me now" Ethel replied remembering the first time she tried and ended up flat on her face.

"Good, and do you get pain at any time?" the doctor went on asking the questions he needed to help Ethel.

"Yes sometimes but some days are worse than others, it depends" Ethel replied truthfully.

"Alright thank you for answering my questions Ethel, now does anyone else have any other concerns or questions?" the man asked looking between the three girls.

The girls shook there heads, nothing was cause for concern as of right now, and Ethel's medication was sorted so no-one had questions, they had all being answered when Ethel got hurt.

"Very well, Ethel can you stand up? I just want to examine you" the man told her. Ethel nodded and stood. First the man watched her walking and then touched her back, because that was where she had being injured and he needed to feel for any bruising that was still there. Afterwards he nodded and told Ethel to sit back down.

"Well Ethel I must say you have done incredible for the type of injury you had" the man said with a smile, Esmerelda looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" she asked, her worries starting to vanish

"Yes, I don't feel any tension in your back and your walking is much better than it was before, you have improved a lot" he told her, impressed with her progress.

"What do you think the hope is for the future now based on her examination? Will she eventually get to a point where she doesn't need the crutches?" Esmerelda asked, wondering if because she was doing so well she might not need them much longer, the man shook his head.

"I am afraid right now that is not possible, yes Ethel is doing brilliant but her legs are still weak, I don't know what the future is, and I don't want to tell you either way, maybe one day she won't need them anymore, but for the unforeseeable future she will" the man said and Esmerelda sighed, her heart breaking in that moment for Ethel because they had no idea how things would go, they might get better, or worse, or just not change.

"I am sorry if I got your hopes up, but don't lose hope, if Ethel keeps improving like she is I see no reason why one day she will not be walking by herself, but our bodies take a long time to recover from something like this" the man explained.

Ethel looked at her sisters, she wasn't surprised by the news, she would of being more surprised if they said she could go without crutches right now.

"But I don't have any major concerns right now, just keep doing what you are doing, how is your medication? Any bad reactions?" he asked her, needing to know if that needed changing.

"No it is fine thank you" Esmerelda said. The man nodded and felt bad, he could see the girls were sad, and he led them out, feeling awful for them after giving them another appointment.

* * *

"Don't be upset Esmie, I am fine, it went better than I expected, at least I don't have to stay in again" Ethel told her trying got be optimistic. Esmerelda smiled, grateful for that but she was still upset, it hurt her everyday to see Ethel struggling.

"I will be fine Esmie" Ethel said as they started to walk out the hospital, as they rounded the corner they saw a woman coming out of a room crying, but smiling. She walked over to a man sat in a waiting room and spoke to him.

"She is walking, our Charlotte is walking!" she said tears of happiness flowing down her face and the man cried too, hugging the woman. Ethel looked at her sisters and any sadness Esmerelda had faded in that moment, because it gave her more hope than ever.

A young girl, younger than Ethel walked out the room then, beaming to herself as she walked unsupported, and Esmerelda put her around her sisters happily.

"We will have that moment one day, I know we will" Esmerelda said. She had never seen a moment like that before but it gave her confidence Ethel would one day walk out the room smiling, like young Charlotte.

"Yes, we can't give up" Sybil relied walking with her sisters. Ethel kept her eyes on Charlotte wondering how long it had taken her to reach the stage she had but she knew she could be strong because she had something to walk towards.


	58. Chapter 58 - Childcare Trouble

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight

 **Childcare Trouble**

The next day, Esmerelda and her sisters were eating breakfast still in their pyjamas when the post arrived. Esmerelda got up to go and get it and saw there was an official looking letter, her sisters looked at her concerned.

"What is that?" Ethel asked as her sister came back to the table with the post. Esmerelda was not sure so she started to open it, and smiled when she read the contents of the letter.

"It is alright, it is a good thing. I wrote to a few solicitors about the custody case, I thought it would be best to have someone to represent us as I know….they will" Esmerelda said, not using the term mum and dad as they didn't deserve that title.

"What does the letter say?" Sybil asked, not paying attention to the mention of the Hallow elders.

"Well as we have so little money of course most of them turned me down straight away, but this is from one I contacted, he said he would like to discuss the case, of course that doesn't mean a yes, but all the others have not acknowledged me once they find out we need a discount so it is a start" Esmerelda said, happy to have someone who wasn't willing to slam the door in her face.

"So when he says he wants to discuss it, will they be coming here?" Ethel asked curiously, Esmerelda shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, we go to his office so we can discus it" Esmerelda said and Sybil sighed.

"Sounds boring" Sybil said, thinking it sounded boring already and she didn't even know what it fully entailed.

"Of course it is boring, it is adult stuff" Ethel replied, knowing most business stuff was super boring, especially when it involved adults talking.

Esmerelda's good mood immediately went away. She had not thought of that, Ethel and Sybil would get very bored within minutes at the office, and she had realised, with looking after her sisters for so many years, that when children get bored they get silly to try and entertain themselves, this was an important meeting and she had to make a good expression and taking her sisters would not do that.

"You are both right, but we don't have a choice this meeting is important" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, she didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

The thing was she knew that most people who ended up in this situation would simply get a babysitter and go to the meeting without their children, but Esmerelda was not someone who would do that. Her sisters were to precious for her to leave in the care of any old person, she knew she would never trust anyone to look after her sisters to the level of care she expected. Since she had taken her sisters in, no-one had ever looked after the girls, expect for her, and she was not sure she would be able to give them to someone now, so with that thought she realised she would just have to take the girls, she didn't have a choice.

"I can look after Sybil and I" Ethel said, sensing what her older sister was thinking about. Esmerelda turned and looked at her.

"There is no way I am leaving you two alone, I know that you are sensible but anything could happen, I am sorry you will just have to deal with it, why don't I ask Julie if I can borrow a lamptop or something so you aren't totally bored?" Esmerelda asked them, thinking Julie won't mind if the girls are able to entertain themselves.

"Julie this, Julie that, why don't you ask her to move in?" Ethel commented, still not liking the woman, she hated how her sister was friendly with her.

* * *

"I think she would move straight back out once she has lived with you two for half an hour" Esmerelda replied, turning the insult back to Ethel in a joking way. Esmerelda told her sisters to stand and walked across the way, to go and see Julie. Arriving at the flat, Esmerelda knocked on the door. After a few seconds when no-one answered, Ethel wanted to leave.

"Well she's not home better go" Ethel said turning to walk away just as the door opened. Julie blinked surprised to see the sisters on her doorstep.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned something had happened and they needed her help. Ethel turned back and sighed, Sybil glared at her, telling her silently to behave.

"Yes it's okay, I just had a favour I wanted to ask you, do you have a spare lamptop?" Esmerelda asked saying the word wrong and not realising."If yes do you mind if I borrow it, I have to take the girls to a long meeting next week and I thought they could play some of the games you mentioned on though things" Esmerelda told the woman, who narrowed her eyes confused.

"You mean a laptop?" Julie asked as the girl had said the word wrong

"Yes that thing, thank you" Esmerelda said with a smile

"I hope this meeting isn't serious" Julie said, worried the girl had got herself in debt or something, she was after all young and naive, it wouldn't be the first time it happened to someone like her, it was hard to keep control of your own money.

"No, it is about the custody case for my sisters, I am seeing a solicitor about it, I won't really be able to interact with them as I will be talking to the solicitor so I thought the laptop might help the time to pass" Esmerelda replied, not minding to talk to Julie about this.

"I do have a laptop you can borrow" Julie said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Oh thank you" Esmerelda said, grateful the woman had one

"But wouldn't it be easier for you to leave them with a babysitter?" Julie asked, wondering why the girl was dragging her sisters to an office where they will only get bored and play up.

"I am NOT leaving my sisters with a stranger, they mean to much to me for that" Esmerelda replied, refusing to consider it, especially now Ethel had extra needs, she wouldn't put it past a babysitter to leave her in bed all day so they don't have to deal with it.

Julie admired the girl, she knew how much she cared about her little sisters, in fact it was very touching, she had never seen siblings so close before. Julie had been the same when Mildred was younger, even if she was leaving her with her mother or sister.

"I understand I do, I was much the same with Mildred" Julie replied, knowing she wouldn't of left her little girl with anyone she didn't know either, not unless she was sure they would look after Mildred as well as she could.

"Exactly" Esmerelda replied, glad Julie understood and was not calling her an overprotective.

"How about if I look after them?" Julie asked, deciding on the spot she would not mind to help the girl out.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that" Esmerelda replied, not sure about the idea. She remembered Julie had offered during her breakdown but she hadn't realised she meant it.

"It would be my pleasure, I did tell you I don't mind helping you Esmerelda, I know what it is like to be raising a child by yourself, that way Ethel and Sybil won't be bored stiff and they will be able to stay at home" Julie told Esmerelda, knowing she would have to make sure she could get time of in the hospital but she would make sure her shift was covered if she was needed.

Esmerelda looked at Ethel and bit her lip, it was not that she didn't trust Julie but she wasn't sure if she would know exactly what to do with Ethel.

"I am a nurse remember Esmerelda? I know how to deal with people who have trouble with mobility" Julie reassured her, thinking she had forgotten that. Julie had looked after people with Ethel's needs for years, she would not be going in blind.

Esmerelda looked at her sisters as if asking what they thought, Sybil shrugged, thinking it was better than being stuck in a stuffy old office, Ethel shook her head, wide eyed.

"Alright...if you really don't mind" Esmerelda said, thinking Julie was not someone who would allow her sisters to starve or keep Ethel stuck in a bed so she didn't have to deal with her bad legs. She could sense Ethel was not happy, but she would speak to her later, she needed Ethel to be nice to Julie during the time she was there.

"Great, I will come to yours as your things are there" Julie replied smiling at the girl because she could tell the girl was still not so sure.

"Okay, its next Saturday at ten thirty the appointment" Esmerelda told the woman, Julie nodded, luckily she was off that day and would only be called if they were desperate but she would tell them she couldn't be on call next week.

"Alright I will come around nine, give you plenty of time" Julie told her. Esmerelda nodded, looking like she didn't even know how to thank the woman, and that made Julie sad but she was glad she could be of help because she knew a weight had just being lifted of her shoulders.


	59. Chapter 59 - Panic

A/N: Based on the stargate time travelers oneshot 'The Worst Witch 2017- Babysitting', done with kind permisson. thank you for letting me base this on your story.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

 **Panic**

Julie was nervous as she knocked on the door of the Hallow sisters flat. Today was the day she was babysitting the younger girls and despite knowing she was capable of it, she barely knew them and was worried the girls would feel unsettled. Mildred had told her in the past that Hallows were difficult, She wasn't exactly sure what that meant but she was didn't like the sound of it.

The door opened in that moment, sending Julie out of her thoughts. Esmerelda was stood there dressed in a formal looking outfit, a white blouse, a jacket, and smart trousers and had her long blonde hair tied back in a neat bun, although it was not painfully tight like HB's, you could almost see the lines in her head with hers. She was clearly trying to show she meant business and was taking this very seriously, which Julie thought was a good thing, Julie didn't think her going in jeans and a t-shirt would be a good impression.

"Morning Esmie" Julie said kindly. Esmerelda smiled slightly, looking a bit pale and tired but nodded.

"Hi Julie, please come in" Esmerelda said stepping aside to let her in the flat. Julie looked around seeing the layout was almost identical to hers, she had being in the flat during the protest but only got quick glances at it.

"Thanks for doing this again" Esmerelda said, saying thank you but looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"Of course I am happy to help, where are Ethel and Sybil?" Julie asked, looking around but not seeing the girl's little sisters.

"Oh they are just finishing their breakfast, come on" Esmie said with a smile, leading Julie into a small but cosy kitchen. Ethel and Sybil were sat there eating toast or cereal. Julie smiled kindly as she saw them.

* * *

"Hi girls" Julie said. Sybil, who had just ate some cornflakes, chewed and swallowed before she turned around and beamed at Julie.

"HI!" the girl said happily. Julie had no idea why the youngest seemed to like her so much but at least that meant she would have an easy time with one of the girls she was babysitting.

"Hi honey" Julie said before turning to Ethel "Hello Ethel" the women said. Ethel looked at her, wearing the same pale and tired look Esmerelda was wearing and nodded in acknowledgement. Julie was slightly worried the girl was sick.

"Are you alright Ethel?" Julie asked, hoping she wasn't ill. She was a nurse but she knew Esmerelda would never leave if Ethel was sick.

"I am just tired" Ethel replied stifling a yawn behind her hand.

Julie was mildly concerned but knew Esmerelda would make sure her sisters are in bed at a sensible time, so there must be a reason for it.

"Oh well that's not good, don't worry though" Julie told her. Esmerelda suddenly widened her eyes as if in a panic and then turned to her sisters.

"I need to talk to Julie quickly, finish your breakfast" she said. Julie was about to follow when the young girl grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front room.

"Esmerelda...what is the matter?" Julie asked concerned, able to tell the girl was worried.

"I almost forgot, I need to give you this" Esmerelda told the woman, handing her a list of her sisters likes, dislikes and food allergies. Esmerelda had told her they are fussy so Julie had being expecting it, however she was not expecting three sides of paper. Julie whistled, seeing how many things the girls didn't like.

"I told you they are fussy" Esmerelda replied in explanation. Julie looked up at her amazed.

"Yes but there is fussy and there is this" Julie said, having never experienced such picky eaters before, she was lucky in Mildred, as she would eat anything you put in front of her.

"Blame our nan, they got the gene from her" Esmerelda laughed before picking up another piece of paper. Julie took this one and recognised the name of several drugs and felt her sadness creep in before Esmerelda spoke.

"Ethel's medication, I gave her her morning dose already, and she has another at night, I should be home before she is due it but just in case, if her pain is particularly bad you can give her one half a dosage of her pain relief medication" Esmerelda replied, forgetting, in her panic, that Julie was a nurse and would know this already.

"I know Esmerelda, it will be fine, I am a nurse remember" the woman said before she sighed "How is she?" Julie asked, knowing Ethel probably hid a lot of her emotions about her accident, but she was worse then she made out. Esmie sighed as well then nodded.

"She is getting there, nights are the worse, she doesn't sleep well because she is in pain, that is why she is so tired, she probably got about an hour sleep last night" Esmerelda replied and it finally made sense to Julie. Ethel, and Esmerelda, had being up all night, as Ethel couldn't sleep and Esmerelda was trying to soothe her. Julie remembered the phrase Mildred went through when she was younger and couldn't sleep and remembered how hard it was and Julie admired the blonde even more.

"That is awful, I am sorry Ethel has such bad pain, I will try see if she wants to sleep later, a good rest will help her" Julie said, hoping she might be able to let the girl nap later.

Esmerelda nodded gratefully "Thank you, yesterday was a bad night but she is feeling a bit better this morning, but watch yourself, she is in a foul mood" Esmerelda replied and Julie mentally cried, Ethel was hard work when she wasn't in a bad mood.

"Don't worry I get all sorts at the hospital, I will be fine" Julie said as Esmerelda looked at her watch and looked again, as if she was about to cry.

"I have to be going soon...I need to say goodbye to the girls" the blonde said as Julie followed her back into the kitchen.

* * *

Julie walked back in and found Esmerelda hugging her sisters as if she was never going to see them again and gently crying. Sybil crying too clinging to her sister.

"Don't cry Sybie...I am sorry" Esmerelda said kissing her head and then turning to Ethel who was more hurt than upset.

"Please try to be good Ethie, I will only be a few hours" she said kissing Ethel too. Julie felt sad, and remembered her when she first left Mildred but if Esmerelda didn't leave she would end up being late.

"Esmerelda, you best go or you will be late" Julie said gently, knowing if Julie left her to be the one to step away she never would.

"Maybe I should stay...they might need me" Esmerelda said, looking torn. Julie shook her head.

"Esmerelda this meeting is important and you can't take your sisters, we will be fine" Julie told her. Esmerelda nodded and left the kitchen, heading for the door but stopped before turning to Julie.

"Julie..them two girls in there are my reason for living….please don't let anything happen to them" Esmerelda said, looking like she was going to be physically sick at the thought. Julie felt overwhelmed by that but knew she had to help Esmerelda.

"Esmerelda I will treat them the same as I do Mildred, they will be fine, now please go" Julie said, knowing the girl had to leave. Esmerelda walked to the door and left but then knocked, Julie rolled her eyes and opened it.

"I need to see them, I can't go, I need to stay" Esmerelda said crying. Julie felt bad and put her arm around the girl.

"I was much the same way when my sister looked after Mildred and she was my sister, I know how you feel but they will be fine" Julie told her. Esmerelda sniffed.

"If anything happens..." Esmerelda said wiping her eyes.

"I will call you, please go Esmerelda, don't make me drag you out" Julie said to her. Esmerelda nodded and left. Julie waited until she was in the lift before closing the door and turned around, she knew that Esmerelda was probably crying now as she walked towards the office for the meeting, like she had whenever she left Mildred.


	60. Chapter 60 - Babysitting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty

 **Babysitting**

Julie headed back to the kitchen to check on the young girls and saw Sybil helping Ethel of her chair. Julie wondered if she should intervene, but Sybil seemed to know what she was doing and was able to support her. She gave Ethel her crutches and the girl smiled before heading into the front room.

Julie walked into the kitchen and was happy because it overlooked the living room so she could see the girls as she started to wash the dishes from breakfast. She hummed to herself, worried that Esmerelda was really upset, but she knew the girl would be okay once she was at the meeting.

After a few minutes, Julie heard footsteps and turned to find a guilty looking Sybil, as if she was afraid she would be told off. Julie scowled, figuring her mother would of told her off for walking in the kitchen uninvited. Julie decided this was a good opportunity to help the girl understand she could trust her so she smiled warmly at her.

"Are you alright Sybil?" Julie said trying to reassure the girl she wasn't in trouble.

"I came to get a drink" Sybil replied shyly. Julie smiled and watched as the girl opened the cupboard, got down a glass, and then opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice.

"How is your sister?" Julie asked her concerned about Ethel being in pain.

"She is alright, she is just watching the telly and stretching her legs a little" Sybil replied as she finished pouring her drink and put the carton back in the fridge.

"Oh good, she needs to rest" Julie said, knowing Ethel shouldn't overdo it. Sybil looked at her shyly and Julie sighed. She knew out of all three girls Sybil was the most shy, but she had hoped things would be easier with Sybil. She knew it wasn't her fault, their parents had messed them up, which could take months, or years, to fix, but Julie needed to think of a way to show the girl she wasn't a threat, she didn't want her uncomfortable in her own home.

* * *

"What do you and Ethel want to do today?" Julie asked, knowing the girls must have their own way of doing things and things they liked.

"Normally my sisters and I talk, Esmerelda says it is good to talk over your feelings" Sybil replied and Julie nodded in agreement.

"She is right….but do you still want to do that today?" Julie asked knowing that sisters, as she had one herself, had a special bond, and Julie would feel awful if she listened in on a private conversation. Sybil wondered herself, with Esmerelda not there they wouldn't have as much to talk about and Ethel was tired and in a foul mood, maybe today they would be best of doing something else.

"I don't know, I don't think Ethie is much in the mood for it" Sybil replied before her blue eyes lit up and she smiled, looking at Julie. Julie smiled, seeing the girl light up.

"I have an idea, how about we watch a film, my sisters and I have film nights and they are always fun, and you don't have to be family to watch films do you?" Sybil replied. Julie felt sad by the last comment the girl made, she wasn't sure why, but she had to admit the girl had a point. Friends could watch films, and watching a film was not something personal Julie would feel bad for imposing on.

"Alright that sounds good, why don't you go tell Ethel and you can pick a film?" Julie said. Sybil beamed and rushed off, to tell her sister.

* * *

"ETHEL ETHEL!" Sybil shouted, making Ethel jump from shock, she glared at Sybil.

"What!? Why are you shouting?" Ethel asked, her head hurting from tiredness.

"Sorry" Sybil said lowing the volume of her voice "Julie said we can watch a film together" Sybil said clapping her hands together, Ethel moaned.

"Do we have to watch it with her?" Ethel asked rudely, thinking of better ways she could spend her Saturday without watching a film with a Hubble.

"If you don't want to you don't have to, but I am, I am not sitting here for hours bored" Sybil replied, sticking up for herself, Ethel sighed but knew Sybil had a point.

"Fine, what are we watching?" Ethel asked her sister, not making an effort to move.

"How about Mary Poppins?" Sybil asked before putting her arms out to the side and spinning around 'LET'S GO FLY A KITE" Sybil sang excited. Ethel covered her ears and shouted.

"NO, NO MUSICALS" Ethel shouted. She didn't really mind musicals in general, but Sybil was that person who would not just sit and watch it but had to sing along to it, and it drove Ethel mad, even on days where her head wasn't hurting.

"Why not?" Sybil asked, looking upset at that.

"Because I don't want to hear you sing, I hate them, and horror ones too" Ethel replied. Sybil stood near Ethel glaring at her.

"You always chose!" Sybil said.

"DO NOT" Ethel shouted

"DO TOO" Sybil shouted back

"DO NOT" Ethel replied back

"DO TOO" Sybil retaliated.

Julie walked in the room at that moment and saw the girls arguing and realised she had come in just at the right moment before they started having a big screaming match.

* * *

"Hey what is going on here?" Julie asked. The girls looked up at her, both angry.

"Ethel always chooses the film, it isn't fair" Sybil replied

"I want to watch a film, not listen to you getting your voice ready for Witches Got Talent" Ethel replied confusing Julie, she figured it was a talent show like Britain's Got talent.

"Stop" Julie said lifting up her hand, hoping they did stop as she didn't have such experience with stopping young girls arguing as she only had the one child. Ethel glared at her in a deadly way and Sybil gulped. Julie looked away, trying to pretend the glare Ethel was given her was nothing to worry about but she found herself gulping at how dangerous she looked.

"If you two can't choose a film without screaming at each other, I will chose" Julie said. Ethel groaned, knowing Julie it will be some film about skipping down flower fields and being a good person that always helps those in need.

Julie opened her bag. She had brought a few different DVDs and wondered which one will be best, and then she picked up the DVD case of one the girls could relate too. She looked at it and smiled, yes it was perfect, she told herself.

"Have either of you ever seen finding nemo?" she asked. The sisters looked at each other and shook their head. Sybil looked curious.

"What is it about?" Sybil asked, wondering if it was scary or something she won't like.

"Well..." Julie said wondering how to explain it without giving the plot away. "It is about the love of family" Julie replied and Sybil smiled, thinking it sounded really good. Ethel was curious but spoke.

"Does Mildred like it?" she asked her. Julie wondered whether to lie as anywise Ethel might not watch it but she didn't want Ethel to think lying was okay.

"Yes" Julie said, hoping now her and Mildred were getting on better, Ethel might not care. Ethel looked as if she was trying to decide whether to watch it or not, so Julie took the chance to put it in the player. Ethel might have magic, but she was tired and it would take her a lot of effort to get up and take the disc out so she probably wouldn't bother.

"Let's watch it!" Sybil said sitting next to Ethel on the sofa, overexcited, and Ethel sighed, she didn't have much to lose if she gave it a chance. Julie smiled and selected play from the menu, before she sat down.


	61. Chapter 61 - Films

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One

 **Films**

The beginning of the film left the young girls with tears in their eyes, as Marlin lost his wife and children, expect Nemo, but that first scene left the girls hooked and they watched the film with their eyes glued to the telly.

"Nemo is so cute!" Sybil said as the baby fish appeared on the screen. Ethel had to admit, she had thought this film would be bad, but so far she was enjoying it.

"Yes he is isn't he? Mildred wanted a fish like him when she was younger" Julie said with a chuckle as she remembered that, but the girls said nothing, to hooked on the movie they were watching.

Julie heard a sob from Sybil's direction as Nemo was caught by divers and separated from his daddy, Julie glanced up and saw Ethel had tears in her eyes but was trying not to cry.

"NO NEMO IS LOST" Sybil cried, seeing the fish being taken to the aquarium and he was not able to get back home. Julie wondered if she had made the right choice with the film, she hadn't meant to upset the young girls.

However, neither of the girls asked her to turn it off, which told Julie they were enjoying it even if it made them emotional. It really was a film the girl could relate to after all. When Esmerelda had been powerless and had to be separated from her sisters, and how she would react and search every part of land on the earth until she found her sisters, just like Marlin was. It was almost a film Julie wondered if had ben based on them.

"Nemo does get back home doesn't he?" Ethel asked looking at Julie concerned. Julie turned to look at the young girl.

"Well if I tell you that, it will spoil it won't it?" Julie replied, knowing she couldn't spoil the ending. Ethel turned away to carry on watching the film.

The girls watch the trials the fish have to go through on their search, jellyfish, sharks, water turtles, and both are amazed by Marlin and Dory's determination, because they keep going and won't give up, even when it seems hopeless or too hard.

"KEEP GOING, NEMO NEEDS YOU" Sybil shouted, watching the fish looking for the small clown fish.

Ethel, despite becoming emotional because of the film, was trying her very best not to cry, she didn't want Julie Hubble to see her cry over a kids film, but she was finding it difficult. It was harder when she saw Nemo get trapped in a pipe, unable to get himself out because of his damaged fin, Ethel knew how it felt to be helpless and unable to move, so she could relate, but still she refused to cry.

* * *

That was until the ending, when she saw Marlin and Nemo reunited, and then separated again by the fish net and that Nemo was trapped under the net and hurt, she looked down and let tears fall down her face, especially when she saw Marlin holding Nemo's damaged fin, as if promising he would always look after him despite his disability Ethel looked down then and let out a choked sob, she was unable to help it, she could relate to it and imagined what it would be like if she was lost and separated from her sisters, or they lost Sybil. She didn't think she would be able to cope without them two. Ethel expected to hear laughing from Julie but instead the woman only looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Sorry Ethel, I didn't mean to upset you, are you alright?" Julie asked her concerned, knowing Ethel must be very emotional to cry in front of her. Ethel just nodded.

"It just reminds me of my sisters and I, and how upset I would be if I lost them or they lost me" Ethel replied. Sybil slid down the sofa so she was closer to Ethel and put her arm around her.

"It's alright Ethel, we are not leaving" Sybil said hugging her sister. Ethel only cried more at that, feeling a pang in her chest because she missed Esmerelda, she knew she wouldn't be long but she still missed her.

"I think everyone cries at this film" Julie said to try make Ethel feel better. The girl only half smiled, still emotional but she spoke.

"I love that film, it is amazing, we need to buy it" Ethel said, thinking she had just seen her new favourite film.

"Really? Well guess what?" Julie said.

"What?" Sybil asked looking confused.

"There is a sequel" Julie told them with a smile, knowing the girls would love the second one as well.

"REALLY? LET'S WATCH IT" Ethel shouted, excited to see the next part of the story they had just watched.

"Let's have lunch first, don't want you two to starve" Julie said. Sybil stood up and helped Ethel up and they walked to the kitchen. Julie smiled and started on some butter and jam sandwiches, all children liked jam sandwiches, she saw that on Esmerelda's list she had written in red letters five times that Ethel was allergic to raspberry and she should test the strawberry jam in the cupboard just in case, it just in case. Julie licked some of the jam of her finger, and it tasted like the strawberry jam she had in her flat, so she served up some sandwiches for the girls, hoping they weren't going to refuse.

* * *

Luckily the girls seemed hungry as they immediately picked up their sandwiches and bit into them, neither girl complained which told Julie that it was at least decent to them, she sat down herself, joining them in a sandwich, as the girls spoke more about the film.

After they had all ate, the girls wanted to watch the next film. Julie, who didn't know much else she could do with them agreed, and they all rushed into the front room too watch Finding Dory happily.

They finished the film and Julie could see the girls enjoyed it, but Sybil said it wasn't as good as the first one which Julie agreed with. Julie turned in that moment to ask Ethel which one she had liked better and saw the girl had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Should we wake her?" Sybil asked Julie looking at her for acknowledgement, Julie shook her head, knowing Ethel had done well to of stayed awake as long as she did.

"No leave her, she didn't get much sleep last night" Julie said, wondering if she should move the girl and help her to her bed, but she didn't want to wake her just for that reason so instead her and Sybil gently moved Ethel so she was lying on the sofa.

"Esmie keeps some blankets in the cupboard" Sybil said going off to grab one for her sister. Julie smiled, glad the girl was asleep and wouldn't be in pain for a while.

* * *

Half an hour after Ethel fell asleep there was suddenly a sound as if a volcano was approching and Esmie zoomed into the kitchen so fast, Julie was convinced she had super running abilities. The girl rushed to Julie, eyes wide and looking panic stricken.

"ARE THEY OKAY?" Esmerelda shouted. Julie shook her head at the young girl's weirdness and wondered how far she had ran like that for.

"Yes we had a good time, we watched some films, didn't we Sybil?" Julie said to the girl who nodded as she ate her apple. Esmerelda suddenly realised Ethel wasn't there and seemed on the verge of a panic attack.

"ETHIE, ETHIE!" The girl shouted. Julie shooshed her, not waning Ethel awaken by her nutcase of a sister.

"She fell asleep on the sofa, didn't you see her?" Julie said, surprised she missed her, then again she was running so fast, she was surprised if Esmie would of seen a troll in front of her.

Esmerelda rushed into the front room like lightening to check on Ethel, Julie turned to Sybil.

"Is she always like this?" the woman asked, wondering if the girl was always so crazy. Sybil laughed and nodded before going into the sitting room to see if Esmie was alright and she was grabbed and pulled into a hug.

"SYBIE I MISSED YOU" Sybil said. Sybil looked at Julie as if begging to help and Julie only laughed.


	62. Chapter 62 - Inspection

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

 **Inspection**

Now Esmerelda was back home and found her sisters hadn't fallen out a window, she soon calmed down and walked Julie to the front door smiling.

"Thank you for watching them..I hope they weren't trouble" Esmerelda said, knowing her sisters had their moments sometimes. Julie smiled back and hook her head.

"Not at all, they were really well behaved, they really liked the films we watched, you have two amazing girls there" Julie said, feeling she had got to know the girls better and that they were amazing girls, even Ethel, who now she had a lot of pain and troubles was showing her sweet side more.

"Thank you" Esmerelda replied beaming, "I know I am lucky" Esmerelda told the woman gratefully. Julie nodded this time.

"How did you meeting go?" Julie asked, hoping the solicitor had not being a waste of time.

"Great, the solicitor is confident we will win, I only have to pay if we lose, but he is willing to take a payment plan so it is all good" Esmerelda said, feeling much more confident now she had someone to help her with the case and she would not have to pay them thousands of pounds at once.

"Fantastic!" Julie replied, happy for the girl. She knew this was a great thing because anywise Esmerelda wouldn't be able to afford to hire a solicitor. Julie looked at her watch and saw it was after five.

"Oh it is getting late, I best be off, I have a lot to do before work tomorrow" Julie told Esmerelda who nodded, knowing how busy life was.

"Alright thank you again" Esmerelda told her as Julie walked out. Esmerelda waved and closed the door, a weight of her shoulder now she had come home to her girls that were still okay.

Esmerelda was super glad she had hired help, especially as now the court case was going to be in just a few weeks, she was nervous but knew she couldn't be anymore prepared, but the day after Julie had babysat, her nerves and fears reached breaking point when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Everyone had just finished breakfast and she had just being about to start the therapy with Ethel when she heard the knocking, she stood up and looked through the spy hole, seeing a woman stood there dressed in a nurses uniform, confused and concerned that Julie had fallen ill or being injured at work or something and needed her to alert Mildred, Esmerelda half opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Hello are you Esmerelda Hallow?" she asked the blonde girl. Esmerelda nodded and gulped slightly before the woman smiled.

"My name is Winnie Toadsbank, I am a nurse at the hospital your sister was in a few months ago" she said. Esmerelda looked at the woman. She was dressed in pure white nurses uniform with a hat, and she had the same hairstyle as Ursulla, a pixie cut as they are commonly called, but her hair was a sandy brown colour, Esmerelda vaguely remembered the woman from the hospital now she mentioned it.

"Is everything alright? We didn't miss an appointment did we?" Esmerelda asked worried they hadn't got a message and they had missed something. Winnie shook her head.

"No, I was sent by the Magic Council, there is a custody court case coming up correct? I am here because they want an inspection of you and your sisters to see how you are doing, and with Ethel's recent accident, they want to make sure her needs are being met" Winnie replied. Esmerelda suddenly felt like she was shaking from fear that someone was going to be watching her every move.

"How do I know you are not here to cause trouble? Look I am sorry but I can't just trust anyone these days, you might know my parents" Esmerelda told her, voicing her concerns. Winnie nodded and reached into her bag as if she had expected that reaction, she pulled out a scroll of paper and handed it to Esmerelda.

Esmerelda took it and unfolded it and saw it was a letter requesting that she allow Winnie to inspect her that day, and was signed everyone from the witches council, Esmerelda knew it could be fake and she was till feeling slightly sick but she knew it would look badly if she refused. So she invited Winnie in. When she closed the door Winnie handed her a handheld mirror.

Esmerelda took it and saw the Great Wizard there, saying he had approved the inspector and he also send her a message on her maglet. Esmerelda knew then that the woman was safe and was not going to try kidnap her sisters and she turned to the woman nervously.

"Don't worry, just act like you always do, just pretend I am not here" Winnie told Esmerelda. ' _Easier said than done'_ , Esmerelda thought as she led her to the front room where the girls were sitting on the sofa, looking worried, because Esmerelda had being a while.

"Sorry you two, this is Winnie, she is a nurse from the hospital, she is here to inspect us for the court case" Esmerelda explained as to why there was a strange woman in their house. Esmerelda turned to Ethel, knowing now they had to do her physio therapy because it was already late.

"Right Ethie, time for your therapy" she told her sister, not saying any more about Winnie, Ethel looked at her as if having more questions but said nothing as Esmerelda helped her lie back on the sofa. Sybil went to get some playing cards and her and Ethel started to play snap to distract her.

"SNAP" Ethel said putting her hand on top of Sybil's hand quite hard. Esmerelda immediately went into mother mode.

"Ethel don't do it so hard please, I don't want you to hurt your sister, you can play snap but just be gentle when you do it please" Esmerelda scolded her sister as she did her physio. Ethel turned her head, hissed in pain, and then looked guilty.

"Sorry I got overexcited" Ethel replied which made sense to Esmerelda because her sister was competitive.

Esmerelda took the opportunity in that moment to glance up and saw the nurse was writing down some things on a notepad. Esmerelda internally panicked, thinking she was writing all the things she was doing wrong. She turned back to her sisters and let go of Ethel's leg, her therapy finished.

"Esmie have a game with us" Sybil said as she dealt out some new cards. Esmerelda nodded and sat between her sisters, she was more than happy, in fact honoured, to play with them, she never got tired of being with them.

* * *

After they had finished playing, Esmerelda looked at the time seeing it was half eleven. She saw that outside it was dry weather, she wasn't sure if it was cold but at least it was dry.

"Right you two, let's go to the park" Esmerelda told them. Ethel and Sybil cheered, they liked going to the park for some fresh air (not because they normally got ice cream or anything!) The girls put their shoes on and then Esmerelda bend down to do Ethel's laces, because of her back injury and her sore legs she couldn't do it herself, she could just about put them on herself. Ethel smiled gratefully at her and then Esmerelda helped Ethel balance by holding her arm as she put her coat on.

"Thank you Esmie" Ethel said and Esmerelda smiled at her before helping her to the door and taking Sybil's hand with her spare hand.

"I am just going to take them to the park for a bit, you are welcome to come" Esmerelda said. The woman nodded and followed the girls out the door. Esmerelda let go of her sisters to click the lift buttons but as soon as they were out the building she held Sybil's hand and with her her other hand she put her arm around Ethel. It was easier for her to put her arm around Ethel and help keep her straight, she couldn't hold her hand as she would topple. So that was how they walked, Esmie with her arm around Ethel and holding Sybil's hand and the girls walked happily to the park.

"Is that woman still behind us?" Ethel asked as she turned around to look. Esmerelda sighed, hating that the woman was watching every step they took.

"Yes, the Great Wizard sent her to inspect how I look after you both" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, knowing her sisters had more questions about this mysterious woman. Sybil sighed, becoming nervous.

"It is creepy her watching us, how long is she here for?" she asked Esmerelda. Esmerelda squeezed her hand, sensing her fear before replying.

"Just today...don't worry...we will be fine, we don't need to put on an act, what she sees is what she gets" Esmerelda told her sisters as they walked, but in the back of her mind she was scared, scared she would fail the inspection and Ethel and Sybil would be taken out of her care.

"Don't worry, she needs her eyes tested if she can't see how good you are at looking after us" Ethel told her sister. Esmerelda cuddled her tighter and could of cried, touched. Hoping the woman could see it, and not see what Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom saw.


	63. Chapter 63 - Winnie Inspecting

A/N: Today is a double upload as I missed uploading yesterday and I am going away at the end of the week so won't be able to write for two weeks. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three

 **Winnie Inspecting**

The girls arrived at the park. Esmerelda helped Ethel walk around the park, it was a great place to get her legs moving as it was wide. Ethel walked slowly, knowing the more she did the stronger her muscles will get. However Ethel's legs and back constantly hurt, and it never took long for the pain to get to much, and for her to get tired.

"Just a tiny bit more Ethie, come on so close" Sybil said standing by the bench. Ethel was very near it but hadn't quite made it yet but the girls had realised if they marked an area it was easier for Ethel to push herself towards it, Ethel panted but got to the bench, where she sat down and took the water bottle Esmie offered her.

"That was brilliant Ethie, well done" Esmerelda told her. Ethel smiled slightly but panted, her legs and back aching badly.

"Can we have a go on the swing soon?" Sybil asked. Ethel brightened up by that question and Esmie smiled and nodded.

"Go on then, but let Ethel rest a little more" Esmerelda told her sister.

Once Ethel's breathing was easier, Esmie helped walk her to the swing and lower her into it. The great thing about swinging was unless you were swinging yourself you didn't really have to use the strength in your legs. Pushing Ethel gently was fine, as long as she held onto the chains. Sybil sat in the one next to her and Esmerelda pushed both of them gently. She wouldn't push them fast even if Ethel was not injured, she didn't want them hurt.

"This is fun" Ethel said and Esmerelda smiled. Ethel didn't get much fun nowadays, she couldn't join in many activities anymore, being on a swing was such a simple thing but was one of the most fun things she got to do.

"Higher!" Sybil said and Esmerelda shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt" Esmerelda replied paranoid. She looked over to the nurse and saw her writing again, what was she writing on that stupid clipboard? Did she think Esmie was not watching Ethel properly as she let her on the swing? The doctor had said it was fine as long as they were careful. Esmerelda tried not to think what she was writing or she knew she would just drive herself insane.

After ten minutes Ethel said she had enough, so Esmie gently stopped the swings and they started to head home, knowing that they would have lunch when they get back, as both girls would be starving.

* * *

After the girls were settled with a sandwich and an apple each, the nurse asked if Esmerelda could give her a tour of the place, so she could inspect it was suitable. Esmie told the girls she would be showing the nurse around and to come find her if they needed her and then she left them to eat and started showing Winnie around starting with the front room.

"Our living room, I haven't altered it to much, except for the bar" Esmerelda explained pointing at the white metal bar in the corner. When Ethel had her accident Esmerelda had had them installed in a few areas of the flat. They were a lifesaver and let Ethel have independence. She could hold onto it and push herself up, and sometimes she didn't use her crutches, it helped her brain remember how to stand straight and her to balance on her own. They also had them in the bathroom, which allowed Ethel to shower without falling, as well as use the toilet and in the kitchen and their bedroom. They gave Ethel so much independence, because she could do something simple like getting dressed without help as she had something to hold onto when she took her hand of her crutches. The doctor had suggested them early on and Esmerelda loved them, she was so glad Ethel didn't live at Cackles for that reason.

"That is all in order" the nurse said as she wrote on her clipboard after Esmerelda had shown her around "Now can I speak to you all individually please?" she asked. Esmie was taken aback but she knew it was because people were more likely to disclose something if they didn't have someone with them.

"Sure, let's let the girls finish eating, we can start" Esmerelda said sitting on the sofa and monitoring to the nurse, trying to stay calm.

* * *

"I just want to know how you find things with the girls, any worries or concerns?" she asked Esmerelda. The girl shook her head.

"No, they are brilliant, I love looking after both of them, I have learned how to look after Ethel, gotten them both counselling and I have a job so I pay all the bills and everything myself" Esmerelda explained, trying to tell the woman how she had being doing.

"And can you tell me why you believe you are the best suited to look after Ethel and Sybil?" Winnie asked. Esmerelda nodded, trying to make an impression workout sounding fake.

"I love them, and I try to show them that always, I am trying to raise them to be good kind adults, and yes Ethel has had behaviour problems in the past but I am trying to improve that and she already is improving, we don't have millions of pounds like we did when we lived at home, but everything I do is for Ethel and Sybil, they come first always. I know I am young but I believe I can provide a permanent safe home for both of them" Esmerelda replied crossing her legs to try get more comfortable, she fidgeted when she got nervous.

"Last question as I am here mainly to see how you cope with Ethel, if Ethel's disability ends up being more long term, are you willing to deal with that?" the woman asked, not beating around the bush. Esmerelda was glad, she hated when people told her Ethel would be better soon, no-one knew that, Ethel could get worst, that was the reality of it.

"Whatever comes we will face, together as a family, Having Ethel of course does impact us, as we have to plan more but I promised to look after her no matter what and I always will, for as long as she needs it, whatever happens, I will learn to look after her properly" Esmerelda went on. Winnie nodded, jotting down one last thing, before asking if she could send in the girls. Esmerelda got up and first sent in Ethel, who sat down looking nervous.

* * *

"Hi Ethel, I just want to know if you have any worries or concerns about living here" the woman asked. Ethel shook her head, not thinking of anything.

"Okay so do you think you are best of living with Esmerelda?" Winnie now asked. Ethel sighed, a pain shooting through her legs before replying.

"The reality is, if I had got injured at home, mum and dad wouldn't of done anything to help, Esmie does everything to help me, and I don't think most people would bother from the treatment I have received" Ethel replied truthfully.

Winnie had asked the first two questions which had being similar but the last would be different for Ethel and Sybil.

"Do you like living here, are you happy to continue?" the woman asked. Ethel looked at her knees, thinking of the words she wanted to say.

"I love my sisters, and I know now they love me, it took me a while to realise but I know now, I finally...feel happy...I never felt that when I lived at home, I never felt good enough, but here I feel much more free, I don't want to leave, I love being here with my sisters" Ethel replied. Winnie nodded and asked if she could send in Sybil who was shy when she entered.

* * *

"Hi Sybil, okay just a few questions, do you have any worries or concerns with living here?" she asked. Sybil replied by shaking her head, to nervous to speak.

"Okay so do you think living with Esmerelda is the best thing?" Winnie asked. Sybil knew she had to talk anywise the woman might think she wasn't happy.

"Of course, no-one has ever loved us like Esmie has, she does everything for us, and she allows us to have fun, mum and dad hated noise of all sorts" Sybil replied. Winnie wrote down the answer and then asked her if she was happy to continue to live at home. Sybil nodded.

"Yes!. Esmie loves us, Ethel and I get on better, I don't feel like a disappointment now, I like day schooling because I never liked living away, I felt on edge, I love my sisters so much and I don't want to live anywhere else ever again, we are finally a proper family" Sybil replied. Winnie wrote that down.

* * *

After that it was time for a little fun time of hanging out with one another, cuddling and talking, then their special free time, where they all were separate for an hour to do their own thing, and then dinner, a little bit of telly and bed. Esmerelda closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar as she turned to Winnie.

"Thank you, that is everything, I am sorry I can't reveal my report to you until the court case, see you then Esmerelda, say goodbye to your sisters for me" Winnie said. Esmerelda nodded and led her to the front door opening it.

"Will do, thank you" Esmerelda said closing the door and internally panicking, she had a feeling the report would be bad.


	64. Chapter 64 - Kidnapped

A/N: Last update for two weeks. I am going on hoilday and therefore wont be able to write or update. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter I chose to leave you on. Updating will be normal when I return.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four

 **Kidnapped**

Time was going fast and before long it was exactly one week until the final hearing for the custody case, the sisters were nervous but knew now was not the time to fall apart, they had to carry on like normal, which meant sticking to the same routine. Esmerelda dropped the girls off like normal that school-day and made her way to work. Ethel and Sybil went to their lessons like normal, it was like any other normal day.

However, the girls were not aware of what was about to unfold. Triton and Ursulla Hallow had being away from their daughters all these months, not once did they try to contact them and they had not caused any commotion, but they knew now was their last chance to try and put this situation to rest. Ada Cackle jumped out of her skin when the two Hallow elders appeared before her out of nowhere.

"Ahh Mr and Mrs Hallow...well met" Ada said gritting her teeth together, because she knew this was going to be an awkward situation.

"Well met Miss Cackle" Ursulla replied touching her forehead and gesturing. Ada looked at them before asking a question she felt she knew the answer to already.

"How may I help you today?" the woman asked with a sigh

"We want to see our daughters" Mr Hallow replied in a way that said it was obvious.

Ada bit her lip and thought deeply. She wasn't going to pretend she liked, or agreed with Esmerelda looking after her sisters, but she knew the Great Wizard supported her and she knew that he was not happy with her, if she allowed these two to see their daughters without a compliant, or trying to stop them she would most definitely be fired. Ada therefore decided to do something sensible

"I am sorry that isn't possible, I am in enough trouble and you two are not allowed access to them, I am sorry I am going to have to ask you to leave" Ada replied, knowing they won't be happy by the answer but she wanted to keep her job.

"We shall not, this silly game ends now, come on Ursulla let's go find them" Triton said heading for the door. Ada though stepped in.

"NO MR HALLOW" She shouted before transferring them outside before letting out a breath, glad that was over with. She stood up wondering if she should report this to the Great Wizard, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Unfortunately, Triton and Ursulla would not give up so easily and walked into the school again just as the bell for breaktime rang, prepared to find their daughters themselves. If Ada wouldn't take them to the girls, they would go to them.

Ethel was slowly making her way down the corridor, and stopped dead when she saw her parents walking past before carrying on down a corridor away from her. Ethel felt fearful and she knew that them being there meant no good, she walked as fast as she could, looking everywhere for Sybil, she had to warn her, and she had to find a way to tell Esmerelda.

"SYBIL, SYBIL" Ethel shouted looking over crowds of heads for her sister and terrified her parents had already got to her, but then she heard her sister call from behind her and she turned, her sister looking confused.

"Ethel are you alright?" Sybil asked having heard her sister panicking as she called her name. Ethel looked at her, trying to remain calm.

"Mum and dad are here" Ethel said. Sybil's eyes widen and she stared at her sister in horror.

"What!?" Sybil said, thinking she misheard, she had to of misheard.

"I saw them Sybil, they are here" Ethel replied terrified. Sybil took her sisters arm and started to help her walk gently.

"We have to tell Esmie" Sybil said. Ethel nodded as they walked towards the mirror room, but it was only when they were halfway there they realised.

"She won't be able to mirror us from work, do you have your phone on you?" Sybil asked.

Esmerelda had brought the girls phones, cheap ones with no internet, ones you would have had in the early 90's, she had told them to to ring her in case it was an emergency, but neither girl had ever had to use them and Ethel had in fact forgotten about them. She rummaged in her bag, pulling out the basic mobile and trying to remember how to make a call.

"Come on calls...calls...here, Esmie" Ethel said figuring it out after a few minutes. She found Esmie and clicked some buttons until it rang. Esmerelda didn't answer, clearly busy.

"No come on Esmerelda…..we need you..." Ethel said about to dial her again only the phone died on them and then the sisters heard a voice that made their skin crawl.

* * *

"Hello girls" Ursulla said. Ethel and Sybil turned to see their parents looking at them. They looked at the girls before commenting.

"Ethel what happened to you? When did you become a cripple?" Triton asked having not known about her injury. Ethel tried to reply but was to scared to. Their parents though did not seem to care about getting an answer or not.

"Oh well that isn't important, this silly game ends now, come on we are going home" Ursulla said grabbing Ethel by the arm. Sybil wanted to run away, but she knew Ethel couldn't run anymore, if she ran, she would be leaving Ethel with them, she wouldn't do that, they would be together, they had to stick together. Ethel looked at Sybil before shaking her mums hand off and grabbing Sybil and then she started to leave as fas as she could, but being so slow they didn't get far and both girls screamed as they felt themselves being grabbed and then disappear.

* * *

Esmerelda hummed to herself as she walked to the back room to get some more ingredients for the sandwiches. She went near her coat and saw that there was a flashing green light on it, she didn't know what that meant and wondered if it was a message from one of them annoying callers trying to get you to buy something, she looked around to make sure no-one was looking before taking her phone out and flipping it up and saw she had a missed call from Ethel.

Esmerelda instantly felt her heart beat faster and her panic set in. Ethel had never in all this time rang her, and neither had Sybil, she just knew from that something was horribly wrong, that phone was for emergencies only, knew that. Esmie instantly grabbed her coat and rushed out the cafe, ignrojng the people calling her she walked a little ways away from the cafe before transferring.

* * *

The younger sisters found themselves back in their old mansion and held each other scared. They were so far away from home and they didn't know how to get back to their flat as their new home was hours away as it was at the other end of the county.

"Welcome home girls" Triton said with a smirk. They said nothing, in to much shock to speak

"L….let us go...please….Esmerelda..." Sybil said, finding the courage to speak. Triton and Ursulla's expressions darkened.

"That girl is a good for nothing traitor, you won't be seeing her again, we are not happy with what you did girls, that was very bad of you" Triton said. Ethel and Sybil held hands, scared of what their parents were going to do to them.

"Ethel what are those ridiculous things?" Ursulla asked, once again noticing her daughters crutches. She vanished them in a second and Ethel toppled to the floor, no longer having anything to keep her upright. Sybil bend down next to her worried.

"Oh Ethel stop being pathetic get up" Triton said rolling his eyes, he had always found Ethel irritating and found this annoying and as if she was attention seeking.

"She can't, she had an accident, she can't walk without support anymore" Sybil said looking around and trying to see if she could find anything that would work as crutches temporarily so Ethel could stand.

"Well she either walks normally here or stays on the floor, we aren't letting this shame stay on our family" Triton said. Ursulla grabbed the youngest then and started to pull her away, knowing separately it was easier to torment them. Sybil screamed and fussed, trying with all her might to escape. Ethel tried to sit up, or move to get to Sybil but she didn't have the upper body strength for it and she lay back down, wondering what they were going to do to them. She only hoped Esmerelda discovered what had happened soon. The girls were scared of what would happen to them and why their parents had brought them back here.


	65. Chapter 65 - Suffering

A/N: I am back so back to updating. A new story will be started tomorrow, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five

 **Suffering**

Sybil screamed as her mother pulled her further and further away from her sister. Sybil knew since Ethel's accident the roles had reversed because she was now the one who had to help in looking after Ethel, Ethel couldn't even get up and try to make a run for it or defend herself if she wanted to and she was worried about how much worse her injury would get with their father in charge.

"Shut up Sybil" Ursulla snarled at her daughter. She put a hand over her mouth, sniffling her cries. Sybil looked up trying to see where she was being taken so she could plot her escape. Her mother led her down the stairs of the basement and suddenly everything in Sybil's world went black as there was no light in there.

Sybil felt her mother forcing her to sit down and wondered what on earth was going to happen to her. She covered her head instinctively in case a blow decided to come her way but it didn't instead she heard Ursulla talking.

"You were always the scaredy cat, I have met mice who are braver than you" Ursulla said insulting her daughter. "I must say Sybil I am surprised you were not the one to give the game away because of alerting people to your presence when you screamed as she forgot where the toilet was and panicked" Ursulla said. Sybil covered her ears blocking out her words, knowing she was just trying to get to her.

"Your father and I are not happy about what you did Sybil, and because you disobeyed us you can stay here for a while" Ursulla said as Sybil looked at her confused, even though she knew she couldn't see her. She heard her mother walking away and Sybil screamed as she realised her mother was going to leave her in the dark attic.

"No mum I am sorry, don't go please I don't like the dark" Sybil said. Ursulla though closed the door and Sybil was sure the woman was messing with her, she was still in the room, she was just waiting to see Sybil crack, but she couldn't hear sound.

"Hello?" Sybil said starting to panic now. She was sitting in a pitch black room and she was now sure her mother had left her. The woman knew her youngest would be driven insane by this, and had clearly thought out this punishment well.

"AHHH LET ME OUT, I DON'T LIKE IT I AM SCARED, LET ME OUT" Sybil shouted after a few minutes of trying to remain calm. She stood up trying to feel her way around for a door handle or a light switch but she could feel nothing but wall.

* * *

Ethel was with her father lying on her back, trying to think of ways for her and Sybil to escape and not to think about what was going to happen to her when she heard a sound that made her skin crawl, it was Sybil screaming.

"Sybie?" Ethel said instantly panicking. She could tell that whatever was happening to Sybil was scaring her. She heard a chuckle and looked up at her father.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER, TELL ME OR I WILL CURSE YOU" Ethel shouted knowing her legs might be not working right but her hands and brain were and she was considering which was the nastiness curse she knew. Triton laughed more and shook his head.

"All that we did was teach the little brat that she cant cry her eyes out about everything, no-one not even our own daughters, disobeys us the way you two and that good for nothing Esmerelda did and gets away with it" Mr Hallow replied, his eyes dark with rage as he remembered the whole situation, only to be replaced seconds later by an evil smirk.

"And now it is your turn" Triton replied. Ethel's eyes widened and she tried to shuffle her body forward but before she had a chance she was pulled up by the arms. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she was forced to her feet.

"You know Ethel, I have always felt your silly games are stupid and childish, but this game you are playing about your injury this one bothers me the most, you might have everyone else fooled girl but we both know you are perfectly capable of walking like you always were".

"I am not kidding, I had an accident, half the school saw me on the ground, the doctors have x-rays, after months of living like this if I was putting it on I would of stopped by now, life when you are cripped sucks" Ethel replied. She knew her parents wouldn't believe her, and frankly she didn't care whether they did or not, but in that moment it worried her.

"AHH" Ethel screamed as she was forced against the wall. She tried to move but she felt ropes binding her legs, she screamed more as her body was forced to stand.

"Please, I can't stand long it hurts to much" Ethel said, her legs hurting from being forced into a standing position. This was what she suspected was her dads way of torturing her, knowing how painful it would be for the girl to be forced to stand, she cried softly, and more so as she saw her father leaving.

"NO DON'T COME BACK" Ethel said knowing it would not be long until she would be in agony, her father only smirked and left. Ethel screamed for help, hoping one of the maids or the butler would hear her.

After a few minutes she felt a shooting pain in her legs, and she only hoped her parents would see sense and come back quickly and she only hoped Sybil was not being put through a similar torture.

* * *

Esmerelda landed in Miss Cackle's office, the woman was sorting through papers and was becoming flustered as she kept losing them, she looked up as she heard the pop of transferring, preparing to talk to Miss Hardbroom but stopped dead when she saw Esmerelda.

"Oh its you, is everything all right?" Ada asked, shocked to find the girl in her office.

"I got a voicemail from Ethel, she doesn't ever ring me unless there is a problem, are my sisters okay what has happened?" Esmerelda asked breathing heavily from panic. Ada looked at the girl confused at to why she was so panicked.

"Esmerelda your sisters are in lessons like always" Ada told her, wondering if the girl had gotten the information wrong. Seeing the girl looked like she was about to collapse from worry though, Ada looked at the timetables she had, saw Sybil was in potions and Ethel in chanting and then monitored for Esmerelda to follow her.

Ada walked to the potions classroom and knocked before walking in. HB turned around to look at who was there and rolled her eyes when she saw Esmerelda.

"Yes Miss Cackle?" HB asked with her arms folded, annoyed at being interrupted when she was trying to teach.

"Can I see Sybil please?" Ada asked, needing to reassure Esmerelda there was nothing wrong with her. HB snarled in response.

"If the girl was here yes you could, but considering she decided to skip my lesson you can't" Hecate replied, Esmerelda's eyes widened and before Ada could even react she was running towards the chanting classroom.

Miss Bat was asleep when Esmerelda walked into the room without knocking and she shook her awake. The woman woke with a start and gave the girl an evil look for scaring her awake like that.

"Is Ethel here?" Esmerelda asked ignoring the woman and needing to see her sister was okay.

"Oh erm.." Miss Bat said having fallen asleep before taking the register

"No, she never came to lesson Esmerelda" Mildred said looking at the girl worried. Miss Cackle walked in that moment, wondering if she should dare to tell Esmerelda what she knew.

"Your parents turned up before...I made them leave but considering the girls are missing" She said. Esmerelda screamed and ran out the room, her chest and head hurting, the possibly was that they had being kidnapped by their parents, the other was they had being kidnapped by someone else, both terrified the girl to no end.

"DON'T WORRY I AM COMING" Esmerelda shouted knowing she should wait for back up but before she had a chance to transfer she felt groggy and fell on the floor.


	66. Chapter 66 - Missing

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

 **Missing**

Esmerelda woke up with a start and screamed loudly as she saw a face staring down at her. The girl jumped out of her skin as the face moved away and Esmerelda became annoyed.

"Miss Hardbroom can you not do that?" Esmerelda asked, clutching at her chest. She looked up and saw loads of young witches looking at her, and the teachers. She was lying on the floor and she sat up, her head hurting.

"Ethel, Sybil!" Esmerelda screamed, remembering after a few seconds what what had happened. She stood up in a second, panicking again.

"Esmerelda try to calm down, you fainted because you were so worked up, I know you are worried I am too, but your parents can't of got far, we will find the girls" Miss Drill told Esmerelda, worried about the girls health, she knew it was justified but knew having to pick Esmerelda up every few minutes from fainting would only delay the search.

"Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb have gone to search the local area, and I…." Miss Cackle said before she was interrupted as there was a sound of transferring and the Great Wizard appeared.

"This better be important Miss Cackle, I had to cancel a very important meeting to come here" the man said, knowing the woman had a habit of calling him for stupid reasons.

"MY SISTERS HAVE BEING KIDNAPPED, YOU HAVE TO FIND THEM" Esmerelda shouted grabbing the man's sleeve as she begged him to find the girls.

"WHAT?" the man asked turning to the headteacher and deputy and looking at them for confirmation.

"Yes your greatness, Triton and Ursulla came to the school, I send them away but they must have come in again because both Ethel and Sybil are gone" Ada replied with a gulp as the man shouted. The man was worried and angry but right now that wasn't his priority. He knew he had to find the girls because they were young, vulnerable and one couldn't even walk and required medication.

"Where have you looked?" the man asked, needing to know because there was no point in searching the same area again.

"The woods, all around the school, their house" Miss Hardbroom replied, counting of the places in question on her fingers. The man nodded and turned to Miss Drill.

"Miss Drill, I need you to stay with the pupils, take them in the hall, do some sport activity or something to keep them distracted, Esmerelda, and you two" the man said turning to the older women. "We are going to do a wider search and I need all the help I can get" the man said before transferring away, not giving them an opportunity to respond.

* * *

Ethel struggled with the ropes binding her for a few minutes before wondering why she had not thought earlier to use magic. She was a witch after all. She moved her hand casting a spell on the ropes but it did nothing. Of course her parents had thought ahead. She sighed and stood there wondering what to do, her legs were starting to badly hurt but she couldn't just stand there and let it happen. She smiled then as an idea came to her. She had being on her way to potions before she was kidnapped, for their homework they had had to make a potion that was dissolvable it was a strange assignment but Ethel knew why they had being given it. Miss Hardbroom was trying to show why it was so important to be careful with potions making, because potions could be dangerous if they were not given care. Ethel pulled the potion out her pocket. It was a green colour and she pulled the stopper off. She tried to move her back to bend down, knowing she had to be careful not to get it on her skin because it was essentially an acid in potion form, it hurt to bend down and move her back but she poured some of the potion on the ropes gently and it started to loosen the ropes as the liquid dissolved them. When her legs were lose she fell to the floor, nothing now supporting her up. She didn't know where her crutches were so she put her elbows out to crawl, like people in the army do. It wasn't easy and her back and legs were killing her, but she had a feeling things would only get worse so she had to try something. As she crawled out the living room she could hear muffled screaming from Sybil again and followed the sound. It started to get louder as she made her way towards the basement and Ethel wondered why Sybil was in there but did not think to much about it, she had to help her, the problem was though from where she was she couldn't reach the door handle.

"I am coming Sybil" Ethel said wondering if she could hear her and what their parents were doing to Sybil. Ethel used the wall to try push herself up long enough to grab the door handle but the pain and the lack of strength stopped her getting more than a few inches of the ground. As she fell for the third time she accidentally hit the light switch, sending the basement below back into sudden brightness and Sybil stopped screaming as light hit her eyes and she looked around the basement full of boxes and junk they didn't use, she didn't know who had turned the light on or if one of her parents was going to come down and get her because this was the next part of her torture. Sybil though was not going to stay and find out so she ran up the stairs, two at a time, and threw open the door hearing heavy breathing and finding Ethel lying on the floor.

"Ethie are you alright?" Sybil asked rushing to her. Ethel looked at Sybil and smiled relived.

"I heard you screaming are you alright?" Ethel asked not knowing how Sybil had escaped but pleased.

"They locked me in the dark but I am okay, Ethel we need to get out of here" Sybil said knowing that this was only the beginning. They had to escape now as they had the chance, they might not get another.

"Go without me Sybil, save yourself, I can't move" Ethel replied knowing having to crawl everywhere would only hold Sybil back as they tried to run.

"Come on Ethel you can" Sybil said helping her sister up and helping her to slowly walk forward. Ethel put her arm around Sybil using her for support.

"Sybil you can run, I don't want you hurt too" Ethel said, knowing at this speed they had as much chance as escaping as they did The Great Wizard deciding to buy a fancy pink hat and change it for his wizard hat.

"NO, we stick together, always, hopefully Esmerelda finds the message soon" Sybil said as she suddenly stopped her eyes widening. She had just heard footsteps behind her and before they could react arms were grabbing them, their ordeal not over yet.

"GET OFF SYBIL, I AM THE ONE WHO IS BAD, DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME" Ethel fought, hoping they might decide to let Sybil go, but she doubted it, it didn't matter to them who was innocent or not.

"Sybil ran off too, you are both as bad as each other" Ursulla replied, "but if you really want to be together that is fine, we can arrange that" Ursulla went on pushing the girls into the front room, making sure the shutters were closed so no-one could see in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esmerelda was with the Great Wizard and Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, trying to decide where would be best to begin the search.

"Can you think of anywhere they could of gone?" Miss Cackle asked the girl, knowing there must be a spot they had gone together that Esmerelda was not thinking about. Somewhere they had gone on a day trip or on holiday.

"They never went anywhere, except work, but if anyone from the magic council saw them their cover would be blown, I don't think they would of risked it, I suppose one of their friends places" Esmerelda went on racking her brain for any ideas.

"What are their friends called?" Miss Hardbroom asked the teenager

"I don't know, people from work I didn't bother to pay attention to who they were" Esmerelda replied in a panic. She had to refrain from bursting into tears, not knowing if she was going to see her sisters again. The Great Wizard had an idea then and turned to Esmerelda.

"Is your cat at home?" he asked her. Esmerelda nodded, wondering why it mattered.

"Your cat knows their scent, maybe she can trance them, non-magical people do that with dogs, but familiars are better than regular cats in their senses as you know" the man replied and Esmerelda gasped, she hadn't thought of that.

"I will get their cats to help Morgana, three of them is better than one, if you find my sisters please..." Esmerelda went on looking close to tears again.

"We will tell you, go on, the sooner they start to trace them the better, as their scent is still strong" the Great Wizard told her as Esmerelda transferred back home and grabbed Morgana, who looked at her curiously, able to tell she was in a bad way, Esmerelda said nothing, not having time so she transferred herself and Morgana back to Cackles. Esmerelda called for Nightstar and Sparkle, as they had come to the school with Ethel and Sybil as they always did on a school day. Like any cats sometimes they disobeyed and ignored when they were called, but today both the cats could hear the sheer panic in Esmerelda's voice and rushed from different directions to her, looking around for their mistresses.

"Ethel and Sybil have being taken by our parents, I need your help" Esmerelda told them, knowing as witches cats they will understand.


	67. Chapter 67 - The Curse

A/N: Yes I got the idea for this with the same type of spell in Harry Potter. I changed the story rating to T because I know it is kind of extreme. I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven

 **The Curse**

Ethel and Sybil looked at each other, with eyes full of fear. All they wanted was to go home where they were safe and didn't have to be scared. Triton looked at his daughters for a few seconds before he shouted.

"ETHEL HALLOW GET OF THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT, ANIMALS LIE ON THE FLOOR, YOU ARE NOT A ANIMAL" Triton shouted as he grabbed the girls arm, forcing her to stand once again. Ethel tried to show she didn't care, she wasn't in pain and wasn't scared but she knew he would be able to see right through it.

"You have always being a drama queen" Triton went on as he shook his head towards Ethel. "The slightest little cut and you would act like the world had ended, you make me ashamed, there are people who suffer daily much worse than you do, and they never make such a fuss" Triton said. Ethel was about to tell him she was in pain always, and she wasn't overreacting. She didn't get a chance though as Ursulla spoke.

"If you want to know what real pain is like we will show you" Ursulla said, flicking her hand at Ethel before she could react. Ethel gasped as she saw the spell going towards her and saw that the sparks were green, she knew what spell she was going to be hit with before she was hit, she went to duck down again but she didn't have time to, especially with her father holding her.

She was hit with the spell and suddenly out of nowhere Ethel felt a horrible pain throughout her body and started to scream at the strength of the pain. She screamed more as the pain got stronger and fell to the floor, as it felt like hot knives poking every inch of her skin, stabbing her over and over again. She threw her head back and screamed, as the pain raged through her body. She couldn't even think anymore or remember anything all she could feel was the pain in her body.

Sybil saw her sister hit with the curse and in a matter of minutes the room was filled with Ethel's tortured screams. Sybil threw herself forward, not exactly sure what spell it was but knowing whatever it was it was a bad one to course Ethel to react like this. She grabbed Ethel, trying to calm her down and comfort her, even if she didn't think she could.

"Aww poor Ethel" Ursulla mocked nastily. Sybil looked at her sister and was worried, more worried than she had ever being in her life. She had never seen Ethel like this, she was holding her, trying to calm her down, and let her know she wasn't alone, but Ethel, it seemed not to realise she was even there, all she did was scream, her eyes darting madly around.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sybil shouted wondering what on earth they had done to her sister. It was as Ethel was consumed by the spell, Triton was the one to reply.

"She likes to pretend she knows what pain is, well then now she knows" Triton said as Sybil looked at her sister and fell vile rise to her throat as she realised, she knew exactly what spell they had used on Ethel. It is one that Sybil doubted Agatha Cackle would have the heart to do, the most evil of spells.

"NO ETHEL" Sybil screamed, trying to bring her sister back to reality as she realised what she was experiencing. Sybil cried to herself looking at her sister, whose screams were not getting quieter, and whose pain was not getting easier, as she started to cry she heard tutting behind her.

"Sybil Hallow, we have told you time and time again we don't like crybabies" Ursulla told her, annoyed at the girls snivelling. Sybil was scared of her parents but she stood up, her eyes dark in anger.

"LIFT THE SPELL NOW I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU" Sybil shouted towards them. Triton looked at his wife and nodded and he looked back at his daughter, deciding.

"Sybil you really should not copy Ethel, this habit of speaking out is not going to end well for you" Triton said as he moved his hand and send the spell at Sybil, the same one he had used on Ethel.

It hit Sybil in the chest and in a matter of seconds the pain started. It was a horrible pain, as if her whole body had being thrown into a pit of fire and left to burn. Sybil started to scream, echoing her sisters as pain raged through her body, and her eyes rolled back, as her body struggled to deal with such intense pain.

"See girls, you might think you can play silly games and run away and embarrass us, but in the end you will never win, you will never see that sister of yours again, and you best get used to the pain because it is one you will be daily often" Triton told the girls as he watched them writhing like worms on the floor.

Unfortunately for the adults they did not notice the cats walk in the house, alerted to the sound of their mistresses. Seeing what was happening though the cats knew, because of the magic they had being born with as familiars, that they were under a very deadly curse, and nothing they did could help them. Morgana jumped on a dresser as the adults were distracted and grabbed a small business card in her mouth, before leaving with the other two cats, rushing back to Esmerelda.

* * *

Esmerelda was walking in the woods, trying to remember exactly where she had left the adults when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Esmerelda instantly grabbed her chest in shock and touched her chest. It came again, quickly and she had to grab onto a tree branch so she didn't fall. She was worried because she was not sick, and was worried she had worried so much she was giving herself chest pains. This went on for a few minutes before she heard mowing. She turned her head, wearing an expression of pain and saw Morgana, Nightstar, and Sparkle running towards her as quick as they could.

"Did you find them?" Esmerelda asked as Morgana ran up to Esmerelda and dropped the card in her mouth on the tree branch she was holding. Esmerelda took it and realised it was a business card with the name and address of a couple she vaguely knew on it.

"Are the girls here?" Esmerelda asked looking at the cats for answers. Nightstar meowed sadly and started to walk, as if telling her to follow. Esmerelda didn't know where the place was so couldn't transport but the cats started to run and she followed, even though there was still a pain in her chest she ran through it, knowing somehow they would know the way. They ran for a minute or two before they caught up with The Great Wizard, Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

"Your Greatness" Esmerelda said, out of breath and clutching her sore chest. "The cats, they gave me this" Esmerelda said to him "They said the girls are there, I don't know where it is though" Esmerelda said. The man took it and looked at it confused, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Mr and Mrs Poshly, they are there?! The man commented, so angry he looked like he was about to hit something "These two work on the council, two of my best workers, I should of known they were friendly with your two idiots of parents" the man said. "Let's waste no time, I will transfer us there" the man said lifting his hand and transferring himself, Esmerelda, the teachers and the three cats to the mansion of Mr and Mrs Poshly.

* * *

Ethel and Sybil must have laid there for ten minutes, with the curse raging their bodies. It was getting to the point where the girls were being driven to insanity and they welcomed death. Of course, they were young, they didn't want to die, but it had to be better than this never ending pain going through their body, anything was better than that. It was a feeling that can't be described, they couldn't remember who they were or anything other than the pain in their bodies.

Just as the girls were realising they were not able to think anymore and their minds were going, they heard a noise, a popping noise like transferring.

"Oh don't get to excited, that was probably the wind, no-one is coming to rescue you, you are stuck here" Triton told them cruelly.

He was very wrong. The wizard and witches landed and were instantly hit with the sound of screaming. Esmerelda heard the sounds of her sisters pained cries and went back into panic mode. Her chest still heard but she couldn't less less anymore.

"ETHEL SYBIL" The girl shouted, running of before the others could even make shot of what was happening. Esmerelda ran towards the sound of the screaming and pushed open the door, walking right into the scene from a horror film.


	68. Chapter 68 - Rescue

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

 **Rescue**

Esmerelda screamed out as she witnessed what was happening to her sisters and right now her anger disparaged to be replaced with fear. She looked at her parents, terrified.

"Stop please!" Esmerelda begged, as she watched her sisters tortured. Her parents shook their head and send a spell at Esmie but they didn't aim properly and it went towards the Great Wizard who was just walking through the door. He put his hand up blocking it and turned deadly in a matter of seconds.

"If you don't drop this spell on these two girls now I will have no choice but to physically restrain you" the man said. Mr and Mrs Hallow eyed each other and could tell by the look the man was giving them he was serious. Triton send a spell towards the youngest girls, causing the torture spell to be lifted. Ethel and Sybil felt the pain they were experiencing subside and stopped screaming, but they still shook, terrified, not able to control their bodies yet.

"ETHEL, SYBIL" Esmerelda screamed running to the girls and wrapping them both in her arms, silently crying. She could tell the girls were in a bad way and she kissed them both, holding them smugly.

The Great Wizard wasted no time. He did a spell, causing handcuffs to tie Triton and Ursulla's hands together, not wanting them to have a chance to escape.

"You two are coming to the station, tell me exactly what spell you used!" The man said knowing depending on the spell, the girls might require to be checked over.

"The torture curse…." Triton replied, knowing there was no point hiding it. Esmerelda looked up and realised she had never seen the wizard look so angry before.

"The banned one? The one banned in the 18th century because it was found in long doses to cause memory loss and anxiety?" the man asked, thinking he must be wrong, no-one would dare to use that.

Triton only nodded. Esmerelda started to openly cry now, that spell, how on earth could they. She felt sick, she felt dead, she just felt numb.

It was a spell that witches found out about from a young age. It was the only spell in the entire witching world to be banned worldwide and to have the punishment of life imprisonment if cast. It might seem harsh but this spell was so powerful some people, if they were tortured long enough, lost their memories and couldn't remember anything anymore, it was so powerful, it could leave the victim feeling the spell constantly and could cause anxiety and make people more prone to mental health issues. It was banned in the 18th century after a number of instances like this and since then no-one has dared use this spell.

"They are fine" Ursulla replied as if what they had done was no big deal. The Great Wizard looked at them before shouting.

"You best hope so" he said before turning to Esmerelda "I am going to send you to the hospital, it is best to get the girls checked over with this spell as it can cause internaal damage" he said, transferring the girls in question there.

* * *

"Hello how may I help you?" a receptionist at accident and emergency said. Esmerelda told her what had happened and immediately nurses came to see to them. The problem was it was such a rare spell, they didn't know how to treat any damage the might be.

Esmerelda was so shocked she couldn't speak. She couldn't imagine what the girls had felt as that spell hit them. She couldn't imagine the amount of pain going through their bodies, and how scared they had been. She wanted to fall apart, but she couldn't she had to be strong for the girls, no matter the results.

"We are just going to do some tests, make sure everything is in order" the nurse said. Esmerelda nodded then thought she best mention Ethel's disability.

"Ethel….she has a disablity, legs and spine injury, I don't know if the spell could make it worse but I think it is best to know" Esmerelda told them. She looked at her sisters and sighed, the nurses nodded.

"We will check her injury, is it alright if we put the girls to sleep for a while? Just to try help them relax" the nurse asked. Esmerelda nodded. Anything to help her baby sisters.

"Yes, just help them please" Esmerelda replied feeling physically sick. She knew her parents were a dangerous to her sisters but never expected it to be this bad.

She sat there for an hour as the girls were checked over and nearly cried from happiness when she was told they couldn't see any long term damage, but it didn't mean there wasn't any, sometimes you couldn't tell the damage done inside. They would have to wait for the girls to be awake and able to assess them properly. Esmerelda knew the girls were strong, but they were children and adults had gone mad by the same spell, she only hoped she had not lost them forever.

It was the hardest thing Esmerelda had ever had to do, sit there and wait for them to wake. Harder than when Ethel got injured, at least she was awake, at least she knew what had happened straight away, but now she didn't know and the girls could wake, not remembering who she was.

* * *

Finally, Ethel began to wake slowly. The blonde opened her eyes, her head killing her from what had happened hours earlier. Esmerelda looked at her and Ethel looked back at her, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't panic...you are okay, you are in hospital because we had to check that spell had not caused long term affects, you are okay now" Esmerelda told her. Ethel was weak but smiled softly, glad that somehow she was back with her sister. She looked at the bed next to her and saw Sybil.

"I tried to stop them….they wouldn't leave Sybil alone….I tried to make them leave her" Ethel said, tears streaming down her face from the fear. Esmie grabbed her hand and kisses her head, proud at both the girls for their bravely.

"I know you did, I am proud of you both for sticking together, and I am sorry I didn't get there sooner" Esmerelda said as there was a noise as Sybil started to arose. The youngest woke up, remembered what happened and burst into tears.

"Oh Sybie, don't cry" Esmerelda told her knowing her sisters were still shaken up. She went to Sybil and held her hand too, knowing it was going to take a while for things to calm down.

* * *

An hour later, both Ethel and Sybil were sat up, having a mug of hot chocolate. Both girls were quieter than normal, shaken by the whole experience.

"How are you both feeling?" Esmerelda asked, generally speaking, knowing they were obviously traumatised.

"I feel okay physically" Ethel said hugging her sister, enjoying the comfort of a cuddle in that moment. Esmerelda smiled and hugged her tight.

"Are you okay Sybie-Withie?" Esmerelda asked, needing to know they were not in any pain.

"Well….my arm hurts" Sybil said biting her lip, as he had being trying to hide it. "I fell on it when they cast the spell at me" Sybil said sadly. Esmerelda was by her side in seconds.

"Oh Sybie, why didn't you say? Why are you sitting here in pain, I will get the nurse to check it" Esmerelda told her, alerting a nurse who walked past. She said she would do an x-ray to check if it was broken but Sybil was to scared.

"It's alright Sybil it won't hurt" Esmerelda told her with a smile.

It took a bit of convincing but Sybil finally went with her and it was discovered her arm was broken. Esmerelda was upset but knew it could of being worse, but Sybil took it badly and was more teary than normal.

"Don't be upset, I am sorry Sybil, I love you both so much, I am just sorry I couldn't do more" Esmerelda told them. Sybil though smiled.

"I chose to stay, I couldn't leave Ethel, thank you for finding us though" Sybil said hugging her and feeling a little better. Esmerelda proudly hugged her brave sister, but she knew they would never be quite the same after what had happened, the thought made her cry. That spell would have mental strain forever.


	69. Chapter 69 - Aftermath

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine

 **Aftermath**

With no signs of long term issues the girls were released the next morning from the hospital. Ethel was given some new crutches and Esmerelda could not help noticing she looked a bit more unsteady, but that was probably because of the trauma. Sybil kept looking on the cast on her left arm sadly and Esmerelda sighed, hating her parents so much.

"Are you two hungry, why don't we go for pizza?" Esmerelda said. Both girls shrugged, not bothered either way. The girls always got overexcited at pizza but not today.

"Can't we just go home?" Ethel asked and Esmerelda nodded, knowing the girls properly just wanted to be comfortable.

Returning home, it was more obvious to Esmerelda than ever that the girls were mentally scarred. They seemed much more untrusting and Ethel was refusing the help she normally didn't mind accepting. Esmerelda got them in the flat and made sure both were comfortable and warm, that was her main priority.

"Esmie...do we have to go back to school?" Sybil asked looking at her sister scared to return to the place she had being kidnapped.

Esmerelda sighed. They were scared, how could she send them to a school where pupils can so easily be kidnapped, she didn't know what to do for the best, but right now she wasn't going to worry about it.

"No, you are going to stay off for a while and then we can decide what is best" Esmerelda told the girls.

* * *

That night Esmerelda was woken to the sound of screaming. Jumping out of bed she ran into the girls bedroom and turned on the light, finding Sybil screaming and crying. Esmerelda ran to her and realised she was dreaming about the spell.

"Sybie wake up" Esmerelda said gently shaking her awake. Sybil stopped screaming after a few minutes and started to cry, hugging her sister. Ethel was awake because of the commotion. Esmerelda sat between their beds and hugged them both, feeling the fear surrounding both of them.

After half an hour they calmed down and looked tired so Esmerelda left, but then was woken by sounds of Ethel in distress. Esmerelda had a feeling her sisters were going to be struggling to sleep and this was not something that was going to be new.

She was angry. They had only just started to get over the problems Ethel had with sleeping and now they were back for both sisters, it hurt her to see her sisters like that.

* * *

The next morning, Esmerelda rang the school to say the girls would be off and left them to sleep in and was just sitting down when she got an incoming mirror call, answering it, Esmerelda saw the Great Wizard.

"Well met your greatness" Esmerelda said touching her forehead and greeting him.

"Well met, I just am mirroring you with some updates, how are your sisters?" he asked Esmerelda. Esmerelda sighed, not knowing what to say.

"They are okay physically, but they are very shaken up" Esmerelda replied, looking down sadly, the man nodded having of expected that.

"I would be more worried if they weren't after what happened, now about your parents" the man said. Esmerelda sat up further to listen.

"I have taken them both into custody, and you know the punishment for the curse they used, they have being dismissed of their magic" the man said. Esmerelda nodded happily, good they couldn't hurt anyone else with their spells. They shouldn't have magic when it is used for such evil.

"Obviously after this their application for having the young girls returned to them has being automatically terminated" the man told the young girl who nodded relieved. That was one good thing to come out of it. Ethel wondered why her parents were so stupid, if they had waited until the court day they had a chance of getting the girls back, this way they blew any chance they had to get what they want.

"But the court case will still go ahead, they will decide whether you should have the girls or they should go into care, they need to issue you the full custody" the man told her. Esmerelda sighed but had expected it. Esmerelda was just glad them two evil people they called parents would never get their horrible hands on Ethel and Sybil permanently.

"Thank you your greatness" Esmerelda told him with a grateful smile towards the man. He nodded before he kept talking.

"As for Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom they have being punished too, they have being suspended on grounds of investigation as I investigate exactly what happened" the man said taking this seriously.

Esmerelda felt bittersweet about the thing. Don't get her wrong she was glad because two students had being kidnapped by two people who were not allowed anywhere near them in the care of Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom had not reported a disabled students absence. Things like this always seemed to happen with them two running the place, and as much as she thought it was good something was being done she couldn't help feeling a little sad, Cackles was known for them two, and even if she had not got on well with them the last year, she knew others did and people would miss them.

"Who is going to teach potions and who is going to be the headteacher?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

"Miss Drill is going to be acting head for now, and I am going to bring in a temporary potions teacher" the man said explaining what he was planning.

Esmerelda was happy by that. Miss Drill was the most caring, sensible teacher and she had being so supportive with everything that happened, if the investigation meant the teachers couldn't come back, Esmerelda was glad it was Miss Drill, she liked Miss Bat too but she would find it to stressful to be headteacher.

"Yes that makes sense" Esmerelda said after a few seconds of being lost in her thoughts "Your greatness, may I keep the girls of school for a few weeks? They really are really shaken I don't think they will cope" Esmerelda told him, knowing she needed permission to take the gilts out for an extended amount of time.

"Yes I think that is wise, I will have work sent over" he explained and Esmerelda was grateful to him.

"Thank you your greatness" Esmerelda told him with a smile as the call ended.

Esmeralda was relieved of course. She had always known her parents were a danger to her sisters, she just wished people had listened earlier before it had gotten to this stage, just in that moment she heard them stirring.

* * *

Walking into their room she told them everything she had being told. Ethel and Sybil cried in relief, in their back of their minds, they had being worried they would still be sent back to their parents.

"It is okay I promise, we will get through this" Esmerelda told them as she left the room with the girls to make breakfast, she thought they were brighter.

Esmerelda was worried though, what if the girls were taken of her because they had being kidnapped without her knowing? She knew she was not in charge of them at that time but she was still scared.

But her sisters needed her, she made them some sausage sandwiches with ketchup, knowing that things were going to be much more difficult it could take years for them to get back to normal, she knew it would be hard but she was going to help all she could.

"Right let's eat" Esmerelda said looking at her sisters and wishing she had being able to protect them better.


	70. Chapter 70 - Fear

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy

 **Fear**

Sybil tried to pick up her fork but it fell out of her hand because of her casted arm. Frustrated she pushed her plate away.

"Sybil come on you need to eat, I know it is difficult but it is only for a few weeks" Esmerelda told her putting some of her own pasta on her fork and tempting Sybil. Sybil sighed and pushed her plate back towards her.

"It is itchy" Sybil said scratching at the outside of her cast which was making her arm itch.

"Try not to think about it Sybil, you will make it harder to deal with" Esmerelda told her with a sigh.

They were having lunch, and now both girls were in pain and suffering. Sybil had a broken arm and Ethel had her disability, which Esmerelda could swear had gotten worse, Ethel seemed to have more aches and pains than before.

"Sybs, when my legs or back is hurting I always think of HB trying to smile and it always makes me forget it" Ethel replied with a laugh, the thought ticking her.

Sybil smiled gratefully at her sister, if anyone this incident had brought them closer together.

"Thanks Ethie, I guess it isn't right for me to complain when you have to much worse" Sybil said, but Esmerelda thought Sybil was being very brave, she was just not used to it yet.

"You are both amazing" Esmie told them with a smile, she was being truthful.

* * *

Even though the girls had being checked over and nothing had being seen, since the incident, they had developed some strange symptoms from the spell. They sometimes itched all over, or would go to Esmerelda complaining of a stabbing pain in their arms or chest but she would not be able to see anything. She knew this spell could have long term effects and funny symptoms happened because of it, the girls were also a lot less prone to act up as normal.

During a movie one night day, Ethel was pulling a face as if she had something bothering her, Esmerelda noticed and asked her what it was.

"Is it okay if I go toilet?" she asked for permission. It was silly in the back of her mind she knew Esmerelda was the most kindest person in the world but sometimes she wondered if that spell would hit her again if she disobeyed.

"Of course it is, you know you don't have to ask" Esmerelda said feeling her heart shatter. They were so scared, and in some ways scared of her now, so scared they wouldn't even go toilet without her permission.

* * *

That next night, two days after the incident, Esmerelda woke up in the early hours of the morning and heard the sounds of sobbing coming in through her door. She reached over and turned on her lamp and looked around but saw no-one was there. Realising it must be coming from her sisters room, she got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and walked down the corridor to see what was going on.

In the doorway of Ethel and Sybil's room, she could see Sybil's shadow standing by the side of her bed, and now she was closer to her, she could hear her strangled cries and that she was muttering under her breath, she had a lot of emotion in them cries, worry, fear, and sadness. Esmerelda didn't know what she was doing so she turned on the light curiosity to look at Sybil.

"Sybie what are you doing, are you okay?" Esmerelda asked looking at her with a confused expression.

Sybil turned around and looked at her with wide eyes full of fear, she ran out the room past her crying, Esmerelda watched her and knew she had to find her but first she had to see why she was upset.

She walked over to Sybil's bed and saw there was a large wet patch at the bottom of it. Clearly Sybil had wet the bed and the reason she had being muttering standing next to it was she was trying to do a spell to hide what had happened. Esmerelda felt her heart clench. Sybil must be terrified Esmerelda is going to go on a rampage because of this, and she wiped a stray tear at her sister being scared at something so trivial. Esmerelda took the wet sheets of the bed to put in the washing machine and then quickly went to the store cupboard with bedclothes and put a fresh sheet on. Ethel was asleep, and knowing she didn't get much of that recently, Esmie adjusted her covers and left her.

She picked up the soiled sheet and walked to the kitchen, putting it in the washing machine before she went to find Sybil. She could hear crying from the front room and turned on the light, finding Sybil hiding under the dinner table.

"Sybil, it is okay, you are not in any trouble at all" Esmerelda told her as Sybil cried into her knees shaking her head.

"I have changed your bed, it is okay Sybil, please come out of there" Esmerelda told her calmly, trying to make her feel comfortable enough to come out. Sybil crawled out from under the table but kept her distance in case Esmerelda was tricking her. Esmerelda took her and pulled her into a hug to reassure her.

"Don't be upset, it is okay Sybil, I changed your bed and put the sheet in the washing machine, there is no harm done" Esmerelda told her. Sybil was reassured Esmerelda was not going to attack her and sat on her lap hugging her.

"I am a baby, only babies wet the bed, I thought I could vanish it before anyone noticed but I didn't know the spell" Sybil said sadly. Esmerelda wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"Were you dreaming about what happened?" Esmerelda asked her. Sybil nodded sadly.

"Sybil you have being through something very very traumatic, you are not a baby, just very scared, I don't know any adults which would be as brave as you and Ethel have being with this situation" Esmerelda told her honestly, reassuring her this did not make her a baby or stupid.

"I am scared" Sybil said bring her lip, still scared of the world.

"I know, but I won't let anyone near you, or Ethel again, I promise that on my life" Esmerelda told her. Sybil cuddled her more enjoying the comfort of being hugged.

"If that happens again Sybil, wake me up and tell me okay? I won't be angry at you, I don't want you upset by yourself" Esmerelda told her, feeling her sister shaking slightly.

"I can sill feel the spell" Sybil said looking at Esmerelda with tear filled eyes, scared.

"It is not real Sybil, it is just the after effects, you are safe now" Esmerelda told her, feeling her own eyes filling with tears as to how damaged her sisters were because of what happened.

* * *

Suddenly Sybil clung to her as there was a noise in the distance, but it was only Ethel coming to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Ethel asked clearly having of woken and not being able to find her sisters.

"Sorry Ethie" Esmerelda said opening an arm to her to hug her to. Ethel went in for the cuddle as Esmerelda explained.

"Sybie had a bit of a nightmare and was scared that is all" Esmerelda told Ethel, saving the rest of the details so she didn't embarrass Sybil.

The girls hugged for a while until they yawned. Esmerelda settled Ethel in her bed first and then Sybil in her clean sheets and kissed both of them, on her way out she heard Ethel.

"Thank you" Ethel said "I am not so scared anymore, not of being at home anyway" Ethel said. Esmerelda left the room then so she didn't cry in front of them. They shouldn't be scared of anything, but they were so fragile right now, almost like glass.


	71. Chapter 71 - Sybil In Trouble

A/N: So sorry about lack of updates the last few days, I have had appointments and stuff but here is a new chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One

 **Sybil In Trouble**

Ethel and Sybil were sitting on the sofa watching a film as Esmerelda was in the kitchen cleaning when the doorbell rang. She rushed out the kitchen just in time to find Sybil running away and Ethel throwing a blanket over her head, clearly both terrified.

"Is that them coming to take us again?" Ethel asked, popping her head out the blanket long enough to talk to Esmerelda.

"No Ethie, they are in prison, they can't hurt you again, please don't put that blanket over your head, it is dangerous" Esmerelda told Ethel scared she will suffocate. Ethel heard the person knock and jumped out of her skin before grabbing her crutches and hopping away quickly, hiding with Sybil in the bathroom.

"No Ethel come back" Esmerelda replied with a sigh but the girl was gone. Esmerelda walked to the door and looked through the spyhole, not taking her chances. She saw it was just Julie and opened the door as far as it would go with the chain on.

After what happened with their parents, going out was impossible. Ethel and Sybil would freak out by the sound of a car, or a shadow, or people passing them. Sometimes they would run off, or sit on the floor struggling for breathe or cry or scream, but whatever they did to was always a disaster. Esmerelda had not wanted to bother Julie, but the reality was right now she could not take the girls out without them becoming completely overwhelmed and upset, so Esmerelda was keeping them inside. How could she take them out when they were terrified of everything in their house let alone anything else? It wasn't too much of a problem. Esmie had taken leave of work so it wasn't a big deal to stay in but they were a family and they had to eat and wash and without the luxury of being able to go out, Esmerelda couldn't shop and there was no way in the world she would leave them by themselves now. She knew there was a such thing as online shopping but she had just learned how to save a word document, how to place an order online was completely over her level of knowledge with the internet. It was to much hassle, therefore she had contacted Julie and asked her next time she went shopping if she would mind getting them some stuff, and she will pay her when she sees them.

* * *

"Oh hi Julie" Esmerelda said, popping her head out the door. Julie was stood there with three bags of shopping.

"I got you everything you needed, sorry if it is a bad time" Julie said worried she had just caused more unnecessary trauma to the younger girls.

"Any time right now is bad so don't worry" Esmerelda said turning around to see if the girls were stood there, seeing they weren't she turned back to Julie.

"Give me a second" Esmerelda said closing the door, removing the chain and opening it.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said putting the three bags of shopping inside the doorway. Julie smiled sadly. After she had heard what happened she had being shocked and scared for the girls, she had not heard from them until Esmie contacted them and explained why she needed help. Julie had being happy to help but she had a feeling things were worse than she thought.

"How much do I owe you?" Esmerelda asked. Reaching for the table in the doorway to pick up her purse, Julie shook her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it" Julie said, not caring much about the money.

Esmerelda though took £40 out if her purse and put it in Julie's hand, not feeling right not giving her anything.

"I can't let you pay for our food when you have your own expenses, is that enough to cover it?" Esmerelda asked. Julie sighed and folded the money putting it in her bag, knowing Esmerelda won't accept it back.

"Yes it is enough" Julie lied. It had being £42 but she was not going to demand two pounds extra of the girl.

"How are the girls?" Julie asked, knowing it was a stupid question as she could only imagine what was going on.

"Well….they are not to good, but I am looking after them don't worry, thanks for this but I better go check on them" Esmerelda told the woman, feeling rude but needing to check the girls were okay.

"Of course, you know where I am if you need me" Julie told her as Esmerelda stepped back inside and closed the door. She was just about to walk to the kitchen to put the bags down when she heard the distinctive sound of Ethel's crutches as they moved along the floor, she looked up seeing Ethel rushing towards her, looking as if she was in two minds about whether to go to her or not.

* * *

"Esmie...you better come" Ethel told her, deciding it was necessary to tell her sister. Esmerelda looked up and smiled but was concerned.

"Is everything okay Ethie-Weathie?" Esmerelda asked her. Ethel shook her head.

"Sybil is having some sort of fit or something" Ethel told her sister.

Esmerelda shouted WHAT, and her eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and rushed to to bathroom. Sure enough Sybil was lying on the floor and her body was jerking. Esmie gasped, she didn't know much about fits so she was at a loss as to what was best.

"Ethel go get Julie please" Esmerelda said, the woman being the first help she thought of. Ethel looked at her as if scared to move.

"I can't go out there….I am scared" Ethel said biting her lip but Esmerelda looked at Sybil, really at a loss, her sisters had never had fits before.

"Ethel I don't know what to do, please Sybil needs help" Esmerelda told her. Ethel took a breathe and nodded rushing out the door, she had to be brave.

The blonde was just about to click the lift button when she saw Julie about to close the doors. Ethel shouted.

"Miss Hubble wait!" Ethel said. Julie clicked the button to hold the doors and looked at Ethel confused.

"Sybil is having a seizure" Ethel told the woman. Julie rushed out of the lift with the blond and rushed into the bathroom. Esmie turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, they have never had seizures before" Esmerelda told her Julie nodded and kneeled down, taking a towel and putting it under the girls head.

"Don't touch her or try stop it, just make sure her head is supported and let the seizure carry out, when it is finished put her in the recovery position, to allow her body to recover" Julie told the blonde. Esmie nodded taking it in.

The problem was Sybil was flinching away from Julie, she couldn't get near the girl without her screaming in fear, therefore Esmie took over and lay the girl on her side as her seizure started to subside.

"It is alright Sybil, you are okay, I am here" Esmerelda told her. Julie bit her lip and looked at Esmerelda.

"They say to take someone to the hospital if it has never happened before but..." Julie said trailing off

Esmerelda knew what the woman meant, they knew why this had happened and clearly she was trying not to mention it. It was probably a after affect of the spell and Esmie knew this might happen again, and other things she didn't expect would happen.


	72. Chapter 72 - The Magical World

A/N: I will not be updating on Tuesdays anymore as I have recently started volunteering in the afternoons that day, but nothing else will change.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two

 **The Magical World**

Ethel hobbled towards her sister and the eldest turned around as she approached just as Sybil appeared from the other side.

"Sybil you have done the buttons on your cardigan wrong" Esmerelda said undoing it and redoing it, normally it wouldn't matter but today might be the most important days of their lives.

"Ethel there is a crease in your dress" Esmerelda said panicking like no tomorrow about their appearance.

Normally Esmerelda didn't care. She had stopped wearing them ridiculous branded itchy clothes as soon as she left her parents house, and normally her and the girls just dressed casually, but finally, after all these months, it was the day of the court hearing, it had being pushed back, and cancelled, and delayed time and time again but finally it was going ahead.

Esmerelda was of course worried. Her sisters were still suffering and she was so scared in their fragile state they would tell the judge they don't want to live with her anymore. She only hoped she had done enough to win their trust.

The doorbell rang in that moment and Esmerelda jumped, having being lost in panicking about how her sisters looked.

"That will be Julie" Esmerelda said looking in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. Ethel moaned, but even though before Sybil would of being all for Julie, today she moaned with Ethel.

"Remind me again why she has to come?" Ethel asked her sister. Esmerelda smiled as she walked to the door.

"For moral support" Esmerelda told them. The girls had being told in advance Julie was coming so for once they didn't run. Esmerelda went and opened the door and Julie smiled, spinning around.

"Does this look magical enough?"Julie asked having no idea what to wear to a witches court. Esmerelda smiled and nodded, her dress was a bit exotic but would blend in with the witching world nicely.

"Yes it looks fine, I will lend you a travelling cloak, people will be insulted if you turn up without one" Esmerelda told the woman, knowing travelling cloaks were the most formal piece of clothing in their world, turning up to a formal event without one was shone upon.

"Oh thank you Esmerelda" Julie said wondering if it would fit her with their age difference, then she remembered, Esmerelda had magic, she was sure they had spells for things like that.

Ethel and Sybil followed Esmerelda to her bedroom as she got her spare travelling cloak from the wardrobe and then as she went to the cupboard to get hers. The girls were clingy and to scared to stay near Julie alone. Esmerelda smiled as she put her cloak on and told the girls to put theirs on.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had transferred to near the place where the court was. Julie pulled at the cloak around her neck, wondering how magical people wore these when they were so uncomfortable and restricting, Julie was sure there was a story about why they wore these somewhere but she didn't know what it was.

Ethel and Sybil were walking next to Esmerelda, clinging to her arm as they did so. Now and then they turned around to look at Julie fearfully, to scared to be to near her. They were doing the same with everyone though so she didn't feel upset.

Julie took the opportunity yo look around. Clearly, they were in a very popular important area of the magical world. Everyone that passed them were dressed in the same type of cloaks, some had hats some didn't and some were carrying broomsticks. Cloaks of every colour were worn, blue, green, orange, she even saw someone wearing a rainbow one. Julie did not know if the cloak colours had significance like family status or wealth or class, but she was sure there was one. The Hallow girls and her were all of course in the purple. Julie was sure the entire family was obsessed with the colour with the amount it was worn, for Julie though in that moment she felt like Harry Potter when he first stepped into Dragon Alley, suddenly she was in another world.

Julie nearly walked into Esmerelda's back when she suddenly stopped. The eldest blonde looked up at a very large building ahead of them before looking at her watch.

"We are early, court doest start till ten" Esmerelda said out loud looking at her sisters dressed in identical cloaks.

"Shall we go for something to drink, to kill the time?" Julie suggested seeing it was more than forty minutes before they had to go in.

"Good idea, I know of a little nice cafe" Esmerelda said, hoping that her sisters would be okay. They had being looking around scared the whole time, luckily the cafe was empty apart from them which made them less fearful and a man walked over to take their order.

* * *

"Our special today is spider stew" the man said causing Julie to turn a bit green at the thought. Esmerelda told him they wanted vanilla cake, as it was the most normal thing she could think off. Once he had gone, Julie spoke.

"Was he being serious?" the woman asked, wondering if it was a joke he had witch customers.

"Oh yeah, food in the main magical world is much different, we don't like a lot of it" Esmerelda replied, shuddering at the time she had to try the spider stew.

"A bit in like Harry Potter?" Julie commented. Esmie looked confused.

"What is Harry Potter?" she asked, having not read many non-magical books. Julie shook her head, thinking it will take to long to explain the story.

"A story about a magical school that the non-magical world loves" Julie told the girls, surprised they hadn't come across it yet.

When the cake came, and they cut into it, Julie realised it was literally vanilla ice cream in sponge cake. She looked at Esmerelda horrified.

"It is the most normal thing on the menu" Esmerelda explained.

Julie didn't believe her, there had to be something much more normal than this so she picked up the menu and read it, her eyes growing in horror with everything she read.

* * *

 _Magical Familiar Cafe Menu_

 **Frog soup**

 **Nettles – extra strong**

 **Palms weed burger**

 **Flower soup**

 **Crunch and munch sandwiches**

 **Petal pasta**

 **Vanilla cake**

* * *

"What are the crunch and munch sandwiches?" Julie asked even if she was afraid of the answer.

"Fish egg shells with mustard" Esmerelda replied, seeing how overwhelmed the woman looked.

Julie put the menu down and realised that her and Mildred really knew nothing about the magical world, her daughter had never spoken about any of this before. She had only ever being at Cackles after all. She would be shocked if she came here.

"I told you this cake is the most normal" Esmerelda explained. She had known everything else would make Julie sick.

* * *

Julie had never being happier to leave a cafe before, but the girls were nervous and walked slowly as they headed to the court for the hearing, knowing the judge might decide they don't get to walk out together again.

"Right, come on, let's go" Esmerelda said grabbing their hands and taking a breathe before walking into the building, finally at this point.


	73. Chapter 73 - Hearing Part 1

A/N: This is the first part of the custody hearing. I am not sure how many parts it will be but a few. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three

 **Hearing Part 1**

Esmerelda and the younger girls walked into the building, with Julie behind them. Esmie told the receptionist why they were here and they were told to wait and they would be called in soon. Esmerelda clearly was on edge as she waited.

"If either of you need the toilet go now please, we might be in there for a long time" Esmerelda told them. Ethel and Sybil looked at the door next to them fearful to go alone, but Esmerelda knew she couldn't keep them wrapped up to much or they would never do anything.

"Go on, you will be alright I am right here" Esmerelda told her. The younger sisters stood and walked towards the toilets, scared.

"They will be alright" Julie told Esmerelda as she was wearing an expression as if she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing.

"What if I lose them? I might not have much longer with them" Esmerelda replied, clearly thinking a lot about the case and what was going to happy.

Julie couldn't imagine to begin how she felt, she fortunately had never had to fight with Mildred's father for custody, she couldn't imagine someone taking her daughter away.

"You will be just fine, you have done an amazing job" Julie told the girl. Esmerelda though shook her head.

"They are scared to see their own shadows, they are scared of everything" Esmerelda replied but Julie shook her head.

"That isn't your fault, and anyway, they are improving, they trust you more, soon they will trust other people again, because you won't give up on them" Julie said seeing the girl looked quite pale and Julie hoped she was not going to throw up.

Just then Ethel and Sybil returned and sat down either side of Esmerelda. Esmerelda smiled at them, and no-one said much more, everyone feeling the same fear.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group looked up as they heard a door open. A man, dressed in a suit with a jade green travelling cloak and carrying a briefcase was stood there. He was tall, clean shaven and had brown hair cut neatly, and looked every part the professional. Esmerelda saw the man and stood up and smiled, well at least tried to.

"Morning Esmerelda" the man said doing the well met gesture which Esmerelda returned. Esmerelda looked down and smiled at her sisters.

"This is Neville Hootly, our solicitor, these are my sisters, Ethel and Sybil" Esmerelda explained introducing them. Neville smiled at them warmly.

"Nice to finally meet you both, I am representing your case" he told them. Ethel and Sybil though stayed clinging to their sister.

"Sorry they are shy" Esmerelda said so he knew they weren't belong rude."Oh and this is my friend Julie" Esmerelda finished introducing everyone. The man turned and smiled now at the curly haired woman.

"Lovely to meet you" he said doing the well met gesture which Julie returned after the mistake of putting her hand out to shake.

They had a bit of a wait and Neville sat with the group to talk over last minute details until they were called in.

"So has anything much changed?" he asked knowing it had being a few months since he had the meeting with Esmerelda.

"Well I send you that report about recent events" Esmerelda told him, having told him about the kidnapping because she knew it would come up in the trial and she didn't want him to be the only one not to know, this way he could do his job better and help prove it was not her fault.

"Yes I got it thank you" he said just as they were called in. Neville stood up and turned to the women.

"You will need to sit in the public gallery until you are called, I will see you later" he told them walking in so he could go get ready to defend. Esmerelda looked at the signs and led her sister's into the gallery.

* * *

It was exactly how it shows in TV. Long benches, glass above each, a high seat for the judge. Another row of benches for the jury (Which they would not have today) and two other stands for the Solicitor and Barrister .Esmerelda sat in the middle of her sisters so she could see to them if they got upset and Julie sat next to Ethel.

After a few minutes of footsteps and hurried people, everyone was in postion and finally the case could get started. The judge was a woman and she looked at everyone before she spoke.

"This is case x4271 in the family courts, and today is a simple one. Ethel Hallow is fourteen, Sybil Hallow is thirteen and it is up to me to decide whether they should be placed in foster care or adopted or to continue to live with their sister Esmerelda, sixteen who they have lived with for the last few months" the woman said. "My name is Judge Arzan and I will be the one to make that decision" the woman said. She looked over at Neville and asked him for his opening statement, so everyone could be informed about the facts of the case.

Neville nodded and stood up looking around the room before he spoke.

"This case is fairly simple to understand. Esmerelda Hallow has two younger sisters, seven months ago there was an incident of physical abuse in the household they lived in with their mother and father, Esmerelda was worried for the safety of the girls and took them to raise herself, the great wizard granted her temporary custody and today we have to decide whether to give her full rights or not" Neville said professionally. The judge nodded satisfied.

"There has being some incidents after the last few months, one of the sisters had an accident and has lost a lot of movement in her legs and a few weeks ago both the youngest girls were kidnapped from school, but Esmerelda is willing to still have both her sisters despite this" Neville went on, before he told them he had a social worker who was going to give more information.

"Please state your name for the court" Neville said after the woman had being sworn in.

"Glinda Bultrode" the woman said. She was so short she looked around Ethel's age, only her older facial features showed she wasn't.

"And you have being with the family long?" Neville asked her. Glinda nodded.

"Yes, after Ethel Hallow had her accident I was assigned to the case" Glinda commented.

Esmerelda listened intensely. Waiting for the woman to start to say something wrong with the way she was looking after them. She was so nervous.

"Can you tell us a little about what occurred, with the accident?" Neville asked her

"Yes, Esmerelda and her sisters were going to school and the weather was very bad. Ethel Hallow's cat slipped of the end of her broomstick and when she leaned over to grab the carrier she slipped of the wet broomstick and fell off it, she didn't fall from too high as they were about to land, but unfortunately Ethel damaged her spine and legs which means she now needs crutches to get around" Gloria explained the story.

Esmerelda wrapped her arms around Ethel at this, as she was obviously in distress. It was bringing back bad memories of when she fell. Sometimes it really affected Ethel. Ethel had said it was the scariest thing that had ever happened, although now it might not be so. Esmerelda kissed her head knowing things would only get harder.


	74. Chapter 74 - Hearing Part 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four

 **Hearing Part 2**

After the witness had left, the next person was called to the stand. Esmerelda recognised her immediately as the woman who had come to inspect them that day when she had being wary of her.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court" Neville asked her she nodded

"Winnie Toadsbank" the woman said "I am a nurse at Madam Atkins hospital" the woman replied

"And have you had much contact with the family?" Neville now asked. The woman paused before replying.

"I treated Ethel for a few days after the accident, but a few months ago my task was to inspect the family and see how they are flaring, more so it was to see if Esmerelda could meet her sister's needs in her delicate state" the woman told her. Neville nodded. He had known that already but it had to be said for the court.

"Great, can you tell the court your findings" Neville asked, knowing that the court would have to be satisfied Esmerelda was looking after Ethel properly.

"Esmerelda seemed a bit on edge, but it was clear to me not from hiding anything but because she felt awkward being inspected, even so I inspected the family from breakfast to the evening when the girls went off to bed" the woman starred.

Esmerelda held her breath, knowing these findings could make or break the case, if she wasn't happy with the treatment Ethel got, she might as well start saying her goodbyes.

"I was more than impressed with what I witnessed. Esmerelda was patient but she was able to disciple the girls in a proper way by explaining what they did wrong and why she didn't like it, the girls were bring fed a balanced diet, had a routine established and she spend time with them both individually and together" the woman said.

Esmerelda let the breath she was holding release, so far it seemed like the report was okay, so she could relax a little longer.

"My real job though was to establish how she was at looking after Ethel with her disability, because this has made the girl have additional needs, I have no concerns. Esmerelda was doing the physio she needs to do daily with her, she was encouraging Ethel to try do things herself and be independent but she was there to help her when she needed it. A lot of the times with cases like this I have concerns because of the way the carer lifts the person, it is dangerous to do it wrong because it can cause more injury. Esmerelda was gentle and did it the way she was supposed to and also told Ethel what she was doing so she was prepared. She also took both the girls to the park which is fantastic because Ethel needs to walk as much as possible" the woman went out, giving her findings to the court.

"So would you have any concerns about Ethel remaining in the home full time?" Neville asked even though she was happy it didn't mean she was happy about it being permanent.

"None at all" the woman replied "I also spoke to each girl individuality, and the two younger girls said they were happy and didn't want to move, Esmerelda is giving them what they need and is meeting everything that will help them develop properly" the woman replied with a smile.

"Thank you, you may step down" Neville said.

Esmerelda had being more than worried about the statement she would give because of the fact she was on edge, the fact it was such a good one was overwhelming. Esmerelda smiled at her sisters, feeling more optimistic.

* * *

"May I call a witness now your honour?" the barriester said. He was short with musty hair, and he was called Musty Bane.

"Yes Bane, please go ahead" the judge said. The man was trying to prove why care was a better option for the girls. He had being there to defend the Hallow parents but after they were arrested he changed his view, and went in another direction. He did not want Esmerelda to win.

A man walked out, he looked just as nasty as Musty himself. He smirked and Esmerelda suddenly felt sick.

"I am Blaise Magenta, and I am a scientist" he said with a smile. Esmerelda knew whatever he had to say would be bad.

"You came into contact with the girls one day when you were in the hospital helping with some new medical breakthroughs correct?" Musty asked. The man nodded, clearly having planned what to say beforehand.

"Yes I witnessed the girls, there for a check-up of the Hallow girl" the man replied. Musty nodded before he carried on.

"Can you tell everyone what you saw?" Musty asked, seeming excited about he whole thing.

"Yes, Esmerelda was walking down the corridor with the girls, because one of them is on crutches she is fairly slow, Esmerelda lost patience with her, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her. Not having any support on one side because her crutches were knocked out of her hands, the girl fell to the floor but Esmerelda didn't stop she dragged her out the door" the man said, telling the lies he had being told to say.

Esmerelda heard people gasping around the courtroom. Clearly worried about the girl who had being dragged. Esmerelda felt sick. She had never in her life done such a thing with anyone (Even if there was one particular person she had gotten close to) Esmerelda looked at Julie, telling her, it wasn't true. Ethel and Sybil looked confused and upset about the lies.

"The youngest sister started to cry, worried about her sister being dragged so Esmerelda hit her around the head and told her to keep quiet or she will give away the act" Blaise went on, painting the picture that Esmerelda was a monster.

"Oh so, you think that she only pretends to love her sisters?" Musty asked. Blaise nodded.

"Oh yes, she doesn't love them really, that was why Mr and Mrs Hallow took the extremes of kidnapping their daughters, they were worried for their safety" the man went on looking sad as he spoke.

Ethel could not take the lies anymore. She stood up, and slowly and painfully got to her feet before she shouted out.

"He is lying! Esmerelda has never touched a hair on our heads, I am not leaving!" Ethel said and Esmerelda was touched, even if she knew it wouldn't help.

"Thank you Miss Hallow you will get a chance to speak, please sit down" the judge told her. Ethel sat down looking defeated.

* * *

"I think Esmerelda is a danger to her sisters and she should not be allowed them another day, I am only thinking of the safety of the girls" Blaise went on. Esmerelda was close to tears. This was it she was going to lose them now everyone would think she is an abuser.

"Your honour I don't believe any of these lies, why don't we hear from the girls and they can tell us what they think about the situation?" Neville suggested, knowing if they waited to long the girls would be taken of Esmerelda in the gallery.

"Yes I want o hear from the girls, Esmerelda you first if you please" the judge said. Esmerelda stood up, looking pale and made her way to the front of the courtroom. She only had a limited amount of time to prove she was a good person, she had to prove that to everyone at all costs.

Esmerelda walked to the stand, knowing the time had come. No more games, no more lies. The whole truth now.


	75. Chapter 75 - Hearing Part 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five

 **Hearing Part 3**

Esmerelda was nervous as she stood there and swore on the witches code that she would tell the truth. Musty walked over, as he had to be the one to question her as he was against her.

"Full name and occupation" the man told her

"Esmerelda Hallow, waitress" the girl replied causing Musty to snicker, she had no idea what was so funny.

"So you want to look after the girls full time yes? And you think you are capable of that" the man said starting softly, but she knew he would get harsh.

"Well I have being doing it all this time and neither of them has starved to death yet" Esmerelda replied sarcastically. Knowing the man was looking for a fight.

"Yes but there has being some problems hasn't there? Like what we just heard about" the man replied, Esmerelda shook her head.

"That was all lies, I have never done a such thing to anyone in either the magical or non-magical world, I don't find my sisters a nuisance" Esmerelda replied. Musty smirked, Esmerelda didn't like it.

"Let's pretend that what you are saying is true, there are still other things that have happened that are concerning" the man said. Esmerelda looked at him confused.

"Like one of your sisters becoming disabled, I understand that happened when she was under your supervision?" the man said. Esmerelda's look of shock and terror was clear, only recently she had stopped blaming herself, now she was blaming herself again.

"That is true, but it was not that I wasn't watching her, I couldn't see very well, none of us could, the weather was bad" Esmerelda replied, not liking to recall that day.

"And you still decided to go flying that day? Why not keep them off school? Tell the teachers it was to dangerous to get your sisters there? They could of transferred them there as a one off" Mouldy said. Esmerelda did not even know how to respond. She had took them because she was on probation and didn't want Cackle and HB to say she was letting them stay of school, and she doubted they would of helped her.

"I...well I didn't realise it was that bad until we were actually flying" Esmerelda replied. Mouldy carried on with his torment, loving to see her sweat.

"So turn around? Go home, why carry on if it is dangerous?" the man went on. Esmerelda felt close to tears, knowing that deep down it was her fault. He smirked before turning to face the room.

"Your honour, I really do not believe that Esmerelda Hallow meant for her sister to fall, but I think the decision she made that day proves to everyone that she is not mature or capable enough to look after her sisters, she still thinks like a child, and that led to Ethel Hallow's accident" Musty said. Esmerelda shook her head, she wasn't even getting a chance to speak.

"I...I was watching her" Esmerelda replied, but Musty went on, enjoying himself.

* * *

"But there is something else that occurred" the man said, "Ethel and Sybil Hallow were kidnapped by their mother and father a month ago" the man said. Neville butt in before Esmerelda even had a chance.

"That was not Esmerelda's fault, they were not under her care at the time, they were at school, it is the teachers safety policy to blame there not Esmerelda" Neville countered, knowing blaming Esmerelda when she wasn't even there was uncalled for.

"Oh I don't deny any of that" Musty went on "But when Esmerelda went to the school and discovered her sisters were missing, she collapsed in a faint, and the teachers had to waste precious time until she came around, that time wasted could of stopped the torture of the girls much earlier" the man said. Esmerelda just stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you have to say about that?" the man now asked, sending her of guard.

"Well, I was worried, I didn't know if I would ever see the girls alive again...I couldn't help it" Esmerelda told him and the man smiled as slowly he was making Esmerelda seem like she was incapable.

"Your sisters are tramtised, and that is all down to you!" the man went on.

"ENOUGH" Neville shouted "Your honour, this is unreasonable, Esmerelda did everything she could when she found out her sisters were gone" the man told the judge, glaring at his opponent. The judge nodded.

"I agree, that incident was not Esmerelda's fault, I want to hear from the girl herself now, and I don't want any interruptions" the judge said. Musty looked annoyed but still smirked, his task was done.

"Esmerelda explain to us why you feel you should have the girls in your care" Neville asked. Esmerelda paused nervously as everyone looked at her, but she had to get this correct.

* * *

"It is the truth that I have made mistakes, but then I ask you, name a parent that hasn't. I have grown up so much these last few months, I have always looked after my sisters but now I was the one they relied on to provide food and medical care, and it was hard, but I don't regret any of it for a second. I am no longer just a sister who likes to look after her younger sisters, I have become their mother, I am involved with their education, I have gotten each girl counselling, I have learned everything I can in order to help Ethel, I have my own job and make my own money and provide for us solely alone, I have never done anything to intentionally hurt my sisters and when they have being hurt it has killed me, but I am only doing the very best I can do" Esmerelda told the court, explaining how she really felt.

"And you are willing to have them permanently?" Neville asked and Esmerelda nodded, not even taking a second to think about it.

"Losing them now would kill me, but this is not about me, it is about the welfare and safety of my sisters, but I believe they are best staying with me, I do everything I can to provide a loving safe home for them to grow up in, and I don't think anyone else would be able to give them more" Esmerelda replied to Neville, looking over at her sisters and smiling.

"Safe? One of your sisters has no use of her legs" Musty countered, trying not to let his case fall.

"Overruled" the judge said "Is there any further questions?" the woman asked.

Both the barrister and solicitor shook their heads.

"Thank you Esmerelda, you may now step down" Neville told her.

* * *

Esmerelda felt so low after the questioning, she was doubting her own ablities.

Esmie stepped down and started to head to the gallery as Ethel was called. The girl hoped they would be patient, she didn't want Ethel to have to rush and get injured or fall.

"Can she have a chair please?" Esmerelda stopped with a pause, knowing Ethel won't be able to stand long enough to testify.

"Yes, you get us a chair now" The Judge said to Musty, she clearly was not his biggest fan.

Ethel felt a little sick as she waited to go to the stand, but she knew she had to be brave and just ask the questions she was asked. She wanted to stay where she finally felt like she belonged. She sat down, taking a few minutes to adjust, Neville adjusted the microphone lower so she could speak and her questioning began.


	76. Chapter 76 - Hearing Part 4

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six

 **Hearing Part 4**

Ethel took the seat that was provided for her and looked around the room very nervously. The barrister had nearly destroyed Esmerelda, she was sure he was not going to be nicer to her.

"I don't want you to be harsh this time" the judge told him. Musty nodded but walked to Ethel who shook nervously.

"Clearly as the court can see you can't walk properly, you do realise it is your sister's fault you are crippled don't you?" the man said. Ethel glared at the man.

"No, I do not realise that because it isn't her fault, she can't control the weather you know, anyway I should of known not to lean over a wet broomstick, you can blame a lot of things for my accident but that was all it was an accident, or are you going to suggest Esmerelda pushed me of the broomstick now?" Ethel replied sarcastically. She was angry at this man for everything he had said about her sister.

"I wouldn't put it past her" Musty replied but the judge hit her barrel and told him not to make assumptions.

"What was your home life like with your parents Ethel?" the man asked smirking.

"Well my parents were cold, they never wanted to be with us and when they did talk to us it was like it was a chore for them, they never showed us love or affection, we were always left at home without them" Ethel replied, smirking back at the man sarcastically.

"True, but that was not dangerous was it? Your sister kidnapped you and ran away" the man said clearly informed on the situation. Ethel shook her head, in amazement.

"Our 'parents' if you can call them that, Triton and Ursulla attacked Sybil and I with the burning curse, Esmerelda found them attacking us and knowing it wasn't safe she ran, and I am glad she did because who knows what would have happened anyway" Ethel said, explaning what had happened.

"You think it is acceptable to kidnap someone?" Musty asked, trying to show Ethel had bad morals.

"Of course not, it was wrong but in some cases it is the only way, the great wizard knows about it and yet he still gave Esmie custody over Triton and Ursulla, so clearly he doesn't think she is a monster" Ethel replied, fighting back with Musty.

"But Ethel, you loved your parents, I know that you used to do everything in your power to be noticed by them, everyone knows how much you adored them, so what changed? Esmerelda brainwashing you" Musty went on. Ethel only laughed.

"No, it changed when I realised I was wasting my time and when I realised every action they do only causes hurt towards someone and they are bad people, I could see myself becoming like them and I didn't want that so by the time Esmie ran with us, I didn't really care about them anymore, I was only young, of course I would of wanted love by my mother and father, who wouldn't?" Ethel asked, shifting her leg which was becoming painful.

The man glared at her, clearly he wanted Ethel to burst into tears and say Esmerelda had brainwashed her. Neville shook his head and spoke.

"Your honour, can I proceed with my questioning now?" Neville asked. The judge nodded and Musty stepped down looking like he was about to lash out.

* * *

"Ethel, how do you find life with Esmerelda? Do you feel more settled?" Neville asked.

Ethel thought deeply about her answer before she replied, she knew what she wanted to say but she had never being good at expressing her feelings.

"In my early life, living with my parents, I can only describe the way I felt as lost, I felt like I didn't fit in, I was paranoid and because I had never being showed proper love or affection I didn't trust people who did love me, I knew my sisters loved me, but I always thought it was more out of pity, that they had to love me as I was their sister. I expressed my confusion and fears through anger, slowly pushing everyone away. I was a mess when Esmerelda took us in, and I did test the boundaries, because I was waiting to be let down again, but Esmerelda showed me the love my mother never had, she made me feel loved and important instead of a burden, slowly I started to change my ways and after my accident without hers and Sybil's support I don't think I would have coped., living with my sisters finally I don't feel stuck, I don't feel weird or have a sense of belonging because Esmerelda provided us with a proper home. I know I still have a long way to go, but I am trying to change and only with my sisters support can I do that, living with Esmerelda saved my life, because anywise I would of ended up dead or in a detention centre, I have never called anywhere else home" Ethel replied slowly and taking breaks to shift position now and then. Esmerelda heard her sisters affectionate words and burst into tears and Sybil cried too, touched. Ethel really had changed, she never would of spoken like that before.

Neville smiled at Ethel, very happy with the answer, before he spoke again.

"And you feel like all the needs you have are being met?" Neville asked the next question.

"Yes, I love living in the flat with my sisters, and they always help me when need be because of my disability, also I get love constantly and am fed and hot water is there for washing, I am having counselling to help with my mental state, I don't see what else could be provided" Ethel replied. Neville nodded and smiled.

"No further questions your honour" the man said. The judge nodded.

"Let's take a short ten minute break and then we will hear from Sybil" the woman said as everyone left the courtroom.

* * *

Sybil was terrified. She went to the toilet three times, because she felt sick and didn't want to need the toilet when she was in there. She couldn't have that horrible man shouting at her, she was more timid then her sisters. Esmerelda and Ethel tried to calm her down but she was in a panic.

Again and again she went to the toilet until Esmerelda left Ethel with Julie, who didn't look to happy but nodded and went to Sybil.

"Sybil are you alright?" Esmerelda asked after she had gone to the toilet five times in eight minutes. Sybil opened the cubicle she was in, sobbing.

"That man is going to say horrible things and accuse you of all sorts and I will be terrified and what if I vomit or wet myself or tell a lie because I want him to leave me alone" Sybil cried into her hands. Esmie chuckled as she hugged her sister.

"Well you have being toilet so much I don't think you could wet yourself if you wanted to, as for vomiting just remember to breathe, and don't let him get to you, just remember he is just bitter because he wants to win and wants our parents to have custody, all you need to do is answer what he asks and tell the truth, he will twist things but ignore it, and if you really get stuck look at me in the stands okay?" Esmerelda told her sister trying to reassure her.

"What if we lose? I don't want to leave" Sybil went on and Esmerelda sighed. Out of all the traits the girls shared one had to be their sense of panic, Ethel didn't panic as much and was calmer in things like this, it was the eldest and youngest who always panicked and looked to much into things.

"We won't lose, because if we do they will have to drag you off me" Esmerelda explained. In reality if they lose, Esmerelda planned to run again, she would refuse to give them up, but Sybil didn't need to know because it would only make her panic.

"I am not going to give you or Ethel up easily, just slow breathes and you will be fine" Esmerelda told her hugging her close and playing with her hair as they heard an announcement that the break was over, they were going back in.


	77. Chapter 77 - Hearing Part 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven

 **Hearing Part 5**

Returning into the room, Sybil took the stand. The girl shook like mad as she went to testify. She saw Musty smirking at her and gulped as he walled over to her.

"Sybil Hallow, you have anxiety is that correct?" the man asked her. Sybil looked at him and wondered whether or not she should be truthful or not, but lying on the stand was only going to make things worse.

"Yes" Sybil admitted, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"And this was only diagnosed after you went to live with Esmerelda, which to make says it is something to do with the way she looks after you" Musty said. Sybil glared at the man for what he was implying.

"I was anxious way before that I just wasn't diagnosed" Sybil told him. Musty though smirked.

"Your sister makes you anxious, why what happens at home? " Musty asked her. Sybil looked around, afraid.

"Nothing bad, Es….Esmie is the best" Sybil told him stuttering.

"Really? Then why can't you say her name without stuttering?" Musty asked. Sybil looked around like a lost bear looking for it's mum, eyes wide with horror.

"How about Ethel's accident, she needs a lot of care yes?" Musty went on, Sybil only nodded, afraid to open her mouth.

"Do you feel left out? Do you despise that? Do you wish you could have that attention" Musty went on trying to scare and confuse Sybil. Sybil took some deep breathes and looked at her sisters, trying to find her inner bravey.

"No, I know Ethel at times gets more attention, but she needs it because she needs help with things, and I get just as much, I help Ethel cook sometimes, or we read together, or if Ethel is resting we watch TV or play a board game, Esmerelda always makes time for me" Sybil replied, biting her lip as she spoke.

Musty looked shocked, Sybil was the chicken of the sisters, she should of being easy to break.

"My parents used to scare me to death, they would always be shouting at us, I would wet myself or be sick or hide in a corner or under my bed, my anxiety started because of my parents, I hate being shouted at" Sybil told the court. Esmerelda only smirked. Musty was angry. Neville practically pushed Musty out the way before he spoke.

* * *

"But you aren't afraid anymore?" Musty asked the young girl. Sybil shook her head.

"After we were kidnapped I was, so was Ethel, but I know Esmie would never do anything to us, I am getting better everyday" Sybil told everyone.

"Yes your honour, I want everyone to know Ethel and Sybil Hallow were kidnapped by their mother and father, when they were kidnapped they used the banned torture spell on the girls, and this is the type of people Musty wants them to live with" Neville said. People gasped as the details of what happened were emerged.

"But that spell….it can cause insanity" The Judge replied, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Exactly, and yet Esmerelda is still willing to look after her little sisters, sending them into care will only make them worse" the man said before turning to Sybil. He spoke gently, trying to stop the girl being so afraid.

"You are old enough to make your own decision, where would you like to live permanently?" Neville asked the youngest sister. Sybil gulped again, feeling sick because the torture she had endured was being discussed but she let some tears fall at that before talking.

"With Esmerelda of course, she's loving, caring, funny, warm and tons of fun, I love living with her and Ethel, I have never really felt safe in my life, our homelike was difficult and Cackles had dangers in every corner, but I feel safe now, I love living with them and Esmerelda is our real mother, I don't want to leave, I would never settle anywhere else" Sybil told the court.

At the word 'mother; Esmerelda made a noise like a strangled cat as she burst into tears. She was so touched by her sister thinking about her like that.

"I used to be scared of everything, but Esmerelda has showed me not everything has to be scary" Sybil went on. Neville smirked at Musty.

"Where are Mr and Mrs Hallow right now?" the judge asked after the shocking revelation by Neville.

"Prison, the Great Wizard personally took them, they have had their magic removed and the case they had for fighting Esmerelda for custody has being thrown out" Neville told her. The Judge nodded happily.

"I should very well thank so, is there anyone else we need to hear from?" the judge asked.

"There is one more person, a friend of the girls, however this woman is a nurse in the non magical world, she deals with abuse cases daily, I think she would be able to give us the best insight into what she has seen and experienced when she has being with the girls" Neville said monitoring to Julie to come. Sybil stepped down and ran to her sisters as Julie took her place. She was probably more scared than any of them, having never being in a magical court before.

* * *

"Please tell us your name and occupation" Neville said to her. Julie nodded calmly.

"I am Julie Hubble, a nurse" the woman said. Neville nodded before he asked his next question.

"And how did you come to know the Hallow girls?" he asked her.

"Well my daughter Mildred is in Ethel's year at school, I had met the girls a few times over the years, but I have got to know them a lot better because we are now neighbours, we live in the same tower block and our flats are one floor apart" Julie explained. She was surprised no-one had asked her how how her daughter had magic but she didn't comment.

"So you see them quite often now? Would you say you are friendly?" Neville asked questioning Julie.

"Yes I am very good friends with Esmerelda, and I babysat for the younger two on one occasion, I am very fond of all three of them" Julie admitted with a smile.

"The real question we need to ask you though is as a nurse, in your professional experience, have you witnessed anything that concerns you?" Neville asked. Julie only shook her head before talking.

"No, I know abused children when I see them, some of the horror stories that come into the hospital are unreal, and I would know if someone was wrong in the flat, Ethel and Sybil are always happy and contented when they are there, and Esmerelda seems to have ways of calming them down and comforting them, if I had concerns I would of told someone" Julie told the court.

"And you think the way Ethel is lifted and looked after is meeting her needs? Neville asked

"Perfectly, They have a lovely home, and Esmerelda worries and loves the girls like a mother should, the story we heard from the other witness was pure lies, there has never being a time Esmie has acted badly towards her sisters" Julie said, hoping she was doing a good job of enlightening them.

"So you think the girls should stay?" Neville went on

"Of course, that is their home they love it there, when I babysat them that day they clearly both missed their sister a lot, and the girls are always well dressed, clean, fed and have a solid routine, why would you not make it permanent? Julie asked aloud to the court, hoping this was convincing them.


	78. Chapter 78 - Hearing Results

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

 **Hearing Results**

Musty physically pushed Neville out of the way in order to get to Julie to question her, he went in hard on her.

"You are just some random non witch, why should we listen to the likes of you, what do you know about magic?" Musty asked her annoyed.

Julie looked at the man and raised her eyebrows at him, amazed at his behaviour towards everyone.

"I don't need to be a witch to know if someone is a good parent or not, that is something you don't need magic for" Julie replied shaking her had at the stupidity of the man.

"The girl is a teen, she will get bored like they all do" Musty replied, not giving up the fight.

"Age is just a number, I have met parents twice her age and they couldn't care less about their children, do you know the amount of parents I get through the hospital who will have a child with a broken leg or a sprained wrist and when I am giving them the x-ray results they don't even flaming listen, they are on their bloody mobile phone and even when I am putting plaster on their broken child they just sit in the corner typing away, that is neglect, that is people who don't care about their children, Esmie is there all the time, except when they are at work and school, what else do you want?" Julie asked stressed out at the man.

"Don't get mad!" Musty replied, trying to show the woman was dysfunctional as a witness

"Then stop trying to twist everything, them girls have being through enough without people like you coming along and trying to split them up" Julie sad before turning to the Judge.

"Your honour, no-one in this world will every love them girls like Esmerelda does, even people who don't know her well know that, I beg off you to make the right choice" Julie told the woman. The judge nodded before she went on.

"Any further questions?" the woman asked the court. Musty nodded.

"Yes I have one, when am I going to be allowed to prove Esmerelda is unfit to look after the girls? Everytime I try to talk I get cut off" the man said insulted and glaring at everyone.

"Well what other proof do you have apart from your witness, do you have another witness? The woman asked him, losing her patience.

"Yes I have the headteacher from the school and the deputy" the man said. Esmie looked at her sisters shocked. She knew that the women didn't like what she was doing but to actually go so far to try take the girls by testifying against her. She was sure he must mean Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

"Your honour, the two women in question are under investigation for the kidnap of the two younger girls by their parents who were not allowed contact with them and not notifying Esmerelda about their presence, can we really take anything they say into account?" Neville asked, knowing it was just going to be another witness who lied and twisted things.

The judge seemed to agree because she shook her head "I have statements from the school here, I don't see how this will benefit the case, in the statement the temporarily head, Miss Drill told me that Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were never happy from day one with the plans for Esmerelda to have her sisters, I will not allow these witnesses to testify" the woman said. Musty looked like he had being told he had no trousers on by the look of embarrassment and anger on his face. The judge spoke to the court, clearly having decided she needed no more evidence.

"I am going to give the court a ten minute break, in that time I am going to read over the statements and think over my decision, and then when we come back I will give the decision, ten minutes" the woman said, sending the case into break.

* * *

The girls and Julie left the courtroom and tried to relax as they waited for the result. But it was one of the longest ten minutes of their lives, Sybil was restless, up and down and Ethel said her stomach was hurting, Esmerelda knew none of them would settle until they knew the result the judge had decided.

Julie went to get Esmerelda a coffee and the younger girls some water but they sat on the table not being drank, Julie had gotten herself a coffee too but after a sip she was done, she could understand why the girls were so nervous, because she was too.

"Excuse me a second I need to use the restroom" Esmerelda said as she stood up and went to the toilet just in time to throw up. She had being fine, even when she was the one on the stand she had being okay, but she couldn't help it now. She had visions in her head of going home tonight without the girls, the girls being in a strange house with strange people and the thought made her feel physically sick. She took some tissue to wipe her mouth and popped a mint in her mouth, an absolute bundle of nerves.

When she came back out her sisters looked thrilled and threw their arms around her as she sat down, clearly happy to see her. Esmie said nothing she couldn't say anything.

When they were called back in, Esmerelda wondered if she could actually physically go back in. Julie looked at the girl worried, she looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, she touched the girl on the arm comfortably.

"Just concentrate on breathing, slowly, in and out" Julie told the girl, knowing her sisters were probably panicking just as much, but they were just better at hiding it this time. The sisters sat in the gallery with Julie as the judge and barrister and solicitor all came back into the room.

"Thank you for your patience" the judge said looking around the court. "I have looked over everything and have come to a decision" the woman said.

Esmerelda grabbed her sisters hands and squeezed, This was it, it was coming, she was either going to be going home with them or doing a runner, she didn't want to have to run, but if they sent the girls away she had to, that was the reality.

"First thank you to everyone who testified, I am grateful for your help" the woman told the court.

"Get on with it!" Esmie thought thinking she was dragging things out when she couldn't wait anymore. She had to know where her sisters were going.

* * *

"After looking at all the evidence I have decided that Ethel and Sybil Hallow should stay with Esmerelda, I have no worries at all about the level of care they receive and I don't think they would get any better looked after in care, there is no signs of abuse apart from one witness and I am not sure I can take that testimony as truth" the woman told the group before she smiled.

Esmerelda felt her sisters hug her and cry, but the girl didn't react much she just hadn't let it set in and it didn't seem real.

"WHAT?"! Musty shouted in anger he had lost.

"I am going to give her permanent custody, I am not happy with your conduct Mr Bane" the woman told him.

Now it had set in, Esmie grabbed her sisters and sobbed. They were hers, they had won, she didn't have to run, she didn't have to watch them leave home, the sense of relief was overwhelming for her, all she wanted to do was hold them.

"Congratulations, there is some papers I need you to sign" the woman said now sending the irreverent people out. Julie left and smiled at the girls chuffed before Esmie signed the papers that gave her the legal rights to her sisters. Ethel and Sybil signed to agreeing to it, after this the girls hugged for a good while, just loving each others company.

"We finally don't have to worry about this anymore" Ethel said, clinging tight.


	79. Chapter 79 - Ice-cream

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine

 **Ice-cream**

Returning home the sisters felt blessed to be together and that this part of their sorrows was finally over, Julie spend a few hours with them, which the younger two were not thrilled about, but it was getting easier for them.

"Maybe we should have a little celebration now it's official" Julie suggested, thinking it was a perfect course to celebrate.

"We don't really like parties, Trition and Ursulla used to drag us to work parties sometimes, they were torture" Sybil told the woman. Julie noticed how the girl was not referring to her parents as mum and dad which was properly good, because she would never live with them again.

"Yes but this will be different, we can have cake and all your favourite foods, it is just a thought" Julie said with a smile, not wanting to force it on them, after all it was their lives.

"Speaking of our favourite foods" Ethel said as something occurred to her "You said if we won we could have ice-cream" Ethel commented, not forgetting her sisters words. Esmie smirked, trust Ethel to remember and ask about it so bluntly.

"So I did, you both were very brave so as a treat why not?" Esmerelda said walking to the freezer and pulling out vanilla ice-cream in a tub, she got out some bowls to serve it in.

"Do you want any Julie?" Esmerelda asked as she started to scoop some into the bowls.

"Go on then, just a small bit for me though" Julie said, not saying no to the ice-cream offered. Ethel and Sybil sat at the table, waiting for the treat.

"Right do you want sprinkles?" Esmerelda asked. The girls looked at her like she was barmy for asking.

"Yes and loads of sauce, we have this really cool chocolate one that hardens!" Sybil told Julie excited. Julie laughed.

"I know which you mean, Mildred gets that, but the mint version" Julie replied, glad the youngest was so excited about sauce, she still had childlike innocence.

"Why don't you sit here Julie?" Esmerelda beckoned to the table. Julie saw she was putting the sprinkles and sauce there so the girls could help themselves so Julie got up and moved. Sitting next to Ethel, as Esmerelda sat between her sisters.

"Thank you" Julie said taking her ice cream before Esmerelda spoke.

"Sorry if you don't like Vanilla, but Ethel will only eat Vanilla, and I am not keen on others myself, Sybil will eat chocolate but she likes vanilla better" Esmerelda commented looking worried. Julie chuckled.

"No worries love, vanilla is my favourite" the woman said putting a small amount of chocolate sauce on, from the choice of strawberry or chocolate.

* * *

"Ethel, I think you have enough sprinkles" Esmerelda commented seeing her sister had gone nuts and put nearly a whole tub on.

"I thought we could choose what we wanted?" Ethel asked looking at her sister

"You can, but ice-cream is not meant to be crunchy, plus I have limits as to how much I will allow you, I don't want you to be toothless or have clogged arteries" Esmerelda told her sister. Ethel picked up her spoon and sighed, as if she was still not satisfied. The eldest turned to Julie.

"Thanks for coming with us today, I nearly didn't make it back in the courtroom for the result" Esmerelda admitted, knowing if she had being by herself she couldn't of done it.

"Of course, I did want to ask, Musty, have you ever seen him before?" Julie asked wondering if he was well known to the girls. They shook their heads.

"No, but they always had friends and acquaintances we didn't know so he could of being anyone" Sybil replied, Julie nodded thinking that made sense.

"I am proud of both of you, you were both amazing on the stand, not many people could of being after what you went through" Esmerelda told her sisters happily.

"I just imagined him as HB, mean but all talk, and half of it didn't make sense" Ethel replied with a smile.

"Speaking of HB do you think her and Miss Cackle actually were going to testify?" Sybil asked after she ate some of her ice-cream.

"Yes, Musty knew that if the judge allowed them to testify they would have to, did you see his face when she refused? He didn't expect that" Esmerelda replied.

"I can't believe the women would scoop so low" Julie commented shaking her heads.

"I can, they never liked what I was doing, they tried to make things not work out, I don't know why they hate the idea so much but they have never being helpful, I know it sounds harsh but I hope that Miss Drill stays in charge, I am not happy with the way the other two treated my sisters" Esmerelda told the woman.

"HB used to make me stand in lessons" Ethel explained to Julie who gasped, wondering what possesed such a stupid move.

"Why would she do that?" Julie asked not understanding

"She said it was lazy to sit down, she seemed to get enjoyment out of me hurting, if I tried to sit she would vanish whatever I was sitting on, she didn't have any patience with me" Ethel told the woman with a sigh.

"That woman is an a lot of work" Julie replied shaking her head, wondering why HB has never being sanctioned before for her actions.

"And she always tells me that I am useless and I am giving my family a bad name because I am not smart enough to be a Hallow" Sybil replied sadly, Julie felt angry, she could only imagine how Esmerelda felt.

"And she and Cackle banned me from parents evening, because she said it is for 'real parents' I just wished they had being allowed to stay until after that, I wanted to see their face next week when I turn up anyway" Esmerelda replied. Julie smiled slightly.

* * *

"I am glad you are going, I hate going there myself, everyone always stares at me because I have no magic" Julie said before mentally slapping herself "Sorry sorry, I know that was a hard time for you" Julie said knowing Esmerelda must of also got stares at when she was powerless, Esmerelda shrugged.

"It's okay don't worry, anyway, I will get stared at because everyone will think I am a teen parent, which I am kind of but you know what I mean, and witches have a way of staring but never commenting, so don't worry we can face the stares together" Esmerelda told Julie who smiled, feeling a lot better she wouldn't have to face it alone. She had being panicking about the day, after how well the last two had gone.


	80. Chapter 80 - First Day Back

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty

 **First Day Back**

Esmerelda led her sister's into Cackles Academy. Today was their first day back, they still weren't 100% healed but they had to return at some point. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom had not being reinstated yet and what was happening with them was still not fully known, Esmie walked into what was now Miss Drill's office. The woman smiled at the girls warmly.

"I was so pleased to find out what happened with the court case" the woman said before she magicked a chair and told Ethel to sit, knowing standing to long was bad for Ethel's injures and caused her pain.

"Thank you" Esmerelda smiled, feeling much better at sending her sister's back to the school with her in charge. "Are you sure it is alright for them to return?" Esmerelda asked knowing after what happened last time the girls were at the school things had changed some.

"Of course, I will personally keep an eye on the girls" the woman said. Esmerelda beamed at Sybil and told her to go sit with Ethel for a bit. Esmie took Miss Drill aside and spoke in a low voice.

"Listen after the spell that was used on my sisters some strange stuff sometimes happens, itchiness, twitching and they get upset for no reason sometimes, Sybil also had started to have fits" Esmerelda told Miss Drill needing her to be informed and not be shocked if something like this happened.

"Oh, I have never had to deal with fits before" the woman said before picking up her maglet. "I will book a training course on it straight away, I was also of thinking of booking one to help with Ethel, in case she has a fall or I need to help lift her" Miss Drill said, not wanting to hurt Ethel anymore. Esmerelda smiled, this woman knew what she was doing.

"That would be great, thank you" Esmerelda said feeling much better than she had this morning. Dimity smiled.

"Will book them right now, and I will take the girls to their lessons personally" the woman said. Esmerelda kissed and hugged her sisters then left, feeling like she was making the wrong decision leaving them but trusting Dimity wholehearty.

* * *

When Dimity took Sybil to her first lesson, chanting, she was met by a warm welcome and a hug from Beatrice and Clarice, Sybil was well liked, more so than her sisters had ever being so her classmates were happy to have her back and she started to settle straight away.

But things were not the same for Ethel, when she was taken to Magic History the girls fell silent as they saw her. No-one came to greet her and a few sighed, as if they had being enjoying the peace and wish she was not back. Ethel tried to ignore them and sat down in the back corner, unable to wait for the day she left this place.

When the inevitable happened and Miss Bat fell asleep, Ethel felt someone's presence, she looked up to see Mildred smiling at her.

"Hi Ethel are you alright?" Mildred asked. Ethel bit her lip. Her and Mildred had being trying to be civil, now they are neighbours, but then Ethel had left after the kidnap and she felt awkward being back.

"Mum told me you all won the case, I am so happy for you" Mildred said when Ethel didn't reply. Ethel smiled slightly, hoping she looked thankful, Mildred nodded as she understood, it was overwhelming for Ethel starting Cackles again after she moved in with Esmerelda, and then after her accident, and now she had being off again for two months, it would take her a few days to feel comfortable.

"I am over here if you need me" Mildred said not pushing it and letting Ethel have some space. After what had happened to her with her parents, Mildred thought she was doing remarkable well, the brunette sat down in her seat as Maud and Enid leaned in.

"Why are you talking to her?" Enid asked bluntly, wondering why Mildred was being so nice to Ethel.

"She has just come back, after what happened she must be scared, I would be, just making sure she is alright" Mildred replied, confused about why she was being questioned.

"Who cares?" Maud asked as if it didn't matter about Ethel's feelings. Miss Bat suddenly woke with a start and everyone fell silent as they had to carry on their lesson.

* * *

When their next lesson came it was potions. Maud and Enid went to a cauldron together. Ethel had not spoken to Felicity yet as she seemed to be avoiding her, so she went to a cauldron by herself, the way she liked it as she could make the potion the way she wanted to.

"Mind if we partner?" Mildred asked as Maud and Enid were together already. Ethel knew Mildred was trying to make an effort, and having nothing to lose Ethel nodded. The teacher came into the room, her name was Miss Lampshade and she was dressed in robes of red, she was in about her mid 40's, had short blonde hair, about the same length as Miss Cackle's and Ethel could tell that this teacher was not one who was going to make her life hell like HB but she was strict and demanded hard work. She introduced herself to Ethel, who smiled awkwardly, but the woman at least let her sit down without complaint.

"Today we are going to be making the genius potion, this potion will make anyone a genius, any question they will know the answer, too, it is a little complicated but I want you all to try your best" the woman told her and the girls set to work.

"Thanks for being nice..." Ethel said grateful Mildred at least was not making her first day back awful. Mildred smiled as they started on the potion.

"I meant it when I said I would like for us to be friends, and you have had a hard time recently" Mildred replied, grateful Ethel was thankful towards her, but she had meant what she had said before.

"I don't think Maud and Enid are too happy" Ethel replied, seeing the girls in question glaring at her.

"Oh ignore them, they take ages to come around, remember how much them two hated each other when they first met?" Mildred replied. Ethel smiled but then took Mildred's hand that was over the cauldron and moved it away.

"Crushed bluebells Mildred" Ethel told her as she had being trying to put the whole flower in, Mildred re-read the potion and realised Ethel was right.

"Oh yeah sorry, I didn't realise" Mildred said, glad Ethel was there to stop her making the wrong potion.

* * *

After the lesson was lunchtime, Ethel like always left a few minutes early so she didn't get trampled, she had spent that extra time using the bathroom, which was a trek in itself, she was just making her way to the lunch hall to have her food, not particularly hungry but knowing Esmie would not be happy if she didn't eat when Maud and Enid appeared and stood in front of her with folded arms, looking angry.

"I don't know what game you are playing but you better drop it and now" Maud said to the girl before she even had a chance to react.

"Game?" Ethel asked confused

"With Mildred, we all know you don't want to be friends, Mildred is unfortunately gullible and falls for it, whatever you are planning we won't let you hurt Mildred" Enid told the girl she didn't like. Ethel shook her head.

"Do you know how much effort it takes to even walk these days? I get exhausted after half an hour, I am in to much pain, and I don't have the energy right now to be planning to do something to Mildred" Ethel told them, thinking they didn't realise that.

"You don't need working legs to hurt people, we all know you hate Mildred and like to hurt her, you want to be friends? Yes and I want to have a pet snake" Maud said sarcastically. Ethel though sighed.

"Mildred and I are neighbours now, our mothers get on, I don't want to fight with her anymore so yes we are trying to be friendly, Mildred helped me today when no-one else did and I am grateful" Ethel told the girls, annoyed.

"You are not taking our best friend away" Enid told her.

"I am not trying to, Mildred can have more friends than you two you know, and you can't tell her who she can be friends with" Ethel replied, wondering what Mildred saw in these girls.

"Leave Mildred alone, I am warning you!" Maud told her, glaring at the blonde.

Ethel though wasn't listening, she was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the constant standing still. Standing still was worse than even walking for her because she felt the pain much more, not having walking or something to concentrate on to distract her.

"I need to sit down" Ethel said moving to walk away but Maud blocked her exit

"No, you aren't escaping, we haven't finished yet" Maud told her. Ethel grabbed the wall knowing her legs didn't have the strength to support her much longer, with that she fell to the floor, her legs giving way.


	81. Chapter 81 - One Friendship Gone

A/N: Just a quick note to tell you that if you don't like my stories you don't have to read them but I would appreciate it if you don't talk about why you dislike them behind my back. I understand not everyone is going to like the characters chosen to write about or the plot but if you read the description and you know from it you won't like it please don't read it then insult it because you said that your favourite character is being insulted. I try always to write as in character as possible, so that means if Ethel is the main she is going to insult Mildred and she is not going to rave over HB, anything else would be unrealistic for the character and then she would be out of character which I don't want. I work extremely hard on these stories and I am always open to critics who want to help me improve but I will not take kindly if you insult my story just because you don't like the Hallows when you chose to read the story beforehand, I would never read a story I know I won't like and then review it badly because of that so please don't do it to be, it is very hurtful when I try so hard to make this enjoyable for everyone, I hope you all understand, I am not trying to be mean or expect people to share my opinions, but please if you don't like my story give me a justified reason and we won't have a problem. Thank You. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One

 **One Friendship Gone**

Dimity happened to walk down the corridor just as Ethel fell over, the woman rushed over, sensing there was a problem.

"What is going on here?" she asked, seeing that Maud and Enid had being near Ethel when she fell.

"We did nothing! She just lost her balance!" Enid said not wanting to get into trouble for Ethel falling when they hadn't done anything to her.

Dimity sighed. She wished she could go on that course today as she wasn't one hundred percent sure how to lift Ethel of the floor, not waning to hurt the blonde she told Maud to go find Sybil who came running when she saw Ethel.

"Sorry Sybil" Ethel said looking at her sister as she lay flat on her back.

"Don't be silly Ethie" Sybil told her. She smiled at Miss Drill glad she had seeked help instead of risking to hurt Ethel. Sybil put her hands under Ethel's arms slowly moving her up, once she was sat up, Sybil spoke.

"Push against me Ethel" the girl said knowing Ethel had to try and help. Ethel pushed her weight up and Sybil pulled gently until Ethel was on her feet, she kept her arm around her as she grabbed her crutches and gave them to her sister.

"Thanks" Ethel said glad she was off the floor. Just in that same moment, Mildred appeared and looked to see what was going on.

"What is happening?" Mildred asked the girls and the headteacher.

"Ethel fell over, I want to know everything now" Miss Drill said, not stupid. It had looked like the other girls had being tormenting Ethel when she fell.

"We didn't touch her!" Enid replied, knowing what the woman was thinking.

"You didn't need to touch her, I will not have bullying in my school do you hear me? Miss Cackle might of let it slide but when I said all incidents of bullying will have severe punishments I meant it" Dimity replied. She had not being so strict until she got this role, but that was because being soft on the girls had always caused things to go wrong, sometimes she had to be strict so they learned.

"We weren't! We were just talking!" Maud replied, wondering why no-one believed them.

"What were you talking about?" Mildred asked not understanding why the three of them would talk.

"Well...we might of told Ethel to leave you alone...but we weren't bullying!" Enid replied. Mildred looked at her friends shocked.

"It is fine Miss honest" Ethel replied, not wanting anymore trouble. "I am fine" Ethel replied. The woman really wanted to punish the girls but she knew she couldn't for no reason, she sighed but after making sure Ethel really was okay, she left.

"Don't let me see anything like this again" the woman said to Maud and Enid before stepping away. Mildred waited for her to go before speaking.

* * *

"Why would you tell Ethel that?" Mildred asked, not understanding why her friends were getting involved.

"Oh for goodness sake Mildred, she is messing with you, she hasn't changed, you are almost as gullible as Esmerelda was when she gave up her powers, that is what happens when people believe Ethel" Enid said harshly.

"HEY" Ethel and Sybil shouted "Don't talk about our sister like that!" Sybil said looking upset someone would insult her beloved sister.

"You two barely know Esmerelda, so don't act like you know anything about her!" Ethel said with a deadly glare.

"Ethel has changed, I don't think she is going to play a practical joke on me now when she can't even balance right do you?" Mildred replied glaring at her friends for even bringing Esmerelda into this, as if it was her fault Ethel had once being a horrible brat.

"She doesn't need working legs to hurt you Mildred, it is going to end in tears, and guess who will be the one to pick up the pieces?" Maud said knowing it would be her when Mildred is upset because Ethel hurt her again.

"I am not attached to you two! If I want to be friends with Ethel as well I can be" Mildred said thinking they were not giving her any space and trying to be with her all the time.

"Well it's not our fault you fancy her or something!" Enid shouted. Mildred stopped and stared at Maud with wide eyed shock. Ethel and Sybil looked at reach other, both with a mouth open in a silent gasp.

"I am sorry?" Mildred said unable to say anything else

"You heard!" Enid said folding her arms

"So….I can't be friends with someone without being in love with them now? That is what you are saying?" Mildred asked, thinking they honestly must be joking.

"You are obsessed with her! Always wanting to know how Ethel is, upset when she plays pranks on you!" Maud replied, clearly thinking the same as Enid.

"It is called caring for another person! My mother and their mother are friends, we see much more of each other because we are neighbours and we are growing closer as friends, but I care about Ethel in a friendly way, not because I have a secret love fantasy for her" Mildred replied shouting at them a little. The other girls though didn't seem to be listening to her excuse.

"Esmerelda is not their mother" Maud replied, as if that was the only part she had bothered to listen to.

"She is our mother, just because you two are too small-minded to think of an untraditional family, does not take away from the fact that is what she is to us" Sybil replied, growing very angry now.

"Plus if anyone fancies anyone you two are the ones who fancy Mildred, why do you want to keep her all for yourselves? That is a little creepy" Ethel told the girls, angrily, knowing they could not say anything when they were the ones who seemed to have an obsession with Mildred.

"No-one asked for your opinion Ethel!" Maud shouted turning to the girl and glaring.

"Well I am going to give it, Esmie, you know MY mother taught me to stick up for myself against idiots like you two!" Ethel replied yelling herself now.

"She isn't your mother, your mother is in prison because she is crazy in the head, just like you!" Enid told the girl.

Ethel never got a chance to reply because it was Sybil who stormed forward eyes blazing with anger, looking as if she was about to flip.

"DON'T YOU DARE" The youngest blonde shouted.

"Oh what are you going to do Sybil? I am just telling the truth" Enid said.

* * *

Before Mildred even had time to react Sybil had slapped her around the face, never had Mildred seen the girl so angry before, her eyes looked like they would never go back to the kind eyes she knew.

"You insult my sisters and then think you have the right to talk about what happened in our home-life, well you don't, if you have problems in your life keep it away from us, and don't talk about anything you don't understand!" Sybil said. Mildred gasped, Ethel covered her mouth but hid a smirk, she always knew Sybil had this in her.

Enid had a bright red cheek and a cut from Sybil's nails scrapping across her face, the girl turned to look at Mildred, who on the contrary looked like she was not upset.

"Rule one of witchcraft, don't talk about other people's families Enid" Mildred said. Maud put her arm around her friend and glared.

"I can't believe you are on their side, we don't know what has happened to you but we don't like it, find us whenever you get your heads out of the clouds until then we at done!" Maud said storming away with Enid who was just shocked.

Mildred watched them walk, wondering if this really was the end of their friendship. She didn't know how to feel about it, only that she was glad she had not let them walk over the Hallows.


	82. Chapter 82 - Favour Returned

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two

 **Favour Returned**

After the issues with Maud and Enid, Ethel tried to stay away from Mildred, trying to stop her friendship being ruined anymore than it already had. She was grateful she had stuck up for her and even though she didn't like them Ethel knew Mildred was upset. She told Mildred they could be more friendly outside of school but not to let the friendship end because of this. The girls though didn't really have time to discuss this to much because the next week the school closed after there was flooding in the kitchens. Some stupid pupil had left the taps running and no-one noticed until the kitchen was half drenched. For students safety, Miss Drill sent the girls home for the next few days.

This was all very well and good, but it meant Julie had already agreed to work because she didn't know she would have Mildred. It was true she did leave Mildred sometimes, she was old enough to know not to jump out a window by now, but Julie was going to be doing the nightshift. She hated the thought of leaving Mildred overnight, it just didn't feel safe. So that was why the Hubbles were making their way to the Hallow's flat, Esmerelda had agreed to babysit.

It was like a prison when Esmie answered the door. She looked through the viewfinder, and the Hubbles heard two locks being unlocked, the chain was taken off and then finally the door was open.

"Sorry can't be too careful" Esmerelda said opening the door for her guests. Julie smiled but looked worried.

"Are you sure this is okay Esmerelda?" Julie asked the mother in her panicking.

"Of course it is, you babysat my two" Esmie replied closing the door.

"Yes but not overnight, I trust you wholeheartedly but if it is too much with three teenagers..." Julie said knowing it was a lot to cope with for anyone let alone someone still a teenager herself.

"It will be fine, I can manage honestly, in fact I am honoured you even asked me" Esmerelda admitted knowing most people would find out her age and refuse to leave their pet snail with her for an hour because of her age.

"Of course Esmerelda, you are a brilliant mother, where are the girls?" Julie asked curiously. Esmerelda led them through to the sitting room, where the girls were watching telly.

"Hello girls" Julie said. The girls nodded, but didn't say much, too busy watching sponge bob to care much. Julie only chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Mildred is the same with technology" Julie said.

"Yes, that is why I keep it very limited or they are like robots, one episode of whatever they want in morning because I do Ethel's physio and she is always in pain afterwards so to relax a little, and one at night but that is it, I am strict with it" Esmerelda told Julie. Julie smiled.

"Good, most babysitters I have left Mildred with just put films on and leave her too it the whole night" Julie said scowling as she clearly didn't like that.

"Well I won't do that" Esmie said before Julie turned to Mildred.

"I just need to talk to Esmie, you alright for a minute?" Julie asked. Mildred nodded and went to sit on the sofa as the two women went in the kitchen.

"Just need to make you aware, Mildred is deadly allergic to citrus" Julie told the girl, knowing she had to know how bad the allergy was.

"Oh okay, I know about allergies, Ethel is the same with raspberries, I will make sure not to do anything with citrus" Esmerelda told the woman. Julie was relived, she hadn't forgotten the babysitter who gave her three year old orange juice after she was told not too.

"How about likes and dislikes?" Esmerelda asked remembering the list she had gave Julie.

"Well that is easy, dislikes mushrooms, likes anything else" Julie told her. Esmie looked at her as if she was messing.

"You are joking?" Esmerelda said. Julie shook her head.

"Nope, she will eat anything, I know it is a shock with your girls" Julie said. Esmie nodded amazed.

"Complete opposite" she said as they left the kitchen to check on the girls. Mildred was sitting next to Sybil watching the episode happily.

"I hope you don't mind, but tonight it will have to be a sleeping bag, we didn't have a spare mattress or anything, we never have guests so we don't own one, I was going to buy one but I don't get paid until next week" Esmerelda explained.

Julie didn't even know the girls owned a sleeping bag either because she just could not see them camping, she assumed Esmerelda had bought it so Mildred wasn't on the floor, she was touched, Mildred had slept on worse, for one night a make-shift bed on the floor would of being fine but Esmie clearly was worried about Mildred being comfortable.

"Of course that is fine, in fact it is great, Mildred likes camping, will be like old times won't it Mildred?" Julie said. The girl nodded eyes focused on the telly, not paying attention.

"Mildred come say bye I have to go" Julie told her. Mildred got up then and hugged her mother tightly, not wanting her to go.

"Be good" Julie told her kissing her head "I love you always" she then, as her daughter looked at her sadly, she trusted and liked her babysitter but she knew she would miss her mother. Julie sighed and turned to Esmerelda.

"You have my mobile number but here is the number for the hospital just in case, just ring and ask for me and someone will help you" Julie told the girl handing her a piece of paper with the number written on. Esmie nodded as she saw Julie out, surprised the woman was not an emotional wreck, but then again she was used to doing this, leaving her child, inside she knew she was dying.

* * *

After the episode had finished, Esmerelda went and turned off the telly, annoying the girls who had being watching it.

"Hey I wanted to see if Sponge bob got his snail back!" Sybil said scowling because they had started watching another episode before Esmie noticed.

"You know the rules, one episode every morning, too much telly is bad for you, how about we do something else, play a board game maybe?" Esmerelda suggested. Mildred though made another suggestion.

"How about charades?" she said thinking that was always fun.

"We don't have a car" Esmerelda said looking at Mildred confused.

"No charades, it is fun look" Mildred told them going through the rules and then trying to make them guess Hagrid from Harry Potter as she knew that the girls had recently watched the film.

"The Great wizard!" Ethel suggested

"Santa Claus!" Sybil said.

"What? No to both! Mildred replied thinking they were weird for their suggestions, I said the person is from a film" Mildred told them.

"There are films about Santa!" Sybil said and Mildred had to smile because Sybil was right, even if her suggestion was still way off.

"Is that offer of the board game still on?" Mildred asked knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Sure, what do you fancy, we have monopoly, scrabble..." Esmerelda said.

"Scrabble sounds good" Mildred said knowing Monopoly took forever and after the last time they played it…she remembered the Hallows had turned very competitive and had stropped when they lost.

The scrabble game was no better the girls were competitive again and then Ethel tried to pass 'zumo' as a word.

"It is a word, it is spanish for juice, look it up if you don't believe me" Ethel said to Mildred with a glare.

"But Ethel we are English, so we want English words or it is cheating" Mildred said

"Is not, just because you don't know it, it is a proper word so I can have it" Ethel argued

"Any word not in the ENGLISH dictionary is not allowed" Mildred told the sisters who all looked disappointed and Mildred was curious then, if she hadn't of said that rule, what other words in other languages would they have put? One thing is for sure, Mildred probably would have had a free language class by the end!


	83. Chapter 83 - Teenagesitting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three

 **Teenagesitting**

After the scrabble game which Mildred won (because the sisters kept cheating) the girls were in a worse mood than before, but still, Esmerelda went to the kitchen and made some lunch for them of cheese and ham sandwiches (Mildred noticed Ethel had just cheese and Sybil just ham) and a mixture of fruit including grapes, apples and blueberries (Mildred noticed Ethel had no blueberries and Sybil no apples) and a glass of water each. Mildred looked at the girls plates and snorted. If this was anyone else she would be worried the girls were purposely having food left of as a form of neglect or spite, but she knew how fussy Ethel and Sybil were so it didn't even shock her.

"What is so funny Mildred Hubble?" Ethel asked as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite of it.

"You two are so picky, it is just funny" Mildred said. Esmie nodded in agreement.

"Yes, when your mother told me that you would eat anything I almost fainted from shock" Esmerelda admitted, as her sisters glared at her. Esmerelda only chuckled though.

"It is true my fussy two, but I don't mind, I have everything memorised" Esmerelda told her sisters who smiled again at her.

"Mildred" Esmerelda said turning back to the brunette as she remembered something "After we finish lunch I was thinking of going to the park for a bit, it is good for Ethel to keep moving so her muscles get stronger, I know you are a little old for it so I hope you don't mind..." Esmerelda said knowing the teenagers were to big for the swings and slide now and knowing Mildred would probably be bored.

"Oh don't worry I am fine with that, in fact I like going to the park, nature gives me a lot of idea for my drawings" Mildred replied happily, not always having the opportunity to go out to get inspiration for her drawings. Esmerelda smiled, happy she wouldn't have to drag a moaning teenager there.

"Thank you Mildred" Esmerelda said gratefully, feeling better now Mildred was on board.

* * *

After they had finished eating, the girls put on their coats and shoes and headed out the flat. Esmerelda locked the door and they headed for the lift. When they got in, Mildred noticed Ethel seemed more quiet and a little shaky as they stepped inside.

"Are you alright?" Mildred asked concerned. Ethel shook her head.

"Ethel is afraid of lifts, we nearly got trapped in one once" Sybil replied, telling Mildred what was wrong with Ethel. The blonde glared at Sybil for telling Mildred that.

"Oh, I didn't know sorry, try not to worry to much Ethel, it is very unlikely it will break down and if it did someone would come help you" Mildred said feeling bad for the girl. Most people tried to avoid doing anything that involved their fears but Ethel had no choice.

"If I didn't have crutches I would never take lifts" Ethel said but smiled slightly at Mildred grateful for not laughing at her.

When they stepped out the lift, Ethel became a bit happier and the girls walked round the back of the flats where the park was. Esmerelda was happy it was mainly empty apart from a mother and her toddler, it made it easier when people didn't stare.

"Right Ethie, let's do a bit of walking for ten minutes or so" Esmerelda told her knowing how important it was for Ethel to keep moving, so they often walked a few laps.

Ethel walked slowly on her crutches, Esmerelda walking next to her in case she slipped and Mildred going to walk behind her with Sybil in case she fell back. Ethel only took two steps when they heard a voice.

"Mummy why does that girl have weird legs?" the toddler in the park asked. His mother looked at him horrified.

"James we do not say such things, that is a horrible thing to say" she said picking him up and walking to the girls She held him and glared the way only a mother can "I want you to say sorry young man, that behaviour is not acceptable" she told him. James put his lip out upset but apologised.

"It is okay, my sister had a nasty fall and hurt herself that is all" Esmie said feeling bad for the young boy but respect for the mother.

"I am so sorry" she said walking out the park with the little boy. Ethel normally would be upset but that lady was the first person who had known making fun of Ethel was wrong, many children are praised for asking that same question, and Ethel hoped that meant there was still good people. She smiled at her sisters and Mildred as she carried on her exercises. The child had being curious, so Ethel was not upset, just chuffed his mother had told him it was wrong.

* * *

Returning home everyone was glad because they had nearly got caught in the rain, it was starting as they entered the flat, Mildred had got loads of inspiration for drawings so she was happy. They all sat down and talked before playing another board game, this was just a simple snakes and ladders and then Esmerelda served dinner to her starving girls.

"This is one of the girls favourites I hope you like it" Esmerelda told Mildred serving up her now famous green curry. Mildred wasn't put of by the colour and was a fan of curry normally and the two fussiest eaters in the world liked it so it couldn't be that bad. Ethel started to eat hers straight away.

"Ethel wait until everyone is served" Esmerelda scolded her for her rudeness.

"Sorry Esmie but it is just to good, I can't wait" Ethel said shaking her head from side to side in pleasure of the taste.

Once Esmie was sat down, Mildred put her fork in the meat and a bit of the rice and put it in her mouth. At first she thought it was nothing different from most curry's but then the flavour hit her, it was sweet and tasty and left your mouth watering with need. It was absolutely delicious. Her own mother was a fantastic cook but she had never made this before, Mildred was soon eating hers as fast as the others.

"Esmerelda, this is amazingly good, I can't even..." Mildred said loving the taste.

"if you don't really like it, it is okay, I made pizza as a back up" Esmerelda said not knowing Mildred well enough to know if she just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Esmerelda this is literally amazing, you have to give my mum the recipe" Mildred said as she gobbled more of her food. Esmerelda smiled, glad everyone was enjoying their meal.

* * *

Just as they were clearing the plates, Esmerelda's mobile ran, she picked it up seeing Julie's name flashing on the screen.

"Hi Julie" Esmerelda answered happily

"Hi love, I am on a break so I am calling to make sure Mildred is alright, it isn't that I don't trust you though" Julie told her not wanting the girl to think she wasn't capable.

Esmerelda though was not insulted, in fact she laughed because of the memory when Julie babysat her girls.

"It is fine, remember how much of a nightmare I was when you babysat mine?" the girl said laughing again before carrying on "Mildred is perfectly fine, we just had dinner and she seems happy enough, do you want to talk to her?" Esmerelda asked. Julie sighed.

"I can't when I said I am on a break I meant I am on a toilet break, I just had to check she was okay, give her my love please" Julie said and Esmie knew how upset the woman was and nodded.

"Of course I will, best of luck at work, see you tomorrow" Julie said before she hanged up, needing to rush of. Esmerelda decide not to tell Mildred about the call, it would only upset her.

* * *

It was getting late and Esmerelda allowed the girls to watch one episode of their favourite show (where there was a big argument between Ethel and Sybil) and then get ready for bed. The girls brushed their teeth and then went into the bedroom where Esmerelda was sorting out Mildred's sleeping bag.

"I think you need more pillows" she said worried. Mildred shook her head.

"It is fine, that is great thanks" Mildred said. Sybil walked to her bed before she spoke.

"You can have my bed if you want Mildred" the youngest blonde offered. Mildred was touched but shook her head.

"That is so sweet Sybil but I am fine, you have your bed" Mildred told the girl. Ethel spoke then.

"I would offer you mine, only if I slept on the sleeping bag I would never be able to get up and straighten my back again" Ethel replied. Normally Ethel was dramatic but Mildred knew it was true, the hard floor would only cripple her poor back more. Mildred knew how sensitive back injures were from Julie, and how most people had to have special mattress or cushions to support it. Looking closer it seemed Ethel had some sort of special mattress, it looked a bit different from Sybil's.

"Of course not Ethel, thank you but I am fine honest" Mildred said.

Esmerelda helped Ethel with some difficulty into the bed before kissing her goodnight. She did the same with Sybil. When she got to Mildred she awkwardly fixed her covers. She liked Mildred but kissing her goodnight felt to weird.

"Goodnight, if you need me wake me up, I might be a bit grumpy as I like sleep but I won't shout at you" Esmerelda told her. Mildred smiled.

"Thank you Esmerelda, goodnight" Mildred said as Esmerelda left the room and closed the door behind her.


	84. Chapter 84 - A Successful Stay

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four

 **A Successful Stay**

The sisters fell asleep quickly, and even Mildred did not take to long to fall asleep. She was used to sleeping away from her mother so the idea was not to strange feeling to her. The sleeping bag was surprisingly comfy, although Mildred wondered why Esmerelda had given it to her, she would of being fine on the sofa for one night. Then she thought that would scare Esmerelda and her mother, if she was on the sofa alone, in a place she was unfamiliar with. With this thought, Mildred was asleep, exhausted.

Mildred woke a few hours later because she could hear the sound of shuffling, she opened her eyes and in the darkness could just make out Ethel shifting. The brunette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw the blonde was reaching to the side of her bed.

"What are you doing Ethel?" Mildred whispered not wanting to wake Sybil.

"I need to use the bathroom, I just need to call Esmie" Ethel said panting with relief as she mananged to reach what she had being trying to get.

Mildred looked over and recognised what she was holding immediately from her trips to the hospital. It was one of the buttons that patients had so they could call nurses for help. The problem was Ethel could not get herself in and out of bed, that was one thing she just could not manage yet, she didn't have enough lower body strength to swing her legs out the bed and stand up, therefore if she had to use the toilet or she felt unwell, she had the button to call Esmie for help. Mildred thought it was a good idea, it stopped Ethel shouting for her and waking Sybil and Esmerelda sleeping though the noise. Tonight, it had fallen down the side of her bed, which was why she had being shifting.

"Here don't call her, I will help you" Mildred said already awake so thinking there was no point calling Esmerelda. Ethel looked at her as Mildred went to lift her out the bed, and grabbing her crutches at the side of the bed to give to her.

"Thanks" Ethel said when she was finally up and walked off to use the bathroom like she had intended. Mildred waited, knowing she will needs help to get back in the bed, so when she retuned a few minutes later, she helped Ethel lie back on the bed gently.

"Thanks Mildred" Ethel said highly embarrassed but grateful. Mildred smiled.

"Anytime Ethel, goodnight" Mildred said getting back in her own bed. The rest of the night went by without the girls waking again, they all had a fantastic sleep.

* * *

Mildred woke up in the morning, and saw both the sisters were still asleep. She now had the worry that most people experience at someone's house. Should she wait for the others to wake? She didn't even know if Esmerelda was awake yet. Luckily both girls woke in that moment and after helping Ethel up they all left the room together, where Esmerelda was sitting on the sofa, drinking a coffee.

"Good morning!" she said happily to see them "Did you sleep alright?" the girl asked looked at them.

"I didn't wake once" Sybil said happy and refreshed.

"I only woke when Ethel needed the toilet and I helped her then fell back asleep, I told her not to wake you as well" Mildred told Esmerelda who beamed, gratefully.

"You are sweet Mildred, thank you" the girl said, glad Mildred had decided to help even if she was tired herself.

"Are you hungry yet?" the girl asked, knowing sometimes her girls liked to wait a little while bore eating.

"Not really" Ethel said. Therefore the girls and Esmerelda watched telly for a bit to build up an appetite then went to have breakfast of cereal and toast.

"Your mum should be coming before noon Mildred" Esmerelda explained the plan to the girl.

The girl nodded as she ate her breakfast. Mildred had something on her mind and she just had to say it.

"Esmerelda, I just need to say, you are such a fantastic mother and sister, I hope you don't let the haters get you down" the girl said feeling like their home was so warm and loving, they didn't have much but they had everything they needed.

Esmerelda looked at her shakily, as if she was about to cry, so Mildred quickly changed the subject.

"Is it alright if I shower before I dress? I have got into the habit of doing it in the morning" Mildred told the girls. Esmerelda noosed.

"Of course go ahead, we all like to shower in the morning if we are off" Esmerelda told Mildred.

"Oh you go first" Mildred said knowing it was their house.

"I take forever" Ethel told Mildred. The girl didn't think that was true but she went first after more insiting.

* * *

When Ethel said she took forever. She took forever. An hour went back and then another half an hour, Mildred looked at the other sisters worried.

"She only has one hand, because she has to hold on to the bar, it takes her that much longer because obviously it is harder" Esmerelda explained seeing the look of worry on the girl's face but Esmerelda, being Esmerelda, did stand and go knock on the door, because she always worried about Ethel falling.

"You alright Ethie?" Esmerelda asked knocking.

"Yes, I have nearly done" she told Esmerelda. Mildred sighed, feeling worse than ever for the girl, wondering how she managed, but she was glad Ethel still wanted to be independent.

"When Ethel finally emerged, she was dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel. She looked at Esmerelda and sighed.

"I dropped the shampoo bottle out the shower and it leaked, sorry it is hard to keep a hold of it with one hand" Ethel explained. Esmerelda only kissed her head.

"That is okay sweetie, I will clean it up now so no-one slips" Esmerelda told her going into the bathroom.

Ethel went to sit with Ethel and Mildred who were starting to play a board game when the doorbell rang. Esmie jumped up.

"Don't answer it without me" she said walking to the door, seeing it was Julie and letting her in. Mildred jumped up and ran to her mother for a hug.

"Oh Mildred" the woman said kissing her head "Oooo I missed you" she said squeezing her. Esmerelda smiled, seeing the woman was so happy to have Mildred back.

"Was she good?" Julie asked knowing Mildred got into trouble sometimes, even if she didn't mean to.

"As gold, she slept through the night and seems to enjoy her food" Esmerelda told the woman beaming.

"Oh I am glad to hear it" Julie said. "My night was crazy, it was none stop from the moment I stepped inside" Julie said. Mildred smiled.

"Mum Esmie made this amazing green curry last night you NEED the recipe" Mildred told her. Esmerelda smiled.

"Oh I will like to try that but right now I just want to get you home, it has being a long day, thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it" Julie told the girl. Esmerelda moved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Anytime, she was not hard work" Esmerelda said. Julie smiled and hugged the girl gently gratefully. She was the only babysitter who she had not come home with to find a problem, she really was a godsend. Esmerelda smiled and saw them out, knowing Julie needed to relax.


	85. Chapter 85 - Just As Bad

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five

 **Just As Bad**

Returning to school after the plumbing issues were fixed, Ethel and Mildred were much more friendly and respected each other a lot more, but that did not mean things were easier. Maud and Enid were angry Mildred had not contacted them and more so when they found out about the sleepover.

"I had no choice my mum was at work, but Esmerelda is super nice, I enjoyed myself" Mildred said explaining what had happened, but the girls were not satisfied, not one bit.

As Ethel did not board in the school she had no bedroom, this meant she spent the majority of her time when she wasn't in lessons in the library. She liked the quiet there, no-one really stared at her sitting down and she didn't run the risk of being trampled.

The first morning back Ethel was doing just that at break when Maud and Enid entered, sitting down in two chairs near her.

"Yes?" Ethel asked holding a book up to her face.

"We told you to stay away from Mildred" Enid started, Ethel sighed and shook her head.

"You are only pushing her away more by causing problems, Mildred can be friends with you and me, why does it change anything between you?" Ethel asked not really understanding the problem.

"Because she will be spending time with you and not us" Maud replied as if it was obvious.

"My sister and her mother are sort of best friends now, why would you want to make things difficult? We all had a nice calm day when Mildred slept over, do you know how exhausting it is for me to get around these days, I don't have the energy for fighting with Mildred, anyway I thought you two hated the rivalry?" Ethel asked confused.

"We wanted you to stop fighting, but not be friends, she will get hurt when you do something insensitve and guess who will be the ones sorting out YOUR mess? Us" Enid said, concerned for her friend.

"That was before, why do you two never let anyone forget their mistakes?" Ethel asked

"Because with you, you don't learn, you keep doing the same thing over and over again, we know you haven't changed, Mildred is just to gullible to see it" Maud replied.

"I have changed, thanks to Esmerelda, I am sickened by the way I acted in the past, but now you wont let me try to put it right, you are the two that are still stuck in the past, I have moved on" Ethel told them lowering her book and putting it on the table, unable to concentrate on the reading when these two were going on.

* * *

Maud stood up then and took Ethel's book. She ripped two pages of it out as she looked at Ethel. Ethel had learned to control her anger much better now, but these two were crossing the line.

"Do you know how much that is? Esmie works hard and struggles and she saved up to get me that!" Ethel said, feeling her anger coming.

"Come on Ethel show your true colours" Enid said knocking Ethel's over books on the floor. They were trying to make Ethel angry, to prove she was still the same old Ethel, and it was working.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethel asked looking at the things and knowing she couldn't bend down to pick them up with her bad legs and back.

"Because we both know this kind girl act is a game, you still have the tempter of acid and you are still nasty when you have it" Maud said. Ethel glared at them, before they kept talking.

"You tricked your sisters and Mildred but not us, your parents weren't fooled either, that was why they never bothered with you" Enid said. Ethel got so angry then she felt like screaming profanity. Instead she picked up the nearest book still left on the desk and threw it at them hard, just as Mildred walked into the room.

"What is going on?" She asked looking at the mess and Ethel. Ethel stood up and grabbed her crutches, leaving before she did anything else she would regret. Mildred turned to her friends.

"What was that about?" Mildred asked them seeing they both looked guilty.

"We might have wound her up, but we were just trying to prove she is still the same old Ethel we always knew" Maud replied looking at Mildred.

"Exactly what did you do?" Mildred asked, the girls looked at each other before Enid spoke.

"We ruined her book, knocked off her stuff from the desk and mentioned her parents..." the girl said. Mildred gasped out. Why were her firneds being plain nasty? Anyone would get angry at what they had done, not just Ethel. Mildred had had enough.

"I AM SICK OF YOU TWO" She told them raising her voice into a shout.

"Mildred calm down.." Maud said shocked knowing she not the type to shout and shocked.

"NO I WON'T, Why on earth do you think you can control my life? Who do you think you are? I see who I want when I want and I don't answer to you, I don't give a crap about how you feel about Ethel, that does not mean you have to turn into bullies!" Mildred told them. The girls looked shocked.

"We haven't bullied anyone!" Maud said

"Oh so what you did to Ethel was not bullying? It was a horrible thing to do, you always go on about how Ethel is such a horrible person when you are doing the same thing, the difference is Ethel is maturing, you two still act like you did as first years" Mildred told them frustrated.

"We just don't want you to get hurt!" Enid replied not understanding why Mildred was so annoyed.

"I can look after myself, the only people hurting me right now is you two!" Mildred said heading to the door.

"Where you going now?" Maud asked confused.

"To check on Ethel, after what you two did I think she needs a friendly face" Mildred replied heading out the room. She searched the corridors for Ethel, finding the girl being comforted by Sybil.

* * *

"Ethel are you okay?" Mildred asked worried, knowing they had really upset her. She shook her head.

"You should tell Miss Drill" Mildred told the girl, knowing her friends would be punished, but they deserved it.

"No, I will only bother her with it" Ethel replied with a sigh.

"Ethel she needs to know, Maud and Enid can't pick on you for trying to be a better person, I will come with you" Mildred offered but Ethel shook her head.

"No, it is alright, I can deal with them two, I am sorry it caused you to fight Mildred" Ethel said and Mildred sighed knowing if things carried on she will have to choose. Her friends or her new friend Ethel. Sooner rather than later she would have to choose, there was no other option.


	86. Chapter 86 - Bad News

A/N: I am going to be taking a small break from writing, my heart is just not in it right now, I think I need to clear my mind and distress before I come back. Hope you all understand.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six

 **Bad News**

Esmerelda gripped the edge of the counter in the kitchen wearing a face like thunder. It was a Saturday morning, and the girls were still in bed but she had just received the post. Today she had received a letter from Cackles and she was not happy with what it contained.

If she was being honest with herself, she had forgotten about Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. She just had much better things to do than think about them two and she forgotten that they were still being investigated about the kidnapping.

The news was better than she expected but not what she wanted. The two teachers were allowed back, but Miss Drill would still remain headteacher, these two would merely be teaching some classes, the school really had no choice, they hadn't found any other permanent teachers so they needed the help, but Esmerelda was angry, she didn't want her sisters hurt again.

She knew Miss Drill would be the one to make decisions, but these two were still incapable of looking after an egg for half an hour, she didn't know what to do, did she take her sisters out of school? She just couldn't decide on a solution.

Sybil woke up first and could see her sister was agitated, she showed her the letter, explaining the problem.

"Oh no...Miss Hardbroom will shout at me again" Sybil said sadly as Ethel appeared, she looked at her sisters and sighed, able to tell something was wrong.

"The two old bags are allowed to return, they probably gave a sob story" Esmerelda said annoyed, having to risk her sisters wellbeing for them two. Ethel shook her head, now she was having problems with Maud and Enid she didn't need them two.

"Maybe you should go see Miss Drill, just tell her why you are concerned" Ethel suggested. She knew Ethel was right and today, being a Saturday when there was no lessons would be perfect. The girls dressed and left heading to the school.

* * *

The corridors were fairly quiet over the weekend so Esmerelda got to the office easily. She knocked and walked in with the girls, wearing an annoyed face.

"You received the letter?" Miss Drill asked knowing that was the only reason they would be here on a Saturday.

"Yes, why are they allowed back? Everything bad that has ever happened could of being prevented if they were not here" Esmerelda told the woman who nodded and sighed in agreement.

"I don't know, I received the letter this morning too, I am going to contact the Great Wizard, them two bring trouble wherever they go" the woman said. Esmerelda nodded.

"I am going to try stop them coming back, Don't get me wrong I have always loved working here and I do not hate them but they just can't look after the school properly, the pupils are in danger" the woman said with a sigh, as she magicked a chair for Ethel who was getting tired of standing.

"I just wish I had being informed earlier" the woman said. Emerelda sighed, pausing to help Ethel sit.

"What do the other pupil's think of what is going on? Did you tell them?" Esmerelda asked. Dimity shook her head.

"If I manage not to get them to come back I don't want to lie to them, I want to wait until I know for a fact" the woman said. Esmerelda nodded, knowing it made sense.

"I just don't want my sisters to be hurt again, they are important to me, the most important things, I can't let them be hurt again" Esmerelda said. The woman nodded with a sigh.

"The Great Wizard is om a meeting, hopefully he will be out soon, I don't know if he will listen but I can only try" the woman said.

Esmerelda nodded. She hugged her sisters worried for what would happen.

"Try not to worry too much, whatever happens I will look after your sisters here" Miss Drill said thinking she should of done a better job to begin with.

* * *

"It is not your fault miss, you have always being the sensible one" Esmerelda told her, not blaming her.

The girls waiting, needing to know what they were facing, Miss Drill waited for the man to be free and when she was she came back, reeling.

"He says he didn't get to decide this choice, it was the courts who decided they should come back" the woman said, annoyed.

"But why would they let them come back?" Ethel asked not understanding.

"I don't know, clearly they were not the same people who oversaw your case because they made the wrong decision" the woman said

The truth was though no-one could do anything. The teachers were returning whether they liked it or not. The girls returned home, hoping the women won't hold a grudge against them.

"My stomach hurts" Ethel said nervous about going back with them two there

"Don't you worry Ethel, things will get better, I promise" the girl told her wishing she believed her own words but with them two back in the school it was unlikely.


	87. Chapter 87 - The Fight

A/N: So happy to be uploading this story again as it is my favourite hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven

 **The Fight**

* * *

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle returned to school the next day. HB as always would be teaching potions but now Miss Cackle would be teaching spells, neither of the women was happy about the changes because Miss Hardbroom was nastier than ever.

Sybil left her potions lesson with tears streaming as HB had been plain nasty to her, she knew the woman blamed her and her sisters for what had happened. She had insulted Sybil and her sisters until the girl was in tears.

"Don't be upset Sybil, she is all talk" Beatrice said

"I was getting used to her not being here, my potions work was improving" Sybil cried, scared and upset about HB, Clarice put her arm around her.

"We will stick up for you don't worry Sybs," the girl told her. Sybil smiled gratefully at her friends.

"I can't believe I have detention with her tomorrow, it will be horrible," Sybil said with a sigh, not even wanting to think about what the woman would have her do.

"Don't worry Sybil, Miss Drill won't let her do anything too horrible" Beatrice said and the girl sighed, hoping that the teacher would not be allowed to torment her.

* * *

Maud and Enid smiled as they walked into Mildred's bedroom, prepared to talk to her about the new show Enid's parents were putting on but they were shocked what they found.

Mildred was not there but Ethel was. The girl was sitting down on the bed, reading, her nose buried in a book as she stroked Tabby and Star with her other hand, always been one to fuss over animals.

"Why are you here?" Maud asked her good mood disappearing.

Ethel touched her head. These two were the last thing she needed.

"I felt a bit dizzy after HB made me stand in potions so Millie said I could sit in here for a bit" Ethel explained.

"Did you just call her Millie!?" Enid asked shocked to the core. They were now using nicknames?

Ethel wasn't listening, she was busy fussing over Tabby, the cat had been very wary of her but after a while he had taken to her, realising she was not going to hurt him and now purred loudly pushing into her hand for more.

Maud and Enid were angrier than ever. Enid walked forward, grabbing the girl by her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Ethel said, still not one for physical contact, she found it awkward.

" .ALONE, is your head to thick to understand?" Enid said getting in her face.

"I haven't done anything to her" Ethel said but Maud grabbed her schoolbag off the bed, emptying the contents onto the floor.

"Hey, that is my stuff," Ethel said becoming stressed out.

"There will be something in here somewhere, something that proves your nasty tricks," Maud said moving the stuff aside to look through it until she found a bottle of a potion.

"Here we go I knew it, you are going to slip this potion into Mildred's drink aren't you, what exactly does it do to her?" Maud asked glaring at Ethel.

"It is not a potion, it is my medication, give it back I need it," Ethel said trying to reach to get the vial of the girl with glasses.

"Likely story," Enid said pulling on the girl's arm more. Ethel was so lost in that moment, she didn't know what else these girls were planning to do but she didn't want to be with them anymore. Ethel, with difficulty, pulled her arm out of Enid's grip and stood up. She was leaving because she was starting to worry and didn't want to be near them. The girls followed her.

"Stop following me!" Ethel said stressed out, why could the girls not just leave her alone?

"I am going to find Mildred and show her this potion as evidence of your evil ways!" Maud said, happy because she had proof of Ethel being nasty.

"Well show her if you wish, and she will realise it is medication," Ethel said hoping Mildred could tell. She honestly wasn't sure Mildred would believe her. Mildred knew she took her medication at home, but Ethel always took some extra pain relief medication to school for practically bad days.

"Take it then," Enid said thinking of a way to settle the issue. Ethel shook her head. She only had one bottle, she only used it when her pain was so bad she couldn't move.

"No I don't need it right now," Ethel said not wanting to waste it. but Maud took this as her lying about the contents. She stepped forward grabbing the girl by the face, trying to force her mouth open to take it. Ethel backed up but stopped, realising she was near the stairs.

"Maud get off me," Ethel said not wanting to fall and if she did fall it was likely she would take Maud with her. Only the problem was Ethel's body was already broken.

"TAKE IT NOW!" Enid shouted, trying to help Maud make Ethel take the potion by grabbing her jaw and trying to open her mouth. Ethel fought with them, trying to fight them off and bite them to realise her, she didn't even have the luxury of being able to push them away because she would fall.

"You are hurting me get off!" Ethel shouted trying to clamp her teeth on the girl's fingers when suddenly there was a shout behind them.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mildred shouted appearing from no-where she tried to pull her friends of the blonde. The girls fought for a few moments, not wanting to release her until Maud turned around smiling and everyone fell silent. Mildred was in shock what her friends had been trying to do.

"I told you, she is lying, I found this potion in her back, she was going to try to slip it to you," Maud said holding the vial of liquid proudly in front of Mildred.

"It is not a potion you idiot, it is medication," Ethel said

Mildred looked at Ethel in the background, trying to decide what to believe. She couldn't see any menace in Ethel's face and she looked confused, not guilty. Mildred also told herself that it didn't make much sense. She had taken Ethel to her room, she had left to get her a drink of water. Ethel had opportunities to spike the drink if she wanted and she didn't, which made Mildred confident in the other girl.

"Maud you really shouldn't take it, Esmerelda has to pay for medicine, it isn't cheap," Mildred said, confirming she believed Ethel.

"You believe her?" Enid asked hurt and shocked.

"Yes what would be the point in lying if she is already caught, Ethel isn't stupid she knows we can test it," Mildred said knowing Ethel did own up when she got caught because there was no point in denying the evidence.

"I can't believe you," Maud said angrily, she thought her friend had finally lost it.

"Let's talk about this later, just give it to me," Mildred said knowing Maud was more likely to give the potion to her and not back to Ethel.

"No, listen, Mildred, she is lying," Maud said holding onto it as Mildred started to pull it away towards her.

"Maud come on let go!" Mildred said, the two friends fighting over the potion. She was angry at her friends and trying to stay calm.

"Mildred be careful!" Ethel said seeing Mildred was getting dangerously close to the stairs. Mildred didn't hear over her fight with Maud.

"She won't take it, she is lying because she won't drink it," Maud said trying to explain to Mildred.

"Maud give it to me, Maud...Maud!" Mildred said still fighting with the girl before she stepped back too far and hit the top of the stairs. Mildred realised and tried to stop herself but to no avail. She screamed as she missed the step and started to fall backwards, tumbling down the stairs.

"MILLIE" Enid screamed. The three girls at the top watched with wide eyes as she fell further down the stairs. Ethel cast the first spell she could think of, it wouldn't stop her being injured but would cushion the stairs a little bit. Mildred fell quickly, down the flight of stairs.

Mildred landed at the bottom in a dead faint, leaving the three other girls at the top shocked and scared.


	88. Chapter 88 - Who To Believe

Chapter Eighty-Eight

 **Who To Believe**

* * *

The noise of Mildred falling must have been heard elsewhere because suddenly Miss Drill appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mildred? Mildred?" the woman said worried trying to wake her. At that moment she looked up and saw the three girls at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" she shouted up. The three girls stayed silent for a few moments before Enid spoke.

"It was Ethel's fault," the girl said accusing the blonde.

"N...no it wasn't...Mildred fell fighting with Maud" Ethel said stuttering as she was shaken up.

"She was going to use a nasty potion on her" Maud now replied

"It is medication!" Ethel said feeling tears fall from worry for Mildred and frustration of the accusations.

Dimity knew right now the story itself was not very important, Mildred could be badly hurt. Therefore she transferred the girls and herself to the sickbay, knowing Mildred needed to be seen too.

* * *

Julie hummed to herself as she made a sandwich when she heard talking behind her. Turning she saw Dimity in the mirror.

"Mildred fell down the stairs, I suggest you get here, can you alert Esmerelda? Ethel was there when it happened with Maud and Enid, I don't know the details but I need to speak to you all, I have tried to mirror her but she is not answering" Dimity said explaining everything to Julie. Julie gasped her chest hurting from worry for her only child.

"Esmerelda is working, I will go now and tell her, I will be there as quick as I can," Julie said pushing her feet into her shoes and rushing out the door.

Esmerelda was just about to bite her sandwich when Julie walked in, or rather ran in, panicked.

"Esmie you need to come to the school, there has been an incident," she told the girl out of breath. Esmerelda threw her sandwich down.

"Are my girls okay?" she asked thinking it was one of her two who was in trouble.

"Mildred fell down the stairs, but Ethel was there when it happened with Maud and Enid, we don't know what happened but Miss Drill wants to talk to us," the woman told her. Esmerelda got up, explained to her boss her sister needed her at school and then found a quiet spot and transferred with Julie.

* * *

Ethel sat in one corner of the room silently crying as Maud and Enid sat in the other, doing the same. Ethel was worried Mildred was hurt and she was worried she was going to be expelled because they would believe she caused it. Suddenly the door opened and a worried Julie and Esmerelda rushed in.

"ETHEL, MILDRED" the two screamed in unison. Esmie rushed to Ethel and sat by her as Julie rushed to the bed to check on her daughter.

"What happened?" Julie asked looking at her daughter and crying

Ethel opened her mouth to reply but never got a chance as Dimity appeared.

"Oh good you are here," she said seeing the two parents had arrived.

"My Millie...is she going to be alright?" Julie asked crying softly.

"She has a concussion, and the nurse thinks she might have broken her wrist, she is just waiting for x-rays to prove it, but she will be okay, she should come around soon" Dimity explained. Julie made a noise like an injured animal and kissed her daughter's head, finally feeling like she could breathe again.

"I asked you all in because we need to get to the bottom of what happened, Maud and Enid say this happened over a potion" Dimity explained.

"Ethel had a potion hidden in her bag, she was going to use it on Mildred," Maud said. "Mildred believed her that it was medication and we were fighting over it and Mildred ended up falling" Maud explained the story.

"Where is the potion now?" Dimity asked. Enid handed it to her. It was a clear blue colour.

"Ethel, what is this potion exactly?" Dimity asked needing to know exactly what occurred.

"Why does no-one flaming listen, It is not a potion, it is my pain medication," Ethel said frustrated and upset.

"Alright Ethel, don't get upset, I am not accusing you of anything, but I am going to test this so we can get to the bottom of what happened," Dimity said.

"Fine don't believe me," Ethel said glumly

"Miss..that is her medication, she always brings some with her," Esmerelda told the woman as of course she had millions at home and recognised the bottle.

"This is not about who I believe, a student fell down the stairs, this is serious, so we need evidence of what happened before the one or ones responsible for this is taken. Dimity said before she left, preparing to get it tested. Ethel fell quiet, not mentioning anything else for a few moments before standing up fast. Esmie could tell Ethel was angry at that moment.

"Ethel sit down," Esmerelda told her firmly.

"Oh, what is the point, everyone in this room thinks I pushed her so I must as well go tell Miss Drill that is what happened," Ethel said opening the door and leaving. Esmie looked at Julie and they shared a look. Ethel wouldn't of being able to push her without ending up at the bottom of the stairs herself because she had her hands free.

"I am sorry I need to go after Ethel," Esmerelda said not wanting her sister to do something silly. She left not believing Ethel had pushed Mildred, or that the potion was going to be used for bad behaviour, but Ethel sadly was the prime suspect because of her past. Mildred was going to be okay, now Esmerelda had to let Ethel know she had someone on her side.


	89. Chapter 89 - The Result

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine

 **The Result**

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Esmie to catch up with her sister, considering she could run and Ethel couldn't. Just from seeing the back of her, Esmie could tell she was angry, her shoulders were hunched and she was scrapping her crutches across the floor harder than normal. She walked in front of her and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe slowly and count to ten," Esmerelda told her knowing she needed to calm her sister because she couldn't speak to her like this. Ethel looked at her with a glare but Esmerelda only glared back.

"Now please Ethel" Esmie told her. Ethel started to breathe slower to herself and Esmie started to count slowly to ten. This was a technique Esmie had started oi use thanks to her therapist suggesting it. Allowing yourself to breathe and calm yourself allowed the anger to dissolve. There were, of course, other ways she had to deal with it, depending on how angry Ethel was, she would have to hold her round the middle and keep her arms to her side, more so because she was worried about Ethel hurting herself in her rage than others.

Ethel breathed slowly and closed her eyes, counting from one to ten, she got to seven and stopped, now calm. Sometimes she didn't need to count all the way to ten if she wasn't very angry.

"Thank you," Esmerelda said knowing Ethie was now calm.

"It wasn't me, I didn't push her," Ethel told her sister looking at her worried as she opened her eyes.

"I believe you," Esmie said knowing it was important she reassured Ethel she did. In the past even when Ethel had told the truth, people had accused her of lying, it confused her and only made her more prone to lie.

"But it is still my fault, she fell trying to help me!" Ethel said and Esmerelda sighed and took her sister into her arms before pulling away.

"It was an accident Ethel, the main thing is Mildred is going to be okay, she might need a friend right now so why don't we go back, ignore Maud and Enid and focus on Mildred," Esmerelda said even as she said it realising how weird it sounded. She never thought she would say that!

* * *

Mildred opened her eyes and met eyes with her mum, who cried and hugged and kissed her relieved. She sat up, her head and wrist hurting and looked around confused.

"What happened?" she asked seeing Maud and Enid sat there but she was still slightly groggy to remember.

"You fell down the stairs," Julie told her stroking her hair gently. Just then the door opened and the sisters walked back in. Ethel forced a smile at Mildred and sat down. Mildred remembered everything at that moment.

"Now I remember, I was trying to stop Maud and Enid attacking Ethel," Mildred said. Esmerelda looked at the dark-haired girl shocked.

"Attacking her!?" she asked

"When I found them, they were trying to force Ethel to open her mouth to take the potion they found...I guess she left that part out" Mildred said now knowing Esmerelda well enough to know she was genuinely shocked. Esmerelda looked at Ethel who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"We were just trying to help, Ethel can't play nasty tricks on you and get away with it" Enid replied. Mildred glared at them.

"So you scoop to the same low level she used to be at and play a nasty trick on her? You should be ashamed of yourselves" Mildred said angrily towards her friends. They just weren't understanding.

"Thank you, Mildred," Ethel said grateful she was sticking up for her. Mildred turned to look at her and smiled.

"I am just glad you didn't fall, you would have been worse off," Mildred said honestly knowing the girl had back and leg problems already without having to add a sore head in the mix.

Miss Drill appeared in that moment having transferred. She looked at the girls and smiled slightly but was still angry.

"Oh good you are awake, are you feeling okay Mildred?" the woman asked. Mildred nodded but held her wrist.

"Yes, my wrist hurts though," she told her teacher.

"The nurse is just checking if it is broken," Miss Drill said but stopped. She held up the bottle of potion. "I have the results," the woman said. Maud and Enid smiled.

"What is it, a hair-growing potion?" Enid asked

"Or a floating potion" Maud wondered. Dimity shook her head.

"It is an analgesic," she told the girls who only looked at her confused as they didn't speak medical terms.

"Isn't an amethyst a gem?" Enid asked. Dimity rolled her eyes but Julie answered, of course knowing the term perfectly.

"An analgesic is a medical term given to pain relief medication" Julie replied confirming to the girls the truth. Ethel had been telling the truth. It was pain relief like she had said.


	90. Chapter 90 - The Whole Truth

Chapter Ninety

 **The Whole Truth**

* * *

Currently, everyone, except Julie and Mildred who were still in the sickbay, were sat in the office. Maud had told everyone the whole story, knowing they had been wrong and there was no point lying about it.

"And that is when Millie fell down the stairs," Maud said sniffing slightly. She looked over at the Hallows seeing Ethel had her head leaning on Esmerelda´s chest who had her arms wrapped around her in a hug, both wearing the same sad expression.

"All this could of being avoided if you two had come to someone about your concerns," Dimity said with a sigh. She knew the girls never meant to hurt Mildred, but the fact they meant to hurt Ethel didn´t make them better for what happened.

"I know miss, we were just so worried about Mildred, we didn't think" Enid replied. Dimity shook her head.

"I will not accept any forms of bullying in my school," the woman said

"Oh but when Ethel does it she just gets a few lines, how is that fair?" Maud asked knowing Ethel had done way worse.

"That was when Miss Cackle was in charge since I have taken over I have not had any incidents reported to me of bullying from Ethel, that is why she has not being punished," the woman said looking at the girls and trying to decide what to do with them.

"I am ashamed at your behaviour, if I have any more incidents like this from either of you, you will be collecting your cats and bags," the woman said. There was nothing she hated worst than bullies and Miss Cackle's methods of a small slap on the wrist didn't work, she had to be tough in situations like this.

"Now please go as I decide what punishment will suit you both best," the woman said sending the girls out. They left looking annoyed and she turned to the sisters.

* * *

"I am sorry about today," Miss Drill said, "But rest assured I don't accept this behaviour," she said. Esmie squeezed her sister tighter.

"Thank you miss we appreciate it" Esmerelda replied smiling. She was so glad Miss Drill punished instances like this because she knew Ethel had acted up, knowing she could and would never be expelled for it, she had been allowed to act how she wanted without consequences and bullying needed to be taken seriously from the off.

Dimity looked at her watch and saw it was two in the afternoon and stood up.

"Why don't you take the girls home now? Saves you coming back again, I will collect Sybil for you" she said Esmie nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Miss," she said as she and Ethel stood and she kept her arm on her shoulder, she knew they had things to talk about but that could wait until they got home.

"You and the Hubbles are neighbours, right? I am going to send Mildred home for a few days to recover if you don't mind waiting I can send you all together" she commented. Esmerelda nodded, not minding at all.

The head went to collect Sybil, who was confused but was told they would tell her everything once at home and then Julie and Mildred appeared.

"I am sorry Julie," Esmerelda said feeling guilty about the situation.

"Oh love don't be, none of this is your fault," she told her

"Are you alright Mildred?" Ethel asked the brunette nodded.

"Yes, I will live, come on," Mildred said as the two families headed home.

* * *

Once home they all went to their falts. Mildred needed to rest and Esmie needed to talk to the girls. She explained everything to Sybil not wanting her in the dark and then spoke to Ethel.

"Why didn't you tell me you are having problems with Maud and Enid?" she asked concerned.

"Because their tricks are normally stupid and childish so it didn't upset me, plus with my past, it is no less than I deserve, if I had been nice since day one, they wouldn't hate me" Ethel replied with a shrug.

"You don't deserve this Ethel, your past is your past, you have changed and them treating you how you used to treat them does not make them better, it makes them worse because they know how it feels to be picked on" Esmerelda explained.

"Yes Ethel, you were a bully but doesn't mean you deserve to be bullied now either, being the victim or the bully is never right," Sybil told her. Ethel sighed.

"I am sorry, I will tell you if there is a next time," Ethel told her sisters who hugged her. Esmerelda kissed her cheek then stood up, heading for the kitchen to get her girls some fruit to snack on, knowing they were always starving after school, more so because they always tried to skip lunch, now they had a choice in the matter because they got food outside of school. The snack would see them through until they got dinner.

"Remember, you can talk to me about anything, at any time, don't keep things bottled up Ethel," the girl said who smiled and nodded, seeming a least happier.

"What will happen with Mildred and Maud and Enid?" Sybil asked. Esmerelda shrugged.

"Only Mildred can decide that" Esmerelda replied knowing no-one could tell Mildred what to do now, she had to decide what was right.


	91. Chapter 91 - Detention

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-One

 **Detention**

* * *

Mildred would not be back to school until Monday. Dimity had ordered bed rest over the weekend, but Esmerelda had sent her girls back on Friday, not wanting them to be out of routine. Plus Sybil had her detention and she knew HB would never shut up about it if she let Sybil skip it.

Of course, as Sybil had expected, the detention task was horrible and disgusting. Sybil had to clean out the ingredients of the potions without magic and some were green and slimy and she pulled a face as she worked. HB sat at her desk watching her before talking.

"I thought it was Sybil who had detention, not Esmerelda" HB commented, because of Sybil's hairstyle.

Sybil was of course old enough to do her hair, but that didn't mean she doesn't like when Esmerelda does it for her, there was something so relaxing and special about someone else doing it. Esmie had started doing Ethel's daily because when Ethel would try to do it, because of how she had to put her hands and arms it would stretch her back and hurt her, and then she had started doing Sybil's because they both enjoyed it. Sybil had asked if she could do the hairstyle she used to wear when she was a student because it was very pretty and she was bored of her old one, which is why Sybil had her sister's old twist plait in, perfected with a purple bow, tied lovingly around her hair.

"I like the hairstyle" Sybil replied to her teacher in a small voice.

"Yes well tell your sister next time that the school colours are black and grey and they are the colour bows we will accept in the hair" HB replied. Sybil blinked, that rule was just made up, they could also wear their house colours.

"Miss Drill says its okay" Sybil replied, knowing she was now head and she let Sybil wear it. Sybil wasn't concentrating and dropped some slimy green stuff she didn't even know what it was, on the floor.

"Oh for goodness sake!" HB said even though she had distracted the blonde. "You are the most useless witch I have ever taught, apart from Mildred Hubble but at least she is not from one of the most famous witching families known to our times, you are useless" HB told the young girl.

Sybil bit her lip but said nothing to the insults, afraid she would cry if she did.

"In fact, Ethel is the most useless, whoever heard of a witch that can't fly?" the woman went on with a chuckle.

"Her disability prevents it" Sybil replied, sticking up for Ethel.

"The only disability that girl has is in the head" the woman replied nastily but she hadn't finished yet.

"Though I am not surprised, that is what happens when kids like Esmerelda decide to play house," HB said, insulting the last girl.

"Esmerelda is the most mature teenager I know and she is a brilliant sister and mother" Sybil debuted, her eyes dark with anger.

"She isn't your mother," HB said. Sybil wondered at that moment if HB had mummy issues. She had never heard the woman mention her own mother and she always went on about other's people's, going through their flaws, plus someone so cold must have lacked affection growing up.

"The day we moved in with Esmie was one of the best days of my life," Sybil told her teacher.

"Yes because she brainwashed you" HB went on, knowing Sybil was getting upset but Sybil realised something, she wasn't scared and the words weren't hurting her, she didn't care what the woman thought.

"I am sorry Miss that you have never had the experience of a family like mine," Sybil said wondering if the woman was jealous "but you can insult us all you want, it changes nothing," Sybil said and HB only looked at her, eyes wide in growing anger.

"I was scared of you, in fact, terrified" Sybil admitted

"But I am not scared anymore, you are so pathetic, your issues don't matter to me, I love my family and your vile words won't change that," Sybil said with a glare, the one her family were famous for.

"Your words don't now and never will affect me again, please don't talk about my family like you know about us, you don't" Sybil replied, realising she didn't care anymore what HB though, she was a pathetic woman who shouted at children for no reason but because she wanted to scare them. She had heard stories of people being sick and HB not allowing them to leave, not caring if they were throwing up in class, and she wouldn't be suprised if students had wet themseleves from fear of her.

Sybil took the jar of slime and threw it on the floor "This detention is over, I am not standing here and taking these insults anymore" Sybil said before walking out the class before she could say another word. She didn't want to deal with the woman anymore.


	92. Chapter 92 - Making It Up

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Two

 **Making It Up**

* * *

On Monday, Mildred returned to school and Maud and Enid were waiting for her, her arm was in a red cast as it turned out she had broken her wrist after all, but she was angry so started walking past them without saying anything.

"Mildred?" Maud said as she saw her friend was ignoring them

"Mildred, come on, don't be mad, it was an accident," Enid told her. Mildred turned around fast and angrily.

"An accident? I could have died if I had whacked my head hard enough, and the accident could of being avoided if you two didn't keep putting your noses into everything" Mildred told them fuming mad.

"How were we supposed to know Ethel was telling the truth, with her past record can you blame us for not believing her?" Maud replied as if it was obvious.

"You don't have to believe her, but that is my mistake to make if it turns out she is messing let me make my own mistake, I believe Ethel is different and if it ends in tears I need to learn that lesson myself, treating Ethel how she used to treat us won't help," Mildred told them. She was grateful they cared but sometimes they overreacted.

"We are no-where near Ethel's level" Enid rebutted insulted.

"Oh really? Picking on someone weaker than you, that can't defend themselves? My mum babysat Ethel and Sybil a couple of months ago as Esmie had to go see a solicitor, she told me Ethel was in pain the whole time, she would never admit it but my mum has been a nurse since before I was born, she knows when someone is in pain, Ethel lives daily with chronic pain now and you two are only making it worse for her" Mildred told them knowing Ethel was suffering daily with the pain she was in without having to endure bullying on top of that.

"But isn't that what the pain medication is for?" Enid asked. Mildred sighed knowing how little they knew about medicine.

"Pain relief is not a miracle cure, it takes away the majority of the pain, the unbearable bad part, but it is always there, nothing can take it away completely, she is still in some pain even if it is better than before, Ethel has to much pride to admit it but she is in pain, please leave her alone, I don't want our friendship to end, but if you two are going to be cruel we have no choice," Mildred told them. After so long she didn't want the friendship to just end up but she had seen a side to her friends in the last few weeks she didn't like, and as Ethel improved they got worse.

"We can't bring ourselves to be friends with Ethel" Maud replied not wanting to lose Mildred but not wanting to have Ethel in their group either.

"You don't have to be, but you can at least be pleasant, just don't make things harder for her than they already are," Mildred told them. The friends looked at each other, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

Maud and Enid still weren't going to admit they were wrong, but they would admit they had gone too far. As they walked into potions they saw Ethel standing up and grimacing with closed eyes, HB nasty than ever and making her stand the whole lesson. The girls looked at each other, even they thought HB was nasty to deny Ethel the right to sit in her position they had decided this feud was not worth losing their friendship over, and somehow they had to make it up to Ethel.

Enid grabbed a stool from the back of the room, which Mildred normally did but she didn't get a chance and watched her friends concerned.

"Trust us," Maud said as they walked over to Ethel who jumped slightly as she saw them.

"Here sit down," Maud said as Enid put the stool down. Ethel eyed it as if she was scared it was spring-loaded and would boot her off it.

"You two, what are you doing with that stool?" HB asked as she saw the girls holding it.

"Ethel needs to sit miss," Enid said as if it was obvious.

"Sitting whilst making potions is lazy" HB replied but Maud noticed something then and replied.

"In that case, you shouldn't be sitting at your desk to mark work, that is lazy too, you are the only one in the classroom who sits down, so who is the lazy one?" Maud asked. People gasped out loud, wondering if the girl had a death wish but it was true, HB always sat at her desk to mark work.

"MAUD SPELLBODY" HB shouted from her comfy chair

"Let Ethel sit or I am going to Miss Drill" Enid replied. HB looked ready to flip but knew she couldn't afford to get into more trouble. The fact was before Ethel only had Mildred on her side, so getting HB to listen was hard, but now she had three people it was easier.

"For goodness sake, child just sit down if it will stop this foolishness," HB said. Ehtel sat on the stool as HB went on.

"And you two will be serving detention for your cheek," HB told Maud and Enid who shrugged. Ethel looked at them confused.

"We are sorry okay," Maud said as she walked off with Enid leaving Ethel to work. Ethel was not sure she should trust them but was grateful to them at that moment as her legs had been starting to hurt. Mildred smiled in the background hoping this was really the end of the girl's war.


	93. Chapter 93 - First Time At School

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three

 **First Time At School**

* * *

Ethel had gone home the day after the events in Potions happy because she had finally had a day when she was not arguing with Mildred's friends. Sybil was happy the feud finally seemed over and Ethel could start to enjoy school instead of dread it.

"Well they got told off by HB so I believe it is over," Clarice said stretching her am as her friend told her what had happened. The girls were in PE and doing their warm-ups for cross country. Ethel might not have to do PE but Sybil did because she was still capable of it.

"I hope people leave her alone now," Sybil said knowing Ethel should be allowed to show how much she had changed. No-one was happy about her accident but it had made her a much better person.

Sybil stretched her arms with her friends then stopped worried. Her arm was feeling a little numb, this was not unusual, everyone at some point had a numb limb for a few minutes but this was a sign of a seizure coming on for her.

It had been almost two months since Sybil had had a fit. The doctors thought it was after-effects of the spell her parents had used and they were fading but couldn't be sure.

"You alright Sybil?" You look a little pale?" Beatrice asked seeing her friend and looking worried, she suddenly looked under the weather. Sybil didn't reply because she was now staring straight ahead, as if she was in a trance. She could hear her friends worried voices but she couldn't reply.

Before either girl could open their mouth to call their teacher, Sybil fell backwards onto the grass, and her whole body started jerking as the fit overtook her.

"MISS DRILL" Clarice shouted. The woman was headteacher now but still taught PE like always, she turned around having been looking at each girl's times of cross country on the clipboard, but upon seeing Sybil she threw the board down and rushed over.

"MOVE BACK" The woman shouted bending down to look at the pupil. Dimity was so grateful she had gone on the course about this after Esmerelda had warned her, it had not happened at school before but the training was still vital because now Dimity knew what to do.

"Don't touch her Beatrice!" Dimity told her as the girl had been putting her hands out to try and help Sybil. She knew she was just trying to help but it would make it worse. Dimity unzipped her jacket, folded it into a ball and put it under Sybil's head, it was true she was on the grass so they didn't have to worry about her banging it but it was still very important that her head was supported so it wouldn't flop around and hurt her neck.

"No-one touch her, we can't do anything but let it run its cause," Dimity said knowing she had to just let Sybil jerk, it was hard but it was the safest option. Dimity looked at her watch timing it, knowing if it lasted too long she had to get medical help. After a few minutes, the jerking started to stop and Dimity lay the blonde on her side in the recovery position.

"It is okay Sybil, it is Miss Drill, you are alright," the woman told her knowing it was important to reassure them because they could become very confused afterwards. When her body was back to normal, Dimity left her for a few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to have another one, before she gently reached down and put her hand under her armpit, helping to heave the girl to her feet.

"Are you okay Sybil?" the woman asked as she looked a bit dazed. After a fit, Dimity knew the person needed rest.

"Girls, the lesson is cancelled for today as Sybil needs bed rest, I want you to use this time to study, no messing around," the woman said in a serious voice as she started to lead the girl to the sickbay, just so she could sleep it off. Clarice and Beatrice ran to her.

"She will be okay won't she miss?" Beatrice asked wide-eyed with worry.

"Yes she will be fine, she just needs to rest," the woman said.

* * *

When Ethel left chanting the woman was waiting for her and told her what happened and the older looked worried.

"I need to go check on her," she said.

"Of course, should I contact Esmerelda?" Dimity asked not sure what was best. This was not the first fit she had had so she didn't want to worry her for no reason, but she still felt she had to know.

"No don't worry her, thank you for looking after her miss," Ethel told her gratefully as she walked off to go see Sybil.

Dimity did not contact Esmie but when she came to pick the girls up, she told her what happened.

"I am sorry for not alerting you, I didn't want to panic you when the situation was handled," Dimity told her knowing the girl would have left work in a panic. Sybil had woken about half an hour ago but still looked a little drained of energy.

"No I am grateful, thank you for looking after her so well Miss," Esmerelda said, of course, worried but knowing she didn't need to rush here if Sybil hadn't stopped fitting or couldn't be calmed then of course. Esmerelda led her sisters out the door, knowing she had to get her youngest girl home to rest, she only hoped this did not mean her fits would start getting worse.


	94. Chapter 94 - Two In A Second

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four

 **Two In A Second**

* * *

Sybil had another fit that night before Esmie had a chance to put her to bed. Around five in the morning, Esmie heard her in distress and found her having another and she had another after breakfast. Esmie knew something was wrong, Sybil's fits had to be very rare and she had never had them more than once in the same day, therefore the girl rang up Ethel's doctor for advice, granted he was meant to be advice for Ethel but of course he knew about all things medical and he also had seen Sybil after the attack, he is an fantastic through doctor and he told Esmerelda to come in that afternoon so they could test Sybil fully.

"I am sorry, Sybil is showing signs of epilepsy, normally it is something you are born with but trauma, like the one Sybil went through, can change the chemical imbalance of the brain and lead to it, you are the last person I want to deliver bad news too when you have Ethel but I am afraid that it doesn't seem like the fits will stop after all," the doctor said.

Esmie looked down taking deep breathes, her heartbreaking, for Sybil. It could be controlled with medicine but she will still have fits, just not as often. Overnight, Esmie had gone from one girl with additional needs to two girls, but she put on a brave face, thanked the doctor and left.

"I am sorry Esmie, now you have even more work" Sybil sighed as they left. Esmie wanted to cry and scream at the unfairly of the situation, but then she looked at Ethel and Sybil and realised something, she was lucky.

"I love every millisecond looking after you two, I am lucky to have you, so it is more work, but it could be worst, I will never give up on you," she said hugging them both tightly, kissing their heads then letting go of them to get on the bus. Esmerelda knew feeling sorry for herself was stupid, she was in this situation, she could be upset or she could be optimistic. The day her sisters were kidnapped she could have lost both her sisters forever, but they were both still here fighting. Being a parent was hard, the extra needs her two had was hard, but she never for a second regretted it, and she knew they would be just fine.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on the door, Esmie opened it after seeing who it was and let Julie in, who looked sad.

"I am sorry about Sybil" she said after Esmie had texted her to tell her the results. Esmie smiled.

"I thought I would fall apart, but you know, I am just so lucky to have these two amazing girls in my life, honestly I am happy, I worry about Sybie having fits in public but I am happy, I know it is more work but I would do anything for my sisters" Esmerelda replied. Julie thought deep down Esmie properly was suffering, and it hadn't hit her yet, but she also knew she would be fine, Sybil had been having fits for a while and she coped, the only difference now was she had a diagnosis.

"Would you like a drink?" Esmie asked. Julie nodded "I am dying for a coffee," she told her. Esmie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returned, removing a bunch of books of the table, and some drawings, and a jigsaw. "Sorry for this mess, I haven't got around to clearing away yet," Esmerelda told her. Julie only smiled.

"Nah don't be sorry, I always find it creepy when I go to someone's house who has kids living there and it is pin neat, kids are messy, it should look like that" Julie replied. Esmie chuckled and sat down with her coffee.

"You are telling me, they do one of two things, they clean up but then mess it up again when they find something else to leave lying around, or they half clean, they will clean some things, get distracted, then leave the rest," Esmie told her. Julie nodded in agreement.

"When Millie is home I can't eat at the kitchen table because all her art stuff is on it" Julie replied. Esmie smiled relieved Julie was not thinking she was a pig who never cleaned. Esmie put her coffee down and picked up the plastic box she had left on there with a bunch of different bottles inside, sorting out the medication for her sisters now Sybil had some.

"Give me a moment just need to check on my girls," Esmie said suddenly standing up she walked to their room, popped her head in, saw both sleeping soundly, came out and left the door slightly ajar for signs of distress and returned to her friend.

"They okay?" Julie asked

"Yeah, they are both out like a light, I won't see them for a bit" Esmie replied sitting back down and going back to the medicines.

"I honestly don't know how you do all this Esmerelda, most people I know your age don't know how to turn on a microwave" Julie replied honestly. She had always thought Esmie was more mature and sensible than her age, or in fact, most people she knew, but then again she had to parent her sisters for many years when her parents were not up to it so she had to grow up fast.

"It is the hardest thing I have ever done, but whenever I see my girls I remember why I am doing it, I fall in love with them all over again, I wouldn't change a second of it for an easy life" Esmerelda replied and Julie shook her head at the girl's words, she really was more fantastic than she knew.

"I mean look at me, I haven't even got around to getting dressed yet, I never thought I would have a time when I didn't have enough hours in the day not to get dressed," Esmie said as she was sitting in her pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers.

"Well you are not going out right now so don't bother, if I am not working I hardly bother getting dressed, must as well be comfy in your house ay?" Julie replied and Esmie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oh I just remembered something," Julie said, "I came to check up on you after Sybil's diagnosis but I also came for another reason, did you happen to receive one of these?" Julie asked handing Esmie a folded letter. Esmerelda took it and read it, rolling her eyes.

"They have banned you from parents evening too?" Esmerelda said walking to the other side of the room and picking up an identical folded letter "Them two just don't know when to stop" Esmerelda told Julie. "What you being banned for?" she asked.

Julie cleared her throat then put on a cold voice like HB "You are non-magical and we can't discuss magic with non-magical folk, it looks bad on the school and it makes other parents uncomfortable how about you?" Julie asked.

"It encourages teen parenting, it makes others uncomfortable, you live in the non-magical world, it is for parents, not sisters" Esmerelda quoted.

"The fact them two sneaked behind Miss Drill's back to do this," she said as the letter was sighed Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

"Is exactly their style, anyway I am going regardless" Esmerelda told her

"Oh, fab can I come with you? I was worried about going and not having powers to defend myself if things turn ugly" Julie admitted.

"Yes, of course, we can be stared at together," Esmerelda told her, rushing off to check on her girls again. Julie wondered why people were so quick to judge, 16 or 49, Esmerelda was a brilliant sister and mum and the fact Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were trying to ban her from parents evening because of that was horrible.


	95. Chapter 95 - Arriving

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five

 **Arriving**

* * *

Esmerelda and Julie made their way to school together for the parents evening, walking. Julie was still not keen on transferring unless she had to and Esmie walked it daily because transferring was hard with Ethel and she didn't want to be one of those witches who transferred to the bathroom because she could, she was more grateful than ever for the use of her legs, she wasn't just going to take advantage of it.

The two of them spoke gently among themselves about their girls and lives and work, more friendly than ever before.

"I can't wait to squeeze my daughter," Julie said. Esmie chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I want to squeeze my girls too," Esmerelda said.

The girls were still at school even though it had ended two hours ago. Esmerelda had gone to ask Miss Drill if she would mind keeping them behind for her. By the time she finished work, picked them up, and got home. They would be at home for only about half an hour before they had to come back out. Esmerelda didn't want to drag them back and forth for no reason. Miss Drill, being sensible and kind had agreed. She had told the girl she had a flying club that evening and the girls could sit in with her. She knew Ethel couldn't fly and Sybil had stopped flying all together after Ethel was injured, but they could help her supervise. She knew they would be a bit bored but the only clubs on that night were flying club or potions club (which had two members) with Miss Hardbroom. Esmie chose the flying club, not wanting her sisters tortured by an annoyed Hardbroom any longer than they had to be, plus she trusted Dimity that a stray broomstick would not fly in her girl's faces, somehow she didn't trust HB to let them near a skin burning potion.

* * *

Walking into the school, the two of them saw the place was already starting to get busy with parents and they stopped to talk in a corner as they waited for the girls, both feeling eyes on them. Esmie was dressed how she always dressed in the magical world, much less casual and with a cloak, as she had time to go home and change after work but she still clearly was very very young. Esmie had lent Julie a cloak again so she wasn't entirely out of place but the clothes she had underneath the cloak were not ones witches wore so people knew she wasn't one.

"You would think people would ask and not just stare" Esmie commented shaking her head but in all honesty, she was so used to it now it didn't even hurt her anymore. If she got upset every time someone judged her for parenting at her age, she would never stop being upset.

"MUM" Someone shouted excited and the two of them turned to see Mildred running towards her mum. Julie was so happy that even though her daughter was getting older, she still wasn't embarrassed to run to her mum. She enveloped her in a hug and kissed her head beaming.

"Mildred, oh I have missed you so much," Julie said hugging her tightly. They hugged for a long time, from the need of missing each other when Mildred was away at school until they pulled away.

"Oh hi, Esmie," Mildred said beaming. The blonde smiled back at her.

"Hi Mil" she replied waiting for her girls to arrive, wanting to give Julie quality time with her daughter. "You two go catch up, I will be fine waiting for my two," Esmerelda told them

"Are you sure?" Mildred asked seeing all the stares.

"I have a Hallow glare to use if I need to" Esmie replied smiling and Mildred laughed. She was bloody scary at times so that was more deadly than her magic.

"Okay love thank you, I will meet you back here later, we should go home together it will be dark," Julie told her not liking the thought of Esmie and her two young girls going home so late in the dark.

"Thanks, Julie," Esmie said waving them off. She waited a few minutes, knowing Ethel was slow so she would take a while to get to her.

* * *

"Esmie!" the girl suddenly heard as she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the youngest blonde. Esmie smiled and beamed and kissed her head happily, it had only been a few hours but she missed her dreadfully, she didn't know how she would survive her boarding.

"My Sybie," she said squeezing her tightly.

"Ethie is coming, she told me to run ahead to see if you were here yet" Sybil explained. Just then Esmie heard the very familiar clanging noise of Ethel's crutches scraping across the floor and looked up seeing her make her way down the corridor. Esmie beamed at her and held her arms out but told her not to rush. Ethel slowly made her way to her, Esmie waited patiently, not lowering her arms, knowing she couldn't run into her arms so she would have to walk into them.

She finally made it close enough and the younger wrapped one arm around her sister, needing to keep her balance. Esmie pulled her closer and kissed her head like she had with Sybil.

"Ahh, my favourite Ethie," the older said cuddling her tight. Sybil joined in, so they were having a group sister hug when Esmie suddenly heard a cold voice that made her blood run cold.

"Esmerelda Hallow," Esmie said looking up into the cold menacing face of Hecate Hardbroom.


	96. Chapter 96 - Parents Evening

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six

 **Parents Evening**

* * *

Esmerelda gently took Sybil's arm and moved her so she was standing by Ethel, that way she could keep one arm wrapped gently around both her girls as she lifted her other hand to greet the teacher.

"Well met Miss Hardbroom," Esmerelda said touching her forehead with her hand.

"You were sent a letter," Miss Hardbroom said, not greeting the girl back, an insult to say the least.

"I was, but Miss Drill is the only one who has authority to do so and considering it was not from her I have a right to be here" Esmerelda replied. Hecate glared at the girl for that.

"The woman is aware!" She lied. Esmerelda though was not stupid.

"Miss Hardbroom, she kept my girls behind tonight so we wouldn't have to go and come back if she had banned me she would have told me," Esmerelda said logically. Miss Hardbroom looked around seeing the stares the girl were receiving.

"You are causing a problem!" the woman said worried about the reputation of the school.

"Frankly Miss Hardbroom I am not, I have done nothing but stand here with the girls, people have the choice to open their mouth and ask if they are curious if they don't that is not my fault" Esmerelda replied, knowing she couldn't control people who stared.

"If you don't leave right now I am calling the Great Wizard!" Hecate now said.

"No you aren't he is angry at you as it is, and I am a legal guardian and have as much right to be here as anyone else" Esmie now replied growing very annoyed now.

"Fine, but I will not be seeing you, I refuse" Miss Hardbroom said walking away. Esmie couldn't care less, she didn't want to see her anyway.

"Come on you two, I think we have to see Miss Bat first," the girl said smiling.

* * *

Parents evening was going by year groups. Monday was the fifth years, Tuesday fourth years, Wednesday third years and so forth. Esmerelda had been planning on coming back the next day for Sybil's parents evening, but it seemed the teachers, well the nice ones, had the logical idea of just talking about both the girls to save her returning the next day and the teachers were happy to see her because they approved.

"Ahh, Esmerelda welcome" Miss Bat said. Esmie smiled and greeted her.

"Both the girls make a big effort in chanting and have gotten a lot better recently, and I am happy with their behaviour" Miss Bat said. Esmie smiled. She liked the woman even if she was a bit hopeless at times.

Mr Rowan-Webb said much the same thing and commented on the rivalry situation between Ethel and Mildred.

"The girls seemed to have sorted their differences out, they are not fighting in my classes anymore," he told Esmie who looked at Ethel and beamed.

* * *

After these two Esmie was supposed to see Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle but Miss Hardbroom was refusing and she assumed Miss Cackle would too so she skipped them and went to Miss Drill who would be talking about them as headteacher but also as Sybil's sports teacher.

"Well Met, thank you for looking after my two earlier, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Esmerelda told her gratefully.

"Oh not at all, they were good helpers," Dimity said dismissively sitting down at her desk to start the parents evening.

"Sybil tries very hard in PE, I am happy with the effort she makes, I never force her to fly as I know it scares her if we are flying I let her study in the library" Miss Drill told her. She knew Sybil had to face her fears but she just wasn't ready yet and she wasn't going to push her.

"Thank you miss I appreciate that" Esmerelda replied.

"Generally your sisters are doing very well, Sybil's grades have improved all around, and I have not had any reports of bad behaviour from Ethel in many months, Mildred and Ethel are not fighting either," the woman said with a smile before she paused to go on. "Your parenting has clearly made a world of difference with both girls, Sybil is less shy and Ethel is not lashing out at people, I am very proud of them, well done Esmerelda," the woman said. Esmie had to refrain from meeting her teacher's eyes, she thought she might cry from the compliment.

"They are a joy to look after," Esmie told her hugging them both. "I helped but they had to change themselves I am proud of them too," she told them winking at them and they beamed back at her.

"I am glad you came Esmie, some parents don't bother," Dimity told her knowing her sisters had to know how much she cared.

"Of course I wouldn't have missed it for anything" Esmie now said before wondering if she should tell the woman about the letter, for herself she didn't really care what they thought. It was Julie she was worried about.

"Miss Drill, Julie Hubble and myself were sent letters by Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbbroom banning us from coming tonight, now I am used to people not accepting what I am doing or my ability to parent but Julie Hubble is a non-witch, she was planning on not coming out of fear of what would happen if she had to defend herself but came because I did, I don't want to cause trouble but I think you should be aware" Esmerelda explained the situation to the woman.

"Do you have the letter?" she asked. Esmie handed it over. Miss Drill's face at that moment turned into a look Esmerelda had never seen her wear before. She looked so angry Esmerelda was surprised the woman was not making sparks fly.


	97. Chapter 97 - Suspended

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Seven

 **Suspended**

* * *

Dimity walked into the potions lab fuming mad. She saw that Hecate was in the middle of speaking to a parent. Dimity smiled, trying to act normal.

"Sorry Mr Cobblebank I need to talk to Miss Hardbroom," the woman said seeing the daughter and her dad and knowing she was a second-year called Marigold Cobblebank.

"It is alright, I think we are done anyway," the man said smiling at the head before glaring at Miss Hardbroom and disappearing with his daughter, clearly another parent upset by Miss Hardbroom's harsh treatment.

"Miss Drill, I am perfectly capable of talking to the parents," Miss Hardbroom said, her mouth a fine line from annoyance at being undermined.

"I want you in my office now Hecate, I am going to get Miss Cackle and I expect you there when I get back," Dimity said before leaving to go find the older witch.

When Dimity appeared with Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom was already there. The woman glared at them and practically threw the letter Esmie had given her on the desk.

"Explain," Dimity said so angry she didn't feel like she could say anything else without screaming.

"Dimity, it is for the good of the school, we don't want the other parents asking questions, we shouldn't encourage teen parenting, it sets a bad example" Miss Cackle said. Dimity only looked at her confused. She was making it sound like Esmerelda had gotten pregnant during her teen years and by coming to the school was encouraging girls to do the same, which if true not only made zero sense but especially because in Esmerelda's case it was far from the truth.

"If people are too stupid to look at Esmerelda and her sisters and realise with the age difference it is not physically possible she is their biological mother I don't even have words to express how stupid they are" Dimity replied, "And what about Julie Hubble, what is your excuse for her?" Dimity now asked

"She is not a witch, we should not be talking about our customs with non-witches" Miss Hardbroom replied. Miss Drill shook her head.

"She is a parent, she is not a non-witch that happened to walk in off the street, these letters are disgusting, both Esmerelda and Julie have as much right to be here as anyone else, they have done nothing wrong," Dimity said her voice cold with anger.

"Esmerelda though is not a parent" Miss Hardbroom pointed out harshly.

"I have a copy of the guardianship papers Esmerelda was awarded on record, parents evening is for parents OR guardians" the woman replied on her last nerve with these two.

"We did what we felt was best, all that the Hubbles and Hallows seem to bring is trouble!" Miss Cackle stated. Miss Drill shook her head, to some point she agreed but that was only because Ada had let the situations manifest instead of nipping them in the bud when they started.

"I am going to call the Great Wizard, see what he has to say," Dimity said

"NO," HB said knowing he would come down hard on them.

"When I said I wouldn't tolerate bullying in my school, I included teachers in that too" Dimity now said.

* * *

Esmerelda and Sybil were waiting outside the office when Julie and Mildred arrived, Esmie gave them a quick rundown of what happened.

"Good, hopefully, they get in trouble," Mildred said annoyed about the whole thing "Where is Ethel?" Mildred asked realising she wasn't there.

"She is in the bathroom" Sybil explained. She had been a while but they were not worried because it took her ten minutes just to walk there and back.

"I am sorry Julie if you didn't want me to tell" Esmie now said. Julie smiled.

"I was scared of coming here, I think Miss Drill needed to know," Julie told her knowing she wouldn't off come tonight if Esmerelda hadn't. That was the reality of the letter she was sent.

Ethel arrived back just as the office door opened and Miss Drill stepped out looking drained, to say the least.

"They have been suspended, the Great Wizard was generous because he knows they are good at their subjects but if they so much as look at any of you funny they are out" Miss Drill explained. "I am sorry this happened, I had no idea," the woman said.

"Oh we know you didn't, thank you very much," Julie said nodding gratefully.

"Thank you for informing me so I can sort these things out when you are ready you can go home, you don't need to give a statement or anything as the letters are proof enough," the woman said.

Julie and Mildred hugged for a long time because Mildred had to stay at school. Ethel watched them sadly, seeing them parting sadly when she got to go home but she said nothing as Julie and Esmie were looking at Miss Drill.

Esmerelda and Julie thanked her again and then walked outside to head home, it was pitch black so they were all glad to be together as they headed home.

* * *

"You think this time they will be made to stay away?" Sybil asked as she walked.

"I don't know Sybs, but hopefully," Julie said as they walked before Ethel said something she had been wondering.

"Julie, why don't you look into day schooling, Mildred?" Ethel suggested knowing how much the woman missed her only child when she was away and now she was friends with Mildred, how much Mildred missed her mum too.

"Oh Ethel, I wish I could but sadly as a non-witch, I wouldn't be taken seriously" Julie replied. It was not that Julie didn't want it, especially because she knew it was possible because Esmerelda had done it, but Julie was a nobody in the witching world, the reality is no-one would give in to her.

"Removing my two from boarding was one of the best things I ever did, if you wanted to do it I would help you," Esmerelda told her with a smile.

"I will think about it," Julie said, wanting nothing more for it to be a reality, and maybe with a witch helping her, it could be but there was so much to think about, Mildred's wishes, work. But when Mildred had been younger it had worked, maybe just maybe it could work, but Julie didn't want to get her hopes up just yet.


	98. Chapter 98 - Happy Mother's Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Eight

 **Happy Mother's Day**

* * *

After the suspension things at school were overall better, the replacement teachers were much nicer and let Ethel sit in classes, it was a few months later and the youngest sisters were sitting in their flat with Mildred as their parents spoke. The girl was on trial for day-schooling like the Hallows had been, she had wanted nothing more when her mum asked her if she wanted it. Ethel looked at Mildred, now friendly with her and spoke.

"It is mother's day next week, Esmie has done so much for us so we have things planned, we bought her presents and we are going to make her breakfast, but can you help us? We want to make a card for her but our art skills are not that great" Ethel admitted. Mildred smiled thinking it was a great idea.

"Sure, sounds great, I will make one for my mum too," Mildred told her. Sybil smiled and stood up walking to the adults.

"Can we do some crafting? We want to make a card for Miss Drill to say thank you for everything" Sybil lied. Mildred was impressed it was actually a good lie.

"Sounds fun" Julie smiled

"Of course, go sit at the table I will get the stuff," Esmerelda told her sister.

They had some colourful cards, glitter, glue and sequins so that if it was a rainy day the girls could make something so they weren't bored, Esmerelda put a plastic tablecloth over the table so there wasn't as much of a mess and with Julie's help set the girls up with the crafting supplies.

"We like to work in private, it is so we can turn our creative brains on," Ethel said. Esmerelda mocked being insulted.

"Look at this I am being thrown out my own kitchen, let's leave the artists to work," Esmie said walking out stopping to kiss her girls on the cheek as Julie did the same with Mildred.

"Right so what do you want on the front?" Mildred asked them when they had left.

"I don't know, you are the expert what do you suggest?" Sybil asked.

"A heart, flowers, or yourselves, you can draw the three of you if you want" Mildred suggested.

She gave the girls guidelines and helped them with the hard bits, but if she did everything it wouldn't come from them so she let them do the majority. By the end Mildred had to admit the drawings weren't great, Ethel's characters looked a little creepy and Sybil's were very basic but the girls had tried and that was what counted.

"Yours is so good" Ethel complained looking at the drawing of her and Julie on the front.

"Practise makes perfect, she will love it," Mildred told them honestly, knowing the thought meant so much more than the quality.

* * *

When they were finished Sybil had more glitter on her face than anywhere else, Ethel had gotten glue everywhere including her body and Mildred had somehow gotten paint in her hair.

"I think we should call it a day, better get this one home to shower before that paint dries," Julie told Esmie with a chuckle as the women waved goodbye happily.

"Let's see the cards then," Esmie said

"NO" Sybil half shouted "I mean, they are a surprise," Sybil told Esmie who didn't comment but after she had helped Sybil wipe the majority of the glitter of her face and she was in the shower helped Ethel clean the table.

* * *

The next Sunday Esmie woke up half smiling because she was waking to the nice smell of cooking. Suddenly she was bolt upright realising she must have left the oven on but when she walked in the room she found the other girls holding a tray with a full English breakfast.

"Happy Mother's day, we made you breakfast," Ethel said proudly.

Esmerelda really wanted to scowl them for using hot pans and the oven without her but she was to touched to do it, she felt herself crying grabbed the girls and hugged and kissed them.

"Eat up," Sybil said serving her as she sat down. Esmerelda smiled and started to tuck in as the girls put a small silver glittery bag on the table.

"We got you something," Sybil said. Esmerelda looked at them touched and crying again.

"You shouldn't have wasted your money on me," Esmerelda told them as she opened three beautiful photo frames with up to date photos of them, a mug for coffee with a cat on, some bubble bath to relax with and some new cookbooks she had been eyeing for the recipes. She loved everything and cried but she hadn't seen the cards yet.

She took out two cards. One with the three of them hand-drawn and the cats with Esmie in the middle and another similar but it was drawn after one of her favourite photos. Inside the girls had put messages.

"Esmie, I know I don't always say it but I appreciate everything you do for us, I love you so much and thank you for being our real mother, love Ethel xxxxxx"

"Esmie, they say a mother is who births you but I know now it is who loves you through good and bad, I love living with you and you are an amazing mum, Love Sybil xxxxxx.

Tears silently streamed the girls face as she looked at the cards and read the messages.

"We weren't making them for Miss Drill but for you," Sybil said

"I know the drawings suck but we can't draw well," Ethel said. Esmerelda grabbed them whimpering as she cried.

"They are perfect, I love you both so much, thank you there is nothing I love in this world more than being your mother," Esmie told them as they all hugged and she cried, having the best mother's day of her life with her two girls.


End file.
